Fic 100
by Chuquita
Summary: Oh Veggie, where are you? One night Vegeta mysteriously disappears, and Goku senses something is terribly wrong.
1. Veggienapped

8:24 PM 1/27/2005  
E-mail: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week-_from Budoukai 3  
__Brolli: (storms up to Goku's house and knocks on the door) Kakarrot...KAKARROT!  
__Chi-Chi: (answers door) Be quiet..! For goodness sake! Do you really need to yell that loud right outside our door!  
__Now whatever it is you're selling, you just go peddle it somewhere else, Mister! We don't want any!  
__Brolli: Errrrr...UUYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! (lundges at her)  
__Chi-Chi: (smacks him over the head with a frying pan) _▫_PONG_▫  
▫_huge explosion_▫  
_(Goku's house is now tiny pieces inside a crater, Chi-Chi is nowhere to be seen)  
__Brolli: (snarls) Kakarrot..._

dl

</dl

**Chuey's Corner:  
**Vegeta: (sweatdrops) I don't know whether to cheer in victory or cower in blood-curdling horror.  
Chuquita: (grins) We MADE IT!  
Goku: HOORAY FOR US! (toots little horn)  
Chuquita: (happy-tears) I can't believe it! Fic 100! We **actually** made it to **Fic 100!  
**Goku: (excitedly) Triple-digits, Veggie!  
Vegeta: (nervous laugh) Ah, hahaha...  
Chuquita: Veggie's just a little worried about what happens to him in this fic. (pats Veggie on the back) But don't worry Veggie! You'll be oh-kay!  
Vegeta: (shifts around uneasily)  
Goku: Yeah Veggie! I shall save my little Veggie from anyone or thing that wishes to do Veggie harm. (picks Veggie up and glomps him tightly)  
Vegeta: Eep! (flushes red)  
Chuquita: OH-KAY! (to audiance) For those who don't know-  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops between flushing) -how could they not! You and Kakarrotto have been gushing about it for MONTHS now!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) -ah...anyway! Fic 100 is our super-big and super-planned out super-special!  
Goku: (nods contently) Mmm-hmm!  
Chuquita: (smiles) It's also one of the few that reaches PG-13. This one for some battle-related violence, a few scenes,  
and probably one or two curse words.  
Vegeta: That doesn't seem like much to afford PG-13.  
Chuquita: There's also 3 different versions of a single climax scene later on in the story. I'll have to see how brave I am  
by the time I get that far though. (nods)  
Vegeta: (blinks) What's that supposed to mean?  
Goku: (musing) It feels like only yesterday we started "Veggienapped".  
Chuquita: Ah, everything was so different back then...  
Vegeta: (twitches) Would you two stop reminiscing and tell me what you're implying by that climax of yours!  
Chuquita: (grins) Hee can't do that Veggie!  
Goku: (chirps) Because that would be a spoiler!  
Chuquita: There's several climaxes actually. (happily) And now without further ado! INTRODUCING FIC 100!  
Goku: YAY! HAHA! (glomps onto Veggie)  
Vegeta: Ulp! (face flushes bright red)

dl

</dl

**Summary:** Oh Veggie, where are you? One night Vegeta mysteriously disappears, and Goku senses something is terribly wrong. While its thought that the ouji has may have gone out into space to purchase a Veggietine's Day gift for his favorite peasant, several of the group begin to have doubts, especially when they're unable to contact Vegeta at all. There's something disturbing about the ouji vanishing, and when Turles discovers Vegeta's been kidnapped; everyone fears for the worst. Who would possibly be powerful enough to kidnap someone as strong as Vegeta? And how will they find him even when his ki itself is undetectable by Kaio-sama? To what lengths would Goku go to get his Veggie back, and is he capable of breaking the rules to do so?

dl

</dl

**"Bejita no Gokou!** **Autaasupeesu Kyuuenkatsudou!"**

dl

</dl

**Part 1 Chapter Titles: Nightmare l Every step you take l Sweet Dreams l Veggie's Shirt l Breakfast Number 2 l Danger l Sparring with Veggie l Goodbye l A Disturbing Force l One last unknowing round l Unexpected Visitor l Disappear l Instinct l Gone l Why did you leave me! WHY! l Burori Denkiteki l**

* * *

" ▫YAAWWWN▫. " Vegeta sat on the edge of his bed, watching tv. The clock read 11:34pm and he just didn't feel like 

going to sleep. Normally he always had trouble getting to sleep unless he had over-trained in the gravity room, but this time

something was different, though he wasn't quite sure what. Vegeta instead was staying awake simply because he wanted to.

And so the little ouji had decided he'd find a way to entertain himself until he was unable to keep his eyes open.

" ▫Beep▫beep▫beep▫beep▫ ▫beep▫beep▫beep▫beep▫. "

" The microwave? " Vegeta recognized the sound. He hopped out of bed and left his room, stepping out into the hallway

and then quietly making his way downstairs. The small saiyajin sniffed the air, " Smells like, turkey. " he got to the

bottom step. It was then Vegeta sensed the ki in kitchen and headed inside.

" Hi Veggie. " Goku chirped, standing partially bent over before the stand the microwave sat on. The door to the

microwave was open and the larger saiyajin had one hand inside. He was poking what looked like a turkey leg, " Care to join

in on my midnight snack? " he smiled warmly.

" Ah... " Vegeta blinked, confused with a flush mark over his nose, " Kakarrotto why are in my kitchen almost 5

hours past your curfew in your pajamas and eating leftovers from thanksgiving which I never ended up cooking in the first

place? "

" Well, I was hungry? " the larger saiyajin smiled cheesily and put his hand behind his head. Goku was wearing a

pair of blue pajamas and Vegeta was in his black boxers with orange slippers.

Vegeta cocked an eyebrow in suspicion.

" Actually.. " Goku took the turkey leg out; the limb clearly had been ripped right off the uncooked bird; Vegeta

suspected the rest of it was sitting in its probably-by-now messily ripped open bag in the freezer. While the larger saiyajin

did look unusually alert for what time it was, the fact that the only edible scent in the room came from the leg suggested

this was all Goku planned on eating. He sat down on one of the kitchen chairs, " ...I came here cuz I was worried about my

Veggie. "

The ouji sweatdropped, " Worried about..me? " he looked confused, then walked infront of Goku, " Kakarrotto, you

don't have to worry about me. Afterall, " Vegeta puffed his chest out with pride, " I **am** the great and powerful saiyajin

no ouji! It is MY duty to protect you; among my other subjects. "

" Hahaha. " Goku laughed, amused, " Veggie's always so good at making me feel better. "

" Heh. " Vegeta sat down in his own chair, next to the one Goku occupied, " So...you just randomly woke up and

decided to pay me a visit then? Make sure I'm still breathing? " he chuckled.

Goku's smile fell, " ...I had another nightmare, Veggie. " he stared at the little ouji, and it was then Vegeta

noticed how tired the larger saiyajin looked. Goku still had traces of nervous sweat on his forehead and arms, " I was afraid

that if I didn't make it in time something horrible would happen to you. " Goku's stare became more intense and Vegeta

shifted uncomfortable under his gaze. He felt any moment now Goku would lundge at him while he was half-naked and hold on

just long enough for a few kaka-germs to somehow find their way into his body.

_:At least if he does he's got a shirt on:_ Vegeta sweatdropped, finding a bit of slight, disturbed comfort in that

thought. The ouji held his hands up as if that would prevent any thoughts of long warm hugs from entering Goku's mind,

" Kakarrotto nothing is going to happen to me, of that I can assure you. " he tried to regain control over his nervousness,

" Afterall, you and I are immortal. It's not like I'm going to up and die anytime soon; unless of course I decided to ask

Shenlong for my mortality back. " Vegeta smirked.

" There are worse things that could happen to Veggie than dying. " the stare intensified. Goku was staring at Vegeta

as if this were to be one of the, if not the final, time he'd ever see him. The larger saiyajin's eyes glazed over with

tears.

" Must've been **some** dream.. " the ouji murmured in shock to himself.

" Oh Veggie... " Goku sniffled, reaching towards him, " I luv my little Veggie so very much! "

" HEY! " Vegeta said suddenly, hopping up onto his chair, " Kakarrotto how about you take that piece of turkey with

you and come upstairs to watch tv with me? " the ouji suggested, the redness had spread near-completely across his face by

now.

" YEAH! " Goku gushed excitedly.

Vegeta felt mildly relieved. It was much easier to deal with a happy Kakarrotto than a hurt, in desperate-need-of-

-comfort-and-consolement Kakarrotto, " I haven't gotten that much sleep tonight either. "

" Heehee " Goku grabbed the ouji, causing him to let out a yelp, hand glomped him tightly while he kept his snack

tightly halfway in his mouth. He walked barefoot up to the stairs and then dashed up them and into Vegeta's room. Goku

plopped the ouji back in the exact spot he'd been only 5 minutes ago, then sat down beside him and took a bite out of his

turkey.

Vegeta shook his dazed head for a moment, then whipped out the peasant-repel and promptly sprayed himself and the

area around him, " Now Kakarrotto, you only stay for the rest of this show. When its over I need to try and get some sleep

and you'll have to head back to your own home to do so as well. " he explained, trying to seem serious but obviously not

affecting the giddy type-3 saiyajin peasant seated beside him who was smiling with contentment.

" I like spending time with **you**, Veggie! " Goku grinned.

" Ah- " the ouji felt himself begin to turn red again and he instead quickly moved his attention back to the tv

before him, " H-hai Kakarrotto. I do too. " Vegeta forced out while doing his best to avoid the large, warm lump half a foot

away. Goku took another bite of his turkey and leaned against Vegeta's arm. This time the ouji's entire body burst into a

bright red glow.

dl

</dl

dl

</dl

A green glow surrounded his entire body as he stared in fury at the image upon the screen. Two people lay on a bed,

the one on the left stomach-down and the one on the right stomach-up. On the floor beside either side of the bed lay the

remains of a microwaved turkey leg and an upside-down remote control. The clock, who's digital digits were nearly the exact

same neon green of his ki, glew brightly on the countertop beside the bed proudly proclaiming it was 12:03am.

The figure glowered at Goku, wishing to literally blast the saiyajin's chest open and rip his insides out to show him

before he ki-fried the head. His fists clenched at his sides for a moment as he regained his calm. The green ki aura slipped

away. The figure turned from the screen and smirked wickedly. There **are** worse things that could happen to you than death,

Kakarrotto. He snickered for a moment, intent on proving Goku right.

dl

</dl

dl

</dl

Goku smiled contently. For the first time in months, he had slept soundly. No nightmares of behind held back by

rulebook-paper-created shackles, or Vegeta being eaten by a gigantic, green-eyed monster with Goku unable to reach him in

time. The time on the clock, if Goku leaned his body upward just slightly to see past Vegeta, was a little bit after 5 'o

clock. He sat up, wide awake and alert. Goku grinned at Vegeta, " I gotta sleep over with you more often Veggie! "

" Hn? " Vegeta sleepily and slightly opened his eyes to see a pair only a few inches away from his own.

" Mornin' Veggie! "

Vegeta's eyes snapped wide open, " AHHA! " he let out a scream of paranoia and fell off the side of the bed.

" ▫THUMP▫! "

Goku whinced, then peeked over at him, " Veggie? "

" Oh God...you were here all night, where you? " the ouji murmured in shock.

Goku looked around, " Huh. I guess I was. " he blinked, then beamed, " But it was **nice** Veggie! I didn't have any

nightmares at all! "

" Uh...huh.. " Vegeta twitched nervously as he stumbled to his feet, " Well, ah, I'm uh...I'm going to take a

shower then. " he nodded.

The larger saiyajin only sat there with a cheerful expression on his face and wagged his tail, " Veggie makes me

happy! "

" That's uh...that's real nice of you, Kakarrotto. " the ouji started to sweat as he slipped out of his room and

closed the door behind him. Vegeta slid his back against he door and whinced, " I think I'm going to need a LONG shower for

this one. "

dl

</dl

dl

</dl

" ▫WHEW▫ " Vegeta sighed in relief as he exited the bathroom. His hair wet and, due to being so, obeying the laws

of gravity and hanging down onto his shoulders while he held a towel that was way too big for him around his waist; being

careful as to not trip himself. He opened the door to his room again and entered only to find Goku standing there already in

his gi and smiling as though he'd been up and ready for several hours now.

" HI VEGGIE! "

Vegeta sweatdropped, " ...Kakarrotto. "

" Haha.. " Goku laughed, his tail still wagging.

" Shouldn't you be, you know, going home? "

" Silly Veggie! I was home already. I ate breakfast with Chi-chan and Goten, then I went fishing, and then I came

back here to spar with you! " Goku rattled off what he'd done so far.

Vegeta looked over at his clock. 7:58am. He paled, " I was seriously in there for almost 3 hours! " the ouji

gawked.

" At least we know Veggie's clean! "

" Hai.. " the smaller saiyajin sweatdropped. He grabbed a pair of red boxers out of one of his drawers, then left the

room and returned 10 minutes later wearing the boxers with his hair dried and back into his usual gravity-defying shape.

Luckily, this time Goku was paying attention to the tv. Vegeta walked up to his clothes closet and opened it. He took out his

usual training outfit and put it on, then went to get his gloves and boots.

" Hey look! It's Veggie's armor! " Goku chirped, picking up the piece of white and yellow armor Bulma had made for

the ouji back when they fought Cell, " I wonder why Veggie doesn't wear it anymore...? "

Vegeta smirked and tugged at his shirt, " I like this better. Now if you'll excuse me Kakarrotto, I'm going

downstairs to have breakfast. "

" Oh-kay! " Goku gave him a thumbs up, " ...can I come have breakfast with Veggie and Veggie's family too? "

The ouji sweatdropped, " I thought you said you just ate breakfast? "

" Well, this'll be my second breakfast then! "

" Your second..? " Vegeta's sweatdrop grew even larger, " Alright, follow me Kakarrotto. "

" Veggie's the leader! "

Vegeta grinned broadly at that statement, " That I am, Kakarrotto. "

dl

</dl

dl

</dl

" Mmm, ▫munch▫munch▫chomp▫swallow▫gulp▫. "

Bulma looked over to see Goku sitting there at their table eating breakfast next to the fusions. He was plopped

between Vejitto and Vegeta. She tapped the ouji on the shoulder, " Umm, Vegeta? "

" Yes? " he looked over at her between bites.

" Didn't Son-kun eat breakfast already? "

" You'd think he was full.. " Vegeta trailed off, unable to give an explanation, " ...with how big his own breakfasts

are. "

" Well I think its nice that Goku joined us for breakfast. " Bunni said as she took another bite of her toast.

" Uh-huh.. " the ouji watched the larger saiyajin out of the corner of his eye.

" Hm... " Gogeta glanced left, then right, " OH! So that's why! "

" Huh? " Vejitto looked over at him.

" Why Kaasan's able to have a seat. " Gogeta grinned, " It's cuz-mph! " Vegeta slapped his hand over the dance

fusion's mouth.

"-could you please avoid saying his name? If he hears it he might come up here to taunt me and I've had more than

enough kaka-related incidents between last night and this morning to be in the right frame of mine to deal with him? " the

smaller saiyajin explained.

" Ohhh. Oh-kay Toussan. " Gogeta nodded, then turned back to Vejitto, " It's because someone is missing from the

kitchen table. "

Vejitto counted who else was there with them and recognized who Gogeta was talking about, " Got it, Goggie. "

" I heard you fell asleep with the tv on last night. " Bulma said to Vegeta.

" Hai. I'm not even sure when I passed out. " the ouji said admitantly.

" Heh-heh. The tv's not the only thing Vegeta-san fell asleep with last night. " a grin came from behind him.

" Turles. " Vegeta acknowledged, bracing himself, " I was just trying to calm Kakarrotto down. He had a nightmare. "

" Aww, Toussan that's so sweet of you to let Kakarroujo sleepover until he felt better like that! " Bura clasped

her hands together.

" ACK? NO NO NO! I only invited Kakarrotto up to my room to watch tv! He was supposed to go back home after the show

was over! He didn't mean to fall asleep either! "

" Uh-huh. " Turles smirked.

" You don't believe me, do ya? " Vegeta asked flatly.

" Not a word! " the evil type-3 saiyajin smiled. He walked up to Goku, " Say Kakarrotto? Can I have my seat back when

your done? Or perhaps Vegeta-san will allow me to borrow his and he can sit on your lap? "

Vegeta clutched onto the sides of his chair, " Not a chance. "

" Oh well, I suppose I'll be having breakfast in the ship then. " Turles picked up his plate and utencils.

" Yes, go do that. " Vegeta bluntly agreed with him.

" You know Turles I'm almost finished here and I have to go feed Scratch anyway so- " Bunni started out.

"-here mom have a bagel! " Bulma suddenly injected, holding one out to her.

" Why thank you Bulma dear how thoughtful! " Bunni smiled, then started to cut her bagel in half.

" Thank you. " Vegeta mouthed to Bulma, relieved. She gave him a thumbs-up.

" I have a bit of ship maintenance work to do anyway. I should be back by up lunchtime. " Turles smirked, " And by

then Kakarrotto and Vegeta-san should be returning from their "sparring" match as well, hai? "

" Do you have to put quotations around it? " Vegeta sweatdropped.

" Heh " Turles headed towards the lab, " Well sometimes I wonder... "

" There's nothing to wonder about! Not only had neither of us had meant to fall asleep, Kakarrotto and I were at

least a foot apart from each other the entire time. It was a completely PLATONIC and accidental experiance. " the ouji

defended himself.

" Have a good time with Kakarrotto, Vegeta-san. " Turles chuckled. He opened the lab door and headed downstairs.

" OOOOH.. " Vegeta fumed, " I wonder if we could get Piccolo to imprison him or something? " he pondered.

Bulma sweatdropped, " Just because he gets to be King for two months doesn't mean we should have him use his power

to our advantage! "

" Yeah I doubt he'd do it anyway. " Vegeta nodded. Bulma groaned.

dl

</dl

dl

</dl

" Hmmhmmhmm, hmmhmm hmmmhmm. " Turles hummed as he walked inside his spaceship, which had been docked in one of the

larger section's of Bulma's vast lab. He passed the control room on his way to the kitchen and reminded himself to clean a

few parts of the ship that were starting to gather dust from sitting there for 6 months, " Makes me wish I still had a lackey

or two around to help out. " he muttered, then sat down and went to work on his breakfast.

Had the saiyajin actually stopped to take a look inside the control room he'd passed, he'd have noticed the radar

shown a large red blip hovering just outside Earth's atmosphere.

dl

</dl

dl

</dl

" Wheeheehee! Hahaha! " a faint familliar laughter came from high above the Son home. Chi-Chi rolled her eyes as she

took the clothes off the line and started to fold them and place them into the clothesbasket beside her. Thankfully Goten

was helping her by getting all the clothes on the line opposite hers, freeing up some time and energy.

" Crazy Ouji. " she sighed, then nearly jumped as something hurtled down out of the sky and almost hit her. Instead

the object slammed into her clothesbasket, scattering shirts, pants, skirts, and gis everywhere. Chi-Chi picked the sock up

off her head to see who it was, " Goku-san! "

" Hi Chi-chan! " Goku said happily, looking sweaty and dirty. He'd been sparring with Vegeta for over an hour now.

" BWAHAHA! TAKE **THAT** KAKARROTTO-AND INDIRECTLY-ONNA! " Vegeta laughed heartily as he hovered them a good 15 or 20

feet in the air.

" What was that! " Chi-Chi exclaimed, " And did you really need to destroy half my laundry while doing so? "

" THAT was me defeating Kakarrotto in a sparring match Onna! " Vegeta said proudly.

Goku blinked, " But Veggie I'm not tired enough to quit yet. "

" Neither am I, but I like to end my matches on a high note. " the little ouji landed on the grass, then walked up to

Goku and held his hand out, " May I help you up, favorite peasant of mine? "

" Haha " Goku laughed and held his hand out.

Chi-Chi swatted Vegeta's hand away, " Goku-san can pick himself up on his own, thanks Ouji. " she twitched,

frustrated.

Goku swung himself forward and did a somersault up out of the basket and onto the ground.

" Would you at least help us pick the clothes up off the ground? "

" Of course. Afterall, winning sparring matches against Kakarrotto always puts me in a good mood! " the ouji grinned,

then whipped out some peasant-repel and sprayed his hands.

" What good will that do you've been in close physical contact with him for the last hour and you're afraid of

picking some of his clothes up? " Chi-Chi cocked an eyebrow.

" I have my reasons. " Vegeta stated mock-wisely, then grabbed a few shirts, " Gonna wash them again? "

" If we get the ones that fell down fast enough I probably can still put those back on the line...but the ones

Goku-san fell ontop of.. " Chi-Chi looked down into her basket which was now covered in specks of dirt and sweat, " Yah. "

she sweatdropped, " Back to the washer with you. "

" I think I'll go take a dip! " Goku tossed his wristbands and boots off.

" Alright. " Chi-Chi smiled, then headed inside. She paused and narrowed her eyes at Vegeta over her shoulder,

" You. Don't try anything funny. "

" Do you really need to remind me with this situa-▫plop▫! " Goku's gi shirt landed ontop of the ouji's head. Vegeta

let out a strangled yelp and started to twitch while in glowing-bright-red shock, " AHHHH! " he let out a scream and chucked

the shirt off him, gasping for air.

" Hahahaha! " Chi-Chi laughed, " Goku-san, the ouji's funny when he panics. "

Vegeta sprayed his entire head this time with the peasant-repel, " You would find that funny. " he muttered,

" Kakarrotto would you watch where you're throwing things? " Vegeta glanced over his shoulder, then let out an even greater

yelp and whipped his head back around and started nervously mumbling things in saiyago.

" What's the matter Ouji? Never seen another saiyajin's rear end before? " Chi-Chi snickered as Goku hopped into the

river.

" Shuddup. " he bluntly replied, his entire body now bright red.

" Could've been worse. "

" I'm well aware that, thanks. "

" Hey Veggie! " Goku waved to him. He was now 3/4ths under the water. Vegeta looked back and sighed with relief,

" Wanna come swimming with me? "

" Nude swimming? "

The larger saiyajin nodded excitedly.

" No thanks. " Vegeta said, then turned around and saw Chi-Chi smirking victoriously up at the front of the house,

" ...on second thought. " he grinned wickedly. Chi-Chi's eyes widened in fright and Vegeta...removed his boots, " There.

I am now naked.

" WAHHH! " Chi-Chi fell over.

Goku sweatdropped, " Little Veggie I do not know how to tell you this, but you're not nake- "

"-hush! Nakedity is merely a state of mind, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta said wisely. Goku tilted his head and the ouji

got into the river as well, " Alright. First one to the edge of the river? " he suggested.

" And back! "

" AND BACK? " the ouji gawked.

Goku nodded contently.

Vegeta grumbled, " Very well, Kakarrotto. "

" THREE...TWO...ONE... " Goku counted down.

" GO! " Vegeta shouted and blasted off ahead of the large saiyajin.

" HEY! VEGGIE WAIT UP YOU CAN'T USE YOUR BUKUJUTSU THAT'S CHEATING! " Goku swam after him.

dl

</dl

dl

</dl

" Mmmm...ice cream is delicious, huh Toussan? " Vejitto grinned. It was evening again and the Vejitto and Gogeta

had stopped over in their fusion-mobile.

" It's a little cold for ice-cream. " the ouji sweatdropped, looking at his cone full of strawberry ice-cream.

" Aw Veggie that's silly! " Goku ate some more of his chocolate cone, " It's NEVER too cold for ice-cream! "

" Kaasan's right! " Gogeta nodded.

" Hn. " Vegeta shifted around in his seat.

" Aren't you ready to leave yet? " Chi-Chi stuck her head into the kitchen, " You've been here for nearly six hours!"

" What's wrong with keeping my peasants company? " Vegeta smirked, " Especially on such chilly days as these? "

" But Veggie its 58'F out. " Goku blinked.

" Yeah, on THIS part of the planet. Back in West City we're still in the 20's. " the ouji stated.

" Listen. I need to get dinner started and I can't do so with you and the demi-Ouji's in here. " she folded her arms.

" What's wrong with me staying? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow.

" Ouji, if you were to stay there's a chance one or two of you twisted Ouji-germs could fall into the rolls I'm

about to bake and should Goku happen to eat one of those contaminated rolls he would be trapped into obeying your every evil

Ouji-whim! " Chi-Chi exclaimed.

" Heh " Vegeta grinned wickedly at the prospect.

" Isn't that going a little over-board, Chi-Chi? " Vejitto sweatdropped.

" If anything it gives me even more an a desired incentive to stay here a while longer. " the ouji nodded.

Goku finished off his ice-cream cone. He walked up to Vegeta and looked down at the smaller saiyajin's hair, " Don't

worry little Veggie-germs. I won't let Chi-chan cook you into her dinnertime recipes like little germ-orderves. " he patted

one of the blue germs. Vegeta felt his face start to flush red again. He felt the larger saiyajin's hands on his shoulders

while he talked to the germs above him.

" M-maybe I **should** get going. " Vegeta laughed nervously as he lifted Goku's hands up off him.

" GASP! No Veggie do not go yet! Please stay for dinner and dessert-time snacks with me! " the larger saiyajin

pleased.

" No thanks Kakarrotto. Maybe tommorow or- "

"-PLEASE Veggie! Veggie can even stay over tonight and stay in my room and I'll be really careful not to move

around that much in my sleep and that way if I have a nightmare Veggie can wake me up! "

" Don't encourage him, Goku-san! " Chi-Chi sweatdropped, then smiled, " If the Ouji wants to leave than he's welcome

to do so. "

" Hn.. " Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her for a moment, " Kakarrotto... " he started out, turning to face Goku only

to now find the larger saiyajin practically nose-to-nose with him with pleading eyes, " Ah..it ah... " he quickly shook his

head clear of any dazed mushiness, " I mean, didn't we just, you know, do that? "

" Resting with Veggie makes me sleep so much sounder at night. I did not have any nightmares at all! " he grinned.

" Well, that's nice. " Vegeta took a large step back from Goku, " But you see Kakarrotto...I didn't even mean for you

to fall asleep there in the first place. I feel more comfortable sleeping by myself anyway. "

" Ohhh.. " a large mound of guilt hovered over the ouji's head at the expression on Goku's face, " Um, if it makes

you feel any better, once I finally get the Capsule 3 ship working we'll be able to sleeping in the same room? "

" Ah haha...ah.. "

Goku reached over and glomped the ouji tightly, " Well if Veggie wants to go back to Veggie's house for dinner I

can't stop him. "

" Especially since its Mommy's turn to cook! " Vejitto grinned.

" I like Toussan's meals even better than Bunni's, Jitto! " Gogeta excitedly nodded.

" Well, I'm glad that's decided. " Chi-Chi smirked, " You know Goku-san, if you want, I'll let you help out a little

with dinner? "

" REALLY? " Goku beamed.

" Justalittlebit! " she held up her hands in mild panic, " You know, like adding things at the end. "

" That sounds FUN, Chi-chan. " he smiled.

Vegeta stuck his hand outside, " Hmm, maybe we should just capsulize the Fusion-Mobile and teleport home. "

" You really think its gonna get that cold out, Toussan? " Gogeta said, surprised.

" Best not to take any chances. " the ouji smirked.

Vejitto pulled out the capsule and capsulized their vehicle, " Oh-kay! All set! "

Vegeta opened the front door and stepped outside, followed by the fusions. Goku heard the door open and dashed out

after them.

" VEGGIE WAIT! " he skidded to a halt infront of him.

" Yes? "

The larger saiyajin gave the smaller one a hug, " Mmmm "

" ... " the fur on Vegeta's tail puffed out as it turned a bright red color along with the rest of his body. The

ouji whipped out his peasant-repel and sprayed it, then pushed himself out of the hug, " Umm...hahahaha. " he laughed

nervously.

" Hahaha! " Goku laughed back.

" Goodbye Kakarrotto. " Vegeta hovered upwards, preparing to blast off into the sky.

Goku waved to him, grinning, " Goodbye Veggie! "

And with that the ouji and fusions flew off in the direction of West City and Capsule Corp. Goku waved for a few

moments more, then pouted slightly, " Veggie. "

dl

</dl

dl

</dl

" Hn. " Piccolo sat ontop of the roof to his new temporary residence while meditating. He opened one eye and glanced

upward, _:A disturbing force:_

" What was disturbing was that ridiculously large parade you held yesterday. " Kami sighed.

" Hey, it was the 10-day anniversary of me being temporary Ruler of Earth. " Piccolo defended himself, then smirked,

" I happen to think it went over well with the citzens of Piccolo City. "

" Are you really allowed to change the name like that? " Nail sweatdropped.

" It sounds better than Central City. " Piccolo nodded.

" True..but still. " Kami complained.

Piccolo mentally glanced upward, _:There's__ something, or someone, closing in on the planet. And it contains a_

_dangerous__ ki:_

_:Are you sure its headed this way? _▫

_:Yes. If it tries to land I'll have to contact Son and the others and we'll try to contain it:_ Piccolo planned out.

_:What if it doesn't land at all?_▫ Kami suggested.

" ... " this time Piccolo did glance up at the sky; both eyes open, " I don't know. "

dl

</dl

dl

</dl

" Gravity level returning to normal. Thank you for using the Gravitational Defyier 2.5, have a good day, Vegeta. "

the computer announced as it shut down.

" ▫WHEW▫! " the ouji wiped the sweat off his brow. He left the gravity room and shut the lights off on his way out,

closing the door behind him. Vegeta walked up to the bathroom and took the towel off from around his neck, then tossed it to

the ground and reached for his toothbrush and toothpaste.

Vegeta finished brushing his teeth and quickly washing his face, then headed into his bedroom, tossed his gloves,

boots, and training uniform off and plopped on the edge of the bed in his red boxers. He picked up the remote control off the

side of the bed and momentarily glanced across to the left, " ... " a moment later a flush appeared over his nose and he

shook it off, " B-baka. " he sputtered, then turned the tv on.

dl

</dl

dl

</dl

Far off in South City, the residents of the area slept soundly as 11:30pm approached.

A particular resident flopped over onto his side in a deep slumber only to suddenly be startled awake by the sound of

a loud, blaring, endless noise.

" ▫BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-▫ "

" AHHHHHHHHHHH! " Veggy bolted up in pain, holding the sides of his head. As an android, he was incapable of

headaches, " So where is that sound coming from! " he grated out in pain. Veggy stumbled to the front door and opened it. A

bright light engulfed him from above. He held one of his hands slightly above his eyes as the light faded to reveal a large,

menacing figure.

" Well, I suppose this means those two men weren't lying to me at all. " he chuckled, " Your body does have a radar

built in. And if you're here than this must undoubtedly be Earth. "

Now that the light had dissolved, Veggy could better see what the object hovering over his house was. A spaceship.

An **enormous** spaceship the likes he'd never seen before. The hull in the front looked vaguely familiar, but the majority of

it appeared to be hundreds of planets' worth of technology spliced and fused together in a way that made the ship above him

magnificant and beautiful. It was large but built in a way that it's size wouldn't cost it any speed at all. The forest green

ship glimmered in the moonlight and the android was positive that if put up against the moon they could easily be equal in

size. However, it was still quite hard to ponder this or anything else with the loud, incessant beeping noise blaring

through his head, " What... " Veggy murmured.

The figure bent down to his height, " Don't you mean "who", my little Vejita-droid? " he said smoothly.

" Who ARE you and could you PLEASE shut your ship down its too close to me and I think I'm getting feedback from it!"

Veggy pleaded, still holding his head.

" So polite and well-behaved. Just like the real Vejita. " the figure smiled thoughtfully, " Of course I'll shut my

ship off, if you tell me where I can find my Vejita. "

" First tell me who you are! " Veggy demanded, " I don't just give my friends' address out to complete strangers you

know! "

" Why, isn't it obvious? " he fully stood up again and let his tail hang loose, " I'm a saiyajin. "

Veggy's eyes widened in shock, " N-no! That can't be! There's only 2 full-blooded saiyajin left! "

" Two? " the figure smirked, amused, " My you **are** in need of an upgrade. There's 7 of us, my silly Vejita-bot. "

" ▫BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-▫ " the noise continued through Veggy's

head, non-stop.

The android fell to his knees and squinted his eyes shut in pain, " PLEASE shut it off! "

" I told you I will. " he patted a hand onto the shoulder of Veggy's pajama top, " Very lovely... "

" ▫BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-▫ "

" AAARGH! " Veggy wailed, " IT'S SO LOUD! "

" Well all the loud noise will go away if you do as I say and give me the location of Vejita-chan's whereabouts. "

he whispered into the android's ear.

" Why do you need to know where is? If he's your friend than wouldn't he have told you himself where to find him? "

The figure narrowed his eyes, " Amazing. Your head's pounding with pircing pain and you're still giving me the 3rd

degree. " his grip grew tighter on Veggy's shoulder. The metal beneath his skin began to quake under the pressure.

_:He's...so strong...I've never felt anything like that before...:_ the android shuddered.

" ▫BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-▫ "

" TELL ME... "

" NO! You're obviously NOT Vegeta's friend! And with the way you're acting you seem more like you want to kill him! "

Veggy glared.

The figure's eyes widened in horror, " "KILL"! Oh NEVER! " he picked the android up, " I would NEVER harm my

Vejita-chan in any way possible, my petite Vejita-droid! " the figure held Veggy against him tightly.

Veggy scanned the area and started to consider screaming for help if he couldn't dislodge himself within the next

minute as panic began to swell in his throat.

" Just like I would never harm you. " his tail reached around and gently pressed the upper part of Veggy's right leg.

The android gasped when his system recognized what button had been pressed and he was instantly shut down, " Now, " the

figure lifted Veggy's shirt off, " Let's see where those memory banks are... "

dl

</dl

dl

</dl

" ▫SIGH▫... " Vegeta sighed tiredly, yet still unable to seriously lay down and go to sleep. He looked over at his

clock. 11:35pm. The little ouji slumped over in slight disappointment. Part of him wishing Goku would show up to watch tv

with him; but this time go home after the show was over-he didn't want to wake up next to his peasant two days in a row.

That sort of thing could lead to non-platonic thoughts in Kakarrotto's head by associating a good night's sleep with sleeping

in "Veggie"'s bed **with** "Veggie". The ouji gulped at the thought.

" ▫Beep▫beep▫beep▫beep▫ ▫beep▫beep▫beep▫beep▫. "

Vegeta lit up, " Kakarrotto! " he beamed, then hopped out of bed and dashed down the stairs and into the kitchen only

to discover...it was empty.

" ... " Vegeta's tail slumped behind him. He looked over in curiousity at the microwave, then pressed the open

button, " That's empty too? But-that can't be. Someone would've had to have pushed the buttons to turn the microwave on like

that- "

A large, heavy hand came down upon his right shoulder, startling Vegeta and causing him to drop his tv remote control

, which smacked against the wall above the microwave and fell down to the floor behind the piece of furniture holding the

microwave.

Vegeta turned to face the hand and froze in terror at the golden object around the wrist. He looked upward at the

owner of the hand and let out a silent scream as a light flashed above them, engulfing the entire kitchen.

In that moment, Vegeta Oujisama vanished off the face of the earth.

dl

</dl

dl

</dl

" VEGETA! " Bulma sat up in bed. A jolt had run through her body she hadn't felt since Vegeta sacrficed himself

fighting Majin Buu. She nervously looked around her room. Bulma almost got up to go check on the ouji, but she had a meeting

with an important business holder at 8am and the last thing she wanted to do was lose anymore sleep. Bulma forced her head

back onto the pillow and closed her eyes, settling into an uneasy sleep.

dl

</dl

dl

</dl

" Toussan! Toussan! "

" Mommy where are you! "

" Toussan! Come out this isn't funny! "

" Huh? " Bulma poked her head out of her room. She was already dressed in her business suit and skirt with her

makeup on and holding her laptop's briefcase in one hand. Downstairs below her Vejitto, Gogeta, and Mirai were running

around calling out Vegeta's name; or at least what they called him, " Guys what's going on? "

" MOMMY DISAPPEARED! " Vejitto exclaimed, panic written all over his usually cheerful face.

" What? " Bulma looked at him in confusion and surprise.

" It is true! " Gogeta, his eyes partially watered, cried out, " I woke up early so I decided to ask Toussan if he'd

like to have breakfast with me cuz Jitto was still fast asleep and when I went inside Toussan's room it was EMPTY! "

" He's probably in the gravity room. " Bulma sweatdropped.

" We checked there already. We can't find Toussan's ki anywhere. " Mirai said seriously, nervous sweat dripping down

the side of his face.

" Maybe he's surpressing it? " she offered.

" No. That still would not explain Toussan's room! " Gogeta shook his head back and forth, worried.

" His door was left wide open and the tv was on. " Vejitto said.

"! " Bulma froze, " But...but Vegeta NEVER leaves his bedroom door open. He locks it to keep Son-kun away-though

I'm not really sure why since he can simply teleport into Vegeta's room anyway-but still there's no way he'd leave his room

like that! "

" We're going to wake up Turles in 15 minutes if we can't find Toussan by then. " Mirai said.

" Why? "

" After we searched Mommy's room, we found the capsule containing the Capsule 3 ship disappeared as well. " Vejitto

explained, " If Mommy really went out into space last night without telling us, Turles' radar should be able to pick up where

he is. "

" Why waste the time? I could do it right now if you want. "

The quartet turned to see Turles standing there, looking partially sleepy as he ate a waffle.

" I think its better if we just search the surrounding area first. There's certain people I'd rather not panic about

this if its only a minor case of Toussan sneaking off somewhere to buy some secret present for Son-san or something like

that. " Mirai told him.

" Have it your way. " Turles shrugged.

" Vegeta couldn't get that far in the Capsule 3 if he wanted to. It's only 1/4th full. He'd barely make it to the

moon and back, not to mention Bejito-sei. " Bulma explained.

Mirai clenched his fists in frustration, " That's what has me worried. "

" Does anyone else know about this yet? "

" No one that isn't already up. Us, Grandma, Granpa... " Mirai trailed off.

" Trunks and Bura are still asleep. " Vejitto added.

" ▫DING▫DONG▫ " the doorbell ran cheerfully.

The group simultaneously paled.

" Toussan. "

" Oh my God. " Bulma said suddenly, " Son-kun can't find out Vegeta's **missing**! He's been having nightmares over

that very subject for the past half a YEAR! "

" Not to mention how much he adores Toussan's mere existance. " Mirai sweatdropped.

" ▫DING▫DONG▫ "

Bulma bit her lip, then put down her briefcase and opened the door, " Hi Son-kun. " she put on a fake smile.

" Hi Bulma I'm here to go spar with Veggie! " Goku said happily.

" Umm, he's uh...Son-kun maybe you should come back later _:after we've found him:_ " Bulma laughed nervously.

" Little Veggie where are you! " the larger saiyajin said warmly as he walked inside, " Kakarrotto's here for

another fun Veggie-filled day! " he said in a sing-song voice.

A cloud of doom hung over the rest of the group.

Goku felt the terrified ki's and turned to face them, " Umm, are you all oh-kay? "

" ▫hip▫ " Gogeta's eyes watered 3/4ths of the way by now.

" Goggie? " Goku looked over at him with concern.

" I...I...I CANNOT LIE TO YOU KAASAN TOUSSAN IS GONE! " he bawled.

" ... " Goku froze in place. The entire room around him felt like it suddenly dropped 30 degrees F. A heavy feeling

of vertigo overcame him and his entire body went numb. Goku's tail went limp and hit the floor with a thump. He opened and

closed his mouth only without any words coming out. Goku whipped around and barreled up the stairs to Vegeta's room only to

screech to a halt once he hit the doorway. The **open** doorway. The large saiyajin nervously stepped inside. Vegeta's tv was

on. The lights were still out; though the room was made visible by the sunlight shining through the blind-covered windows.

The most stupifying parts of the room were in the middle.

Vegeta's bed was unslept in. Not a sheet was out of place. Completely unlike the messy tossed-and-turned way the

ouji's bed usually appeared in the morning. And his clothes..

His clothes, the training uniform, gloves, and boots, were layed neatly folded on the side of his bed. But Vegeta's

clothes wouldn't have been folded because he kept them in a clothes closet where they had to stay straight. And when he took

them out the previous day while Goku was there, he simply put them on, not caring to lay them out before he did so.

" V-Veggie? " Goku finally squeaked out.

" ... " the room was silent. An empty, hollow shell without the warm-when-hugged little ouji who lived in it.

" Veggie? "

" ... " ▫

" **VEGGIE** "

" ... " ▫

Goku reached his hand up to his left ear; the hand quaking as it moved. He grabbed a sharp hold of his ear and tugged

hard.

Nothing.

Son Goku fainted.

dl

</dl

dl

</dl

" Son-kun! SON-KUN WAKE UP! Ohhh, Trunks bring me another wash-cloth for his forehead. "

_Veggie._

" I can't find them, Mom! "

_My little Veggie._

" ▫Sigh▫. Check the closet in the hallway, your grandmother just put some there yesterday. "

_Where is my Veggie?_

" OHHHH, oh-kay, I got one. "

" Son-kun? "

Goku's eyes fluttered open. The image before him was a blurry blue blob. He rubbed his eyes to discover the reason

for the blurriness. Tears. He sat up and they streaked down his cheeks now, " Bulma? " he turned to face her. Bulma was back

in her everyday clothes, " Where is Veggie? " Goku said with pleading, desperate eyes that were already partially reddened

from crying in his sleep.

" I don't know, Son-kun. " Bulma looked downward, sad.

" ...but, but you must know. You're a genius Bulma you can find Veggie right! You can tell me if he's oh-kay or hurt

or in need of a hug and a yummy snack! " Goku's voice waivered.

" We think, "

Goku looked over to see Mirai standing beside the couch he was laying on and Bulma sitting on.

" that he might've left for outer space. The Capsule 3 ship is missing and Turles is currently trying to track his

location and- "

" NO! "

Mirai was taken aback.

" NO! Veggie would never have left the planet without me! That's not like my Veggie at all! He said he'd take me with

him to Bejito-sei as soon as his ship was fixed. But its NOT! Veggie is an experianced outer-space pilot he wouldn't have

gone out with a faulty ship knowing he didn't have enough fuel and that parts of it still needed to be patched up! "

" You think he's here then? "

" ... " Goku stared down at his thighs, trying to keep himself from bursting into tears again.

▫▫_:" Goodbye Kakarrotto! "_

_" Goodbye Veggie! ": _▫▫

Goku buried his head in his hands, starting to sob.

" Bulma? " Dr. Briefs walked into the room, " Aren't you leaving? It's almost 8 now. "

" No. "

Dr. Briefs eyes widened in shock. Bulma turn down a such a big business deal.

" I'm suspending all future meetings until Vegeta is found. " she said confidently with a serious expression on her

face, " I can't stand by while he's lost somewhere. "

" Alright then, I'll go sub for you. " her father sighed, " I'll just call the CEO and tell him I'll be a little

late. " he walked off.

dl

</dl

dl

</dl

" ▫Beep▫beep▫beep▫beep▫... "

" Dammit! Vegeta-san where are you! " Turles growled with frustration. He had mapped out the entire area Vegeta's

ship; in its current condition with the amount of fuel and estimated time of departure; could currently be and kept finding

nothing, " There's no way he could've gotten that far. This means he either A) didn't leave the planet at all and is hiding

with his ki surpressed somewhere, or B) he has some Capsule 1 or 2 that nobody bothered to tell me about and is currently

traveling on a different frequency or left earlier than I projected. " he rattled off the possiblities to himself, " Still,

even for Vegeta-san, this doesn't make sense. I have a very hard time believeing he would just take off-even with as short

a time as I've known him for. If Vegeta-san absolutely had to travel...he would've taken Kakarrotto with him. "

dl

</dl

dl

</dl

" Ohhhhhhhhhh...my head. " Veggy opened his eyes to see he was back in his bed, a dull beep still in the back of his

mind " Wait, what? How did I get back HERE! " he quickly searched his memory, then froze, " A gap. Someone deleted at

least a half-hour of my core memory starting last night around 11pm and finishing at 11:30. But...NOBODY knows how to

access that data. They would've had to shut me down, have opened me up...hacked into my programming.. "

" ▫_beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-_▫ "

He got out of bed and paled to discover his pajama shirt was missing, " I've got to find Bulma. "

dl

</dl

dl

</dl

" How utterly bizarre. " Piccolo murmured as he sat in the ruler's chair.

" What is? " Dende looked over at him.

" I felt an evil ki hovering near Earth yesterday afternoon. It stayed there until late in the evening and then

simply disappeared. It never even breeched the atmosphere. " he folded his arms with concern.

" Maybe it was Turles in his ship. He's pretty, urm, evil. " Dende replied.

" No. On the "evil" scale, Turles is about a 4 1/2. This ki was more like a 10. "

The guardian's eyes widened, " You can't be serious. A ki like that-surely one of the others would've sensed it as

well? "

" It was too far away for them to feel without purposely looking for it. Even so, there was something masking his

true power, like he was either surpressing his ki or holding up a ki barrier of some sort. "

" Mr. Popo thinks maybe Piccolo should alert the others. " the genie offered.

" I'm ahead of you on that Popo. " Piccolo smirked wryly, " I've already contacted Korin. He felt it too, though he

also couldn't sense the ki once it disappeared. Korin did however say he saw a strange, faint light near South City. I'm

going to find Goku and we'll check it out together. If whatever it was is still there, I'm most likely going to need some

backup. " he got up out of his chair. Piccolo closed his eyes and sensed around for Goku's ki, " West City. "

dl

</dl

dl

</dl

Son Chi-Chi barreled down the road in her car at a brisk 70mph. Goku had left to pick Vegeta up and bring him back to

Mount Paozu to spar. An hour had passed and neither saiyajin had shown up. This lead Chi-Chi to believe Vegeta had decided to

keep Goku at Capsule Corp, " Probably to spend some more "quailty time" together. " she grimaced, annoyed.

The little white car with the number 23, its capsule number and ironically the number of the Budoukai where she and

Goku had gotten married, painted in black on the side, flew into the outskirts of West City and headed for Capsule Corp

where it arrived five minutes later. Chi-Chi screeched the car to a halt on the side of the road, then got out and headed up

towards the front door.

" ▫Knock▫knock▫knock▫ "

" I'll get it! " Vejitto called out from inside.

Gogeta was patting Goku on the back trying to calm him down while Bulma was microwaving something for the large

saiyajin to snack on.

" Hello? " the portara fusion opened the door.

Chi-Chi went inside, " Demi-Ouji. " she acknowledged, then gasped to see Goku lying on the couch in the living room,

sobbing into his hands, " Goku-sa. Why is he, crying? " she blinked in shock.

" ... " ▫

Chi-Chi stood there as if waiting as if on cue for Vegeta to suddenly pop up from behind her and say something about

her being why Goku's upset and how he'd take **much** better care of his "favorite peasant" than she could.

Instead she looked over her shoulder, jarred from Vegeta not coming up from behind her to explain the situation.

Goku sensed her ki and looked up to see her. His eyes were bloodshot, the part beneath them all puffy and red. Tears

streaked down his face and he appeared as if he hadn't slept last night at all-which Chi-Chi of course knew was false; Goku

had gone to bed around 7:30pm as usual. His expression reminded Chi-Chi eerily of something she'd seen before, but couldn't

place.

" Goku-san? " she said cautiously, walking up to him. Once Chi-Chi got closer she recognized exactly what it reminded

her of. The way Vegeta looked after Goku died fighting Cell. The little ouji had gone into a deep depression and hadn't

come out until two years later. Chi-Chi herself didn't even know exactly what had pulled him back out of it, _:The__ Ouji's.._

_..dead? _▫ the thought sent a chill down her spine, _:But, but HOW? The Ouji wished himself immortal nearly three years ago._

_Goku-san too.__ But he did manage to die that one time, so...:_ she thought a little deeper, _:Could he have somehow_

_suffocated__ himself by accident in his sleep? Turned the gravity up too high in that chamber and was unable to lift his body_

_to__ shut the machine off? Or did...he go out sparring and Goku-san hit him to hard or kicked him in the wrong place and,_

_killed him? _▫ " Goku-san I- "

" **CHI****-CHAAAAAN!** " Goku wailed, glomping onto her tightly, bending partially and leaning his head under he neck,

" OH CHI-CHAN HE'S **GONE!** MY LITTLE VEGGIE IS GONE! " he held her closer and cried into her shirt, " I woke up this morning

and I came to see Veggie only he disappeared and I don't know where he went or why he left me or if he's oh-kay or hurt or

when he's coming back oh little Veggie please come back to me! "

Chi-Chi stood there in shock. She looked down at Goku and hugged him back, leaning her cheek ontop of his head,

a worried expression on her face as she started to rubbed his back, " Oh Goku... "

dl

</dl

dl

</dl

" Ohhhhhhhhh... " Vegeta groaned. He opened his eyes to see he was in a dark, warm, unlit room, _:W-where am I? _▫

he thought back to the last thing he remembered before he blacked out, _:The kitchen. I was in the kitchen, and the microwave_

_went__ off and this hand:_ his tail fur stood on end and he quickly formed a ball of ki. The room was so dark even the ki

itself did little to light up the room. Vegeta felt something warm to his left and turned the hand with the ki ball that way

to face, "! "

" Goodmorning, Vejita-chan. Did you sleep well? "

The little ouji stared with wide eyes at the largest saiyajin alive whom he and Goku had killed last march, " Ah..a..

ah... "

" You must've, it's practically impossible to wake you up when you're asleep. "

_:This is a nightmare. A horrible terrible nightmare and I'll wake up in two seconds and Brolli will still be dead_

_and__ I'll be safe in my bedroom by myself without Kakarrotto in bed with me:_ Vegeta shuddered.

" Come with me Vejita, I'll make you some breakfast. " Brolli helped the ouji up off the bed and headed for the

door.

" Hey w-wait! Where are we going? Let go of my hand I can walk by myself! " the ouji tried to stay calm.

The largest saiyajin scooped the smaller one up and put one hand on the doorknob, " Oh, you'll find out where we're

going soon enough, my otokohime. " he smirked wickedly, then opened the door.

* * *

3:39 PM 1/30/2005  
**END OF PART ONE!  
**Chuquita: And there ya go!  
Vegeta: (twitches) You would leave it there.  
Chuquita: Heh, and this is just the beginning. We have lots more to go, Veggie. (nods)  
Goku: Don't worry little Veggie, I'll save you from the big meanie!  
Voice: I'd like to see you try.  
(all turn to see Brolli standing before their long, news-like desk)  
Vegeta: (pales)  
Goku: (growls at Brolli and bursts into ssj3)  
Vegeta: (to Chu) Um, is he, supposed to be here?  
Chuquita: Not that I'm aware of.  
Vegeta: (whispers loudly, uneasy) Well...get rid of him!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) (whispering also) And just how to you expect me to do that?  
Vegeta: (whips out a dust-covered Big Book of Author Spells) (stares at Chu lamely) ...  
Chuquita: (picks up the book) OH YEAH! I forgot all about this thing! (grins)  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) How could you forget? You used to torment me with it!  
Chuquita: (nervous laugh) (makes determind face) OH-KAY! Here we go! (flips through to a page) Ah! This should do it!  
(points at Brolli) HAAAAAA!  
▫POOF▫!  
(colorful blue smoke clears)  
Brolli: (still standing there, now sweatdropping at her) What was that?  
Chuquita: Hm, I may need to practice that one a bit more. (flips through a few more pages)  
Vegeta: (notices Brolli staring at him) AAHHhhh...(shakes Chu's shoulder) Will you hurry up!  
Chuquita: Hey I'm trying I'm trying-oop!  
Brolli: (snatches the book away from her) BWAHAHAHA!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Aw crap.  
Vegeta: (eyes widen in terror)  
Brolli: (zaps up a chair for himself) (sits down between Goku and Vegeta) There, that's better.  
Goku: (now in ssj4 and snarling angrily at Brolli)  
Chuquita: (nervous laugh) (turns to audiance) Ah, well, hope you enjoyed to chapter. See you sometime next week.  
Goku: (reaches over and pulls Veggie onto one of his legs) (glomps Veggie protectively) HA!  
Brolli: (glowers) ... 


	2. The Search

**Author's Note: Hey everybody! QuickEdit's decided it no longer cares for question marks, exclaimation points, commas, and a couple other things that I use regularly in my fics. I went through the file once and tried to fix it up the best I could. If anything looks bizarre in terms of setup, or if it looks like there should be a question mark at some point and you don't see one, that's QuickEdit. (sweatdrops).  
So sorry for the minor ****inconvenience guys. If any of you know how to keep the document manager from erasing your ! " : signs on you, please tell me how. - Chuquita**

6:13 PM 1/31/2005  
E-mail:  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week-_from Budoukai 3  
__Veggie: Ka...Kakarrotto... Why you! How dare you even touch my face!  
__Goku: Ha..ha ha... you felt that one then, huh?_

dl

/dl

**Chuey's Corner:  
**Brolli: (strikes a line through the first word)  
**Burori's Corner:  
**Brolli: Yes, how DARE you, Kakarrotto.  
Goku: (sweatdrops; he and Chu have been kicked out of the general area of the desk and are now sitting in the audiance) Big Meanie..  
Chuquita: (nervous laugh) Hello and welcome from, well, the audiance!  
Goku: (shares some snacks with readers seated nearby him)  
Chuquita: As you know, Brolli barged in here at the end of Part 1's End Corner, stole my B.B.O.A.S, and has now kicked Goku and I out of our usual seats behind that desk over there.  
Brolli: (smirks boastfully from his seat, formerly Goku's)  
Vegeta: (laughs nervous and panicky) Umm, can I leave now?  
Brolli: NO.  
Vegeta: ... (glances over at Goku) _:Kakarrotto! DO SOMETHING!  
_Goku: (stands up, confidently) OH-KAY! Time for me to go save my Veggie!  
Vegeta: That's the spirit!  
Goku: (goes ssj) HAAAAAAAAAAA! (lundges at them only to hit an invisible wall) IPE!  
Brolli: BWAHAHA! Let's see you try to break though MY ki barrier, (spats the word) **Kakarrotto!  
**Vegeta: No need for that now. (suddenly standing next to Goku)  
Goku: GASP! Veggie is safe! (glomps Veggie tightly) Oh Veggie I am so happy you're free from the  
meanie! But how did you do get through that huge barrier?  
Vegeta: (smirks) Simple. I tricked you into getting close enough for me to sense your ki, then teleported to you. Had I directly asked you to perhaps teleport to me, or to get close so I could teleport to you, Brolli would've most likely latched onto me to prevent me from teleporting without him.  
Goku: (in awe) WOW, my little Veggie is a genius!  
Vegeta: (grins) Indeed I am, Kakarrotto.  
Brolli: (twitches in frustrated rage) KAKA...RROT..TO...  
Chuquita: And now without further de-lay; Part 2!

dl

/dl

**Summary:** Oh Veggie, where are you? One night Vegeta mysteriously disappears, and Goku  
senses something is terribly wrong. While its thought that the ouji has may have gone out into space to purchase a Veggietine's Day gift for his favorite peasant, several of the group begin to have doubts, especially when they're unable to contact Vegeta at all. There's something disturbing about the ouji vanishing, and when Turles discovers Vegeta's been kidnapped; everyone fears for the worst. Who would possibly be powerful enough to kidnap someone as strong as Vegeta? And how will they find him even when his ki itself is undetectable by Kaio-sama? To what lengths would Goku go to get his Veggie back, and is he capable of breaking the rules to do so?

dl

/dl

**"Bejita no Gokou!** **Autaasupeesu Kyuuenkatsudou!"**

**"Goku's Veggie!**** The Outer Space Rescue Party!"**

dl

/dl

**Part 2 Chapter Titles: The Ship l Veggie come home l Close to you l Small hope l The Otokohime Uniform l Eat l Veggie-gloves l Raditsu Helps l The Search l "I won't let it be 'goodbye!'" l I can't sleep alone l**

* * *

" A...ah...ah... " Vegeta stared at the sight before him, stupified. 

Brolli set the little ouji down" Welcome, Vejita-chan, to your new home. " he smiled pleasantly.

Vegeta stumbled out onto the semi-bright green tiles before him and continued to gaze upward.

" Our spaceship has many different kinds of rooms, but I thought this one would make the best first impression. "

the densetsu walked up from behind him and gazed at the ceiling as well. Aside from the floor, the rounded room's walls and

roof were composed entirely of glass. Above them glew a large moon with stars hanging beside it. " It's made of a special

type of glass, the walls and ceiling. It neutralizes the zeno units so we can properly look at the moon, without any fear of

going oozaru and wrecking everything. " Brolli explained.

" It's beautiful... " the smaller saiyajin trailed off.

" Hai. I always enjoyed my brief glimaces of the various moons I'd seen while jumping from planet to planet with..you

know. The moon reminds me of you, Vejita. So stunning and exotic. The one bright spot, that sole illuminating orb in the

angsty darkness of my world. The single thing which kept me going during those hard, abusive times. I knew if I could find

you again, if I could finally have you, all that torment and anguish my toussan caused me would be worth it. "

" A little overdramatic for so early in the morning, aren't you. " Vegeta quietly muttered to himself, trying to

peel his eyes away from the moon. Apparently it was very difficult to do so, pulling him in even though its main effects had

been put to a halt. Vegeta felt something come up from behind him and two hands touch either of his sides to hug him from

behind. The ouji instantaneously and almost instinctively whipped around out of the other's grip before it could tighten and

slapped him across the face.

" ▫SMACK▫ " the loud noise reverberated throughout the room.

Vegeta froze in place. Brolli stood there with his arms still outstretched and his head now turned to his side. The

hand-mark made by the ouji's slap starting to fade.

A small part of Vegeta's brain spoke up, _:You__ IDIOT! Now he's going to kill you!_ it cried out in a crazed panic.

And opposing voice instantly appeared, _:No__ way! You can take him! Just because you don't have Kakarrotto or any of_

_your__ friends or Vejitto or Gogeta here as backup doesn't mean you can't beat him somehow!_ this voice demanded and was one

Vegeta was much more acquainted with than the previous one. The second voice spoke with a determined, confident, proud tone.

Thus because of that the ouji trusted it and assumed a battle position before Brolli, going ssj2. He snarled and puffed his

chest out to try to appear even larger and more menacing, although the top of Vegeta's head only reached Brolli's waist,

his lower stomach tops.

Brolli turned to face him, his eyes narrowed.

Another jolt of fear ran down Vegeta's spine. He felt himself starting to sweat as he clenched his fists even

tighter.

The densetsu loomed over him now, the moonlight reflecing above him making his expression unreadable.

" You think you can abduct the great and powerful saiyajin no ouji from his home in the middle of the night! You

think you can simply bring me here and show me a few fancy rooms and I'll instantly forget about everyone I care about and

turn into your adoring little platonic luv interest! NOT A SNOWBALL'S CHANCE IN HELL YOU BIPOLAR HOMICIDAL PSYCHOPATH"

Vegeta screamed with rage.

The larger saiyajin looked down at him, and smiled.

Vegeta's face went blank and he fell back into normal form.

" Hahaha...hahahahaHAHAHAHHAHHAAAAAAAahhhhh.. " Brolli laughed heartily. He bent down to the ouji's height and placed

a hand on either shoulder" Oh Vejita-chan. I understand. "

" Uh...you do? 'the ouji blinked, confused. He felt his shoulders squirm under the larger saiyajin's touch like

a patient's body rejecting an implant. As much as he felt uncomfortable when Goku was this close to him, he'd never felt this

upsetting before.

" Hai, you see, my little otokohime, I've been watching you for some time now. " Brolli took Vegeta's hands. This

time Vegeta seriously felt sick to his stomach. NOBODY touched his hands while they were naked. Nobody with Bulma's exception

of course. Due to constantly wearing gloves in battle; they were one of the mandatory parts of the uniform those in Freeza's

army wore; Vegeta rarely had them off, and because of that his hands, unlike other parts of his body that shown the signs of

hundreds of rough battles across the galaxies; were unharmed, shockingly soft to the touch, **uke-ish**. That's why he had

continued to wear gloves even after Kakarrotto had freed him from Freeza. Every once in whlie he would try to train without

the gloves, but found his hands were much more sensitive "naked" during training and he'd get cuts and bruises on them.

_:Oh God! Please make him let go!_ Vegeta grimaced and tried to pull his hands free, to no avail. He suddenly

paused, " Wait, what do you mean you've been "watching" me? '

" Hm, I suppose I should start from the beginning, or rather, the ending. " Brolli slowly let go of Vegeta's hands.

The ouji wildly shook them back and forth, then desperately wished he kept a bottle of peasant-repel on him at night as well,

" But its better to do that on a full stomach rather than an empty one, Vejita. " he started off down a nearby hall.

Vegeta reluctantly followed him, " Come, I'll show you to your room and you can get dressed while I cook breakfast. "

" Wasn't that back down there "my" room? 'Vegeta skeptically pointed over his shoulder towards the darkened room he

woke up in.

Brolli laughed again, " Oh Vejita you amuse me to no end. No, that room is for later. For once its official, I mean."

he smirked.

" "Official"...hai. " the ouji sweatdropped. Brolli stopped infront of a room with a rather normal-sized door

compaired to the huge, stylized, double-doors down the other end of the hall. Vegeta noticed the insides of the ship had a

vague saiyajin feel to them, as if they'd been designed by someone who lived on and hadn't been to Bejito-sei in a long time.

He recognized other various styles mixed in as well, _:Probably__ from all the other "homes" he's been moved around to:_ Vegeta

noted in half-interest.

Brolli put his hand up to a pad beside the door, which scanned his finger prints.

" Access Approved. Welcome Mr. Denkiteki. " the computer gently announced.

Brolli smiled.

" So", Vegeta spoke up, " that slap, didn't hurt you at all, eh? '

" It tingled a little bit, but there wasn't any pain. " the larger saiyajin pleasantly responded" I layed your

clothes out on the bed for you so you don't have to take that much time figuring out what to wear. "

_:I never take any time "figuring out what to wear". I wear the same thing everyday. Only thing I change each day are_

_the__ boxers:_ Vegeta said wryly to himself, _:Just like Kakarrotto:_ he felt a little better hearing that name, if only in his

head.

" You'll be oh-kay then, Vejita-chan? 'Brolli said, noticing that Vegeta's expression had softened.

" Huh?' the ouji shook his head, bringing himself out of whatever he was daydreaming about.

" You're alright getting dressed on your own? 'the densetsu asked curiously.

" GAH" Vegeta nearly fell over" OF COURSE I AM I DRESS MYSELF EVERY DAY" his face went red with embarassment.

" Good. " Brolli turned and headed further down the hall.

" ...hey! Brolli! WAIT"

" Yes Vejita? '

" ... " the ouji's eyes popped out of their sockets. He glanced beside him to see the larger saiyajin suddenly there,

bent down to his height and staring at him intensely. Vegeta sweatdropped" I, just wanted to know, what time it is. " he

pointed to where on his right hand his watch would've been had he have been kidnapped in the middle of the day while he was

actually properly clothed.

" Oh Vejita, there is no time here. Simply you and I, together for all eternity" the densetsu proclaimed.

" ...no clocks in the ship at all, huh. " Vegeta said flatly, slightly scared at that prospect.

" Not a single one. " Brolli grinned.

" Ohhhhh. " Vegeta shuddered, desperately wishing he had worn his watch to bed as well.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Ohhhhhh...ohhh Veggie..Veggie Veggie Veggie Veggie.. "

Chi-Chi was holding him tightly now. Her head resting on his shoulder as they both sat on the couch. Goku's bawling

had since stopped and were now reduced to a rumble of endless sobs as he repeated the little ouji's name like a whispered

mantra; an undercurrent to the more distinct noise of his crying. Chi-Chi squinted her eyes shut and held Goku even tighter,

_:He's never cried this much before, NEVER!_ a worried feeling hovered over her like an oncoming storm-cloud to compliment

the thunderstorm of tears flowing down Goku's face" Goku-sa" she spoke up.

" Why Chi-chan? 'Goku's voice crackled under the stress his lungs had already been given from the wailing and

sobbing that had paraded through the room for the last half-hour" I thought Veggie cared about me! I thought Veggie luved

me; "platonically"... " he almost burst into tears again at that word" Why would he just up and leave me like that! He

didn't even say he was going or where he was going or what he was going to do and when he'd be back and" Goku started to

ramble, staring at her, pleading as if she somehow knew the answers.

_:But I **don't** know the answers.:_ Chi-Chi thought dimly, then gave him a small smile" Hey"Veggietine's Day" is

coming up, maybe the Ouji ran off to buy you some super-secret outer-space present. You went out into space to buy him one

one year, isn't that right? '

Goku nodded, " But, in his BOXERS? '

" Ah" Chi-Chi sweatdropped, then sent a minor death-glare in the direction of the other room where the rest of

the group was attempting to figure out what happened to Vegeta, _:Bakayaros...they didn't tell me he disappeared in his_

_underwear! '_she thought to herself, annoyed, then turned back to Goku" Well, yeah. He probably went to some tropical

planet where it would be pointless to layer up. "

The larger saiyajin in her arms sniffled, presumably satisfied" So, Veggie will be home intime for Veggietine's

Day which is only.. " he thought for a moment" Less than two weeks a-way? '

Chi-Chi paused again, feeling an uneasy deja vu to those two **years** Vegeta spent swallowed up in depression; the

entire first year he had been obsessed with and holding onto the belief that Goku wasn't dead-Vegeta hadn't been there

when the group had called Shenlong, neither had Chi-Chi though Gohan told her about what happened-and that he would be

coming back "Any minute now". The ouji'd thrown empty birthday parties, bought Christmas presents for someone who wasn't

alive to open them, sat by the window in Bulma's living room hour after hour without moving. How he'd nearly starved himself

and then went on a food bindge and gained a couch-potato belly; which ironically was the only part of him that seemed to gain

weight from over-eating. He'd hallucinate miniture Goku fairies in his food and" OH GOKU-SAN" she exclaimed, hugging him.

The large saiyajin cocked his head to the side and looked upward and stumbled out of Chi-Chi's grip. He shakily

waddled towards the bottom of the staircase.

" Goku-san? Be careful? 'she called out.

Bulma poked her head into the room" Yeah Son-kun, the last time you went in there you fainted. "

" I'm not gonna faint this time. " Goku managed to get out, then started to shakily climb the stairs.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

Empty. Vegeta's room was still empty but the small saiyajin's scent still hung heavily in the air. Goku closed the

door behind him and looked around, hoping that maybe he'd get lucky and the smaller saiyajin was simply hiding somewhere. He

walked up to Vegeta's bed and lifted it up off the ground to check, then sighed sadly and set the piece of furniture back

down again, then began to look the bed over.

_:Um, Goku? ' _his tail spoke up.

The large saiyajin jumped into the air and landed ontop of Vegeta's bed, then moved himself under the covers,

pulled them up over him, and began to purr, snuggling deeply against the sheets and pillow.

Bibishii sweatdropped, _:Somehow__ I don't think Vegeta would be too happy to see this:_

_:I WISH Veggie was here for me to see him:_ Goku sighed, then took a strong whiff of the pillow his head was

leaning against and let another loud purr rip. His body felt considerably more calm" Maybe I should sleep in Veggie's room

til Veggietine's Day when Veggie comes back from his present-seeking trip. "

_:You don't really believe that story, do you?'_ Bibishii said, surprised.

Goku frowned slightly" I am trying to. Anything is better than the alternative that my Veggie just de-cided to run

away. " he cluched Vegeta's pillow tightly against his chest.

Several Veggie-germs squiggled by only to freeze in terror to see Goku laying there on the bed instead Vegeta.

Goku's eyes widened at the site of them" Little Veggie-germs... " he gasped with delight, then threw the covers

off his head to look at them more clearly in the light.

" ... " the four germs gulped. Three of them pushed the fourth before Goku.

" Umm...ah...hello?' the Veggie-germ squeaked out.

" ▫FWOOSH▫ " hundreds of Kaka-germs perked out of Goku's hair, from underneath his gi, from on his tail; all to

stare at the germs with the same desperate need to view anything Veggie-related as the saiyajin who had created them was.

" We're outnumbered! 'Veggie-germ number 2 gasped.

" Retreat retreat retreat! 'the Veggie-germ that had been pushed to the front announced and the four of them dashed

back to their homebase; Vegeta's second pillow; i.e, the one Goku hadn't been coddling as if it were the ouji himself.

Goku watched in amusement as the little germs ran off" Haha.. " the sight of them cheered him up, but Vegeta's room

was still awfully quiet without him. The large saiyajin slid out from under the covers and walked around. Usually whenever he

was in Vegeta's room the ouji would do his best to make sure Goku wasn't there for long out of fear of having it contaminated

with kaka-germs. Actually, the room itself wasn't very crowded at all, considering how large it was.

The door to Vegeta's room was on the far right-hand side of the wall, from the inside of the room at least. About a

foot from the door was the stand that held the ouji's 15'inch tv, and another couple feet to the left was a wall almost

entirely covered in a line of windows; windows that currently had blinds over them. The red curtains hung on the edge of

either side. They reminded Goku of the little ouji's royal saiyajin no ouji cape. On the back wall, in the middle, was the

head of Vegeta's bed. Originally he had a single but that was a long time ago and once he'd found out it was a hand-me-down

Bulma had given him from Yamcha, he'd gotten rid of it, insulted, and bought himself a double bed. Next to the bed was the

door that led to the small closet that led to his old and half-forgotten kaka-lab. On the left-hand side of the room was a

longer, walk-in closet which held most of Vegeta's clothes. The rest were in a smaller, yet tall clothing cabinet beside

that. Goku thought it was funny how the cabinet was too tall for Vegeta. The top rung would've been out of his arm's reach

without hovering upward to open it. The walls to the room itself were a deep royal blue. One of the things that had changed

sometime during the 7 years Goku was dead; Vegeta had painted over the previous, awkward purplish-blue color the walls had

once held.

Goku walked up to the blinds and flung them open with one swift pull of the blind-strings. He let out a slightly

startled gasp. The long window gave Vegeta the perfect view of downtown West City. You could see all the main buildings and

hundreds of people bustling by down below, " WOW...Veggie it must look AMAZING at night. " Goku murmured in awe even though

Vegeta wasn't there to hear him. He glanced over at Vegeta's training outfit. Goku had knocked it off the bed while moving

around under the sheets. He reached down and picked up the pants and shirt. More things Goku himself had never really gotten

a good look at since it was against the rules to stare at Veggie for too long at a time. He rubbed his finger along the top

edge of the pants. It felt like someone had used scissors on it. A hole was poked through the back for his tail, another

addition that hadn't originally been there, " These look so familiar... "

_" Hahaha! They're so stretchy!'Goku laughed as he pulled at the saiyajin armor Bulma had made. The group was_

_standing__ outside the room of spirit and time, Goku and Gohan were preparing to go inside to train to fight Cell._

_" It's a waste of time for you to even put that uniform on, Kakarrot. " Vegeta chuckled, appearing beside him" You_

_won't__ be seeing any action. ":_

" Veggie's Bulma-made saiyajin armor" Goku realized" But, I thought it was all one piece. " he scratched his

head, then did a somersault over Vegeta's bed and landed before the clothes closet. He opened it up and looked around for

where he'd seen the white and yellow over-armor part of the outfit. Sure enough, hanging there near the back of the closet

next to the authentic, black saiyajin armor with a hole through it, sat the blue uniform's upper half. Both outfits were

starting to gather a light coating of dust on them, " How strange. Veggie does not seem like the type of person to cut up

his saiyajin armor like that. " he closed the closet door and held Vegeta's current shirt out infront of him" No wonder

Veggie tucks his shirt into his pants, this is way too big for him. "

The navy blue tank-top hung loosely out infront of Goku. It looked as though it had been cut around the sleeves and

near the bottom and was much heavier than the pants, " Huh? I wonder why little Veggie would want such a heavy shirt when he

already trains under such rigorous gravi.. " Goku paused and looked down, then back up at the shirt.

_" Hey look! It's Veggie's armor!' Goku chirped, picking up the piece of white and yellow armor Bulma had made for_

_the__ ouji back when they fought Cell" I wonder why Veggie doesn't wear it anymore...? '_

_Vegeta smirked and tugged at his shirt" I like this better. Now if you'll excuse me Kakarrotto, I'm going_

_downstairs__ to have breakfast. ":_

Goku motionlessly took his gi shirt off and tossed it to the ground, exposing the navy blue weight-training shirt

underneath. He held Vegeta's cropped tank-top up infront of it and stared at the mirror on the left-hand closet door, " It's

the same shirt. " Goku felt mindblown and backed up onto the side of Vegeta's bed, where he sat down" It's...MY shirt.

All this time, Veggie has been wearing one of my shirts?' he sat there staring at it in shock.

" Son-kun? Are you oh-kay in there? 'Bulma knocked, then opened the door" Chi-Chi says she'll make you some lunch

if you're hungry. "

" Bulma how long as Veggie been wearing one of my shirts? 'Goku looked directly at her.

Bulma stood there, startled.

" This shirt, the one Veggie always wears every day when he spars with me and eats yummy snacks with me and

everything else that Veggies can do, it's one of my weighted t-shirts, only the bottom's been cut off along with the sleeves

so it's more Veggie-sized. " he rubbed the tank-top in one hand and the shirt he was wearing with the other" It's one of

my older ones..but it's definately mine. " a pink blushline appeared over his nose.

" In certain ancient saiyajin tribes that's the sure sign of an uke. " Turles grinned wickedly, hovering upsidedown

and poking his head into the room just below the top of the doorway, " Showing a deep affection for your seme by wearing

something of his in order to proudly proclaim "I'm this strong, handsome saiyajin's sweet little uke". "

Bulma sweatdropped, " How did you get up there? '

" I didn't find anything if either of you are curious. " he folded his arms in disappointment.

" Actually Vegeta's had and worn that shirt for almost 8 years now. " Bulma walked inside" You really think its

one of yours? I mean, just because its a little big"

Goku tossed the shirt to her.

Bulma nearly fell over sideways due to the weight" ▫WHEW▫!...and weighted. "

" Of course that's Goku's shirt dear. " Bunni said, passing by. She held up a plate of snacks" Cookie, Turles? '

" Why thank you Mrs. Briefs. " Turles smirked and reached down from the ceiling to take one.

Goku and Bulma sweatdropped at the sight.

" Remember back when I found Goku's gi in the laundry back during Vegeta-kun's depression and he wore it around for

a while because he missed Goku so badly but the gi was way too big for him? Well about 6 or so months later I came across

this behind the dryer and thought he might like it. I remember Vegeta-kun looked at it for a little while and then asked if

I had a pair of scissors. The next time I saw him he had cut the shirt into into this cute little tank-top and was all

smiles the entire day and stopped sulking altogether" Bunni said happily" It's no wonder he wears it so often. "

" Wait, " Turles, the only one of the three not gawking in shock, spoke up with eager excitement in his voice" So

you're telling us, that the sole reason for Vegeta-san's miraculous recovery from his 2 year long post-Kakarrotto depression,

was his discovery that by wearing one of Kakarrotto's training shirts he could still feel _close_ to him even though

Kakarrotto himself was dead and thus allowing him to **finally** move on with his life? '

Bunni thought for a moment, then smiled, " I suppose that's right. Another cookie"

" I'd love one. " he snatched up two.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Hm.. " Chi-Chi folded her arms as she, Goten, and the remaining members of the Briefs and Oujisama families sat at

the kitchen table trying to figure out what happened.

Unbeknownst to them, only 3 feet away, Vegeta's tv remote control lay under the microwave cabinet.

" Alright, let's go over this again. " Mirai spoke up" Toussan's Gravity Room reported him logged out at exactly

11:21:06pm. " he had several papers with him that the fusions had scribbled notes on as to what had been changed and/or

altered in the house at sometime during the night" The first person in the house to wake up was Kaasan at 6:00am. Toussan

wasn't there. Most likely Toussan disappeared sometime between 11:30 and 6. "

" You can't just cut out those 9 minutes like that. " Chi-Chi cocked an eyebrow.

" It usually takes Toussan about 10 minutes to go from the gravity room to get cleaned up and then changed for bed. "

Vejitto pointed out, then grinned and pointed to his head" I got that from my copy of Toussan's memory bank"

" Kaasan says she remembers waking up in the middle of the night and thought she heard something, she said it was a

little after 11:30 but then went back to sleep. "

" That couldn't have been Toussan then. " Bura, who, along with Trunks, was now at the table as well" Cuz that

would mean Toussan was just getting ready to go to sleep. "

" Maybe he was preparing TO leave and dropped something. " Trunks thought outloud, invisioning Vegeta attempting to

carry the refridgerator out of the kitchen and outside into the Capsule 3 spaceship, but being unable to fit through the back

door.

Bura looked up at the thought-bubble and sweatdropped" Why would Toussan need a fridge when he packed capsules-full

of snacks for himself and Kakarroujo? '

" I dunno. " Trunks shrugged.

" In addition to the noise, Gogeta reported this morning that the microwave digits were blinking. They only do that

after whatever you've heated up as finished and the machine has let out several beeps. The only way to stop them from

blinking is to press the stop button. Meaning wherever Toussan was going with his food, he was in a hurry. He's not the kind

of person who would just let it keep blinking like that. " Mirai continued, flipping through the pages.

" Hai...but that doesn't make any sense. " Vejitto shook his head.

The demi-saiyajin from the future looked over at him.

" If Mommy used the microwave, there would be some food missing. "

" Jitto and I checked all the cabinets but nobody had taken any food since desert yesterday evening. " Gogeta

continued" So what did Toussan heat up? '

" It could've been a distraction. "

The rest of the group turned to face Chi-Chi.

" This entire situation...it feels all wrong. " she said, a frustrated look on her face. Chi-Chi lowered her voice to

a whisper, " I know you heard what I told Goku-san in the other room. But I don't believe that at all. Normally when the Ouji

plots something out it has a certain..air to it. His evil plots reek of his foul Ouji stench. "

The others sweatdropped.

" But this...if the Ouji had done this, if he had to absolutely leave for outerspace on some little Veggietine's Day

shopping spree; and if you just assume that he did it sloppily by leaving the door to his room open and the tv on and the

microwave not shut off; wouldn't he have told somebody? At least one person so that incase something happened to him they

would know and go try to contact him? ' she nodded thoughtfully" The Ouji's net-of-people-who-are-not-Goku-who-he-can-trust

consist of 4 of you. From the top down, Bulma, Raditsu, the fusions. He would've gone to Bulma first, but it's out of

character for him to skip over telling her unless, perhaps, he's going to buy her a "special present" too. The demi-oujis

don't know what happened, but Goku's good at finding out secrets from them. "

" So you think he told Raditsu where he was going? 'Mirai said, surprised.

" I HOPE he told Raditsu. Because if he didn't, your entire theory of the Ouji simply running away's about to get

a large cannonball-shaped hole blown through it. " she said, then paused" And I really don't think any of you want to

consider the alternative to him leaving on his own accord right now. "

" Chi-CHAN" Goku gushed excitedly, hopping the stairs and dashing into the room holding Vegeta's tank-top" Guess

what? You were RIGHT! Veggie MUST'VE go out to buy me a Veggietine's Day gift and not have run away from me! LOOK" he held

out the shirt.

" Umm...yes Goku-sa, that's the Ouji's shirt alright. " she sweatdropped, though inwardly grateful Goku was acting

like himself again.

" Nope! It's not Veggie's shirt at all! Guess again" he grinned.

Chi-Chi stared at it in confusion.

Vejitto and Gogeta grinned, knowing already thanks to their Veggie-knowledge they recieved when created.

" It's MINE! '

" HUH? '

" Veggie cut it up to make it smaller so it could fit him better and once he wore it he even FELT better and my

lil weight-training shirt saved Veggie from his Veggiepression" Goku said happily" And to think I kept trying to get

Veggie to wear a gi all this time to make him feel better and that is technically what little Veggie has been doing for 8

whole years" he exclaimed, clasping his hands together and turning to face the staircase" Oh Veggie..now I KNOW that you

didn't run away. With how much Veggie platonically luved me by wearing my shirt this entire time even after I came back just

to show me how **much** he luvs me, there's no way Veggie would ever a-bandon me" hope shown wildly in his eyes.

" Wait, the Ouji's been WEARING YOUR CLOTHES! 'Chi-Chi exclaimed, standing up.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

She and Goku looked around.

" ...yes? ' Goku blinked.

" Oh GOD this feels so empty and awkward. " she murmured and sat back down.

" Chi-chan is hoping that if we cue Veggie up he will magically Veggieppear and start to talk a-bout how nice and

warm my weighted training shirt feels against his little Veggie body and then Chi-chan'd get mad and I'd have to try and

save Veggie before she could cause Veggie either physical or e-motional harm? 'Goku suggested.

" I've been battling him so long its practically subconsious by now... " Chi-Chi groaned.

" There there. " Goku patted her on the back.

" You, wanna come with us to see Raditsu, Son-san? 'Mirai asked.

" We're going to see if he knows where Toussan went, " Bura added, then grinned, " I bet Toussan's gonna bring you

back the greatest Veggietine's Day present EVER, Kakarroujo!' she mused.

" Realllly" Goku's eyes widened with delight at the thought of Vegeta presenting him with this wonderful mystery

present" Aww Veggie—— "

Chi-Chi shook her head" Oh brother... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ...he can't REALLY expect me to WEAR this, can he?' Vegeta gawked. He stood there staring own at the layered

outfit sitting neatly folded on the side of the bed.

The bottom layer looked like one of the old, one piece black saiyajin uniforms he used to wear on Freeza's ship,

only this one was sleeveless and went halfway up his neck like that blue imitation one Bulma had made for him. Vegeta

shifted around, wondering if he could even get used to a tight turtleneck again after that comfortable, breathable tank-top

he'd edited for himself. The next layer consisted of armor, gloves, and boots. The armor had shoulderpads; something Vegeta

hadn't worn since his very first battle against Goku. The kaka-battle he'd won. The parts of the armor and boots that on his

previous pairs had been bright yellow, were now a light pink color. It reminded him of the pink used on the saiyajin no oujo

uniform and he stuck his tongue out at it. Sure it was an acceptable color for a certain peasant back when that particular

peasant desired the title of saiyajin no oujo-but that same babyish tint of pink on the saiyajin no OUJI? Vegeta turned

partially green.

The gloves were much longer than usual and nearly ate up his entire arm. They were white, however each had a thick

pink ring at either end. They weren't made up of the same material as his gloves were at all. These new gloves were smoother

and softer, satin-like. There was something ruffly that looked like it would go around his neck, this was oujo-pink as well.

The final piece of light-oujo-pinkness took the form of something that reminded him of that dress-like thing Onna would

wear over her pants, only this wasn't designed for protection like Chi-Chi's. It was too thin and soft to protect the

wearer from an oncoming blow, a wafting, uke-ish accessory. Another pink item that looked mysteriously like a tail-sock with

a ruffled back-end to it sat beside said accessory.

Finally there was the cape.

This cape was not light pink. It was **bright** pink. BAD MAN shirt material pink. It had two little red buttons which

looked like they fastened onto the shoulder armor.

_:Outfit for the uke in training:_ Vegeta wryly remarked" There is no way on the face of the Earth that I'm going

to wear that much pink on my body at one time. " he said bluntly. That little blue gi Goku always tried to get him to wear

was suddenly looking awfully good right now.

_" At least it's not pink":_ Goku's cheerful comment about his own outer-space outfit after seeing Vegeta's

BAD MAN shirt suddenly came to him.

" Yeah Kakarrotto at least its not pink. " Vegeta sighed" There must be something better than THAT around here. "

he walked around the large room that Brolli had introduced to him as "his". The room was full of warm shades of red, violet,

and yes, pink. On one of the walls was a humongous golden closet. The ouji took a deep breath, hoping desperately there was

something normal inside the closet for him to wear, something nice and loose that wasn't pink. He reached forward and flung

the doors open.

" ... " the ouji's mouth gaped open and it could be safely said that he would rather wear a little blue gi for the

rest of his days than any of the outfits hanging in that closet. He slowly and shakily re-closed the doors, then stared back

at the black training outfit; the only piece of clothing out of the entire wardrobe equipped with pants, _:I need to get out_

_of__ here before he tries to get me into one of those"outfits" in there.:_ Vegeta gulped. So many soft, sparkily, shiny

little floofy frilly fluffy ruffly delicate-looking uke outfits, _:Looking for something to tear down the last remaining_

_shreads__ of your seme pride? Act now and get this ridiculous set of uke clothes for 19.95.:_ he sarcastically remarked in his

head.

The clothes in that closet would've easily put some of Bura's homemade creations to shame. Brolli's taste in

clothing for the ouji had obviously grown much more complex from the last time they met. The exotic, uke-ish clothes looked

like they were for some young woman from another galaxy, not the widely-feared-throughout-space great and powerful saiyajin

no ouji.

Vegeta picked up the training outfit" Well, I'm certainly not going to wear any of the other stuff that twisted

bakayaro's purchased for me. " he started to put it on, then froze.

Back on Freeza's ship Vegeta had always worn briefs because boxers were too baggy to fit underneath the tight,

leg-hugging uniform. He had purposely asked Bulma to make the blue armor she had created for him stretchy and thick enough so

Vegeta could wear his boxers beneath them. He thought back to the underwear he'd briefly seen in the closet and shuddered.

Vegeta grabbed one side of his boxers at a time and rolled the sleeves inward until it formed a messy-looking pair of briefs.

Then he promptly yanked the pants up and looked down at them to see his handiwork.

Vegeta sweatdropped" Maybe he won't notice. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Well, at least he had the curtosy to pick a seme color for the bottom layer. " Vegeta tugged at the black training

uniform he now wore and was surprised at how both that, the gloves, and boots, all fit him perfectly as though he'd picked

out the sizes himself.

_" ...I've been watching you for some time now. ":_

Vegeta grimaced" Ehhh...watching me, more like **stalking** me. There's no way he could know my proportions this

well. " he shifted around as he quietly snuck out of the room.

_:So, not gonna try that cape on, huh:_ Nango chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

" Not a chance. " Vegeta closed the door behind him. He glanced down at his pants for a moment and sweatdropped at

how bunched up the boxers looked beneath them, even with how tightly he had folded the sleeves" Well, it's better than a

dress. "

" Vejita-chan"

" Eh" Vegeta froze and looked up to see Brolli standing there wearing cooking apron which read "Kiss the Cook,

Vejita" in green letters on it.

" What happened to the rest of your outfit, Vejita? 'Brolli asked, surprised.

" Umm, the rest? It ah- " Vegeta felt himself start to stammer uneasily out of sensing the sheer power of the

densetsu's ki. Vegeta glanced over at the hand Brolli held a pot in, _:He__ could easily squash my head with that hand!_

" -well you see I WAS going to put it on but I went to open the window and it accidentally got sucked out into space. "

he smirked, regaining his cool.

" You mean THIS? 'Brolli was suddenly holding the additional parts of the outfit in his hands in place of the pot.

Vegeta pulled a double-take on the door behind him" Ah, yeah. That. "

" Hmmhmm. " the larger saiyajin smiled, then took one of Vegeta's now-gloved hands and lead him into a large room

which looked like a kitchen" Vejita-chan, don't you know what this is? 'he asked, sitting down on one of the chairs and

pulling Vegeta down onto another. The room smelled like something sweet was baking inside it.

" Clothing that was obviously meant for someone who enjoys the color pink? '

" ... " Brolli stared at him blankly, then laughed" Oh Vejita, you're so naive. Besides, I know its not really the

color pink that bothers you so much, but what you associate it with. Ukeness, right? '

" ... " this time Vegeta sat there quietly, watching Brolli with suspicion.

" Like I said, I've been watching you VERY closely, Vejita. We have much to discuss, and I'll help you get over your

paranoia about ukedom; you really are perfect for the part. "

A small vein bulged on the ouji's forehead while another, more reasonable part of his brain persuaded him not to get

up right now and slug Brolli across the face because of their vast difference in strength.

" But we can talk about semes and ukes another day. Its not like we're short on time or anything. " Brolli rubbed the

smaller saiyajin's back in a friendly manner. Vegeta felt the fur on his tail stand on end with discomfort" This outfit,

all of it, is the royal uniform of the saiyajin no otokohime. "

" Do I get a crown too. " Vegeta said sarcastically.

" Only if necessary, Vejita. " Brolli smirked.

Vegeta cocked his head to the left in confusion.

The densetsu stood up" Now I want you to put the rest of your outfit on while I go finish making our breakfast.

Blueberry pancakes, right Vejita? '

The ouji's eyes widened in surprise.

" Golden, slathered in butter and syrup, hai? ' Brolli continued, then opened a nearby door" And lots of pepsi for

Vejita-chan as well, during lunch and dinner hours that is. "

" You've been watching me EAT! 'Vegeta gawked.

" I've been watching you do **everything**, Vejita. " he grinned wickedly" It's best for me to know as much as I can

about you. That was my mistake the first time, though it wasn't entirely my fault. "

" So what's with the wardrobe? 'Vegeta asked cautiously.

Brolli carried over a large plate of pancakes and sat it down infront of Vegeta" My little otokohime has to have

lots of nice clothes to wear. You wore the same thing on earth nearly every day. " he said, concerned" Like a common

**peasant**. "

" I happen to enjoy the company of certain peasants. " Vegeta narrowed his eyes.

" And I disagree. "

Vegeta reluctantly started to put the rest of the outfit on" You know" he stood up" if you were to even so much

as harm a hair on Kakarrotto's head, I will kill you. "

" You're not strong enough to kill me Vejita and over time you're going to accept that and begin to enjoy my company

just as much as you once did Kakarrotto's perhaps even more. " a satisfied smile appeared on the densetsu's face" Afterall

I have so much more to offer you than Kakarrotto ever could. Besides I'm not trapped under the ridiculous tyrantship of a

mere earthling. "

" Onna's rules being completely idiotic is the only thing I do agree with you on. " the ouji muttered.

" The first of **many** things you and I will soon agree upon. "

" I doubt that. " Vegeta folded his arms.

Brolli grabbed a cloth napkin and tied it around Vegeta's neck like a bib, then took another one and placed it on the

ouji's lap and patted twice" There. " he reached over and cut what would be the average size of a bite to a human, then

stuck a fork into the piece and held it out to Vegeta.

" You're seriously going to feed me? Can't I feed myself" the ouji sweatdropped.

" I just want to make my one and only otokohime as comfortable and pampered as possible. " the densetsu pleasantly

replied" To comfort you even more, I'd like to inform you that I will not be brutally slaying, mauling, and or in any

matter whatsoever directly or indirectly cause Kakarrotto's death. "

" You're, not going to kill him" Vegeta blinked.

" Nope. Because even though I hate Kakarrotto with a passion which is only surpassed my passion for you, I know how

sad it would make you if he were to die. " Brolli frowned on the word "sad"" And that's the last thing I want you to be

Vejita-chan. " he exclaimed.

" Uh... " nervous sweat dripped down the side of the ouji's face.

" You and I, we're so much more alike than you think. Both destined for greatness only to never have it, our

homeplanet, our PEOPLE taken away from us forever. To be subjugated to a violent, neverendingly painful life ruled by a cruel

tyrant who cared nothing for us but only hungered for power, using our own power to fulfill his greedy, self-absorbed wishes.

Do you think KAKARROTTO knows what that's like? Do you think KAKARROTTO could truely understand how and why you hurt so much

and so deeply inside. He grew up surrounded by people who cared about him! His friends, his adoptive grandfather...trying to

get Kakarrotto to understand the way you think Vejita, the reasons behind why you're so afraid to open up, so afraid of

revealing those soft, vulnerable insides out of a deep-rooted fear of another "Freeza". " he reached out to hug the smaller

saiyajin but Vegeta recoiled" Vejita I understand you. I went through the same thing! I want to help you, I want to make

every last bit of pain and suffering, every internal wound, heal. "

" Raditsu went through that entire part of my life with me and he never tried to come onto me. " Vegeta said plainly.

" That's because Raditsu thinks of you like a brother, I think of you as my otokohime, and I your ouji. "

" ... " ▫

" ... " Brolli smiled.

" And for the record, Kakarrotto happens to understand me more than I do. " Vegeta folded his arms" I don't

approve of anyone shouting slander against him. " he sent a death-glare at the densetsu.

" After a while here with me on our ship, Vejita, you won't even care where Kakarrotto is. "

" Lies. " the ouji spat.

" How long do you think you've been here, Vejita? '

" Half a day. "

" ... " the densetsu chuckled at him, amused.

Vegeta paled.

" Here Vejita-chan, have some breakfast. It's the most important meal of the day. " he held out the fork.

Vegeta put his hand infront of Brolli's and grabbed the upper-middle part of the fork, then ate the piece.

" Well? '

" The blueberries are bitter. "

" Bitter**sweet**, Vejita. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Hmmhmmhmm, hmmhmmhmm. "

" Do you really need to put those on? 'a small vein bulged frustratingly on Chi-Chi's forehead as she sat in the

driver's seat of the car with Goku in the passanger's seat and currently pulling Vegeta's gloves up over his hands. He

touched them to his cheeks and flushed lightly.

" They make it feel like Veggie's really right here with me. " a large content smile covered his face.

Goku and Chi-Chi turned to each other; they still felt like Vegeta would suddenly pop up from between them any

second now. Chi-Chi shifted from the eerie silence of Vegeta's absence and Goku buried his face in the gloves, then started

to rub himself with them to feel better.

The fairly large group; consisting of everyone who had been searching for Vegeta with the exception of Mr. and Mrs.

Briefs-Mr. Briefs had left for the meeting and Mrs. Briefs was tending to their many animals; was now headed off to

Raditsu's house, which sat on a quiet fielded grass plain halfway between West City and Mount Paozu.

Chi-Chi allowed Goku to continue to play with Vegeta's germ-covered clothing on the basis that if Raditsu really did

not know where Vegeta had gone she would soon see a whole nother round of Goku-gets-his-heart-shoved-in-a-blender-and-pureed.

The sight of seeing Goku in that inconsolable state earlier nearly tore her own heart apart. She wanted to keep him happy as

long as she could and hoped against hope that this sudden disappearance really was done of Vegeta's own accord, even though

every piece of logic and reason in her head pointed to no.

If Raditsu knew where Vegeta was, all would be well. Goku would look forward to the ouji's homecoming, putting up

little party streamers and balloons and glomping Vegeta for hours upon his return. Chi-Chi could easily go back to ranting

about what a pain he was and how much she disliked the fact that such an evil little creature even existed.

However, if Raditsu didn't know where Vegeta was...

" Oh little Veggie gloves you are so nice and comfortable to wear. No wonder Veggie never takes you off! 'Goku

laughed as he watched the gloves with delight.

...Chi-Chi didn't want to think about it.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" YAAAAAAAAAHHHH! 'Raditsu launched a kick into the air. He was outside his house in his dark maroon gi, practicing

his timing between kicks and punches.

" ▫VRRRRRRRRROOOO▫ "

The saiyajin glanced up over a nearby hill to see 2 or 3 vehicles coming up over it. He squinted and recognized them

as Goku and Chi-Chi's car and Bulma's van. He sensed for ki's and was shocked at how many people were in the van" What is

this" he murmured in confusion.

The two vehicles screeched to a halt on Raditsu's front lawn.

Bulma practically exploded out of her van" Raditsu! We need to ask you something"

" Umm.. " he blinked, then felt something tap him on the shoulder and turned around to see Goku suddenly there,

" ACK" he jumped at the suddeness, then sweatdropped" Hi ototochan. "

" Hee— oi niichan! 'Goku waved to him.

" ...why are you wearing Vegeta's gloves? '

" Because they are comfy" Goku said as if it was natural that he be wearing them.

" Alright. " an even larger sweatdrop appeared" So, why is everyone here"

" Niichan have you seen my Veggie or know where ran off to? 'Goku made determined fists as he watched Raditsu

pleadingly. The others watching in nervous awe from behind the two brothers.

" He was going somewhere? 'Raditsu cocked an eyebrow.

Goku's expression wobbled between hope and sheer horror.

" Raditsu," Bulma spoke up. He glanced over at her, " Vegeta's been missing since sometime last night or early this

morning. We were hoping he told you just where he was going. "

" ▫sniffle▫.. "

They glanced back to see Goku was now starting to shake with worry.

" Maybe you should give us an answer over here. " Bulma laughed nervously, pulling Raditsu over to where the others

stood so they were out of Goku's hearing range.

" So..." Mirai asked.

" Umm, I really haven't seen Vegeta in a few days if that's what you're talking about. " he said, baffled.

" No, I mean, Vegeta along with the Capsule 3 ship both disappeared last night without leaving any message as to

where he was going and when he'd be back. " Bulma said.

" We were hoping you'd know since he didn't tell any of us, Uncle Ditsu. " Vejitto spoke up.

" You're kidding he just randomly disappeared like that" the large saiyajin gawked" Even with how he was

planning to take ototochan to Bejito-sei with him as a present.. " Raditsu folded his arms" It's not like Vegeta to just

leave without at least telling somebody.. "

" I know, that's why we came to see you. You were our last hope for a lead. " Bulma sighed.

" Sorry. " the larger saiyajin frowned, " I could help you try to figure out where he's gone though. I know where

Vegeta would most likely go if he needed to buy some special food or a gift. "

" Niichan knows where to find my Veggie? 'Goku gasped from where he'd been standing.

" He can hear that far away? 'Mirai sweatdropped.

" I know where would probably GO. Not where he is though. " Raditsu called back to him.

" YAY! 'Goku cheered and glomped onto Raditsu" Thank you so much big brother of mine who knows where little

Veggies like to visit" he pumped his fist into the air, " Let's go find Veggie! Haha! '

Bulma smiled weakly, " I HOPE we can find "Veggie". "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" I told you I gave the entire solar system a complete investigation and the Capsule 3 isn't anywhere within the

distance it could've traveled on that low of a tank. " Turles said frustratedly as he sat there in the control room of his

ship while the others were crowded around from behind him; all watching the monitors display a huge mapped-out version of

the milky way, " I even did an extensive check on the Northern Galaxy. " he looked over his shoulder" The only conclusion

I keep coming up with is that Vegeta-san either shut his ship off somewhere while he's "shopping", or he pushed it too far on

too little gas and it shut down on its own. "

" That cannot be" Goku gasped, grabbing onto the side of Turles's chair, " If Veggie's ship shut down on him than

no more air could be pumped inside and Veggie would run out of that as well and DIE IN DEEP SPACE and I don't want my Veggie

to die... " his eyes watered up.

" Technically he wouldn't "die" because of that wish he made. " Chi-Chi sighed, folding her arms" He'd probably

just fall into a vegetative state. "

" ... " Goku stared at her.

The others sweatdropped.

" Veggietative"

" I didn't mean it as a gag! The word just came out! 'she exclaimed, annoyed.

" Isn't he **always** in a Vegetative state?' Raditsu cocked an eyebrow.

Bulma put a hand on her cheek" Still, the ship should be giving off a signal even if its shut off. There's a

battery pack that's been built into the ship on purpose so that we could track it down if anything happened to any of us

while using it. It should be beeping and there's no reason for it not to be. The battery pack isn't even connected to the

main hull of the ship. "

" So, Raditsu, I hear you wanted me to check a few places for Vegeta-san? '

" Yup. " Raditsu whipped out a list, then snapped it once, causing it to unravel a good 12 feet.

Turles sweatdropped.

" WOW! My little Veggie has been to that many places be-fore! 'Goku said with surprise, glancing at the list.

" Vegeta gets around. " Raditsu laughed nervously.

Turles lifted the list up off the ground, " He does indeed... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ...▫SIGH▫. " Goku sighed sadly. The group had spent the rest of the day going through Raditsu's list of

Vegeta's-favorite-outer-space-rest-stops and found nothing. He now sat on his bed in his pajamas in his room in his house on

Mount Paozu. The lights were all turned off and the only beams in the room were those reflected off the moon outside, giving

the room a soft blue glow. The large saiyajin sniffled" Blue reminds me of Veggie. " he hugged his life-sized

Vegeta-plushie tightly against him.

_" Goodbye Kakarrotto":_

" NO! NOT GOODBYE I WON'T LET IT BE GOODBYE VEGGIE IT JUST CAN'T BE! 'he wailed, breaking the silence, " It's not

supposed to end this way Veggie. You were going to take me off to Bejito-sei and we were going to have a picnic together and

Veggietine's day is just 10 days from now and my birthday's coming up and-oh Veggie why did you leave"

The room fell silent.

Goku got out of bed.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ZZzzzz...zzZZZZzzzz.. " Chi-Chi snored quietly as she lay in bed.

" ▫creak▫ "

" ..." her eyes snapped open. She and Goku were both very light sleepers compaired to Vegeta. She looked over to see

a finger hovering just over her shoulder as if it had been getting ready to poke her. Chi-Chi sleepily glanced up.

" Chi-chan" Goku stood there beside her bed with his pillow and blanket and a worried little look on his face,

" Can I sleep with you tonight? '

Chi-Chi smiled, touched" Aww, Goku-san of course you can. "

Goku plunked his pillow down beside her head and hopped into the bed, then whipped Plushie out from behind him and

glomped the plush toy tightly" See that Plushie? We get to sleep with Chi-chan tonight! '

" WAHH!' Chi-Chi nearly fell over. Goku snuggled in beside her, holding his life-sized Veggie plushie from behind.

Chi-Chi pulled the covers back up to her mouth and sent a glare at him" He's not even here and he's encouragable. " she

gave Plushie a swift bop over the head.

" ▫SQUEAK▫ "

" Yes Plushie" Goku opened one eye.

" He said goodnight. " Chi-Chi replied flatly, turning so her own back faced them.

" Oh! Goodnight Plushie-kun" Goku chirped, then closed his eyes again, drifting off into a dream.

* * *

9:57 PM 2/4/2005  
**END OF PART TWO!**

Brolli: (trying to break down his own barrier)

Chuquita: (grins) And we still have so much yet to go.

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Can't tell you're stuffed to the brim with ideas for this one, huh?

Chuquita: Hee— didn't really feel like a Part 2 did it?

Vegeta: Felt more like it was still in Part 1.

Chuquita: OH! Guess what I got at the mall! (holds up items) Two dragon balls and a V.2 figurine!

Goku: Ooh, posable! (takes figurine)

Chuquita: He was on sale. The last V.2 left too. That's the really good thing about the Funi figurines, they're fully

posable. I mean, he can sit down, kick his legs up, move every single movable body part but his shoulders which only sorta

move and his hands which don't move at all. The japanese Goku and Veggie figurines I have can barely move their body parts.

Vegeta: (flatly) Gee, thanks.

Chuquita: (holds up the 2 and 6-star dragonballs) I saw these in that other mall where I got the Goku and Veggie figurines

but didn't get these there. Apparently they have one for each saga. These are from the saiyajin saga. (holds up golden,

freakishly detailed oozaru Veggie and golden Goku) I dunno why they're not in color, but these are (holds up Veggie and

Nappa with removable scouters). The bad thing is you can't tell what you're going to get in each one. I went by the pictures

and assumed it went in order; thinking I was getting Goku and Veggie battling and Goku with chibi Gohan...I may go back to

the mall tommorow to test theory 2: The 4-star ball has Goku and Gohan inside or Goku and Veggie battling. Or maybe I'll

try to check it out online and see if anyone knows how to tell which is which there.

Vegeta: Uh-uh.

Chuquita: I'm surprised Raditsu isn't included though in these figurines. I mean, you'd think that since he DOES show up..

Brolli: (with his face pressed against the barrier) Is there one of me?

Vegeta: AHH!

Brolli: (sweatdrops)

Chuquita: No. No movie characters included. (tosses dragonballs up into the air) Actually my main purpose of going back to

the mall tommorow is to get a pair of pants that I ran out of money to buy earlier today. (tosses 2 star ball and starts to

juggle it and the 6 star ball) I bought other stuff at Suncoast too, like the new Shounen Jump, a Tenchi manga, and an

Inuyasha UFO plushie.

Goku: (happily) There's a UFO plushie of chibi me from GT coming out from that same company as well!

Chuquita: (grins) Hai! I'm buying one of those kaka-plushies as soon as they hit the store! The one in the picture looked so

cute!

Goku: Hee—

Vegeta: I'd prefer Kakarrotto's adult form.

Chuquita: Heh, I too would take adult Goku over his chibi form anyday; but that's what they're coming out with. There will

be a ssj4 Goku plushie eventually. (catches both dragon balls) (happily) These things are so COOL! And only 9.99!

Brolli: (goes ssj and attempts to form a ball of ki to blast his shield open)

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Do you think you could aim that away from the audiance?

Brolli: I'm not aiming at the audiance. I'm aiming at Kakarrotto.

Goku: ▫Gulp▫

Vegeta: (steps infront of Goku) (proudly) Don't worry Kakarrotto! I, your ouji and ruler, shall protect you from all harm.

Goku: (clasps his hands together) Oh **Veggie**...

Chuquita: (sweatdrops again)

Vegeta: (to Chu) Hey, I'm going through a severely uke-ish situation in this fic. I need to get my pride/ego boost

**somewhere**!

Chuquita: You have a point. (nods) (grin) And now onto the reviewer-replies!

To The "Artist" Formerly Known As PiccoloDiamao1020: Aw, it's alright. Hope you feel better soon. Glad you like the fic so

far. Heh, it feels even weirder to write him in a story again. He'll get to Bulma's probably somewhere in chapter 3 so he'll

show up some more.

To RyukoVulpix: Hee— I purposely started it like that to parallel the very first fic both in honor of fic 1 and to show how

much of a contrast there is between the Goku and Veggie of fic 1 and the Goku and Veggie of fic 100. Oops! I just did

a search through my fic-folder for both spellings. Destoryed appeared in 27 files and destroyed appeared in 53 files, meaning

I only used the correct spelling half the time and had a 1 in 3 chance of mispelling it. He's very scary indeed. It's

supposed to be "Goku's Vegeta! The Outer Space Rescue Party". Or at least that's what I was going for. I thought it was like

with saiyajin no ouji. Prince of saiyajin. Bejita no Gokou; Goku's Vegeta. I could be wrong though. (sweatdrops).

Awwww! I feel so bad that you missed the last episode! I've seen it in japanese too. Parodying that'll be fun. I think it was

on DeviantArt..I think. (confused). LOL. I luv Veggie. At least Goku'd be able to tell which one is him.

Sinah: Welcome:D It has felt like forever, I'm so happy we finally made it to fic 100! Glad you liked it. Hai, this is

definately gonna be a pretty large fic. Poor Goku and Veggie. And just wait til Goku finds out that Veggie's actually been

kidnapped and who's done the kidnapping in the first place. O.O Hee— I plan to do just that.

To hieilover135: Yes he is:)

Brolli: (grins) I have a fan.

To hieilover135: So glad you like it! Ooh, a mini-fic? Sounds fun! Is it posted here? If it is I'll read it. This fic will

definately be longer than a normal one. I have no clue how many chapters there'll be.

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) You don't have to tell me twice. (is currently in the process of trying to stay as far away from Brolli

as possible)

Brolli: (grabs a nearby chair and sits down, then gets up and swings the chair at the shield, partially cracking it) Ah,

there we go!

To tea: Eee— yes it is! Well it was late at night and Brolli picked a time where he knew Vegeta would be tired; shortly after

his training session in the gravity room. He would've had much more trouble if he attempted to grab Veggie directly after

dinner or early in the morning. Goku's very sad without Veggie around. That's Brolli :D Don't worry, Goku will save Veggie.

To Hakura0: Haha, it really does feel like a movie. I'd luv to see this fic in actual movie form. While Turles is "evil", he

doesn't want anything dangerous to happen to Vegeta. Brolli gives the whole backstory to how he survived Goku and Veggie's

attack to how he got his ship, learned about Veggy, etc in a future chapter.

To JustSomeGuy: So glad you like it! Veggy will get some help soon. The rest of those questions will be revealed in future

chapters. Goku will definately find a way to locate Veggie. I will!

To Albino Black Sheep: Yup, that it was. You'll find out in this chapter :)

To GogetaJr: Aw, so glad you liked that part. :) Yup, Goku will find Veggie. Don't worry, I'll send him after Veggie soon.

To ShiningMoon: Happy you liked it! Aw, its oh-kay. I'm not even sure if any of my original group of reviewers are even still

at this site. (nervous laugh). Heh, there've been a couple of fics I've read and liked but then forgotten the author or

title to too. Aww thanks. :) Turles is "evil" but he still cares about Veggie. Things will eventually get better for Goku

and Veggie.

To Little-monkey-girl: Happy you liked it!

Goku: And thank you for the hug. :)

To Lonliness Dream: I will.

To BlackDragonFury:D So glad you like it. Couple reasons its PG13 (the reasons why will be revealed in future chapters).

Yup, Goku will save him. I think I'm 3/4ths of the way there. I've got 9 pages done so far and my comics are usually 12 to

15 pages long. Ooh! A doujinshi picture of Veggie? I'd luv to see it! Could you please send it to me?

To Setsumi-san: Lol. There's so much yet to happen in the fic. I wanted Goku 'n Veggie to have a pleasant day before Veggie

gets kidnapped. Yup, its Brolli! You guessed correctly! Chi-Chi would've done a mini victory dance if someone had simply

told her Vegeta's disappeared instead of her seeing Goku sobbing and then ask what happened. She doesn't want Goku to be sad

so she's going to help him. Lol! Veggie'll go through more otokohime-related things in future chapters. Oooh! Veggietine's

Day related oneshot? I can't wait to read it:D

To orchideater: That he has:) Glad you like it so far. It is more dramatic because of the situation (Veggie "disappearing"

and then Goku and the others eventuallly finding out who was behind it). It will be long due to how many ideas I have for

this fic and the speed the story's currently going at. Hee— of course we do. Hopefully an explosion in the way of

Goku's-first-time-going-super-saiyajin. Happy you liked that part. The idea to bring Brolli in was a recent one. I wanted to

do something special in the Corner too, besides I did the reminicing Corner back at the 75th Fic"Veggiewear".

To Cathowl: Wow! That is a long time to stay up. Longest I've been up til is 5am, and that was back when I was writing this

big school report. Scott guessed correctly. Heh, Bardock couldn't see Brolli. Glad you like Turles. I'm very happy I kept him

on as a main character after the Movie 3 parody. Well, the rest of the Piccolo oneshots ended with his plans failing and

since I was in a good mood from getting to Fic 100 I let him win this time. He gets to be temporary king for 2 months.

Kakarrotto and Kansho had bad experiances with Piccolo or Piccolo Sr I'm guessing? Lord Slug maybe? Or Garlic Jr? I didn't

know Kansho had an ex-partner. LOL! Veggie beating Goku a sign of the apocalypse. I didn't know Cathowl and Bardock were

girlfriend and boyfriend. I didn't know ice-cream could make you feel less cold either. Goku can feel something bad's going

to happen (he had foreboding dreams in the anime during the saiyajin, Freeza, and Cell sagas). He's only got the planet for

two months. (sweatdrops). Veggy's from my very first fic"Veggienapped". The only other fics he was in was a semi-sequel to

that called "Not You Again" and he made an appearance in the Corner for Fic 75"Veggie-wear". This is my first time in a

long while actually writing him so it'll be interesting once I get back to his part of the story. He's definately going to

be surprised. He's missed the Kaka-war, the fusions, Raditsu, Turles, and the first Brolli battle. Veggie's in danger

alright, but he has a plan. Kakarrotto's right, just wait til Goku finds out what really happened to Veggie. Ah, I was

wondering who would be Knives' bride. Washulma sounds like she was created sorta like the way Washu created Ryoko and how

Minagi was created. (nods). Bye!

To SSJ5Gogetto: Thanks so much! Oh, Brolli didn't die, Goku and Veggie just thought he had when they launched that huge

final attack against him back in "Densetsu".

To mkh2: So glad you like it:) Goodnight then. Hai, tests are very draining, especially essay-tests.

To SupersayiankingTommy: Glad you guys were able to beat him. Heh, I remember seeing those non-breakable cages, one in a dbz

ep and a smaller one that held Freeza and Cell in gt. That makes sense. Later!

To Wolfcrysta: I recognize your user name from DA :) You have the powering-up-Goku icon, right? Aw, the comment's not late.

Late would be last-minute reviews that I get and reply to on the day I'm uploading the chapter (Monday). Glad you're able

to use the computer again. :) Veggie'll be alright hopefully. Aww, thanks so much that's nice of you. :)

Vegeta: (shakes the bottle full of spray) (smirks) This could come in handy.

Goku: Candy is FUN, Veggie. Ooh, cake and cookies—

To Wolfcrysta: You're welcome. Goodluck with your stories, I'd like to read them :)

To Vegeta Prince of Pineapples: Hai, poor Goku and his germs. Veggie's just a little paranoid about them, that's all. Don't

worry, things will get better for them.

To Nekoni: Hi! Aw, don't worry, you're not late. So glad you liked that part. Heh, we'll find out in future chapters. Brolli

is very scary. Nothing too drastic will happen to Veggie, this is only PG-13, not R. Poor Veggy. He'll be oh-kay though and

should reappear in Part 3. I should be posting today (Monday) if everything's done on time :)

To Spot Jenna: Aw, thanks! Cool you started a band :) lol, poor Hiei got tied up. Bardock and Celipa have a daughter :D

Wow, super-genius 5 year old. I've heard of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father but never seen a picture of him, at least aside

from his giant dog form. Goodluck with your fics!

Chuquita: And thus Part 2 comes to an end.

Brolli: HAAAAAA! (breaks through the barrier)

Vegeta: (eyes widen in terror) (glomps onto Goku against his better judgement)

Goku: Awww, Veggie wants me to pro-tect him?

Vegeta: Ah-NO! No of course not! I'm protecting YOU, can't you tell?

Goku: Umm..? (glances over at Veggie, who's glomping him from the side)

Brolli: (cracks his knuckles)

Goku: (glares at Brolli) (goes ssj2) ▫FWOOOSHIE▫FWOOSHIE▫FWOOSHIE▫ Don't you take one more step near my Veggie, you Big

Meanie!

Chuquita: Ah... (looks back and forth between the two of them) (nervous laugh) See you sometime next week everybody!


	3. Plots and Plans

**Author's Note: I saved it as a doc and QuickEdit still erased my question marks and exclaimation points. (sighs sadly) At least this time it didn't turn my little squares into numbers. (smiles hopefully)I hope someone fixes this problem soon. I'm going to try to re-insert the marks and points and commas (which such a pain since I use so many of them) if you find any I missed, blame QuickEdit. (sweatdrops) -Chuquita**

12:12 PM 2/7/2005  
E-mail: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week-_from dbgt Ending Song #2 "Don't You See"  
__Don't you see! Even if I ask and pray for miracles and memories  
__I worry a little  
__Don't you see! Even if I have a habit of pretending to be cold  
__I'm afraid to be hurt _

dl

/dl

_Though it's only been five minutes  
__Of silence since I waited in the taxi stand  
__I feel like it's been an eternity  
__Wasting my time and making me weary  
__An event that doesn't help a love that lost its color_

dl

/dl

**Chuey's Corner:  
**Chuquita: Hi and welcome to Part 3!  
(all four are back behind the desk again)  
Goku: (happily) (with Veggie on his lap) Welcome indeed!  
Vegeta: Heh-heh, (pats the object in his hand) this will come in handy.  
Brolli: (sweatdrops) Ah, Vejita-chan do you think you could perhaps hand that to device over to-  
Vegeta: (clutches it tightly) No way!  
Chuquita: (to audiance) We found the remote control to Brolli's headband apparatus and handed it over to Veggie so that if Brolli tries to harm him in any way-  
Vegeta: (grins) -I just push this button! (points to it)  
Brolli: (nervous laughter)  
Goku: Hahaha! My little Veggie has gotten you into a corner now, huh Big Meanie.  
Brolli: (narrows his eyes at Goku dangerously) I shall slaughter you until you are but an unrecognizable blob of flesh,  
Kakarrotto. (hisses)  
Goku: (hugs Veggie in worry) Veggie..  
Vegeta: Heh, (presses button)  
Brolli: WAAAAAAAAAH! (grabs his head in pain)  
Vegeta: Bwahahahaha! Ah the semeness of this situation delights me so. (smiles contently) I'd ask you to sit on my lap, Kakarrotto, but you'd probably squash me in this position.  
Goku: (glomps Veggie) Veggiesobrave-  
Vegeta: (beams with pride)  
Brolli: (deep in thought) _:I shall steal the remote from Vejita, slap this accursed device onto Kakarrotto's forehead and __fry his mindless thought-muscle with it:_ Heh-heh-heh... (reaches for his headband)  
Vegeta: I don't think so. (presses button)  
Brolli: AARG! (grabs the sides of his head) Vejita stop! Don't let Kakarrotto influence you this way!  
Vegeta: (snorts) Kakarrotto is not influencing me in the least, are you Kakarrotto?  
Goku: (happily) I would never in-flunence Veggie if he did not ask me.  
Vegeta: See?  
Brolli: Hn...  
Chuquita: (happily) And now onto Part 3!  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) You seem so unusually eager to barge right into the story part of this fic, huh?  
Chuquita: Oh! Before we go, (to audiance) because of Budoukai 3 coming out in Japan this week, they've released several special commericials, one of which featuring Goku and Veggie having a near 4-minute conversation with each other over the game. It's lots of fun!  
Goku: (beams) Veggie even calls me "Number One" in the commercial.  
Chuquita: (grins) And its not even like the last time when he just said it in his head while you were  
fighting Buu. This time he said it outloud and you were right there next to him.  
Vegeta: (flushes red in the face) GAH! I didn't mean it like-what I meant to say was-  
Goku: (hugs Veggie tighter) Aww Veggie-  
Vegeta: Ah..a...a...h...

dl

/dl

**Summary:** Oh Veggie, where are you? One night Vegeta mysteriously disappears, and Goku senses something is terribly wrong. While its thought that the ouji has may have gone out into space to purchase a Veggietine's Day gift for his favorite peasant, several of the group begin to have doubts, especially when they're unable to contact Vegeta at all. There's something disturbing about the ouji vanishing, and when Turles discovers Vegeta's been kidnapped; everyone fears for the worst. Who would possibly be powerful enough to kidnap someone as strong as Vegeta? And how will they find him even when his ki itself is undetectable by Kaio-sama? To what lengths would Goku go to get his Veggie back, and is he capable of breaking the rules to do so?

dl

/dl

"**Gokou no Bejita!** **Autaasupeesu Kyuuenkatsudou!"**

"**Goku's Veggie! The Outer Space Rescue Party!"**

dl

/dl

Chuquita: Oh! Special thanks to Nekoni for the link to the lyrics for "Don't You See"  
Goku: Hee, _"Who is the person that doesn't pay, but is always riding a taxi"_ (whips out a game-show buzzer and hits it)  
▫BEEEE▫  
Goku: Answer"Veggie-ta"!  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) ...  
Chuquita: Ah, the Bebi Saga.  
Vegeta: (subconsiously rubs his left arm) Do you really need to remind me of that particular group of episodes while I'm currently facing an equally threatening danger?  
Goku: (happily) On with the fic!

dl

/dl

**Part 3 Chapter Titles: Sweet dreams l Error l Panties? l Signal l Timeline Travels l Timeline 2 l Timeline 3 l Timeline 4 l Forgive me? l Brolli takes Vegeta "Outside" l The Gravity Room l Recharge l**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_" Hahahaha! Oi Kakarrotto you can't catch me! 'a Vegeta wearing a little blue gi laughed as Goku chased him_

_across Mount Paozu._

_" Hee, that's what Veggie thinks! 'Goku grinned, then lundged at the ouji tackling him to the ground. The two rolled_

_sideways down the mountain before landing at the edge of the river, Goku on the ground with the back of his head hanging just_

_over the side of the river's edge, " Oof! '_

_" Prepare to swim with the fishes, Kakarrotto! 'the smaller saiyajin smirked, then dunked Goku's head backwards into_

_the water._

_Goku surfaced his head a second later to reveal he now had a medium-sized fish in his mouth. The two saiyajin stared_

_at the fish before Goku swallowed it whole._

" ... " o

" ... " o

_" Hahahahahaha! '_

_" Hahahahahaha! 'they burst into laughter and Goku flipped them over and hopped off of Vegeta._

_" Heehee...hey..haha...Veggie? 'Goku said between giggles._

_" Yeah? 'Vegeta grinned, making himself comfortable on the fresh grass beneath him._

_" Wanna go spar? 'a sparkle appeared in the larger saiyajin's eyes._

_Vegeta hopped to his feet and went ssj, " I'd be delighted to, Kakarrotto. "_

_" YAY! 'Goku cheered and struck a position as Vegeta did so as well. Goku went ssj and the duo lundged at each_

_other._

_" HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! '_

_" HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ':_

" ▫PURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrr▫ " Goku purred loudly in his sleep.

Chi-Chi stared at the wall, her back to Goku's front as her face flushed red, _:Why does he only purr that loud when_

_he's asleep of all times? It's so, distracting, for someone who's trying to get to bed:_ she shifted around, then looked over

her shoulder to see the huge smile of ecstasy on Goku's face. Chi-Chi smiled back at the sleeping saiyajin and turned to face

him" Oh Goku-san. " she said, then pause and glanced up at the ceiling" Dammit Ouji you better be oh-kay. I refuse to

allow Goku-san to suffer because of **you**. " Chi-Chi bit her lip, then sighed and closed her eyes again.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" -WARNING-WARNING-DANGER Danger-Caution Warning Level 9! '

" Ohhhh... " Veggy groaned as he tried to divert his attention away from the increasingly large number of warning

signals his hard drive was giving off as he searched for the directions to Bulma's house. Whoever that wicked man was he

didn't bother to clean up the mess he'd made looking for things and instead got too preoccupied with erasing his tracks. The

tired android looked up at the sign before him which read "NOW ENTERING WEST CITY"" I'm, pretty sure this is the place. "

he said to himself, " I don't want to try to check again, I can't chance crashing before I get to Bulma's. " Veggy said

determindly, then hovered upward and blasted off into the city just as the sun began to rise.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

_:Please tell me you have a plan? '_ Nango pleaded Vegeta as the ouji woke up with a sleepy yawn. Another day, or at

least what Vegeta had judged to be another day, had passed since he had been kidnapped. Between meals all Brolli had done was

sit there contently and watched Vegeta as the ouji roamed about the complex ship. When Vegeta had finally gotten tired after

dinner he'd gone back to what Brolli dubbed as the ouji's room. The small saiyajin had tried to lock the doors and gotten in

bed only to suddenly find the densetsu beside the bed and attempting to give the little ouji a goodnight smooch on the cheek.

Vegeta had freaked out and hid himself beneath the incredibly large amount of sheets that covered the bed. Brolli had tried

to reach him several times only to eventually give up and simply wish him goodnight, leaving the room.

_:Didn't sleep at all last night, did you? ' _Vegeta wryly remarked.

_:I'm surprised you did at all after that? '_his tail shuddered, _:That Brolli guy is a frightening individual! '_

:Tell me about it: the ouji sighed tiredly.

_:So...got a plan? '_

Vegeta sweatdropped, _:I just woke up, what do you want from me:_

The tail pouted.

_:Hai, sorry. I'm just a little tense that's all. Personally the fact that you're here is one of the only things_

_keeping me sane right now:_ the ouji apologized, _:To start, I want to keep as much of our converstations as quiet as_

_possible. Brolli can't read my mind so I intend to communicate with you this way until we're out of here:_

_:Not a problem with me:_ Nango nodded.

_:Alright, now here's the plan:_ Vegeta started, _:I'm going to try to get him to give me an tour of the ship, an_

_extensive tour of the ship; including the main control room and hopefully if we're really lucky a room full of escape pods of_

_some sort. Now if you remember, Brolli has only 3 weaknesses; he cannot sense ki, he cannot teleport, and he does not know_

_how to communicate psychicly; all minor weakness, all of which could be overcome if he were to be taught these powers, but_

_they are weaknesses nonetheless and aside from his blinded desires of me they're the only things to exploit:_

Nango nodded as he listened intently.

_:Now if all goes as planned it would give us two possible means of escape;_ _a pod if he has any, or piloting this_

_ship back to Earth. I'd prefer the pod because the only time I could think of where he wouldn't be watching me is at night,_

_and unless this ship has some sort of super-engine I doubt we'll be able to get back to Earth from wherever we are in one_

_night:_

_:You'd think the ship's main control panel should have a navigational system: _Nango said.

_:Hai. I'm going to have to bide some time after I get him to give me the tour though. Wouldn't want him to get_

_suspicious:_ Vegeta folded his arms.

" ▫Knock▫knock▫ Oh Vejita- 'Brolli called warmly from behind the door.

Nango froze and quicklly wrapped around Vegeta's waist in fright.

Vegeta himself gripped tightly onto the matress as the door opened to reveal Brolli standing there.

" Goodmorning my little otokohime, how'd you sleep? ' the densetsu said pleasantly as he headed inside holding a

wrapped gift in his arms" I bet you'd like to go outside today huh? '

" Outside?' Vegeta blinked. His eyes suddenly widened, _:He's going to take us outside the ship! That means he has_

_spacesuits! That means I'll be able to find some sort of nearby marker to indicate exactly where we are:_ " Outside, eh? '

he smirked, motioning to a nearby window.

Brolli glanced over at the window, then laughed, " Hahaha! Oh Vejita, not **that** outside. "

The ouji raised an eyebrow" What other kind of outside is there? '

Brolli grinned.

Vegeta paled, " Ah... "

" Here Vejita, open this. " he held out the present and placed it on the ouji's lap.

The smaller saiyajin poked the box slightly.

" Do you need any help unwrapping it? '

" Oh! No I'm fine. " Vegeta laughed nervously, then unwrapped the present and lifted the top off to reveal something

pale yellow. It was small and made of a thin light material with white frills around the spagetti-strapped sleeves, the

collar, and the bottom. Around the mid-section was a wide light blue ribbon that looked like it would tie around the back.

Overall the little sundress looked like it would reach only halfway down Vegeta's thighs, tops. " Uh.. " the ouji

sweatdropped, " It's a, it's a dress. "

" I don't mind helping you put it on if you need me to tie it around the back, Vejita. " Brolli offered.

" Where are you taking me that would necessitate me having to wear this, ah, thing? '

Brolli touched noses with him and grinned, " Someplace warm, Vejita. "

" Could you not get so close? If you've really been stalking me as much as you say you'd know I how I feel about

my personal space. "

" Hai, and I know how often you allow **Kakarrotto** into that personal space of yours too. " Brolli narrowed his eyes.

Vegeta could feel the densetsu's ki rising at the mere mention of Goku's name, _:I can't get him mad! If I get him_

_mad then he'll never give me that stupid tour:_ " Hn...do I have to wear this? I mean, don't you have anything with, you

know, pants? '

" ... " Brolli stared at him blankly, " HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 'he burst into laughter" Oh Vejita you're so

adorable. "

_:I'm not adorable, I'm a dangerous, powerful warrior who's mere name sends chills down the spines of entire_

_populaces:_ a vein bulged on Vegeta's forehead.

" You know, you've worn those "boxer shorts" for two days now, Vejita-chan. "

Vegeta froze, snapping out of his temporary anger, _:Oh God he's not staring at that is he? '_he looked down to see

thankfully only a small bit of his boxers were showing out from under the sheets.

" I have much nicer coverings for that particular portion of your body in the closet, Vejita. " Brolli smirked,

" Why don't you try some of your panties on? '

" I don't wear panties. " Vegeta bluntly replied.

" You wore briefs back when you being forced to destroy planets for that kusotare, Freeza. "

" That's exactly why I don't wear briefs anymore. "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" Well panties are different from briefs! '

" -oh they're _different_ alright. " Vegeta grumbled.

" How about these" Brolli whipped out a pair and held them up.

" ...those are pink. "

" You didn't wear any pink briefs back then, did you? '

" No. And I don't ever plan to wear any sort of pink underwear anytime in the future either. " the ouji said

stubbornly, then felt something grab him by the arm.

" Vejita... " the densetsu said warningly, " Don't ruin this for me. "

Vegeta stared at his ransomed arm, _:His grip, its too powerful! '_" N-no! '

The grip intensified.

" Aarg.. " Vegeta groaned, then bit his lip in pain, " **AAAAGH!** "

Brolli froze and instantly let go, _:I'm hurting him! I hurt my Vejita! '_he stared at his hands in shock.

" Err..kuSOO.. " the ouji grumbled and rubbed his arm, _:Psycho...:_ he twitched, half annoyed and half in fright at

Brolli.

" Oh Vejita-chan I'm so sorry! 'Brolli cried out, reaching over and glomping him tightly. The little ouji gasped and

wiggled uncomfortably, " I will never lay a hand against you Vejita! Never! 'he held the smaller saiyajin for several

minutes longer, " You're afraid of losing control, I understand that. But its for the best, Vejita. And I'm the best. The

only one strong enough to care for you properly and to keep you safe from all who dare cause you harm in any way shape or

form. " he plopped the ouji back down, " Now,' Brolli picked up both the little dress and the panties, " Let's get you

dressed, oh-kay? '

Vegeta gulped. Instinctively he raised his right hand to his ear and squinted his eyes shut as he prepared for the

oncoming pain he was about to set on himself. The ouji formed a small ball of ki and shot it at the lower part of his right

ear.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" OWW! 'Goku cried out, sitting up in Chi-Chi's bed and holding his left ear in pain. It felt like he'd just leaned

the side of his head onto a barbeque grill, " Wait, my left **ear**? VEGGIE! 'he gasped. Goku put his fingers to his forehead,

" Do not fear little Veggie for I am on my way! " he prepared to teleport only to pause as reality set in while his

dreamland and the fun little ouji in the blue gi faded away. Goku slumped forward and let his right arm hit the bed with a

thump. He glanced over to his right. Plushie lay on his back wedged between him and Chi-Chi, who was fast asleep, " Oh

Veggie... " Goku sat and hugged his knees to his chest, " Veggie please come home. I miss u. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" WHAT? 'Mirai exclaimed in shock" You're not seriously considering that are you? '

" Well we've checked space so why not check time?'Bulma nodded, " Who better to ask help for than our alternate

selves? We'll simply send 3 or 4 of us in the time machine to check out the other 7 timelines to see if they know what

happened to Vegeta. "

" I get dibs on Timeline 8! 'Turles waved his arm around in the air. Mirai paled.

" And if nothing turns up that way, we'll simply check up on Son-kun and Vegeta's "possible-future" selves and see

if they know. "

" But-but some of those timelines-you, you really shouldn't, I mean, ESPECIALLY timeline 8" the demi-saiyajin

sputtered.

" Timeline 8's my favorite! 'Turles grinned, " Uke uke uke.. '

Mirai narrowed his eyes at Turles" And how do YOU know about Timeline 8"

" Oh, I watched one of those CD-ROM's down there labeled "Kakarrotto's Memories of The Terrifying Horrifying

oh-dear-God-I-hope-this-never-comes-to-be Timeline 8". " he said casually.

Bulma sweatdropped, " What I get for having Vegeta label them. "

" It was kind of hard to resist with a title like that. " Turles grinned wickedly" And some of Kakarrotto's

thoughts near the end of that disc-ah, how juicy! Like a ripened orange. "

A small vein bulged on Mirai's forehead.

" Maybe we should make a list of the timelines while we wait for Son-kun and the others to get here, then we'll

pick our crew members. " Bulma said.

" Can I be Captain? I have previous experiance. " Turles cheerfully held out a resume.

Bulma sweatdropped at it.

" Ooh! Goggie and I would like to go on a time-traveling adventure to save Mommy too"

Mirai looked to his left and nearly fell over to see Vejitto and Gogeta suddenly standing there.

" Yes, that'll work out perfectly. Vejitto, Gogeta, Kakarrotto, and I will go! 'Turles clasped his hands together,

" Maybe I could even convince Kakarrotto of a few things while we're at it. "

" I don't think Toussan would approve of you doing that. " Mirai said flatly.

" I know, that's the point. " the evil type-3 saiyajin snickered.

" ▫Ding▫Dong▫ "

" I'll get it. " Mirai sighed and walked up to the front door, then opened it to reveal Goku and Chi-Chi standing

there; Goku with the life-sized Vegeta plushie held tightly against him from behind.

" Hey. " Chi-Chi laughed nervously.

" Ohhhh! Kakarrotto, nice life-sized plush toy of Vegeta-san. " Turles poked Plushie lightly in the stomach.

" Plushie, this is Turles. Turles, Plushie. " Goku introduced them, a weak smile on his face.

" We had a little bout of depression this morning so I'm letting him carry the Ouji-plush around. " Chi-Chi whispered

to Mirai.

" Ah.. " Mirai nodded quietly.

" ▫Squeak▫squeak▫squeak▫squeak▫ " Goku started rubbing Plushie's belly" Chi-chan says you found a way to find my

Veggie? I do not care if I ruin any special Veggietine's Day surprises and or gifts anymore. I just want to know where Veggie

is and that he's safe. "

" Sit down Son-kun. " Bulma said, doing so on the sofa. Goku sat down on the couch, " Now as you know, aside from

our timeline, aka the main timeline"

" -technically mine is the main timeline because we're the ones who created the time ma" Mirai started out.

" ... " ▫

" -ah, nevermind. " he smiled sheepishly and put his hand behind his head.

" Seven other timelines have been created because of it. " she continued" I was going to make up a chart"

" -like this" Gogeta chirped, holding one up.

" Oh? Thank you" Bulma blinked, confused as she took it from him" Now I, umm I mean, Gogeta"

" :) " the dance fusion grinned.

" -has taken the liberty of numbering the timelines for us. " she said, then pointed to each as she spoke,

" **Timeline 1: Our timeline.**

**Timeline 2: Mirai's timeline.**

**Timeline 3: Gogeta's timeline.**

**Timeline 4: That psycho/psychic you's timeline.**

**Timeline 5: The Good Chi-Chi's timeline.**

**Timeline 6: Kayka's timeline.**

**Timeline 7: Cell's timeline.**

**And Timeline 8: The timeline we had our memories erased of.** "

" You say "good" as if I'm the evil Chi-Chi or something. " she muttered, sweatdropping.

" Wow, you guys certainly perform a lot of time-travel, huh. " Turles said, impressed.

" ▫Ding▫dong▫. "

Goku opened the door, " Hi Niichan! 'he waved to Raditsu.

" Sorry I'm late. " Raditsu said coming inside, " I was.. 'he paused and stared at the life-sized Vegeta plushie in

Goku's arms, " -oh. "

" Long story, I don't wish to talk about it. " Chi-Chi sighed.

" Great Raditsu you're just in time. We're going to be using the time machine to look for Vegeta in the alternate

timelines. " Bulma explained, " If he's literally disappeared off the face of existance than there's a strong chance that

maybe he took the Capsule 3 to another timeline to perform...whatever it is he's planning. "

" If he is planning something. " Chi-Chi mumbled, her hands folded over her mouth.

" Huh? 'Goku tilted his head at her.

" Oh nothing Goku-san everything's fine! Hahaha. " she laughed nervously.

Goku smiled back at her.

Chi-Chi let out a sigh of relief.

" I suggest we pick crews for each of the timelines since each of us is responded to differently in each individual

timeline. " Bulma pulled out a small notebook, " Once the first crew does a check of Timeline number 2, they'll return here

and swap with the second crew who will visit Timeline number three and so on. "

" And if this doesn't work? 'Chi-Chi raised her hand.

" I have a backup plan. "

" How can you have backup if there's only 7 other timelines? 'Raditsu cocked an eyebrow.

" If anyone in the timelines can't help us, possible-future Son-kun and possible-future Vegeta must know some... '

" -oh NO. We're not contacting that manipulating future-Ouji! He's the one who started that entire Oujo mess and

according to your time machine's statistics has a 50 percent chance of having his version of the future come to be! 'Chi-Chi

complained.

" What possible-future who? 'Turles looked back and forth between the two women, confused.

" As opposed to the other half, the unknown 50 percent, I'm willing to take our chances at this point. " Bulma

nodded, " So, ready to pick teams? '

" I will do **anything** to find my Veggie, Bulma" Goku said determindly and gave Plushie a squeeze.

" ▫Squeak▫"

Bulma blinked, slightly taken aback, " Ah-hai. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

**Timeline 2 "The Mirai Trunks Timeline"**

" He's disappeared? Oh Trunks that's awful. " Mirai Bulma frowned as she, Mirai, Goku, and Bulma stood in the

living room" I'm sorry though I haven't seen any extra Vegeta's around here. Infact my own keeps disappearing on me. "

" I haven't been disappearing" Mirai Vegeta poked his head out from around the hallway corner. He smirked" I've

merely been out on a few, errands. "

" Yeah but for hours at a time" she folded her arms, skeptical.

" GASP! '

" Hm" Mirai Vegeta looked to his left to see Goku standing there" Why Kakarrotto! How pleasant to see you tod-

-ACK! '

" A VEGGIE! ' Goku gushed, glomping onto him, " Ohhhhhhhh..oh Veggie Veggie Veggie.. "

" You know I didn't expect you this early" Mirai Vegeta whispered to him" But hey, we can save lunch for later,

huh? 'he smirked.

" Hm" Goku tilted his head, not really paying attention to what Mirai Vegeta was saying, " Mmmm! ' he hugged

tighter.

Mirai Vegeta hopped up onto Goku's back and held onto him from there, " I'll be back later Bulma! Kakarrotto's going

to take me out for a spar. "

" I am? 'Goku blinked.

" Toussan, I should tell you ahead of time that that's not our timeline's Goku. " Mirai said bluntly.

" ... " Mirai Vegeta blinked. " Oh. Well then. " he hopped off of Goku, flipped over the large saiyajin's head, and

landed before him, " It's a good thing you told me **before** we'd gotten to the 'sparring grounds'. " he said, slightly

annoyed, then sweatdropped, " Boy that would've been an awkward situation. " Mirai Vegeta laughed nervously, then turned to

Goku and held out his hand, " Other-timeline Kakarrotto, its a pleasure to meet you. "

" Haha! 'Goku shook his hand, then about after the third shake glomped Mirai Vegeta again, " Aww lil Timeline Veggie

Number 2 you're so nice! '

" Mmmm..heh-heh. " Mirai Vegeta grinned wickedly.

Bulma glanced over at Mirai questioningly.

Mirai sighed, " He's been living with Mirai Son-san in otherworld for about 150 years, no knowledge of the kaka-germs

, no peasant-repel, hence the reason he's enjoying that right now. "

Her eyes widened in shock, " Are they...I mean...together? '

" I don't know. I don't really want to know. " Mirai said plainly, " Son-san? '

" Yes? 'Goku said, now holding Mirai Vegeta in his arms while the smaller saiyajin purred.

Mirai sweatdropped, " Do you ah, think you could do another search for Toussan's ki before we go? '

" Oh-kay" the large saiyajin closed his eyes and focused, sensing around for any Veggie-ish ki. Almost 10 minutes

passed and he finally reopened his eyes and sighed sadly, " No...there is no Veggies here. EXCEPT for this warm lil Veggie

in my arms" he perked up, then frowned again, " But this Veggie is not mine, and my Veggie is the one I **really** want. "

Goku set Mirai Vegeta down.

" Aw, no need to worry Kakarrotto, I'm sure you'll find me sooner or later, afterall if your me is anything like

myself I doubt he'd want to ever leave your side for too long. " Mirai Vegeta smirked, then pulled out a little orange

cellphone, " Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to give MY Kakarrotto a call and see what's taking him so long. "

" Oh-kay. Byebye Timeline Veggie number 2.' Goku waved happily, then turned to Bulma and Mirai, " I LIKE this plan,

hugging Veggies makes me feel better! '

" Well I'm glad you're, umm, feeling better. " Bulma sweatdropped.

" Hey Bulma? After we find out which timeline my Veggie's hiding in, can we still go to the other timelines so I can

give the other Veggies a hug too? 'he gushed excitedly.

" Ah, I suppose.. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

**Timeline 3 "The Gogeta Timeline"**

" Hmmhmmhmm, hmmhmmhmm, hmmhmmhmmhmmhmm! 'Gogeta hummed happily as the time machine landed with Goku, Vejitto, and

himself inside it, " It was nice of Mirai to make you the missions' Captain, Kaasan. "

" Haha, one Veggie down and 6 to go! 'Goku hopped out.

" Do you think Mommy really might be in Goggie's timeline, Toussan? 'Vejitto looked around, then sensed something

behind him and quickly swerved to the right as a large object slammed into the grass.

" BWAHAHAHAHA! 'a voice laughed from above.

" Timeline Veggie number 3! 'Goku gushed, staring sparkily-eyed at the little ouji hovering about 8 feet above them.

Vegeta G wore his royal saiyajin armor over his training uniform and was currently sans his cape" Wait.. " Goku paused, " if

that's Goggie's Veggie up there, then" he leaned over toward the hole.

" ▫POKE▫" Goku G poked his head up from out of the ground, " That was sneaky of you, Veggie-sama. " he laughed.

Vegeta G cracked his knuckles, " Heh-heh. "

Goku G hopped out of the hole wearing a royal blue gi with the royal symbol on the back and the front left breast of

the gi shirt, " Oi! Goggie and friends hello" he said happily.

" Kaasan? 'Gogeta gave Goku G a quick hug, " HI! '

" So, what's the occation? 'Vegeta G landed on the lawn, " Planning some sort of special Veggietine's Day get

together or something"

" Two Veggies in one place would be fun..but no, we're here looking for me and Jitto's timeline's Veggie. " Goku

cheerfully explained, " He disappeared the other day and I am very worried as to where he has gone. "

" I'm pretty sure I would've sensed another one of you, Veggie-sama. " Goku G thought to himself outloud.

" As far as I know I haven't seen any doubles of me walking around. " Vegeta G added.

" Ohhhh... " Goku hung his head sadly" And I was sure of all the timelines Veggie'd come to for some sort of help

it would be Goggie's... "

Vegeta G frowned, " Aw, Kakarrotto come here.. 'he gave the larger saiyajin a hug, then promptly tripped and dipped

him, " You know, if you need me to guide or assist you in anyway I'm here for you, Kakarrotto. " he said smoothly.

" OH. " Goku's face flushed bright pink.

" I lead the way for MY Kakarrotto all the time; giving you a few pointers would be a piece of cake. "

" I like cake, Veggie... " Goku said in a daze with a smile on his face.

" Hmmhmm, oh I bet you do, and that rich creamy icing used to slather all over that particular baked good, that's

delicious as well, hai? '

" Hai... "

" Veggie-sama makes the best cakes ever! 'Goku G chimed in.

" I luv my timeline! 'Gogeta chirped.

" It still makes me a little un-easy to see everything switched like this. " Vejitto folded his arms.

Vegeta G pulled Goku up, causing a barrage of dizziness to fall over Goku's mind, " There we go. I'm sorry I couldn't

be of any help to you lead-wise, Kakarrotto. I hope you find me sooner than later. "

" Uh-huh... " Goku trailed off, still in a daze.

Vegeta G turned back to Goku G, " So, how would a certain lucky peasant like it if I were to bake him one of those

decadant cakes right now"

" **Really** Veggie-sama" Goku G's eyes sparkled with delight.

" Mmm-hmm! 'the ouji smiled proudly, leading him inside" I'll even let you help me with the icing, afterall with

such large cakes there's so much icing to be used. "

" Aww, I would luv to help you make a delicious cake, Veggie-sama! '

" Wonderful. Let's go then! 'Vegeta G held open the door and Goku G happily dashed inside. Vegeta G looked back at

Goku and the fusions and smiled, " It was great to see you again Gogeta, Vejitto. Goodluck, Kakarrotto. " and with that he

closed the door behind him.

" Toussan? 'Vejitto looked over at Goku, who was still in a daze. He poked Goku lightly in the shoulder and the

large saiyajin fell onto his back with a thump.

" **▫SIGH▫!** "

Gogeta grinned and Vejitto sweatdropped.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

**Timeline 4 "The 'Mind Over Matter' Timeline"**

" Remind me again why I have to come with you on to this specific timeline? You know this one creeps me out on

several levels! 'Chi-Chi complained uneasily as she, Mirai, and Goku whizzed through the glowing blue bowels of time and

space.

" Because if there's anyone who's libel to throw Goku number 4 into shock long enough we'll not only be able to find

out if Toussan's in this timeline, but we might also be able to save this timeline's Toussan. " Mirai explained.

" ...and why do we keep using the word "number" instead of the symbol anyway? Isn't that wasting space? '

" It's because the editing machine keeps erasing the symbols on us, ya happy? 'Mirai said with a small vein bulging

on his forehead, annoyed.

The blue disappeared and the trio landed on Mount Paozu near Son Gohan's old home.

" Well, here we are. " Mirai capsulized the time machine and cautiously made his way towards the Son home" Son-kun

remember to keep your ki lowered so he doesn't sense you, alright"

" K" Goku nodded as they continued on. It wasn't until they got over a hill that they saw it;"The 65 chibi fusion

babies! 'he gushed excitedly.

Mirai froze and promptly slapped his hand over Goku's mouth, making a shh'ing motion with his pointer finger. He

slowly removed his hand.

" I have not seen them all in almost 2 whole years now back when we were performing that play Veggie wrote. " now

Goku spoke with his voice down to a whisper, " They must all be almost 7 years old by now. "

" I still find that many demi-oujis in one place kinda creepy. " Chi-Chi grimaced, " So? How are gonna go about

searching for the Ouji in this timeline? '

" Simple, we'll do what we've been doing, have Son-san sense around for his ki. " Mirai nodded.

" Oh-kay! I'm ready! 'Goku said determinedly and prepared to close his eyes.

" HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! '

" ▫SMACK▫" something heavy slammed into Goku's chin and knocked him over onto the ground.

" OOF! '

" So, you've found your way back, have you? And you've brought a few friends. Well that's nothing compaired to my

little army. " a familiar voice laughed daringly.

" Ohhh.. " Goku rubbed his chin, then sat up and gasped, " Timeline Veggie number 4"

Vegeta 4 stood there in a little blue gi with Goku's nyou-bo in hand, " Heh, I won't fall for your simple tricks

this time Kakarrotto! I stopped you once and I can stop you again! '

" HEY! WAIT WAIT WAIT" Chi-Chi lept between them, " You stupid Ouji! What are you trying to do!

" You're a sight for sore eyes, Onna. " Vegeta 4 chuckled, " I was sure you were gone for good after Kakarrotto

accidentally banished you those years ago. "

" Uh... " Chi-Chi's mind went blank, unable to think of a comeback due to her lack of knowledge about the current

situation" ...what? '

" Toussan, we're not from your timeline, we're from another one. " Mirai cautiously approached him.

" Right, **now** the cavalry appears. " Vegeta 4 said sarcastically, "Oh GREAT TIMING, time-travel lad! It only took

you TWO YEARS to decide to come and try to save my ass from the psycho-peasant. " he snapped.

" Umm, ah.. " Mirai was unsure of what to say, " Well, its not like we didn't want to save you, its just that your

timeline's Goku's psychic powers were so strong we didn't stand a chance ourselves. "

" That's just dumb. Surely Bulma could've concocted some weapon to either combat Kakarrotto, neutralize his powers,

or even contain him a la Majin Buu. " Vegeta 4 rolled his eyes.

" ...can I give you a hug? 'Goku raised his arm as if in school.

Vegeta 4 aimed the nyou-bo at Goku's head, " You even so much as touch a finger to my body and I'll slice you to

ribbons, no offense to you, Kakarrotto, but as you can see due to the stress I've been under and because of your resemblence

to your counterpart I'm sure you can understand I'm not comfortable with being anywhere near you at all. "

" I'm sorry your me made you so sad, Veggie number 4. " Goku sniffled, hurt.

" Yeah yeah. No use crying over it. " Vegeta 4 stuck the weapon into the ground and leaned against it while still

holding onto it with his right hand, " I figured with how brief of an appearance I made you all most likely forgot about me

after some point anyway. "

" I would NEVER forget about ANY Veggie, Veggie number 4! 'Goku exclaimed with concern.

" Whatever you say Kakarrotto. " the ouji sighed, then smirked wryly, " Afterall I went through I do always have that

delicious memory of victory to think on whenever I feel too depressed. "

" Victory? 'Goku blinked.

" Mmm-hmm. " he said boastfully, " **I** managed deflect one of your psychic attacks back at you during a little

argument we had, oh... " Vegeta 4 looked upward as if trying to recall, " 8 months ago or so. "

Chi-Chi watched him curiously and with some concern for Goku 4; twisted or not it he was still Goku afterall, " What

happened? '

" Care to come see" Vegeta 4 said with amusement and a slight bit of sorrow in his voice.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Oi! Kakarrotto! We've got some visitors from an alternate timeline here to see ya. " Vegeta 4 called out as he

headed around to the front of the house, followed by Goku, Chi-Chi, and Mirai. Random chibi fusions glomped onto the trios

legs as they walked, happy and excited to see the new people their Toussan had brought to the house.

" Aww, hello there! 'Goku laughed at one of the chibis who was hanging off his tail as if it were a monkey bar.

" Haha! You look like Kaasan!' she laughed and jumped down.

" He looks a **lot** like Kaasan. " one of the boy chibi fusions said in awe.

" Maybe he's Kaasan's twin brother? '

" Does Kaasan have a twin brother? '

" I do not know.. " she trailed off and the chibis pondered this for a moment, then went back to glomping onto Goku's

arms, legs, and tail.

Vegeta 4 walked up onto the porch where Goku 4 sat on a rocking chair gazing out onto the river and then ocean before

him, " Kakarrotto, over here. " he poked Goku 4 with the nyou-bo.

" Ah, that's what he uses that for. " Chi-Chi sweatdropped.

Goku 4 quietly looked up at the ouji, then turned back to face the water.

" Hey there! 'Goku happily bounced before him, chibis still glomped onto him, " I'm Son Goku as well, only I'm from

Timeline number 1; or at least what I call timeline number 1. You are so lucky to have so many cute little fusion-babies!

Have you or your fusion-babies seen another Veggie wandering around in his boxer shorts? That would be my Veggie, you see

he disappeared a couple days ago and... 'Goku paused in the middle of his excited explaination when he noticed his

counterpart wasn't even paying attention and was infact staring right through him.

Vegeta 4 sighed, " It's no real use talking to Kakarrotto unless you want a one-sided conversation. When I

succeeded in reflecting his attack everything else hit him at once as well. I think he finally realized what he'd done. How

far he'd gone; keeping me hostage, sending everyone else "away", practically dominating the entire mountainside with his

powers; and it crushed him. His sanity came back to him but he snapped emotionally; just the opposite of before. " the ouji

poked Goku 4 again, this time in the shoulder, " He's aching inside, I'm afraid to touch him and he's afraid to touch me. "

" Stalemate. " Mirai mumbled in shock.

" Tell me about it. " the ouji sighed, " I should've left him. That's what I should do. I should pack up the chibis

and move us all back to Capsule Corp; Bulma's parents are still there, I know they'd take us in. But I can't. " his head

turned to the ground, " I can't leave Kakarrotto like this even if whatever it was I felt for him before he learned those

powers has lost itself in me the way Kakarrotto's lost our families and friends. If there's anything left in me that still

desires Kakarrotto in some way, its going to take an awful long time to safely make it to the surface again. " he said,

melancholy. Vegeta 4 looked up at the others again, " But I can't very well leave him here all alone. It's Onna's fault he

found those powers and her fault for causing him to be "alone" in the first place, not his own. " he cast a dangerous glare

at Chi-Chi for a second, then turned back to Goku 4, " I'm afraid to bring him to a place full of people like in West City,

and I am most certainly not checking him into a local sanitarium and leaving him there. " he paused for a moment" On the

upside, I've been all over the planet since I've won, brought back lots of exotic food for the chibis, gotten new furniture;

I even got Bulma's mom to lend me the old Capsule 3 so I can practice training under heavy gravity again. " the ouji smiled

wryly.

" I, suppose I should...um.. " Chi-Chi tried to think of what to say.

" Simple life lesson, Onna. Set your loved ones free. " Vegeta 4 replied, smirking.

Chi-Chi glanced up at Goku, who was currently in the middle of sensing for Vegeta's ki. She saw Goku's expression

faulter and frowned.

" Veggie's not here either. " Goku's shoulders slumped.

" I guess we should be going then. " Mirai took his capsule out, " Toussan? '

Vegeta 4 held his hand up, " Don't say another word. I can handle it. Saiyajin live a long time Mirai, if we're lucky

both Kakarrotto and I can get over this. "

Mirai smiled, " Hai, Toussan. " he tossed the capsule to the ground to expose the time machine, then got inside.

Goku almost hugged Vegeta 4 only to have his stomach poked with the nyou-bo before his hands could reach the ouji.

Goku sweatdropped and embarassingly waddled back to the ship.

Chi-Chi glanced back at Goku and Mirai, then walked up to Goku 4 and stared back at him.

Goku 4 blinked and actually stared at her, rather than through her, " Chi-chan? 'his voice, sounding like it hadn't

been used in a while, croaked out.

Vegeta 4 whipped around, " He spoke? '

" Chi-chan could you ever for-give me? 'Goku 4's eyes watered up.

" I forgive you, Goku-sa. " she said, then took a deep breath, reached out, and hugged him. Goku 4 gasped from the

touch, " Do you forgive me? Well, actually my counterpart but she's not here right now so-anyway, I'm sure whatever she did

to make you angry enough to wish her away was something pretty ignorant of me, and it probably involved some threatening of

the Ouji of some sort and... "

" -I forgive you Chi-chan. " Goku 4 smiled.

Chi-Chi let go and headed to the ship, then got inside.

" That, was very brave. " Mirai said, shocked.

" Hahaha" Chi-Chi laughed nervously as the hatch closed around them, " to tell the truth I was terrified he'd jump

out of that seat and attack me after I hugged him. "

The ship began to lift off and Goku 4 stood up out of his seat. The chibis turned to face him; their kaasan standing

up before his family was more amazing of a sight than a time-machine about to breech the space-time continuum. Goku 4 turned

to directly face Vegeta 4.

The ouji dropped his weapon.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

_:Ridiculous humiliating accessory! '_Nango grunted as he tried to yank the floofy pink bow off his mid-section.

Vegeta himself sat uncomfortably in this particular room of Brolli's spaceship which the densetsu had fashioned out

to look like a fairly good-sized landscape from Earth, complete with plant and wildlife while a painted blue sky hovered

above them in the form of a rounded ceiling. Brolli had nearly given Vegeta a heart attack trying to force the little ouji

into the yellow sundress with the white frills, light blue ribbon, and those frilly pink panties.

Brolli sat beside Vegeta with a shy smile on his face as he looked the smaller saiyajin up and down.

Vegeta wanted to cream him.

One shot, right to the jawline, that would fix that nauseating and downright creepy smile of his.

_:Could've been worse, at least I wasn't assaulted:_ Vegeta shuddered at the thought, then let his mind wander back

to where it had originally been; thinking up ways to bring up the topic of getting a tour of the huge spaceship.

" ...Vejita? '

" Eh? 'Vegeta looked over at Brolli, " You say something"

" I said, aren't you going to frolic for a little while, Vejita-chan? 'Brolli smirked, " You could go pick some of

the flowers by the river over there and make gift for me. "

_:Why the hell would I do that! '_Vegeta stared at him incrediously, " Are you absolutely SURE you've been spying on

me day and night because so far your treatment of me continues to suggest otherwise. "

" Of course I have, Vejita. " Brolli replied, confused.

_:Oh he's "confused" alright:_ the ouji found himself making snide remark after remark in his head as his frustration

with his current situation grew; something he'd perfected back when serving under Freeza.

" Vejita-chan at least get up and go play. "

" I'm not getting up as long as I'm in this outfit-fit-for-an-uke. The skirt's too short if I even so much as bend

slightly those disgusting pink panties will show. " Vegeta snorted.

" But Vejita it looks so lovely on you. Don't you want to show off your new outfit for your ouji"

" **I'M** the OUJI here, not you! You don't even have a drop of royal blood in you! 'Vegeta snapped.

" ... " Brolli sat there quietly, then grinned.

Vegeta paled and started to scoot away and keep himself covered at the same time.

" Say Vejita, I have an idea. " Brolli spoke up.

" Oh joy. " the ouji mumbled to himself. Nango was still trying to pull the bow off himself.

" How about some training in the gravity room? '

Vegeta's ears perked up at the words" G-gravi-you have a_:this is PERFECT! If I set the gravity high enough I_

_could trap him inside while I go off and find the control room to fly this thing back to Earth! I won't even have to take any_

_baka tour! I'll just have him tell me where the main control room is so I could "shut the machine down from there". HAHA!_

_This is great:_ -gravity room. How wonderful. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" How wonderful. " Vegeta said lamely as he sat there in a waiting room beside the main gravity chamber while Brolli

himself stood in the gravity room. The densetsu had Vegeta change outfits again-though Vegeta had quickly agreed to changing

his own clothes-this time into a dark purple saiyajin training uniform which had nearly all the features he **wanted** to

forget. The training uniform was a turtleneck like the black one, however this one ended briefs-style, the style both Nappa

and Raditsu had been forced to wear simply because they were too big to fit into the pants versions. However, Raditsu and

Nappa could pull off such briefs because of their girth; they made their embarassing brief-like training uniforms look like

they were professional wrestlers or something. But that same type of pant on Vegeta's smaller, leaner body looked

embarassingly like he was wearing a woman's one-piece bathing suit. Nango had been freed from his bow-ish prison and around

the ouji's waist now sat a partially transparent pink skirt.

Vegeta imagined Bunni walking up to him and awkwardly asking him something like _"Vegeta dear, why are you wearing my_

_bathing suit? '_" To which I would reply, "Because Brolli is a disturbed individual who I have to allow to dress me up this way

or else he will slaughter me using his unlimited power and Kakarrotto will never find out what happened to me and most likely

lose his mind over my sudden disappearance from his small kaka-world", Bunni. "

" Oh Vejita-chan! 'Brolli happily called to Vegeta while waving at the ouji from inside the gravity room. The glass

wall between the waiting room and gravity room was sound-proof, " I'm going to start now be sure to watch! '

" I wonder what the chance are of one of those training bots suddenly short-circuting, falling to the ground only to

bean him on the head and kill him instantly instead. " Vegeta said flatly while he pretended to smile and wave back to the

densetsu. Brolli beamed and let out a content sigh.

" Oh Vejita-chan! 'he clasped his hands together, " You make me the happiest saiyajin to ever exist. " Brolli turned

to the machine, " Computer! Initiate 1000x Earth's natural gravity! '

" Initiating. " the computer replied and instantly the gravity in the room became heavier many times over.

Vegeta stared at the digits on the machine in shock, " 1-1000! YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME I CAN BARELY GET UP TO

600! 'he gawked.

" Just look at Vejita's surprise at my ability to withstand such heavy gravity, Kyohaku! 'Brolli grinned,

" Computer! Increase gravity to 3000x"

" Increasing. " the digits on the device continued to go up while Brolli performed his push-ups with ease, not even

breaking into normal super saiyajin mode.

" How am I doing, Vejita! 'Brolli happily called over to the ouji only to see Vegeta now backed against the wall in

pure unadulterated terror.

" 3000...3000 TIMES EARTH'S GRAVITY? THAT'S OVER FIVE TIMES MY CURRENT NATURAL LIMIT! 'Vegeta screamed in horror,

sliding to the ground as his heart pounded against his chest, " There's no way..there's no way I'd ever be able to physically

beat him! It's a miracle Kakarrotto and I were able to defeat him the first time, and that was with everyone else helping

us! '

" Hmm, Vejita seems impressed. " Brolli smirked, " Computer! 5000x ! '

" Increasing. "

Vegeta continued to watch the numbers climb higher and felt that if Brolli were to make it past 10,000x, he, the

great and powerful saiyajin no ouji, would seriously either throw up or faint. Luckily the numbers did stop; this time at

5000x. 10 times Vegeta's average. Brolli jogged around the circular room, only slightly fazed now. He went ssj and burst into

a run.

" Unconsious...I'm gonna have to knock him unconsious. That's the only way I'd possibly gain enough time to get out

of here. " the ouji muttered in disbelief, " But how would I do that? 'he imagined the scenero of performing what he had

done to Goku at the end of their Majin battle, walk up and hit him from behind. But he could **reach** the back of Goku's head,

reaching Brolli's would mean an awkward levitational hit, " Maybe I could unscrew something heavy from the ceiling and time

it so it falls on his head while he's walking past. Or maybe sleeping pills if he has any...I wonder if he's a heavy or a

light sleeper. Depribe his sleep somehow...so he's too tired to get up at a normal time? Get him so busy occupied with

something that's not me long enough for me to set the ship to head back home? '

_:They all have potential:_ Nango nodded thoughtfully.

Brolli shut the computer down and entered the waiting room, " So Vejita, what do you think? ' he smirked.

" 'I think' I'd like to try out your gravity machine. " the ouji cracked his knuckles and walked up to the doorway

only to have Brolli stand between him and the room.

" I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Vejita-chan. " Brolli folded his arms.

" NANI? 'the ouji gawked, " Come on! You have a **gravity room,** meaning you MUST have watched me train in my own

back at Capsule Corp! '

" I have. Its an effective device but its not safe for someone of your height and build, Vejita. " the densetsu

replied.

" Are you seriously telling me you had a gravity machine placed in this ship but you won't allow me, a person who's

primary mode of training is done in such a room, to use it? 'Vegeta exclaimed.

" Vejita. " Brolli bent down to his height and smiled" You don't need to train with someone like me around who's

more than strong enough to protect you. "

" You're not going to let me TRAIN? You've got to be kidding me! 'Vegeta was horrified, then whipped out a paper,

" Observe this simple graph!' he held out a pie-chart, " 60 percent ofmy day is spent training. 20 percentis spent cooking delicious

snacks for myself and my family. 10 percent is spent in other acts of entertainment such as videogames, and the final 10 is

spent sleeping. **You can't just suck out my training and except me to be unaffected by it!** "

" But Vejita, wouldn't you rather be pleasured 60 percentof the day? '

" Wha-NO! 'Vegeta snapped, " Now let me by I've already missed at least two days of training and as long as I know

you have a gravity room I'm not going to miss another! '

Brolli formed a ball of ki in his hand and aimed it at the machine, " Vejita if you don't listen to me you're going

to be missing a lot more than a few days worth of training. "

The ouji gasped, " You wouldn't ? '

The densetsu grinned wickedly, " Of course I would. The gravity room is merely a commodity for me. I don't want to

make you sad Vejita but I don't want you to overdo it and hurt yourself either. " he said seriously.

" I've **never** hurt myself in the gravity room before! _:Well there was that one time when the portable one blew up_

_and Bulma had to drag me out of the rubble and I spent a week in bed with a broken rib and a small concussion..but he doesn't_

_know nor need to know that. Besides, the portable one was old and defective:_ " the ouji shouted.

" That doesn't mean you're invinsible to its dangers, Vejita. " Brolli nodded thoughtfully.

" You fool! You can't just prevent me from training! We're **saiyajin**, training is what we DO! We're WARRIORS! If we

don't train we get uncomfortable and on-edge all the time. We constantly need to be challanged and to do physical battle with

one another. Training is part of who I am, its practically interwoven into my genetic code! You might as well put me on a

diet while you're at it! 'Vegeta ranted.

Brolli laughed" Oh Vejita, you can eat anything you want here and as much as you want, you know that. " he rubbed

the side of the ouji's neck. Vegeta shuddered, " Speaking of which, how about we go have lunch, you're going to have to get

changed though. " he said, leading Vegeta out of the room.

" And just WHY do I have to keep getting CHANGED? If either of us should change clothes its you. You've been wearing

the same outfit since day one! AND you're sweaty. "

" I like being sweaty. " Brolli smirked.

" Good for you. " Vegeta twitched, disturbed, " Just as long as I don't have to wear any more dresses. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Well, that's four timelines down and four to go. " Mirai ticked off the first four items on the list. The time

machine sat half a room away, plugged into the wall and charging up like a giant cellphone.

" I did not know the time machine ran out of fuel so quickly. " Goku said, plushie back in his arms, surprised.

" It's only good for about 7 trips on full power. And we went to three of the timelines and came back after each

time, that's 6. Better to charge it now, especially since we're going to be traveling to four timelines instead of three. "

the demi-saiyajin nodded thoughtfully.

Goku pouted and sat down on one of the machines, " I hope we find Veggie soon. " he held plushie tighter" It's nice

and all to see those other Veggies and hug them...but its not the same as hugging my own Veggie. "

" We **better** find him soon. " Chi-Chi muttered, _:Because there is no way I'm allowing that Ouji to cause Goku-san_

_a complete mental breakdown:_

" Goku, Mirai, Chi-Chi, lunch is ready? 'Bunni called from the top of the stairs.

" You two go, I need to give the time machine a utility check. It's been a while since its been used so frequently. "

Mirai told them.

" Well alright. If you're not up in ten minutes I guess we'll just tell Bunni to put your lunch in the fridge. "

Chi-Chi sighed, then headed up, followed by Goku.

" Chi-chan? '

" Yes? '

" Can I eat lunch in the gravity room? '

" What? 'she gawked, _:The gravity room! But that's where the Ouji trains! That's where he sweats all his ouji_

_juices out; that little room's probably covered in ouji-germs! '_" W-why would you want to eat in there when you can eat in

the kitchen with us? '

Goku sniffled, " I wanna turn the gravity up to 10x and pretend I'm on my picnic with Veggie on Bejito-sei? '

Chi-Chi looked away and clutched at her heart, _:Oww:_

The large saiyajin sniffled again.

Chi-Chi sighed in defeat, " Alright, Goku-san, take your plate and go have lunch in the Ouji's gravity room. Just

bring some napkins and try to keep any ouji-germs from crawling onto your plate. "

Goku beamed with excitement, " YAY! Thank you Chi-chan! ' he gave her a hug, then grabbed his plate full of food off

the kitchen table and dashed down the hallway.

Chi-Chi twitched, slightly in disbelief at what she had just allowed Goku to do, " Damn you Ouji, you better come

back to Goku-san safe and sound or I'll never forgive you! '

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

8:25 PM 2/9/2005

**END OF PART THREE**

Vegeta: (in shock) Two days.

Chuquita: I got a little keyboard happy.

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) I'll say.

Chuquita: (to audiance) Well, I'm still not sure just how many chapters this fic's gonna be. But I can tell you right now

it's more than 4.

Brolli: (rubs his hands together) Good, all the more time for-

Vegeta: (presses button on wrist thingy) ▫BZZT▫

Brolli: WAAAAAAAAH! (nearly falls over in pain)

Vegeta: (grins) I **like** this thing!

Goku: I like that Veggie is safe a-pon my lap and safe from the Big Meanie.

Vegeta: (laughs nervously) Ah haha..ha...kaka-germs.

Goku: (glomp) :)

Vegeta: (face flushes red) More kaka-germs.

Chuquita: And now on to the reviewer-replies!

To Vegeta-Holic: Yup! You're the first to comment :) Hai, Veggie had such a sad and depressing two years without Goku around.

These chapters feel like they're going unusually fast while I'm writing them too. K!

To The "Artist": Oh-kay. Thanks, I noticed that especially with the most recent two chapters. I would like to try a piece of

original fiction. Maybe I could write one in mini-fic form and put it on DA? If I get an idea for one, I'd like to try it.

Aw, thanks. :D

To Hakura0: What's an andalite? Goku's going to eventually get to asking people like Kaio-sama and Baba after he doesn't

find Veggie in the other timelines. Yup, that would probably work if Veggie does end up putting such windows in his

future spaceship.

To RyukoVulpix: Ah, thanks for the help. I fixed the title so it now reads "Gokou no Bejita". I was reading "no" like you

read "de" in spanish instead of as an "apostrophe S". Wow, I didn't know that was basically two parts of the same word. That

is confusing. I'm taking your suggestion and using .doc this time to see how it turns out. QuickEdit just keeps taking more

and more things away from files. If it keeps this up everyone's fics will look like one huge block of text with no indents or

spacing or anything. (sweatdrops). I hope they either fix QuickEdit or just dump it and go back to the way they did it

before. Monomania. Interesting. I might have Veggie mention Brolli having that in a future chapter. Nope, you can't use the

BBOAS unless you're an author. Brolli just stole it so I couldn't use it. Bright neon Bad Man pink is creepy. She has gotten

nicer to Veggie over the course of the fics. It's semi-important character development. I hope quick edit starts to work

again too. Oh, you know how to get those " ... " marks to stay in? Place a random character a space to the right of them.

That's why you see those mini boxes next to mine when I use them; they're to keep the " ... " from getting erased. Huh, I

didn't know proofreading could mess the file up. But I need to send it through QuickEdit even after I proofread it in

Microsoft Word because that's the only way I can single-space the Corners and put those lines in after the summary and

before the End Corner. Thanks for the help.

To Sinah: Aw, thanks. There's definately going to be lots of character development in this fic. Wow, sounds like a creepy

play. That poor girl. It does sound simliar to what Brolli's trying to do to Veggie. But don't worry, Veggie will be oh-kay.

To BlackDragonFury:

Goku: (sniffles) Thank you.

Vegeta: It DOES rhyme. (grins) (proudly) This calls for the Seme shirt! (whips out said t-shirt and puts it on over his

tank-top) Heh-heh. Hai, Brolli shall pay for attempting to taint my seme-ness. (presses button on the controller)

-ZAP-

Brolli: AAGUH! (falls out of his seat, twitching in pain)

Veggie: (wags his tail).

To BlackDragonFury: I did like the pic. I'm going to use that frame at the top with Goku and Veggie staring at each other for

a future chapter pic. I have a doodle I drew of Goku and Plushie that'll be chapter 3's chapter pic. I saw some of the

doujinshi using the link. :) Thanks!

To tea: Thank you:D It does feel like we're still in Part 1. Poor Veggie and Goku. At least Goku got to hug a few Veggies

though, so he's feeling slightly better. Raditsu and Turles were in this chapter too :) I liked that part too; especially

when you know Veggie would've been too embarassed to reveal to Goku on his own that he's been wearing one of his shirts. :D

The shirt helped him get through those remaining 5 years before Goku came back.

To JustSomeGuy: Thanks! They'll get their picnic, don't worry :) Lol, they could come out with a clothing line with that

many things. K!

To Chibi Mirai Gogeta: Don't worry, Goku felt a little bit better in this chapter. He's definately up to something no good.

They will. That will be revealed in a future chapter. :)

To Farhan: Goku and Chi-Chi were originally in the same bed, but Goku's gotten to strong for it to be safe for them in the

same bed. If you ever see any of the episodes where he's asleep, Goku's always sprawled out all over the bed. He could

accidentally crush Chi-Chi while they slept. That's why he got his own room in the fics shortly after the Buu eps.

To GogetaJr: Veggie wearing Goku's old shirt was one of my favorite parts of the ep. :) He is mean, but don't worry the

others will go after Veggie soon. I seriously doubt I'll have it finished by chapter 4. I could estimate 6 chapters, but

I'm still not completely sure. All I know is its going to be very long (sweatdrops). Cya!

To Albino Black Sheep: He misses Veggie very badly. Brolli's unusually obsessed with poor Veggie. K!

To ShiningMoon: Thanks! Poor Veggie indeed. He's planning his escape though. I liked the part with Veggie's shirt a lot.

They sell official Veggie-like-gloves at Funi's online store. Goku needed Chi-Chi with him at night, he felt so lonely

with Veggie gone. :)

To hieilover135:

Brolli: You're welcome :)

To hieilover135: If you feel like posting it I'll read it :) Brolli's very sneaky. I want to try to draw his spaceship

sometime over the course of the fic.

Brolli: (pouts) I can't help myself, I've just been so lonely for such a very long time...

Vegeta: (to hieilover135) I will gladly trade you for him.

Brolli: (sweatdrops)

Chuquita: Brolli's backstory and such will all be explained in a future chapter

To Wolfcrysta: Hi! Heh, I can remember icons but I have trouble remembering names. I hope you liked chapter 3.

Vegeta: (smirks) Thanks for the notice.

Goku: Candy is delicious, Veggie!

Vegeta: It is indeed. Heh-heh, Onna a dragon.

To Wolfcrysta: Aw, I don't mind long messages.

To mkh2: Yup. He's also got a very good memory. Finals are a pain. I wish you goodluck with them! Thanks!

To Cathowl: Veggie is contemplating how to knock Brolli unconsious. Visible thought-bubbles are fun :) I used one recently in

the Chibi Goku comic I'm drawing. Lol"How the Densetsu Stole Veggie". Hai, Brolli's fairly obsessive with his

Veggie-stalking.

Vegeta: It has been a painful experiance so far.

To Cathowl: Chi-Chi's worried about how she'd be able to deal with Goku if that were to happen to him. Don't worry, nothing

too bad is going to happen to Veggie. This is PG-13, not R. Oh yeah! Different space-time continuum, that's why. Heh, I

can't believe I forgot that he could only see visions from his own timeline. Stupid me. The namek-sei nameks? Huh. It's

oh-kay, I've never seen all of Movie 4, though I have seen the Garlic Jr movie and I vaguely remember his saga. Wow, Kansho's

got lots of abilities. I guess if science doesn't work for something he could use his magic and vise versa. A boy to a girl?

Like Ranma 1/2? Poor poor Veggie. He's going to attempt his escape soon, so he's got that. Hee, happy couple. Just wait'll

Veggy gets to Capsule Corp. He'll be shocked. Veggie'll be alright hopefully.

To Nekoni: Thanks! I think that's cuz I've been waiting so long to write this fic that I've gotten lots of the details of

what things in the fic look like worked out already. Yup, everybody's trying to find Veggie. Turles likes Veggie. He

definately wants to find him.

Chuquita: (sweatdrops)

Vegeta: (looks at bottle, sweatdrops) Why did that explanation sound so suspiciously indirect?

Goku: I thought Veggie liked strawberries?

Vegeta: (taps bottle) I do.

Goku: YAY! A **muffin!** (sniffs the muffin) I should go heat this up and butter it.

To Nekoni: Hee, thanks! Two people gave me advice to save the chapter as a doc instead of an html file, so I'll do that and

see how everything turns out. It could just have to do with them updating things, though I haven't seen anything on the

front page recently having to do with QuickEdit accidentally deleting things. I hope either saving it as a doc fixes it or

that the site itself will fix QuickEdit.

Vegeta: (cocks an eyebrow) Level 3?

Chuquita: Those three alternate climaxs, it has to do with them.

Vegeta: Ah...which are?

Chuquita: Can't tell ya Veggie, that'd be a spoiler.

Goku: (nods) Mmm-hmm. (muffin microwaves behind him)

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Uh-huh. (glances over at microwave and sees a blue goo dripping out of the sides) (the goo falls to the

ground, cools off, and reforms into a fairly medium-sized Veggie-germ) o.O

Veggie-germ: (confused) How did I get here?

Goku: (takes his muffin out) (blinks) Where'd the berries go?

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Ah, you know what Kakarrotto? I'll make a new muffin, oh-kay?

Goku: (happily) K!

To Orchideater: Veggie wearing Goku's shirt is one of my favorite parts of that chapter :D I got the idea after watching the episode with Goku about to throw the genki-dama at Kid Buu; he had his gi shirt off and the shirt underneath looked like a bigger version of what Veggie was wearing. Also that Veggie's Buu saga shirt was the first time I've seen him wear a loose-hanging shirt as opposed to something formfitting. Hee- the Veggie-germs are afraid of Goku's kaka-germs.

Chuquita: And that's the end of Part 3!

Vegeta: (rubs his arm from being poked) (sweatdrop) Uke..?

Chuquita: See you sometime next week with Part 4, everybody!

Goku: Byebye!

Vegeta: Now what am I going to do with this shampoo?


	4. Veggietine's Day

**(Happy)Author's Note: Hi! Special thanks to ShiningMoon for now my ? and ! show up again in the chapters :D  
What happened was QuickEdit only recognizes microsoft word " now, and I had been using the notepad " . I just replaced all the notepad quotations with word quotations and now everything's showing up normal again! (cheers)**

8:40 PM 2/11/2005  
E-mail: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week-_from Budoukai 3  
__Veggie: Hahaha! I'm going to enjoy taking my time with you, Kakarrot.  
__Goku: We'll see about that. I might just have a few surprises in store for **you**._

dl

/dl

**Chuey's Corner:  
**Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Surprises, huh?  
Goku: Hee- (whips out gift) For you, Veggie!  
Vegeta: (unwraps gift to reveal its a box full of messily-made fish-shaped chocolates) Um, how thoughful?  
Goku: (smiles) I made them myself!  
Vegeta: (surprised) Made them?  
Chuquita: Welcome to Part 4 everybody! Part 4 is usually the final chapter of the majority of my fics, but not this time.  
There's way too much more to go in this story to simply cram it into one chapter.  
Vegeta: (while still staring at Goku's gift to him) Which means?  
Chuquita: This fic may run about 6 or so chapters.  
Vegeta: Ah.  
Chuquita: I'd rather not estimate though cuz I really can't tell how much of the story will fit into two more chapters.  
(perks up) ALSO! This monday is "Veggietine's Day!"  
Vegeta: So THAT'S the reason for the homemade kaka-treats. (holds a chocolate up)  
Goku: (happily) Veggietine's Day is one of my favorite days of the year, Veggie!  
Brolli: (confused) "Veggietine"?  
Chuquita: For the past three years around this time we were somewhere in the middle of or beginning of one of the  
"Veggietine's Day" specials. However, Veggietine's Day's coming a little later this year.  
Vegeta: Due to both story and non-story related reasons.  
Chuquita: (nods) Mmm-hmm!  
Goku: (grins) (to audiance) And that's why we'd like to wish you all a Happy Veggietine's Day!  
Brolli: What's Veggietine's Day!  
Vegeta: I refuse to allow you access to that information for fear of what you do with it.  
Brolli: (sweatdrops)  
Chuquita: And now onto Part 4!

dl

/dl

**Summary**: Oh Veggie, where are you? One night Vegeta mysteriously disappears, and Goku senses something is terribly wrong. While its thought that the ouji has may have gone out into space to purchase a Veggietine's Day gift for his favorite peasant, several of the group begin to have doubts, especially when they're unable to contact Vegeta at all. There's  
something disturbing about the ouji vanishing, and when Turles discovers Vegeta's been kidnapped; everyone fears for the  
worst. Who would possibly be powerful enough to kidnap someone as strong as Vegeta? And how will they find him even when his ki itself is undetectable by Kaio-sama? To what lengths would Goku go to get his Veggie back, and is he capable of breaking the rules to do so?

dl

/dl

"**Gokou no Bejita!** **Autaasupeesu Kyuuenkatsudou!"**

"**Goku's Veggie! The Outer Space Rescue Party!"**

dl

/dl

Goku: Go on Veggie, try one!  
Vegeta: I'm not so sure... (sniffs the chocolate)  
Goku: B-buh Veh-gee I worked so hard to make them.  
Vegeta: (flushes red) A-alright. (takes a bite out of one, freezes in place) !  
Goku: (curious) (beams) Well?  
Vegeta: (has just realized Goku used no mold to make this piece of chocolate but instead simply dipped a small fish into liquid chocolate and let it freeze overnight) ... (cheeks turn slightly green) (managed to swallow) (smiles back at Goku) Ah, delicious, Kakarrotto.  
Goku: YAY! (glomps Veggie) I am so happy you like my snacks, Veggie!  
Vegeta: (laughs nervously) Ah hahaha..

dl

/dl

**Part 4 Chapter Titles: The Incredibly Accidentally Long Chapter 4! l Use your imagination l Veggie Fights Back: Part 1 l ****Timeline 5 l Veggie Fights Back: Part 2 – The Gravity Room l The Morning After l An Explanation to the Insanity l Timeline 6 l Just a Phonecall Away l He's ALIVE! l Timeline 7 l The Grand Tour l Veggie's Escape Plan l You're going WHERE? l The Mysterious and Forbidden Timeline 8 l Hope l Help l**

* * *

" ▫SIGH▫ " Goku sighed sadly as he bit into the cookie. Pre-packaged chocolate chip cookies were a far cry from the

warm delicious gooey chocolate-chips that Veggie baked. Plushie sat across from him; propped up against the wall so the

gravity wouldn't pull him completely onto the floor. Goku's tail swung sadly behind him as he sat on the floor with his

lunch infront of him. Goku felt a ki nearby and glanced over to see Chi-Chi staring worriedly at him through the little

window in the door. He smiled at her to show he was oh-kay and she uneasily stepped back and let him have his privacy. As

soon as Chi-Chi disappeared from view his smile dropped back into a frown again.

Life without Veggie was tremendously painful.

A simultaneous ache occured in Goku's chest and left ear.

Goku closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the gravity room air, trying to drift off into a place where Veggie

was with him and they were both safe and enjoying the delicious snacks the little ouji had freshly prepared for them as they

ate on a grassy field upon Bejito-sei...

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Give. Me. The. Knife. Brolli! " Vegeta grunted as they tugged-a-war of one of the cooking instruments.

" NO. Vejita! " Brolli suddenly yanked it back, causing the ouji to fall forward onto the ground.

" OOF! "

Brolli put the cover over the knife and placed it back with the others in its case, " It's too big for you, Vejita,

you could get hurt. " he said, concerned.

The ouji sat up, annoyed, " If you're not going to let me train at least let me cook something! You're a saiyajin!

Don't you have any idea how much excess energy I have to burn if I'm not allowed to perform my daily energy-burning tasks? "

" There's other ways for you to release your excess, Vejita. " the densetsu smiled and took out a frying pan,

" Ways that aren't as dangerous and include a fairly large amount of pleasure. "

" Training and cooking include a fairly large amount of pleasure for me. " Vegeta muttered frustratingly under his

breath.

" You only say that Vejita because that is all you know. " Brolli nodded, " You need a little more variety in your

life. "

" Oh yeah, this is variety alright. " the ouji rolled his eyes and tugged at his current outfit, a faint, oujo-esque

pink robe. He had refused to wear anymore of the clothes Brolli had given him so he had put his boxer shorts back on and

wore the robe over it to both keep warm and feel safer knowing he had a thick layer of clothing between his skin and the

densetsu's.

" Are you sure you don't want anything else to wear, Vejita? "

" I'm fine. "

Brolli sighed, " Alright, have it your way. "

_:If I had it my way I'd be home making lunch for Kakarrotto, and you wouldn't exist at all:_ the ouji thought to

himself.

" Well, have a seat Vejita while I get started hm? " he smiled, motioning the smaller saiyajin to a seat at the

large table behind them.

The ouji backed away towards the table, then waited for Brolli to turn back to the oven. Vegeta felt his stomach

growl and narrowed his eyes, _:There is no way I'm going to eat anything else made by him while I'm perfectly capable of_

_preparing my own lunch:_ he thought to himself. Vegeta cracked his knuckles and rolled up the robe's sleeves, then made a mad

dash for the fridge. He bounced of the side and sent himself flying past Brolli where he grabbed two knives out of their

container in the process. Brolli gasped at the sight and lundged at Vegeta to try and get the knives away from him. This time

when Vegeta ran past the fridge he kicked it open and grabbed ingrediants with his tail. Vegeta slid across the floor,

Brolli racing after him. The ouji jumped into the air and bounced off Brolli's head, then landed infront of the table where

he grabbed a plate and started to prepare a large hoagie while Brolli chased him around the table. The ouji grinned when he

finished, pulled out his chair just as Brolli hit it and tripped over said chair onto the floor. Vegeta sat down in his seat

and happily ate his lunch while the densetsu twitched on the ground.

" Well, that was delicious! " Vegeta said happily after finishing off his hoagie.

" Hn... " Brolli got to his feet, then sweatdropped for a moment to see the two knives Vegeta had stolen were now

stuck halfway into the table, " Vejita.. " he said warningly.

The ouji turned his head away from Brolli, " I'm not an uke, I try to tell you but you don't seem to understand so it

appears I must take more active measures to do so. " Vegeta smirked.

Brolli reached over and grabbed the ouji under his arm. Vegeta let out a yelp.

" HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING LET GO OF ME! " Vegeta snapped, trying to pull himself free.

The densetsu then reached for the knives and yanked them out of the kitchen table, revealing two large thin holes in

their place. He put the knives in the sink and annoyedly carried Vegeta out of the room.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

Timeline 5: The Good Chi-Chi's timeline : "As You Wish"/"Fusion-Ha!"

" WOW! It's so BIG. " Goku said in awe as he, Chi-Chi, and Bulma stood infront of a huge mansion.

" It's even larger than on the videotape. " Bulma sweatdropped.

Chi-Chi walked up to the front door and pressed the doorbell.

" ▫DING-DONG▫ "

" Hello? "

The trio looked down to see a chibi standing in the doorway.

" Goten! " Chi-Chi bent down to his height, " Hey sweetie. " she patted him on the head, then noticed the tail

sticking out from behind him and sweatdropped.

" His ki's so much higher than the one in our timeline. " Goku said with surprise.

" Of course it is. He's a full-blooded saiyajin thanks to this timeline's Chi-Chi using the dragonballs to wish

herself saiyajin in order to avoid any competition from Vegeta. " Bulma explained.

" HUH? " Chi-Chi looked over at her in shock.

" Oh yeah! That's right, I never showed either of you those tapes, did I? " Bulma laughed nervously.

" HUH? " Chi-Chi repeated.

" Say Goten! " Bulma turned to face, " Do you think you could take us to see your parents? We need to ask them

something. "

" Oh-kay Bulma-san! " Goten 5 nodded and lead them inside.

" So, in this timeline Chi-chan made a wish so she could be a saiyajin like me and Veggie? " Goku asked.

" Mmm-hmm, shortly after she got back to her own timeline about a year before she and you had Gohan. " Bulma said,

" She sent Mirai and I some videotapes through my timesnap machine during that entire zombie ordeal where you and Vegeta

were temporarily dead. Apparently in this timeline you and Chi-Chi continued to enter the Tenkaichi Budoukais and have come

out as the winner and runner-up each time; that's how you amassed this fortune here. "

" Seems almost too good to be true. " Chi-Chi said, suspicious, " What about the Ouji? "

" Ah- " Bulma froze, remembering what she'd seen of Timeline number 5's Vegeta, " -he's no trouble at all. Infact

you actually beat him in battle once! "

" Really? " Chi-Chi's eyes widened, " You're, KIDDING, right? "

" That must mean this timeline's Chi-chan is really really strong! " Goku grinned with excitement, " I cannot wait to

meet her! "

" Wish myself saiyajin...why didn't I think of that? " Chi-Chi muttered, frustrated as they passed a tall man wearing

an orange gi. She paused, " Goku-sa? "

The man turned around, " Haha, nah, but I can see where that'd confuse you. "

" Gohan! " Goku pointed to him with a gasp.

Gohan 5 wore a Goku gi and sported his Cell saga haircut, " Yup! So you're from that other timeline Kaasan sent the

videotapes too, huh? " he said friendily.

" Mmm-hmm. " Bulma smiled.

" Oi! Gohan number 5 have you seen any extra Veggies around here? "

Gohan 5 blinked, " Extra...what? "

" He means the Ouji. Ours is missing so we're searching the other timelines to try to find him. " Chi-Chi sighed.

" It is especially important that I find Veggie soon because Veggietine's Day is only two days away! " Goku said,

worried.

" Veggietine's Day? " Gohan 5 repeated, " Never heard of it. "

Goku stared at him blankly, confused, " But, how could you not know Veggietine's Day? It's the day when you give

special presents to people who are special to you and who you luv so very much. "

" He means Valentine's Day. We've just been calling it that recently. " Bulma laughed, embarassed.

" I don't see why you'd want to search for Vegeta or why he'd even hide from **you** to begin with Toussan. " Gohan 5

sweatdropped, " I mean, ever since Kaasan defeated him he's gotten even tougher to get rid of. He bought a capsule house and

moved it right next door. He keeps trying to coerce Toussan into coming inside, but Toussan knows better by now. "

" Wait, so your timeline's Goku-san doesn't have the unexplicable need to be close to the Ouji? "

" Why should he when he's got you? " Gohan cocked an eyebrow.

" Believe me I ask myself that every day. " Chi-Chi sighed as they continued to follow Gohan and Goten down the hall.

" Mmmmmm...heh-heh. " a mischievous grin appeared in a nearby window as Goku passed it, " ▫Tap▫tap▫ "

" ? " Goku glanced over and let out a gasp of excitement, " A Veh- "

The figure put his finger over his mouth, shhing Goku.

Goku closed his mouth. He glanced back at the others, who were already two or three feet ahead by now, then back at

Vegeta 5, who had his face smushed against the window and was staring blankly at Goku, " Awwwww.. " the large saiyajin walked

up to the window.

Vegeta 5 pulled his face away and pointed to the lock, then motioned upward.

Goku grabbed the lock and unlocked it. The ouji beamed, rubbing his hands together maliciously as he watched Goku

open the window and hop outside; landing directly infront of him.

" ... " ▫

" ... " a flush appeared over Vegeta 5's nose and he grinned wickedly.

Goku tilted his head and smiled, " HI Veggie number 5! "

The flush disappeared and Vegeta 5 blinked in confusion, " "Veggie"? "

" So! " the larger saiyajin picked up the smaller one, who wore his royal saiyajin armor minus the shoulder-pads in

place of a tanktop, and hugged him tightly.

" AAAH- " Vegeta 5 let out a noise of delight.

" Have you seen my Veggie wandering around here anywhere, Veggie number 5? " Goku asked, rubbing his back.

" Oh Kakarrotto... " the ouji murmured, smiling contently.

" Veggie number 5? " Goku plucked Vegeta 5 off and held him out infront of him, " Oh my, this Veggie looks sleepy! "

he looked the ouji over.

" Sleep, hai. " Vegeta 5 smirked, never taking his eyes off the larger saiyajin, " Say Kakarrotto, I am feeling

awfully tired. How would you like to come back with me to my house and we could both have a nice long afternoon nap? "

" I'd like to Veggie 5, but I have my own Veggie to worry a-bout right now. "

" It'll, it'll just be a short nap, we won't take that much time and I'll be gentle. " Vegeta 5 smirked.

" What? "

" Genteel! I'll be **genteel**, you know, polite, ah, courteous. I won't hog the sheets or snore or anything like

that. " Vegeta 5 gave him a cheesy smile.

" Hmmm... " Goku glanced out of the corner of his eye as if he were debating something.

Vegeta 5 clasped his hands together in desperate hope, _:Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes..:_

" Oh-kay! " Goku chirped.

" YES! " the ouji pumped his fists in the air, " Today I CONQUER! " he grinned in victory.

" Eh? "

" Ah-I mean, nap. "

Goku cocked an eyebrow.

" What did I say? "

" You said, "conquer". " Goku sweatdropped.

" Well, yes, that too. I'm going to "conquer" my ah, " he thought for a moment, then grinned evilly, " Fear of

sleeping ontop of things. Yes. " Vegeta 5 chuckled, then put his hands on Goku's shoulders and gave a false sad little pouty

face, " You'll help me face my fear, won't you Kakay? "

" Aw, of COURSE I will Veggie! " Goku said brightly, then set Vegeta 5 down and followed him over to the Capsule

house.

Vegeta 5 rubbed his hands together and snickered, " Bwahahaha! Excellent... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

Chi-Chi's head snapped to attention, " My Goku's-in-danger-of-being-influenced-by-the-Ouji senses are tingling. "

" Oh I'm sure he's fi-hey! " Bulma suddenly noticed Goku wasn't with them, " Where'd he go? "

" Here we are. " Gohan announced, opening a nearby door only to see Goku laying there on his stomach just beyond the

doorway.

" Hi Gohan! " Goku 5 waved as an object hurtled downard and landed on his back, " OOF! "

" Gohan-kun. " Chi-Chi 5 said pleasantly, grabbing Goku 5 in a headlock only to be tossed over him frontways. She

landed a kick and knocked the larger saiyajin across the room only to have Goku 5 teleport to behind her. Chi-Chi 5 whipped

around and put a ki shield up just intime to block a blast from Goku, " Who's that you have with you? "

" Ah... " Chi-Chi stared in shock at the mere idea of her keeping a steady battle against Goku, or even physically

sparring with him at all with his current power.

" Well, the other Toussan's not here right now, but, these two along with him are from the main timeline. " Gohan

introduced them.

" It is a pleasure to meet you! " Goku 5 shook Chi-Chi's hand.

" Hai. " Chi-Chi sweatdropped.

" Main timeli-EEP! " Chi-Chi 5 froze, then zipped over to Goku 5, " Goku-sa! What are you doing! If they're from

that timeline then that means that's the crazy me! "

" I'm right here. " an even larger sweatdrop appeared on Chi-Chi's head.

" Uh- " Chi-Chi 5 looked over at her, " Oh! Sorry! Haha...say did you know how much more oblivious a saiyajin mind

is to certain things than a human one? "

" I can't imagine. "

" So! Ah.. " Chi-Chi 5 made sure she was a good foot and a half away from her counterpart for fear she would whip

out that bazooka or some other type of large weapon.

Chi-Chi looked at Chi-Chi 5. She looked as if she were still in her early 20's and wore a red gi with a long

white-sleeved shirt underneath it. Her hair was in a ponytail the way it appeared when she met Goku at the 23rd Budoukai and

a tail flitted nervously behind her.

" ..what's the occation? "

" We're looking for our timeline's Vegeta. " Bulma replied, " Have you seen him? "

" No. " Chi-Chi 5 said, " But I do know I'd rather deal with him than our own. "

Goku 5 sensed around, " There are two very strong ki's at Vegeta's house right now. "

" Two? " Bulma paled.

" AAAH! " Chi-Chi exclaimed, " IT'S GOKU-SAN! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Hmmhmm, ah Kakarrotto, this is going to be a very enjoyable nap. " Vegeta 5 sighed contently as he lay on Goku's

stomach while wearing a pair of orange boxers.

" Umm, Veggie 5? " Goku spoke up, his face flushed as he twiddled his thumbs.

" Uh-huh? " the ouji said casually.

" When you said conquering your fear of being ontop of things... "

" Oh, I'm close to a breakthrough Kakarrotto, I can feel it. " Vegeta 5 smirked, then glomped the larger saiyajin.

" OH! " this time the larger saiyajin's whole body glew bright pink, _:Veggieshuggingme:_

" Can **you** feel it, Kakarrotto? "

" I- " Goku squeaked out, " V-Veggie I am not supposed to-i-it is a-gainst the rules to- "

" Rules? " the ouji leaned down til they were nose-to-nose, " Why Kakarrotto, what are you talking about? "

" Ah- " Goku faultered, his mind starting to wander.

" ▫POW▫! "

Vegeta 5 whipped his head to the right to see the door had been kicked down.

" ALRIGHT YOU! " Chi-Chi pointed angrily at him while her and Goku's counterparts stood behind her along with Bulma.

The ouji raised an eyebrow, " And you would be? "

" HIS WIFE! " she motioned to Goku, who's mind was off in a daze somewhere.

" Really? " Vegeta 5 said, only partially interested. He turned back to Goku and gave another squeeze.

" ▫FWOOSHIE▫! " Goku burst into ssj1.

" Hey! Check it out, I think I'm winning. "

" Ooohh! " a vein bulged on Chi-Chi's forehead and she whipped out the nyou-bo, " ALRIGHT YOU- "

" -AARR! "

" Oof! " Vegeta 5 yelped as he hit the wall. He slid to the floor and sat up, " Heh, cheap shot, Chichi. "

Chi-Chi's eyes widened at her counterpart, who's leg was still up, _:I didn't even SEE that:_

" You shouldn't take advantage of people like that. " she smirked.

" Aw, I'm not taking advantage, Kakarrotto was merely helping me conquer a little fear of mine. " he grinned slyly.

" Ohhhh... " Goku murmured, still in a daze. Bulma sweatdropped and went to try and drag the heavy saiyajin off the

bed.

" And that fear would be? "

" The fear of laying ontop of things? " he smiled cheesily.

" ... " Chi-Chi 5 and Goku 5 stared at him lamely.

" Hey, HE believed me! " Vegeta 5 pointed to Goku, who Bulma was now pouring a glass of cold water ontop of to try

and cool him down.

" Of course HE believed you, he doesn't KNOW you Vegeta. " Goku 5 exclaimed.

" True, true. " the ouji walked over to them, then glanced over at Goku, " Ya know Kakay, if you can't find your me

you could always stay here and we could get to know each other better. "

" Aw, that's nice of you, Veggie number 5, " Goku patted him on the head. The ouji sweatdropped at where Goku patted

him. Goku 5 and Chi-Chi 5 looked worried.

" Oh I'm **very** nice, Kakarrotto. " he said, looked the larger saiyajin over.

" But I can't. "

" HUH? "

" It's MY Veggie who I want to find and Veggie just can't be replaced, even if it is with another Veggie. You

understand. " Goku bent down to Vegeta 5's height.

" Oh. " Vegeta 5 said, disheartened, then turned to his own timeline's Goku, " Well at least I still have you, huh

Kakarrotto? " he grinned and glomped onto Goku 5's arm.

Goku 5 froze in place as a nervous sweat appeared on his face.

Meanwhile, the saiyajin's counterpart scanned around for any other Vegeta-like ki's. He frowned when he found

nothing, " I guess we should go. "

" Yeah. We still have 3 more timelines to check. " Bulma held three fingers up.

Chi-Chi sighed, " She's so lucky. "

" Come Chi-chan! " Goku took her hand, " Let's go find Veggie! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫RIP▫ ▫RIP▫ ▫RIP▫ ▫RIP▫ "

" Heh, now that's more like it! " Vegeta stood before the mirror in his "room". He had ripped the turtleneck and

sleeves off his black training uniform along with 3/4ths of the white gloves so they were now a length the ouji was used to.

Brolli had decided it was time for them to go to sleep.

Vegeta wasn't sleepy.

The ouji slowly opened the door to the room and peeked out. The lights in the ship were either dimmed or completely

turned off. He levitated off the floor and blasted off down the hall til he reached the door to the place he was headed.

The gravity room.

Vegeta grinned and rubbed his hands together. He knew it felt about 2 or 3 days since he'd been here and 2 or 3 days

since he'd trained. The ouji grabbed the door and slipped inside to the gravity room, which was three times bigger than his

own at Capsule Corp. He walked up to the control panel and cracked his knuckles, " Alright Brolli, let's see just how well

you were paying attention to how this thing works. " he reached for what on his own gravity room would be the start button

and pressed it.

" Welcome to the Gravity Room. Please enter your desired gravity now. " the computer said.

The ouji frowned, " Not very personal are ya. Oh well. " he shrugged and input 500x.

" Gravity number 500x Earth's gravity accepted. " a familiar humming sound came from the machine and everything

around Vegeta suddenly became intensely heavier.

" YES! " Vegeta pumped his fists in the air with a feeling of victory rushing through him. He burst right into ssj2

and hopped around the room landing deadly punches and kicks to his nonexistant opponent, " HA HA HA HA HA! Ahh this is

wonderful! Oh 500x gravity I shall never forsake you! " he beamed, then did a backflip off the floor and sent a kick outward,

" Haha! " the little ouji laughed, feeling genuinely happy for the first time in days, " I'll show him! I'm no uke! I'm the

GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OUJI! Feared destroyer of galaxies! BWAHAHA! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Hmmhmmhmm, hmmhmmhmm. " Vegeta came proudly walking into the kitchen wearing his new and improved training uniform.

Brolli sat at the kitchen table with his bangs covering his eyes, an unreadable expression on his face. Opening the fridge,

Vegeta whistled as he took out a pair of eggs and some milk, then went to the counter and took out a measuring cup and an

egg beater.

" Have "fun" last night, Vejita? "

The ouji froze, " Ah... "

" Sit down. " Brolli instructed.

" ... " Vegeta stood in place, starting to sweat nervously, _:D-don't tell me he SENSED:_

" Your scent was all over the gravity room, Vejita. " Brolli growled. He stood up and walked towards the ouji, " You

were in there last night. I checked the machine's memory logs. You were in there with the gravity at **500x** for FOUR HOURS! "

" Really? Huh, felt longer than that.. " Vegeta murmured to himself.

" DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND YOU COULD'VE BEEN KILLED! "

" ! " the ouji froze, frightened at Brolli's outburst, " I- "

" Vejita its too dangerous for you to do that! I worked so hard to do all this for you, to try and keep you safe and

you just go ahead and put your life in danger! "

" I train at 500 times gravity all the time. "

" So? That doesn't make it healthy! That doesn't make it safe! " Brolli calmed down, then glomped the little ouji,

" I can't let you get hurt, Vejita. I refuse to allow anyone or anything to harm you. Vejita-chan... "

Vegeta squirmed uncomfortably in the hug, " Do you mind? I don't particularly care for being held by those who

kidnap me. "

" I didn't kidnap you, Vejita. I saved you. " Brolli chuckled, amused.

" Could've fooled me. "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" Vejita-chan, " Brolli let go of him and sat back down, then motioned Vegeta to do so as well. The ouji uneasily

did so, " I'd like to tell you a story. "

" Umm.. "

" I realize now that you may not completely understand why I did this. Why I need you so much. " the densetsu said

with a sad smile on his face.

" I think Paragus already gave me your little backstory. He boasted how strong you were to my Toussan, who then

tried to perform an attempted murder on the two of you. He thought he killed you however you both escaped. " Vegeta said,

disinterested.

" That's not it at all. " Brolli shook his head, " What I mean to say is...Vejita, a long time ago, when we were

chibis...I was very lonely. The twisted chubby bundle of tears in the cradle beside mine contineously bawling his lungs out

in sorrow. His voice was that of a thousand pieces of styrofoam being rubbed together! But then, **you** came. It was an

average day, I was sitting there waiting for my mother to come in with my lunch-she worked in the nursery after she had me

because when she was pregnant my densetsu power drained a large portion of her previously high ki-and KAKARROTTO was bawling

his head off as usual. His sobbing was particularly painful that day and I almost burst into tears myself at that grinding

gnawing attack on my eardrums when the door suddenly creaked open and **you** snuck inside. I listened as I heard you waddle

up towards the cribs.You hovered upward, took one long look at HIM, and he stopped crying. He STOPPED crying; instantly! That

terrible mind-bending noise was gone. I knew there was something special about you, you the only one who could return the

wonderful sound of silence to my ears. I thought for sure you were about to pick me up and take me somewhere with you...but

you didn't. You took KAKARROTTO. Kakarrotto would gurgle and coo, laugh with delight in your arms. I couldn't understand it.

Me with my ki of 18,000, and his at 2 yet you still chose him over me! It didn't make sense, you seeking out someone with

such a weak ki as opposed to someone like me. "

Vegeta sweatdropped, " I've known Kakarrotto since he was born, I used to play with him all the time as a chibi.

Its not like I was picking him out at random or choosing a future mate or anything. "

" I watched you back then you know. I'd follow you around and see you playing with Kakarrotto. You'd carry him

around, share your snacks with him, play pretend that he was in danger and you would swoop in and rescue him from whatever

primitive trap you'd placed him inside. "

" Ah, the Masked Avenger. " Vegeta smiled fondly as he sat back in his chair. He pointed at Brolli, " I'll have you

know **that** was a seme role as well. "

" Watching you spend so much time with Kakarrotto, watching how happy you made Kakarrotto. I wanted you to do that

for me. I knew you could. But almost everytime I tried to play with you Toussan would drag me away. All he cared about was

my power. He wanted to use my power and densetsu status to inact that law that would've allowed me to become King. At first I

didn't like having to train while Kakarrotto was content and happy in your arms, but then when I learned of the otokohime.. "

he trailed off, " Soon after that you were kidnapped by Freeza. Naturally I was upset, as upset as a two year old could be

anyway. Kakarrotto went back to bawling but I rarely heard him as he was old enough not to need frequent check-ups and now

lived completely at his family's home. Your parents concoted a rescue mission. Your Toussan would take half the saiyajin army

to Freeza's ship to rescue you and your Kaasan would mobilize the remaining half incase Freeza attempted an attack on the

planet. I'm sure we both know how that turned out. "

" I don't see why you bring up such things. I don't like to think about it. Its better to just block it out and move

on with your life. " the ouji said bluntly.

The densetsu frowned, " That's just as healthy as you training under that heavy gravity. "

" On the contrary, dwelling on such things only makes it worse. I prefer to either take sweet dark revenge, or

simply laugh it off and continue on. It all depends on the level of whatever was done to me. For instance, you kidnapping me

away from my friends and family, that warrants sweet dark revenge. " Vegeta said cooley.

" Vejita you're silly. " Brolli smiled, " I've been watching you for such a long time now. That earthling, the one

who mothered the boy and girl, she's not around very often is she? Always busy inventing something or at a meeting of some

sort. It gets lonely, huh? That's why you hang around Kakarrotto so much. He's kind to you, he makes you feel like you're

truely special, he held you so often, made you laugh and smile, he shares your interests and desires. You were attracted to

him. "

" I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO NON-PLATONIC FEELINGS FOR KAKARROTTO WHATSOEVER! " Vegeta stood up, furious while his face

glew bright red.

" Well, that's good to know then. " the densetsu chuckled, " You and I have so much more in common anyway. We were

both were born with very high ki levels, both taken away from our loved ones and forced to do the bidding of another, both

forced to destory planets we didn't care a thing about. You know Vejita, if your father had defeated Freeza, rescued you,

and saved the planet, we'd still end up together anyway. "

" How do you figure that? " Vegeta snorted.

" My Toussan would've proved to the public that I was a densetsu and he would've used that ancient law to force your

Toussan into placing me into the position of ouji. You then would've become my otokohime and we'd be ruling the planet

together as Ou and Otokoouho right now. And Kakarrotto..heh-heh, I'd have him put away for quite a long time on the grounds

of mental and emotional scarring of his king and ruler. "

Vegeta glared at him.

" I'm the only one who understands you and what you've gone through, Vejita. Therefore that makes me the most likely

person to heal you. " he nodded, then leaned closer to the ouji and smirked, " Back when Toussan held me against my will as

his attack dog, the thought of you was the only thing that kept me from giving up hope. I used to dream about you, about

what you would look like as you grew older. I dreamt about the kinds of things I'd say to you, the various ways I'd save you

from Freeza's grasp, the things we would do together, how I would hold you in my arms, how we would run away together! "

Vegeta continued to glare but was now nervously sweating.

" Kakarrotto. He's still very heavy on your mind. " Brolli said sadly, pulling back, " Not to worry, you won't burn

for him much longer. You should forget about Kakarrotto, Vejita. I'd prefer you to do it on your own. I'd rather not have

to force you. "

" F-fo-force? " Vegeta murmured in quiet nervous shock.

" If you're good for the rest of this afternoon, Vejita, I'll show you something truely special. Something just for

you. " Brolli smirked, " It's something eons beyond a "little blue gi", I can tell you that much. "

" Uh.. " Vegeta stared uneasily as Brolli got up.

" Now you sit there while I make the food, alright? "

Vegeta nodded dumbly. The word "force" bringing back vague memories of being locked in a dark little room, of being

nearly strangled, of being beaten within an inch of his life by a certain icejin. Vegeta wondered how much of a difference

in power there was between himself and Brolli as opposed to himself and Freeza back on Namek-sei. He gulped.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

Timeline 6: Kayka's timeline : "Happily Ever After"

" Actually, Kayka's the name Veggie made up for her in his play, her real name is Kakarrotto, just like mine. " Goku

said happily to no one inparticular as he and the fusions stood before the front door to a much bigger version of the Son

home.

" Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh! I can't wait this is so exciting! "

The three saiyajin looked to their right to see Bura standing there.

" Why is Bura here? " Vejitto whispered to Gogeta.

" I am not sure. " the dance fusion tilted his head.

" I'm HERE because THIS is MY favorite alternate timeline, next to Gogeta-kun's of course. " Bura grinned.

" Ah. " Vejitto said.

" Hurry Kakarroujo! Ring the doorbell! " Bura said cheerfully.

Goku sweatdropped, then did so.

" Coming! " a voice shouted from inside. The door opened to reveal a female saiyajin wearing a gi identical to

Goku's. Her shoulder-length hair was no longer in a ponytail but now instead curved downward in the opposite direction of

Goku's spikes with the exception of the first three biggest ones, which poked out in Goku-esque form. She was shorter than

her male counterpart, but taller than Vegeta.

" She's her Vegeta's oujo for real. " Bura whispered excitedly to Goku, who flushed pink due to now knowing exactly

what the saiyajin no oujo was.

" Hi! " Goku 6 chirped.

" Hi! " he happily replied.

" Huh..you look very familiar... " Goku 6 said, deep in thought, then glanced over and grinned, " Ji-chan and Goggie!

You're here! " she gushed and glomped them both, " I haven't seen you two since that nice little play of the other Veggie's

that you took us to! "

" Kakarroujo number 6 doesn't even recognize me? " Bura sweatdropped.

" Haha! Silly Bura, you don't exist in this timeline. " Gogeta laughed as Goku 6 let go of the two fusions.

" Oh yeah! Cuz Toussan 6 and Kakarroujo 6...that would explain it.. " she nodded knowingly.

" And I am you of the opposite gender! " Goku said happily, pointing to her.

Goku 6 stared at him for a moment, then lit up, " OHhhhh! Now I remember seeing you! Haha, wow. So would you like to

come in? Veggie's out catching dinner. "

" Catching? " Bura blinked.

" Fish? " Goku guessed excitedly, imagining the a little Veggie with bangs in a blue gi carrying a large fish over

his head back to the house.

Goku 6 grinned back.

" AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! You are so LUCKY to have a Veggie who lives with you and wears little blue gi's. "

" Mmm. " Goku 6 beamed proudly as she sat down on one of the nearby couches, " Veggie and I are getting married next

month. "

Bura's eyes widened until they filled up nearly her entire head, " ... "

" Aw, way to go alternate timeline Kaasan! " Gogeta patted her on the shoulder.

Goku sat there with his face flushed pink, " H-hai, other me. "

" Again I am confused and have that everthing-is-switched-a-round feeling. " Vejitto blinked, glancing about the

room. He noticed the various Budoukai awards along with several other martial arts medals. The decor in the house had a

fairly strong saiyajin feel to it. The portara fusion concluded that Vegeta must've been the room's decorator.

" OHMYGODTHISISTHEGREATESTTHINGEVER! " Bura suddenly gushed at hyperspeed. She glomped onto the lower part of

Goku 6's leg, " Kakarroujo-6-you-**have**-to-let-me-help-you-pick-out-a-gown-and-the-hair-and-accessories-and-the-makeup- "

" -actually I wasn't planning on any of that. " Goku 6 said happily, " Veggie and I were going to perform the

saiyajin marriage rituals right here in our home wearing our everyday gi's. "

" ... " Bura stared at Goku 6 like her head had just fallen off, " Are you completely insane? " she said in

disbelief.

" Kakarrotto! I'm back! " Vegeta 6 called out as he opened the front door.

" HI Veggie! " Goku 6 said warmly, " Look! We have guests! "

Vegeta 6 looked around. He recognized the fusions, the little blue-hairred girl looked vaguely familiar, and finally,

" Hahaha, oh of course, the male Kakarrotto. " he stiffled a laugh, " Hello there. " the ouji dropped the huge fish he had

caught onto the middle of the floor.

" HI Veggie number 6. " Goku said warmly.

Vegeta 6 stared at him blankly, " Please, don't do that ever again. " he said bluntly, freaked out.

Goku blinked, confused, " Umm, oh-kay? "

" You know Kakarrotto, if they're all staying for dinner we're going to have to both go out there and catch at least

two more of these. " the ouji stretched.

" Oh do not worry, other-timeline Toussan, we're only here to ask about our timeline's Toussan. " Gogeta smiled.

" What about him? Something even more unlucky than a male version of Kakarrotto befall him? " Vegeta 6 guessed.

Goku sniffled, " Veggie disappeared a few days a-go and we haven't been able to find him at all. We've checked Earth,

outer space, and we're almost done checking the the other timelines and if he isn't there than I do not know WHERE Veggie

could be. "

" Aww, don't worry. " Goku 6 patted him on the back, " Veggies are very strong and in-tellegent and resourceful.

I am sure wherever he is that he won't be there long and will come back soon. "

" I hope so. " Goku squeaked out, tearing up.

" You haven't seen our timeline's Toussan around, have you? " Bura asked, glancing over at him from her spot glomped

onto Goku 6's leg.

" I think I would've sensed another me if he came here. " Vegeta 6 folded his arms.

" Hai, I haven't sensed anything out of the ordinary in the past few days. " Goku 6 shook her head.

" Ohh. " Goku said sadly, then looked back up at Vegeta 6, " Little bang'd, blue-gi-wearing Veggie, can I give you a

hug? "

" WAHHH! " Vegeta 6 jumped back, " Ah, no thanks, really I'm fine. I don't exactly do hugs with other male saiyajin."

" But Veggie, he's me and he's so sad about missing his own you. " Goku 6 pouted.

" Aww, come ON Kakarrotto! " the ouji shifted uneasily.

" If you give him a hug, **I'll** give you something even better. " she smiled coyly at him.

" Mmm, hmmhmm, really? " Vegeta 6 smirked wickedly.

" _Really-_ "

" Heh, " Vegeta 6 turned to his left and let out a shriek to see Goku now standing there a foot away from him with

his arms held outward, " -AHH-HAH! "

" Veggiehug? " Goku wiggled his fingers.

" Ah... " the ouji laughed nervously, then walked up to Goku only to be glomped tightly.

" MMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmm- " Goku squeezed tighter while Vegeta 6 twitched in shock at the sheer size of him as

compared to his Goku. It felt like he was being eaten up in a sea of orange and blue. Goku finally let go and Vegeta 6

gasped desperately for air, " I feel better now! " Goku chirped.

" Well, that makes one of us. " Vegeta 6 shuddered.

Goku and the fusions took one more look around for their Vegeta's ki, only to find nothing.

" I guess we should be going then. " Goku sighed.

" Yes, please leave, male Kakarrotto who completely distrupts my libido. " Vegeta 6 nervously attempted to shoo him

out of the house.

" Come on Bura, let's let alternate-timeline Mommy and Toussan have their dinner. " Vejitto said, prying her off of

Goku 6's leg.

" Awwww.. " Bura pouted, " I can't believe it! Kakarroujo's gonna get married without a dress or anything! "

" A dress would only get dirty while Kakarrotto and I ate the ceremonial feast. " Vegeta 6 nodded.

" There's gonna be lots and lots of de-licious food, other me! " Goku 6 clasped her hands together at the thought.

" Aw, you're so lucky. " Goku smiled.

" Hee- "

" Well! We have a Veggie to find! Wish us luck! " he grinned.

" Goodluck, Kakarrotto. " Goku 6 said happily.

" Yeah, luck, right. " Vegeta 6 dusted himself off as the others left the house and got into the time machine. The

ouji sighed in relief, " Male Kakarrottos disturb me so. " he pouted, still slightly shaken.

" Let's not give it a-nother thought then, Veggie. " Goku G gave him a tight hug, " Now let's go cook this fish! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Ohhh, there just has to be some way out of here! " Vegeta grumbled, sitting on his "bed". He had decided to wait

until Brolli calmed down to ask for a tour of the ship. The ouji rolled over on his side and paused when he felt something

awkward, " What the? " Vegeta took the black training uniform off and stuck his hand in the side-pocket of his red boxers

only to pull out a small orange object, " My cellphone. " he said numbly, then fell to his knees, " OH THANK YOU WHATEVER

MYSTERIOUS FORCE HAS DECIDED TO GRANT ME THIS INDIRECT KEY TO MY FREEDOM! " Vegeta exclaimed, then hopped up to his feet

and zipped up onto the bed and under the covers. He felt his body shake in anticipation as he flipped open the top to his

cellphone and was overjoyed to see he still had 3/4ths of its battery power left. The cellphone's desktop was a photo of

his favorite peasant and himself that they had taken around New Years. The little ouji stared at the desktop for a moment, it

felt like weeks since he'd last seen Kakarrotto. Vegeta quickly and quietly hit the button for the 1st speed-dial listing.

" ▫Bring▫..▫bring▫..Hi Veggie! I am un-able to answer to phone right now, please leave your Veggie-filled message

after the beep! "

" Aarg! The answering machine! It picked up right after the second ring that means he doesn't even have it turned

on! " Vegeta made a fist in his bare hand, " Knew it was too good to be true.. " he pouted.

" ▫BEEP▫ " the little phone beeped.

Vegeta bolted to attention again, " Kakarrotto listen to me. I did not abandon you I've been captured by that twisted

densetsu we thought we defeated. I'm being held here against my will but I promise I will escape and return to you as soon as

I can. I want you to contact Bulma and inform her that she needs to perform a scan on all four galaxies, I have no idea which

one he's holding me in or where my location is at all. I'm going to find out if this ship has any escape pods or not. I want

you to contact me again as soon as you get this message. I'll be placing my phone on vibrate so if it rings while I'm in the

presence of the "Big Meanie" he won't suspect anything. I just, want you to know that I would never leave you Kakarrotto and

I miss you sorely. I wish I'd set the date on my phone so I'd at least know how long I've been here or what today is. I'll

see you soon Kakarrotto, I promise. " the ouji hit the end button and sighed, " Kakarrotto.. "

_:You could try Bulma's, she might be home:_ Nango suggested.

" O-hai! " Vegeta flipped the phone back up and quickly dialed Bulma's number.

" ▫Bring▫..▫bring▫..▫bring▫.. "

" What have you got there, my little otokohime? " a voice came from behind him.

Vegeta froze and glanced over to see Brolli laying there on his stomach and in ssj1, " A...ah... "

" Something...**ORANGE**.. " Brolli scrowled at the small device in Vegeta's hand.

" ..▫bring▫..▫bri-▫ Hello? Capsule Corp, this is Bulma speaking. How may I help you? "

Vegeta's eyes widened, _:She picked up:_ " A..a.. " he struggled to speak while staring at the angered, looming

figure before him.

" Give me that painfully-colored device, Vejita. " Brolli held his hand out.

The ouji caught his breath again and screamed out, " BUL- "

" ▫CRUNCH▫! " Brolli snatched the phone and crushed it in his hand.

" ▫Beep▫beep▫beep▫beep▫beep▫beep▫ " the other end of the line beeped as Bulma stood there holding the phone.

" Hello? Hello? Ugh, people hanging up on me. How rude. " she twitched in annoyance, then paused and hit star 6 9.

Vegeta watched Brolli drop the cellphone to the bed. He had completely crushed the control panel, leaving only the

top half of the phone which shown the desktop and the time, 3:35pm. Brolli's eyes narrowed at the photo on the desktop, Goku

with his arm around the little ouji's shoulders and Vegeta doing likewise while new years party favors lay in the background.

The densetsu formed a thin line of ki and shot it at the screen, choping down the middle. The picture flickered away as did

the remaining lights on the cellphone.

" I have very few rules for my ship, Vejita. One of those few rules is that nothing baring that GI'S identical

tint of orange is to enter this ship. Orange isn't a friendly color for me, Vejita. It upsets me. Makes the blood pressure

rise. I don't want you to see me upset and I don't want to be upset around you. That's why there will be nothing of that

color allowed in or outside this vicinity. Is that clear? "

Vegeta's ki flared, _:I had her..I HAD HER! SHE ANSWERED THE DAMN PHONE AND YOU STORM IN HERE AND CRUSH IT BECAUSE_

_ITS THE SAME COLOR AS KAKARROTTO'S **GI?**:_

_:Don't get him any angier or it'll be even harder to get at tour: _Nango warned him,_ :Kakarrotto's cellphone saved_

_that message of yours, at least you have that:_

The ouji calmed down slightly, _:Hai, Kakarrotto will tell Bulma. They'll find out what happened:_

" So, " Brolli had powered back down to normal and was once again smiling at him, " what would you like to do this

morning, Vejita-chan? "

" Morning? It's going on 4:00pm! _:And you just crushed my only clock:_ " he gawked.

" Aw Vejita, its any time of day you want it to be. " the densetsu grinned.

" ... " Vegeta was silent for a moment, " I don't suppose, you'd give me a tour of your ship? "

" I'd be delighted to, Vejita. And maybe later I can show you that special thing I have just for you. " Brolli's

grin quirked wickedly.

Vegeta paled, " Ah, hai. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫Bring▫..▫bring▫..▫bring▫..▫bring▫ " the phone Bulma had called back using star 6 9 continued to ring while she

tapped her nails on the countertop.

" You have reached the personal flip-phone of the Great and Powerful Saiyajin no Ouji. If you're Kakarrotto, please

leave a message after the tone and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. If you are not Kakarrotto but still in my circle

of family and friends, leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you when I feel like it. If you are in neither of

the first two categories, such as Onna, your message will be deleted before you finish your second syllible. Have a good

day. " Vegeta's recorded message played.

Bulma's jaw hung open in shock.

" ▫BEEEEEEP▫ "

" Vegeta? VEGETA! VEGETA YOU ANSWER THIS PHONE RIGHT NOW AND TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE EVERYONE'S WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU

AND SON-KUN'S...pick up the phone, Vegeta!...PLEASE pick up!..Errr, you better get yourself home soon mister, Veggietine's

Day is TOMMOROW and if you miss it Son-kun'll be CRUSHED! He's already emotionally unstable as it is with you disappearing

without a trace and not telling any of us where you're going! He needs you, I need you, we ALL need you to come back I don't

care WHAT you're shopping for just drop it and get your ass back home! " she ranted, then looked down sadly, " That's all

we want.. " Bulma said softly.

" ▫BEEEEEP▫ " the answering machine's tape-end beep came on and Bulma hung up.

The blue-hairred woman leaned her back against the wall and rubbed her temples with her thumb and pointer finger,

" Oh Vegeta...what am I going to do? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

Timeline 7: Cell's timeline : Toriyama-created Alternate Timeline

" Well, here we are. " Mirai said as the time machine landed and he and Goku got out.

" Ohhh.. " Goku gasped in shock. West City looked as though it'd been blown apart and patched up using a low movie

budget, " The poor city.. "

" Well this is the timeline where I defeated the androids on my own only to be murdered by Cell on my way back to

tell you guys that I'd won. " Mirai shifted around uneasily.

" How de-pressing. " Goku pouted as they walked up to Capsule Corp, " Do you really think little Veggie chose to come

to THIS timeline? "

_:I'd prefer it actually. If Toussan was here then at least we wouldn't have to check Timeline 8:_ Mirai thought to

himself.

Goku sensed around, then shivered as if from the cold, " Oh Mirai there are no Veggie ki's at **all**! " his eyes

widened temporarily, " This is a sad and lonely place. " he made two worried fists, " Let's go find Veggie someplace else! "

" Son-kun? "

Goku turned to see Bulma 7 standing in the doorway, " Bulma? "

She let out a gasp, " TRUNKS! " Bulma 7 ran over to meet her son and hugged him tightly, " Oh Trunks it is you! "

" Ah, sorta of. " Mirai laughed nervously.

" Hm? " Bulma 7 let go of him, " What do you mean, sort of? " she cocked an eyebrow.

" Well, I am Trunks, only I'm from the first timeline-well, what I consider the first timeline. " he explained.

" Oh. " Bulma 7 frowned, " I was a little suspicious when I noticed Son-kun alive and well. So what timeline is

this? "

" To Son-san, 7. To me, 3. " Mirai replied, " I go chronologically in my timeline numbering. "

" Ahh. " Bulma 7 said, " Would you two like to come in? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ...and so with the planet free of the androids we've been slowly rebuilding. Personally I've been planning a pet

project to journey to New Namek-sei so I can use the dragon balls there to wish everyone back. " Bulma 7 said as she led Goku

and Mirai through the lab and up to a large spaceship, " It should be ready to go in a few weeks. "

Goku noticed something out of the corner of his eye and wandered off into a nearby room and let out a gasp.

Laying there in a chrono chamber was a Veggie.

He nervously walked up to the figure and peared down at him through the glass covering. Goku started to sweat in

fright and his arms began to shake, " Eh-eh-eh-it's a DEAD Veggie. " he cried out in a small voice and felt his lunch

threaten to exit through the entrance. Goku's eyes teared up at the saiyajin in the chamber, " He looks so small. "

Vegeta 7 lay there as if frozen in time. He was wearing the armor he wore while fighting the androids. The chamber

the only thing keeping his body from decaying or rigor mortis.

Goku continued to stare, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight. He'd only seen a dead Vegeta one other time in

his life and that was when Freeza killed the little ouji and Goku had picked him up and buried him. It was worse now. He

didn't have nearly the same level of attachment to the smaller saiyajin back then, " Ah...a...oh VEGGIE! " Goku sobbed,

falling onto his behind in shock, " VEH-HEH-HEH-GEEE! "

Mirai and Bulma bounded into the room to see Goku sitting their wailing.

" Oh no. " Mirai murmured, slapping his hand onto his forehead.

" Your Toussan was the only one who had the, ah, cleanest remains. " Bulma explained, " I uh, I tried to revive him

several times only to discover he'd recieved a fatal blow to his heart. I couldn't operate on him to fix his heart because

his body would be unable to heal from being cut open. " she said sadly.

" But did you have to leave him out in the open like this? " Mirai sweatdropped.

" Well, you died. You all died. It's not like I was going to have people over who would wander into my lab rooms and

go "Why Bulma who's that man in the chamber over there" and I would reply "Oh that's my dead boyfriend who I've been trying

to bring back to life using super-science." " she rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

" **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! THE POOR SWEET LITTLE VEGGIE!** "

" Maybe we should get going. " Mirai said with a blank look on his face.

" Alright. I'll see you in a month then. " Bulma 7 said.

" Huh? "

" Oh! Not you you, my you. You know. " she laughed and tried to correct what she said.

" Right. " Mirai replied, " So? You umm, would you like to help me get him back to the time machine? "

" Oh Veggie...oh Veggie number 7 it can't be true it just can't! " Goku sniffled as he stumbled to his feet.

" Come on Son-san. " Mirai said, patting him on the arm, " Let's go. "

" Oh Bulma I never wanna see another dead Veggie ever again! " he sobbed, hugging onto her.

" Ah- " Bulma 7 paused, then patted him on the back, " There there Son-kun. It's alright. "

" It's the most horrible thing I have ever seen! " Goku choked out. He let go of Bulma, " I am going to give the next

Veggie I meet the biggest hug ever. " the large saiyajin said determindly.

Mirai paled, knowing already which Veggie that was, " Uh... "

" I have to find my Veggie I cannot wait any longer! Not while my Veggie could be in danger of- " Goku took one last

glance at Vegeta 7. Goku grabbed the sides of his head, " No no NO! Veggie's alive. Veggie's alive. Veggie's alive. " he

squinted his eyes shut and mumbled like a mantra, " Little Veggie can't be dead cuz he made that wish so he's e-mmortal so

there is no way my Veggie can be dead at all. " his ki began to rise, " Hurry Mirai we have to find Veggie! " he grabbed the

demi-saiyajin by the arm and ran up the stairs, " HURRYHURRYHURRYHURRYHURRY! "

" Ah-bye Kaasan! " Mirai laughed nervously.

Bulma 7 sweatdropped and waved back, " Goodbye son. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" You know, I really, really wish you'd cut it out with all the uke outfits. " Vegeta grumbled as he sat to the

right of Brolli in the hovercart as it hovered slowly down the hall. The little ouji was currently wearing a fuzzy pink

shirt with a red sash around his waist similar to Brolli's. Beyond that was a black skirt and a high pair of white boots with

a fluffy pink edges and a long pink stripe down the front of each of them. A pair of fuzzy wristbands around the smaller

saiyajin's wrists and a black headband with a rose in his hair.

A vein bulged on Vegeta's forehead.

" I think it looks nice on you, Vejita. " Brolli said cheerfully, looking over at him for a moment before going back

to driving.

" The great and powerful saiyajin no ouji was NOT meant to wear a skirt. " Vegeta snorted. The skirt reminded him way

too much of the skirt that went to the old servant-maid uniform he had made for Goku over three years ago. He wondered

vaguely if this uncomfortable feeling was what his peasant felt while wearing that uniform, _:Not that I can ask him or_

_even contact him thanks to the Orangephobe over here:_ he glanced over at Brolli. A wickedly delicious idea suddenly entered

Vegeta's head. He imagined himself painting over his entire "room" in orange paint, then waiting for Brolli to come in.

Upon entering the orange-dunked bedroom Brolli's brain would explode and he'd fall to the ground in horror. Vegeta would then

cheerfully skip-wait a, the saiyajin no ouji does not CHEERFULLY SKIP-he would **proudly strut** out of the room and escape

back to Earth, where he would be greeted by a big warm hug from Kakarrotto and a parade would be held in his honor for

defeating the densetsu and becoming a legend in his own right, " Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh.. " Vegeta snickered menacingly.

" Did you say something, Vejita-chan? "

" Ah- " the ouji froze, then assumed a more casual position, " No. "

" You know, Vejita, if you'd like, you could lean against my arm and I could hold you and keep you warm. " the

densetsu smirked.

" Wouldn't it be safer if you were to just keep both hands on the wheel? " Vegeta turned a pale green.

" Hai, I suppose you're right, my otokohime. " Brolli sighed and continued to do so.

" Ouji. I'm the saiyajin no ouji. " Vegeta replied, annoyed, " You know, Brolli, while I do think that I partially

understand your obsessive need for a companion whom you can protect and pamper because the latter half of your childhood and

young adulthood, like mine, was lacking in the people-who-actually-care-about-you section, I don't think I'm exactly the

person you're, ah, in need of. "

Brolli glanced at him quizzically out of the corner of his eye.

" What I'm trying to say is that, with so many inhabited planets out there and so many people, there's bound to be a

woman somewhere in the universe who finds your, ah, unique qualities attactive. " Vegeta suggested.

" ... " the densetsu was quiet for a moment, as if in deep thought. He smiled over at the ouji, " You're so funny,

Vejita! "

Vegeta sweatdropped, _:More **thick-headed** than Kakarrotto too:_

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Now THIS is the emergancy bay. If anything were to happen to the ship we could escape using this smaller one. "

Brolli explained, motioning to the ship which looked like it could fit about 3 people, however if Brolli were boarding it the

ship would probably only fit two due to his height.

" Only one, huh? " Vegeta mumbled, " That's gonna make it tricky. "

" You say something? "

" I ah, I said that's gonna make the floor sticky...you know, if you were to spill soda on it, or something. " Vegeta

gave him a cheesy smile.

" OH. "

Vegeta looked around, trying to find some sort of landmark to go by so he could find his way back there at "night".

He noticed a large, wide beam in the middle of the room and decided on using that, " Alright then. Let's go have lunch, or

dinner, or whatever meal you've decided its time for. "

" A-already? " Brolli blinked, confused, " But I haven't even gotten through half the tour. "

" Oh. Well in that case, ah, continue on. " Vegeta laughed it off, not wanting the densetsu to get suspicious.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" But CHI-CHAN! I've gone to every other timeline so far and I'm the one who can best sense for Veggie's ki! "

" NO! " she said stubbornly.

" But why not! "

Chi-Chi folded her arms, " Because I don't believe this mysterious 8th timeline is the safest place for you. "

" How do you know that? " Goku frowned.

She pointed lamely to Turles.

Goku looked over at the evil type 3 saiyajin to see a huge, over-excited, Son-ish grin plastered over Turles's face.

" :D "

Goku turned back to Chi-Chi, " So? "

" SO! He's evil and he wants to go to timeline 8! Therefore, that means there's something WRONG with that particular

place! " Chi-Chi deduced.

" Aw, come on Chi-Chi, let Kakarrotto go. " Turles said happily, putting a hand on each of their shoulders,

" Kakarrotto will have fun in timeline 8 and maybe even learn a few things..about himself! "

Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes at Turles.

Turles simply grinned.

" And to that final, forboding sentence, I say NO. " she snapped.

" But you allowed Kakarrotto to visit all the other timelines.. "

" THAT'S because I felt sorry for him for his depression due to the Ouji. " she replied.

" I saw a dead Veggie in Timeline 7 and cried uncontrolably for 20 minutes straight. " Goku spoke up while a little

doom cloud hovered over his head.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" Fine. " Chi-Chi said flatly.

" YAY! I get to see a living Veggie and give him a hug so I feel better again! " the large saiyajin cheered and

dashed over to the time machine.

Chi-Chi turned to the others, " Alright, who let him see a dead Ouji? "

Mirai shifted uneasily, " Well I didn't KNOW there was a corpse down in the lab! "

" Oh I have a feeling you're going to like THIS timeline, Kakarrotto. Lots of enjoyment in Timeline number 8! "

Turles said, patting the time machine.

" He's like the Ouji, without the paranoia. " Chi-Chi twitched.

" Ah, that, Chi-Chi, is because Vegeta-san cannot accept his inevitable uke-ish fate. " Turles nodded thoughtfully.

" And you? "

" I am void of such paranoia because I **can** accept Vegeta-san's inevitable uke-ish fate. "

" Uh-huh. " Chi-Chi sweatdropped.

" And it'll be at the hands of my fellow type-3 saiyajin here, eh Kakarrotto? " Turles motioned to him.

" What's an uke? " Goku asked cheerfully.

" You'll know soon enough. " he smirked back.

" No way! " Chi-Chi exclaimed, " That isn't healthy knowledge for Goku-san at all! Especially with the Ouji missing

like this! "

" Would you rather he have nightmares of zombie Vegeta-sans bursting into his bedroom all dead and decaying and

crying out things like "Why didn't you save me Kakarrotto? Why didn't you save me before it was too late?". How is that more

pleasant than allowing Kakarrotto to give Vegeta-san number 8 a simple friendly hug. "

" It's not! I mean, the danger, and the mysteriousness, and-oooh, WHYAREYOUSOPERSUASIVE! " she fumed, upset.

" Heh, I've had lots of practice. " Turles snickered, " So, you'll let him go? "

" ...hai. But you stay here. "

" Sorry, can't do that. This is the timeline I've been waiting to see, MY favorite timeline. Besides, you don't hold

any rules over me nor are you in charge of anything I do. Now off I go! " he pointed onward determindly and hopped into the

ship, followed by Goku and the fusions.

Chi-Chi looked over at Mirai, " Well? "

" Well what? You can only fit 4 adults in that thing. " Mirai replied.

" But-but you said its some dangerous forbidden timeline! Shouldn't you at least go to supervise as long as that

twisted Goku-like saiyajin is going with them! "

" Sometimes you need to take drastic measures when the situation calls for it. I was really hoping that Toussan was

in one of the previous timelines because of how bizarre Timeline 8 turned out on me. It was my very first time-traveling

attempt you know. I really messed things up somehow and I can't say I'm very proud of it; but hey at least Son-san didn't

die fighting Cell in that one. " Mirai glanced over at her, " If there's anything Son sees that truely bothers him, there's

always Kaasan's Brain-Freezer. She can erase his memory of that timeline the way she and Toussan did before. "

" Hee- " Goku buckled up, " Ready to go! "

" To the 8th Timeline! " Turles pumped his fist in the air.

" To the 8th Timeline! " Vejitto and Gogeta cheered in unison.

" To VEGGIE! "

The time machine lifted up off the ground, then in a flash of light, disappeared...

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

Timeline 8 : The Mysterious Forbidden Timeline of which only Mirai and Turles have gained knowledge of...

" Mmmm, nmmnmnmnm.. " Vejitto 8 happily snacked on his fish sandwich at the kitchen table. The fusion's tail

wagged casually behind him as he ate.

" ▫FWWWWWWWWOOOOH▫! " a blast of bright light exploded from before him to reveal a semi-familiar looking machine.

" Here we are! " Turles opened the hatch and anxiously left the vehicle, followed by the remaining three saiyajin.

Goku looked around. The living room appeared about the same as the one in his own timeline with the exception of the

addition of a large, soft, almost plush blue chair. He scratched the back of his head, getting a fuzzy feeling of deja vu

since he had his memory of this timeline removed directly after he, Vegeta, and those who were accidentally sent to the

timeline with them, had returned home.

" Toussan! " a voice chirped from below.

" Be-low? " Goku cocked his head, then glanced down and let out a gasp, " JI-CHAN! You are SMALL! "

" Huh? " Vejitto looked past Goku to see a chibi version of himself wearing a blue t-shirt and holding a sandwich in

one hand.

The chibi took a bite of his sandwich, then grinned, " HI! "

" Wow, it is a timeline full of chibinized saiyajin. " Gogeta said in awe.

" Not quite. " Turles said mysteriously.

Gogeta sweatdropped at him.

" WOW...you look just like my ototochan, only, BIG. " Vejitto 8 poked Gogeta. The dance fusion looked down at him and

smiled.

" You mean I am a chibi too? " Gogeta looked surprised.

" That is a-mazing. We have not entered a timeline yet where both Goggie and I co-exist without one of us being from

an alternate timeline. " Vejitto said.

" Why are you so small, chibi Jitto? " Gogeta bent down to his height.

" What do you mean? I've always been this small. "

Goku glanced around the room while the three fusions conversed, _:Veggie Veggie Veggie Veggie Ve:_ he froze in

place. There walking across the visible second-floor hallway was a Vegeta in a pair of red boxer shorts. Goku felt his heart

nearly burst, " **VEGGIE!** " he cried out, running up the stairs at top speed and launching himself at the little ouji who

only turned around just intime to be tackled to the floor.

" Oof! "

" OHMYVEGGIEIFOUNDYOUIKNEWYOUWEREALIVEANDOHKAYOHVEGGIEWHYDIDYOULEAVEMENOWAITIDONOTCAREIAMJUSTHAPPYTOSEEYOUAGAINAND I

LUV U VEGGIE! " Goku gushed, hugging the smaller saiyajin tight.

" Uh... " Vegeta 8 blinked, mind-blown and confused, " What? "

" Oh Veggie I missed u so! " Goku sniffled with joy.

" Well I missed you too but... " Vegeta 8 looked around, " On the floor in the middle of the hallway? " he cocked an

eyebrow, " Right now? "

" Right now what? " Goku blinked, baffled.

" ... " Vegeta 8 watched the larger saiyajin who was currently pinning him to the ground. He then glanced to his left

and past the railing saw the top of the time machine, " OHHHHhhhh, you're from a different timeline. I was wondering where

you got your sudden second wind from after that big workout of yours. "

" Wait, you mean, you're not my Veggie? " Goku's eyes watered up.

" No, I'm sorry Kakarrotto. "

" OHHHHHHH! " Goku let go of him and flopped onto his stomach, " It is not fair! I thought I really found you too, I

mean, you know with the red boxers which is what my Veggie was wearing when he disappeared and...ohhhhh. " he sulked.

" Disappeared? " Vegeta 8 stood up, dusting himself off.

Goku nodded sadly, " Mmm-hmm. "

" I can't see why I would suddenly disappear on **you**, Kakarrotto. " the ouji folded his arms, " What timeline are

you from? "

" The one that visited here a year a-go only me 'n Veggie 'n our fusion-babies 'n Raditsu all had our memories of

this timeline erased for some mysterious reason. " Goku explained.

" Ah, that one. " Vegeta 8 nodded, " Well I can see him running away if he happened to have a sudden revelation. "

" Revelation? " Goku blinked.

" Yes, you know, something that hits you out of the clear blue and all becomes known and the sudden rush of emotions

is enough to send you off into a paranoid frenzy of which only a healthy amount of alone time can calm you down from and keep

you from appearing uke-ish to those around you. " Vegeta 8 explained.

" Really? "

" Sure. I spent several months out in outer space a long time ago doing the same thing. " the ouji explained.

" So what happened? "

" Well, I came back and then came to terms with what was bothering me so much. Eventually everything worked out. "

Vegeta 8 finished, " Also, alternating is a good sound tool for those who fear being permanently branded with the title of

uke and for those who usually go along with the formerly mentioned but still want to "take charge" every so often. "

" ... " Goku stared at him blankly, " Veggie number 8 I have absolutely no idea what you just said. "

Vegeta 8 sighed, " I was trying to be discreet with you due to how much of a panicked paranoia your timeline's me

seems to be in. " he nodded, then smirked, " Would you like me to put it in layman's terms for you instead? "

Goku nodded.

" Sex. "

" **AHHHH!** " the larger saiyajin's eyes widened in shock several times over, " Oh Veggie number 8, I am not allowed

to talk of such things with Veggies cuz because that would break rule number 6 which clearly states "No conversations of

non-platonic intercourse are to be spoken of between Veggie and me". " he clasped his hands over his ears in fright.

" And what would the topic of platonic intercourse be? "

" Uh... " Goku paused and thought for a second, " Hugs? "

The ouji sweatdropped, " Hugs. "

" ▫GLOMP▫! " something glomped onto Vegeta 8 from behind, " Hee- Hugs! "

Goku blinked at his counterpart, who appeared a little sleepy, " Me number 8? "

" Hm? "

" Have you seen a Veggie around here dressed like your Veggie only he bursts into a bright red glow when you hug him

tightly? "

" No, I think I would've seen noticed a second Veggie-chan. " Goku 8 looked around, still hugging onto Vegeta 8.

Goku tilted his head, " Wait. Why isn't your Veggie glowing? "

" I have a kaka-disease. " Vegeta 8 lamented.

" Oh no! A disease? "

" Hai, apparently you can catch them if you don't learn of the kaka-germs soon enough to prevent them from entering

your body they can mutate your innerds to Kakarrotto's subconsious will. " the ouji laughed nervously, recieving an even

warmer hug from the saiyajin behind him.

" Oh Veggie number 8 I am so sorry to hear that! " Goku said, worried.

" Ah, it's alright. Not that anything can be done about it. Besides its not your fault that in this timeline Bulma

never picked me up one day after dropping me off at your little kaka-hut and thus I never discovered my theory that you had

actual germs was correct so Bulma never created any peasant-repel for me to use so I could counteract said germs. "

" What do you mean never picked you up? "

Vegeta 8 sweatdropped, " Wow, my other self must've been really therough in erasing your memory of the first time. "

" You mean the other Veggie really DID use that forgetting machine on the other me! " Goku 8 looked astonished,

" But, but we reached an understanding and other me even had a revelation! "

" I did? " Goku blinked.

" Exactly! And that's why I think it would be a wonderful thing if you, my fellow type-3 saiyajin, were to help

Kakarrotto here re-revaluate himself. " Turles said, suddenly standing there.

Goku 8 and Vegeta 8 stared at him blankly.

" Who are you. " Vegeta 8 said bluntly.

" Oh, just a friend, just a friend. " he smirked, " I was wondering if you could have a chat with Kakarrotto here,

Kakarrotto number 8, you know, to convince him of what he's already been convinced of before yet has forgotten due to the

Brain-Freezer. "

" A chat about what? "

" "Veggies". " Turles chuckled.

" OH! " Goku 8 said aloud, " I know all about Veggies! " he grinned, " Every little last bit. "

" Do you think you'll be able to help me figure out where and when and why my Veggie left? " Goku pleaded hopefully.

" Sure. " Goku 8 nodded confidently, " Veggies are my specialty. I live here with Veggie ya know. "

" Gasp! You do? That is so LUCKY to live with your Veggie so you do not have to worry about bad things happening to

him while you're asleep. " Goku said, " But, what a-bout Chi-chan? "

" She works at a business in Orange City. " Vegeta 8 replied.

" Oh. " the large saiyajin said, then paused, " But wait, if Chi-chan and Gohan and Goten all live in Orange City,

and I live here with Veggie and the chibinized Ji-chan- "

" -and Gogeta. He's just asleep down the hall right now. " Goku 8 added in.

" -then...um, then...ahh? " Goku scratched his head, confused.

" Come other me, for I shall explain all! " Goku 8 grabbed his counterpart by the arm and jogged down the hall to a

set of semi-large doors.

" Whoa! " Goku let out a small noise before the door closed shut behind him.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Now this, is a Veggie. " Goku 8 began as he stood next to a small box upon which Vegeta 8 stood on. Goku himself

sat on the edge of a very large bed covered in red sheets.

The ouji sweatdropped, " Must you do this THIS way? "

" Contrary to the rules, breaking them does not cause a Veggie to spontaniously combust, your head to explode, or a

black hole to appear in the center of the earth and destory us all. " he explained.

" What if it was a really big rule? " Goku asked, uneasy, " You know, like one of the first 3? "

Goku 8 and Vegeta 8 looked over at each other, then burst into laughter. Goku looked confused.

" Heeheeheehee- "

" BWAHAHAHA! Oh Kakarrotto you're so amusing. " Vegeta 8 chuckled.

" I..am? "

" Hai, Onna's "rules" are nothing more than a meaningless unpunishable list of the writings of a paranoid Earthling

who fears losing you to me. " Vegeta 8 walked up to him, then smirked, " If you were to break one the most you would get out

of Onna would be some spastic fit completed by her blacking out. "

" But Veggie number 8, breaking Chi-chan's rules would make her sad, just like me not having my little Veggie here

to hug makes ME sad. " Goku sniffled.

" Well then, let's try to break a rule that's a little higher up on the food chain, hm? " Vegeta 8 plopped himself

down onto Goku's lap, startling the larger saiyajin as he'd never seen Vegeta position himself there without the sole intent

of annoying Chi-Chi, " Now let me see your rulebook, Kakarrotto. "

" Umm, ah.. " Goku nervously reached for it while unsure what to do with the warm bundle on his lap, " Here. " he

held out an unusually thick book. Vegeta 8 took it and flipped through a few pages.

" Ah, here's a simple one to break and give you a small taste of how delicious life can be without you being

emotionally bound and gagged by this ridiculous not to-do list. Rule Number 8. "

" "Never hug Veggies for more than 3 minutes at a time". " Goku woodenly recited as if poorly reading a script out

loud.

" Now then let's give breaking that one a try. Hold onto me for 4 minutes, Kakarrotto. " the ouji held his arms out.

" OH! Oh no I can't! " Goku gasped, his face flushing pink, " I can't break the rules its not allowed its not allowed

at all! " his breathing intensified at the mere thought.

" Hn. " Vegeta 8 pouted, " Onna's got him trained good. "

" I will hug Veggie-chan for 4 minutes! " Goku 8 happily raised his hand.

" Alright, we'll do it that way. " Vegeta took something off the counter, " Here Kakarrotto, is a stopwatch. My

Kakarrotto is going to give me a hug and when he starts I want you to hit the start button on the watch. When the numbers

reach four minutes I want you to then hit the stop button so you can see that nothing bad can happen and that Onna's rules

are merely the stuff of superstition. " he walked up to Goku 8 who picked the ouji up and glomped him thusly.

Goku hit the button on the stopwatch and numbly stared between it and the two saiyajin before him.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" 15'00'00, 15'00'01, 15'00'02, " the stopwatch counted off while Goku continued to stare down below at a sight that

had just shattered part of the thick, steal, mental box of Rules he had obeyed since the start of the Kaka-war. About 10

minutes into the time his counterpart held Vegeta's counterpart they had moved to sit down on the bed, startling Goku who

had then stood up and backed away from that particular piece of furniture. They were both now laying on it, quietly hugging

each other.

" Umm..ah..I.. " Goku started to sweat. He dropped the stopwatch and nervously walked up to the two saiyajin. They

looked like they were almost ready to fall asleep while a purring noise echoed throughout the large room. Goku glanced

around uneasily, " I, I think I should go now. "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" Haha, yup. off I go. " he laughed nervously and left the room, closing the door behind him. A furious flushmark

lay over the bridge of Goku's nose, " Ohhhh, if only MY Veggie were here to make sense of all this and explain it to me! "

he exclaimed, then paused, " But I guess if Veggie WAS here then Veggie and I would've gone home 20 minutes ago and I

wouldn't have seen one of Chi-chan's rules challanged be-fore my very eyes. " Goku realized.

" So, how ya doin there, my fellow seme. "

" Huh? " Goku quickly turned to see Turles standing there sipping a soda, " Oh Turles it is so un-believably

confusing! Veggie number 8 and me number 8 have been hugging for 15 minutes straight! "

" Something wrong with that? " he smirked.

" Well, ah, yes! Yes there is! "

" You stumbled there for a moment. "

" I mean, it's against The Rules to hug Veggie for longer than 3 minutes because Chi-chan is afraid that non-platonic

thoughts will pop up in my head if hug for any longer than that. "

" Have they? "

" I..don't think so. " Goku felt an entire level of confusion hovering over him. He glanced back at the door and

peeked inside only to literally freeze in place, his pupils now taking up nearly his entire head, " Oh my... "

" Oh? " Turles glanced in for a moment, then thumbed through Chi-Chi's Rulebook, " Ah, Rule number 3 huh? "

" Oh MY... "

" Say as long as we're here, how about we stay for dinner! " the evil type-3 saiyajin grinned wickedly.

" **OH MY**... "

" Exactly! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

Dinner.

" ... " Goku sat there with a lost, utterly confused look on his face. On one side of him sat Turles and on the

other, Goku 8. All three fusions sat across from him and there was a seat next to Goku 8 for Vegeta 8 to sit.

" Hmhmmhmm.. " Goku 8 hummed casually as he relaxed in his seat.

" Um, ah, excuse me? "

The saiyajin looked over at Goku, " Yes? "

" I ah...me number 8, do you like living with Veggie 8? " he asked almost timidly, still shell-shocked from what he

had seen just ten minutes ago.

Goku 8 closed his eyes and let a large melodious purr rip.

Goku gawked at him, even more confused.

" Yeah. " he sighed contently, " I really like living with Veggie-chan. He doesn't judge me or force me to obey

ri-diculous rules. And he makes me so **very** happy. "

" But, what about Chi-chan? "

" ... " ▫

" I know both Chi-chan and Veggie have done bad things before, but I forgive them for it and I care about them both

very much. And I know they both really care about me. " Goku tried to explain.

" Are you saying you care for them both on the same level then? " Goku 8 cocked an eyebrow, " You love them both? "

" EEP! Do not say such things! " Goku gasped, " Veggies and that word are both in Rule Number 1, the biggest rule of

all! I could never ever EVER- "

" -think of Veggie-chan that way? " Goku 8 finished for him.

" Hai. " Goku looked down glumly, " I am so confused. What should I do? I am not even sure WHAT I think. "

" Well you should figure that out first of all. " Goku 8 turned to him, " You gotta push out all the stuff that

Chi-Chi says you should think and all the stuff Veggie-chan says you should think and then you will be left with your answer;

what you really think and who you really care about the very most, who you love. "

" Is that what you did and you came out with, Veggie? " Goku asked, avoiding direct eye-contact on the word "Veggie".

" No, I just followed my instincts on that! " he said cheerfully.

Goku sweatdropped.

" Umm, you see I was not under Chi-Chi's rules for very long...only a couple years, not over a decade like you. "

Goku 8 explained further.

His counterpart nodded quietly, then paused and glanced around, " Hey, where is Veggie number 8? "

" Here we are! "

The group looked over to see Vegeta 8 standing there holding a little saiyajin toddler in his arms.

" Look who came down for dinner? It's Gogeta-kun. " the ouji said placing the toddler in a high-chair.

Gogeta glanced past to see his counterpart, surprised.

" You're a baby? " Vejitto whispered to him, equally surprised as the dance fusion.

" I'm a, baby.. " Gogeta cocked his head.

Vegeta 8 went over to grab the food off the counter and started to dish it out to the others.

" Heh. " Turles smirked.

" Umm, Veggie number 8? " Goku raised his hand.

" You don't need to do that here, Kakarrotto. This isn't school or Onna's house or anything. " Vegeta 8 smiled

warmly at him.

Goku's face flushed and he instantly pulled his arm down, " Veggie number 8, why is Goggie number 8 a baby? "

" Actually he turns a year old this May. " the ouji placed Gogeta 8's food infront of him, " Isn't that right,

Gogeta-kun. " the small saiyajin said sweetly to the toddler.

" Mommy! " the toddler chirped.

" ! " Gogeta cocked his head in confusion, then turned to Vegeta 8, " YOU are me 8's "Mommy"! "

" Ironically, yes. " Vegeta 8 laughed nervously.

" I guess that means I win this timeline huh? " Vejitto chirped.

" Hai. " Gogeta nodded, " But I won the last... " he whipped out a mini notebook and flipped through it, " Well I

won 3 of 'um. And you have won..3 as well. "

" For timelines 1, and 7 are un-determinable! " the portara fusion announced.

" What are you talking about? " Vejitto 8 asked curiously, peeking over to see the notebook.

" Here chibi me, I'll show you... "

Goku watched on as Vegeta 8 fed the little fusion-toddler, Gogeta squealing with excitement at the sight of food and

rapidly devouring it. He smiled, _:Haha, it kinda reminds me of Chi-chan and Gohan:_

" So, do you have any leads? "

" Huh? " Goku said, confused and coming out of wherever his mind had wandered off to.

" Do you have any leads on where your Veggie ran off to? " Goku 8 asked him.

He frowned, " No, I mean, not really. We think maybe Veggie might've gone off somewhere to get me a special present

for Veggietine's Day, so we checked outer space and then we checked all the timelines in order, and since Veggie isn't here..

oh me number 8 I don't know where else he could BE! " Goku gushed, worried, " I thought maybe Veggie would come back in a few

days but it has been almost 3 weeks and Veggietine's Day is TOMMOROW! "

" Mmmmm, I know I've been marking off the days on my calander.. " Goku 8 said, glancing down across the table.

Goku sniffled, then sweatdropped to see his counterpart staring at Vegeta's. The large saiyajin poked him in the

shoulder, " Umm, me number 8? "

" What huh! " he turned back to face Goku, " Ah, sorry 'bout that I kinda spaced out after that second sentence

around "Veggietine's Day". " Goku 8 smiled sheepishly.

" It's alright. " he replied. Goku stared down at the table before him, " You know, I don't think I even want a

Veggietine's Day present anymore. I just want my Veggie to come home. I hope he isn't mad at me. I hope I didn't do something

wrong to make him leave like that without telling anyone he was going or where he was going. I don't know what I'd do if

Veggie **never came back.** " the large saiyajin's eyes were welled up with tears.

" Hey, don't worry I'm sure your Veggie isn't mad at you. " Goku 8 said comfortingly, " Veggie could never get mad

at you. You're his favorite peasant. "

Goku put his arms on the table and leaned the side of his head against them, " ... "

Goku 8 motioned to Vegeta 8, who looked over from feeding Gogeta.

" Oh! " he handed the food to Goku 8 who went to take his place feeding the toddler. Vegeta 8 sat in his place,

" Hey there Kakay. "

" ▫Sniffle▫ " the larger saiyajin glanced over at the ouji, " Veggie tell me Veggie'll come back? "

Vegeta 8 rubbed Goku's back, " Of course he will, Kakarrotto. I would never leave you. "

Goku squinted his eyes shut and let the salty liquid run down his face.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" So, how's that? Do you feel a little better? "

The larger saiyajin nodded, " A little. "

Goku was currently having his back rubbed by Vegeta 8 as he sat at the kitchen table. The others had finished dinner

and Goku 8 offered to show them around. He was surprised to overhear Vejitto 8 had been wished into existance on the dragon

balls by his own counterpart. Goku glanced over at Gogeta who was asleep in his baby-carrier, still confused on how he could

be here and in toddler form.

" Whenever I think about Veggie too much at one time my head gets all confused. And I've been thinking about Veggie

an awful lot lately since he disappeared. "

" Well its only natural when someone suddenly disappears to worry about them. " Vegeta 8 replied.

" I know but- "

The ouji tilted his head.

" -I dunno. " Goku looked away.

" You can say whatever you want here Kakarrotto, this timeline has no rules. " Vegeta 8 said comfortingly.

" I don't know what to say. " he answered honestly, " I just know there's lots of stuff I need to think over. "

" I'm sure you'll figure it out, Kakarrotto. You're very good at that. I have a lot of faith in you. " the hands

moved up to rub his shoulders.

" But, what if I can't find Veggie? Or Veggie can't find his way home? What'll I do if I never find out what

happened to him or never see him ever again! " Goku cried out.

" Hmmph. That's that unsureity and doubt planted in your head by Onna and her redundent rules. " Vegeta 8 snorted,

then bent down and stared directly at Goku, " You're Kakarrotto. You can accomplish anything if you try! You've saved me

multiple times from several different types of doom. "

" You really think I can find my Veggie, Veggie 8? "

" I KNOW you can, Kakarrotto. " he said determindly.

" ▫GLOMP▫! " Goku hugged the little ouji tightly, " Oh THANK YOU, Veggie number 8! "

" Ah, you're welcome, ▫SNIIIIFF▫ Kakarrotto. " Vegeta 8 sighed, dazed.

Goku blinked, " Did you just sniff me? "

" You always smell so inviting, Kakarrotto-chan. " the ouji murmured, content, " My favorite peasant, so big and

strong and long-lasting.. "

" EEP! " Goku lightly pushed the ouji off him and jumped back, his face bright pink, " RULE NUMBER 7, VEGGIE! RULE

NUMBER 7! " he frantically waved his arms about in the air, then promptly covered his ears and began to shake, " "No

non-platonically enticing remarks are to be made between Veggies and me". " the large saiyajin recited as if it'd been

stamped across his brain.

" How ya doin' there, champ? " Turles grinned wickedly, poking his head into the room.

" WAHHH I WANNA GO HOME AND MAKE THE NAUGHTY THOUGHTS **STOP!** "

" HAH! That's Chi-Chi talking! Look how happy this timeline's versions of yourself and Vegeta-san are. Stand up to

The Rules, Kakarrotto! " Turles pointed at him.

" NO I CAN'T! CHI-CHAN WILL GET MAD AT ME! " he bawled.

" What about what YOU want? "

" I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WANT! "

Vegeta 8 was quiet, " I'm sorry Kakarrotto. "

Goku looked over at him.

" I didn't mean to make you upset. "

" Oh Veggie, oh Veggie I'm not upset. Not at you I could never get upset with my Veggie. " he choked out pleadingly.

Turles and Vegeta 8 glanced worriedly at each other. Goku was looking at thin air.

" Kakarrotto? Over here Kakarrotto? " Vegeta 8 snapped his fingers. Goku turned to face the sound, " I'm, I'm over

here Kakay. "

" ▫Sniffle▫ " Goku rubbed his nose, " I am sorry. Sometimes it just feels like there's these 2 little voices arguing

with each other in my head and they sound a lot like Chi-chan and Veggie and I'm just so CONFUSED...I'll try what you said

though, or, or what me number 8 said, I'm not sure which one of you it was; who told me to try to drown both those voices out

so I'll be left with MY opinions and what **I** think rather than what they think I should think which was not healthy for me."

Vegeta 8 smiled warmly, " Well that's good to know, Kakarrotto. Call me and tell me how it works out, after you try

it. "

Goku smiled back, " I will, Veggie number 8. "

" How about a little peck goodbye? " Vegeta 8 grinned.

" WAHH! NO! " Goku yelped in fright, his face glowing bright pink.

Turles frowned, " Oh well at least you tried. "

The ouji nodded, " That's all I can do. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Well, I guess we'll be heading back now! " Vejitto said cheerfully, " We'd stay longer but Toussan doesn't look so

good. " he shook his head at Goku, who sat in the time machine and was sweating at an unusually fast pace.

" Aw, we're gonna miss you, older alternate timeline versions of niichan and ototochan. " Bura 8, who had dark,

jet-black colored hair, much darker pupils than Bura 1, slightly thicker bangs and ponytail, and wore a melon colored

t-shirt and aqua pants, pouted. Beside her stood Vejitto 8 and Trunks 8. Trunks 8 had the same coloring as Trunks 1, with

the exception of his Yamchafied facial features.

" We're gonna miss you too, non-pink-obsessed Bura. " Gogeta happily replied, " And Trunks 8 and Chibi Jitto! "

" Hee- " Vejitto 8 grinned.

Goku watched his own counterparts; Vegeta 8 was plopped onto Goku 8's back as if piggy-back-riding him.

" Goodluck on your journey, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta 8 said slyly.

Goku instantly ducked down out of view and started to shudder in confusion.

" No need to worry like that, Kakarrotto. " Turles chuckled, getting into the ship followed by Gogeta and Vejitto,

" I'm sure once you sort your thoughts out it will all become clear. "

" All become clear...? " Goku murmured.

" Uh-huh. " Turles nodded, then gave him a pat on the back, " You just think that all over for a while, hm? "

" Umm, o-oh-kay. "

" Good. That's my fellow type-3 saiyajin. And now we're OFF! " he started up the machine.

" BYEBYE OTHER ME! " chibi Vejitto waved excitedly.

" BAIBAI! " Gogeta 8 chirped.

The time machine rose into the air and vanished in a bright flash of light equal to that of 100 camera flashes going

off at once.

" Well, that was an interesting bunch. " Goku 8 nodded, then sighed, " Shame their Veggie-chan is missing, I'd like

to help convince him of a few things. "

Vegeta 8 sweatdropped, " Let him go, he's enjoying his platonic semehood, best to let it last. " he smiled

reminiscently.

Goku 8 cocked an eyebrow, " You don't really miss things being that way, do you? "

" HAH! Not a snowball's chance in hell. " Vegeta 8 hopped over Goku 8's shoulders and into his arms, " Now off we

go! To the room! "

" Haha! YAY! " Goku 8 cheered and dashed them up the stairs.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫FWOOOSH!▫ " the time machine reappeared in Timeline number 1, landing gently on the living room floor.

" GOKU-SAN! " Chi-Chi exclaimed, running up to him as he climbed out of the time machine, " How was it? It wasn't

anything too horrible was it? Do you need the brain-freezer? "

" Oh Chi-chan, my head hurts. " Goku glomped onto her, " It feels like somebody choped off a piece put it in a

blender and then pressed "on"! "

" Ohhhh, I'm so sorry! I **knew** I shouldn't have let you go. " Chi-Chi frowned.

" Aw, do not worry Chi-chan, I'm alright. " he pulled away slightly, " I met a chibi Ji-chan and a baby Goggie and

Bura was a brunette. "

" When did that happen? " Bura blinked confused as she passed by.

" Did you see, umm, anything unusual? " Mirai offered, uneasy.

" Ah, I uh, I saw some things. " Goku looked away, his face starting to flush, " B-but it wasn't anything a-bove

PG-13, so I guess I'm alright. "

" What did you see that was PG-13? " Chi-Chi demanded.

" ...A TELEVISION COMMERCIAL FOR A MOVIE RATED AS SUCH. " Goku said loudly.

" You're lying. "

" Yes. " Goku pouted, then spoke up, " Did Veggie happen to suddenly land his Capsule 3 ship back home while I was

gone and is now safely tucked in his little Veggie bed in his Veggie room waiting for me to come in and give him a good

evening hug? "

" No. "

" Ohh. " Goku hung his head, then perked up, " Well-well I'm sure that Veggie will be back tommorow intime for

Veggietine's Day! Veggie's never missed it before. "

Chi-Chi's face fell in fear of disappointing him. She hugged back tightly, " OH GOKU-SAN! "

" ? " Goku blinked, confused.

" SON-KUN! " Bulma called, rushing out of her office and to the top of the top of the stairs, " Vegeta just called me

on his cellphone! "

" ... " Goku stood there blankly, then burst into ssj2 and let out an excited squeal, " EEEEEEEEEEEEEE! "

" ACK! " Chi-Chi yelped as Goku's hug suddenly became ten times more intense, " Goku..sa...too tight...crushing...

ribs...pain..please let go. "

" ▫FWOOSH▫! " in a millisecond she was released and wobbled backward as Goku flew up the stairs and loomed anxiously

over Bulma, " WHATDHESAYWHATDHESAY! IsVeggiecominghomesoonwheredidhegoisheohkaycanItalktohim? "

" Ah... " Bulma shook her head, mind-blown from the sudden hyperactivity of the larger saiyajin before her,

" Actually, he didn't say anything. "

" ... " Goku stopped bouncing, " Huh? "

" He sorta called, started to say my name and then hung up on me. I tried to call him back but he shut his cellphone

off. " she finished.

" ...oh. " Goku pouted, then got an idea, " Can you trace Veggie's call so I can find out where he is? "

Bulma sweatdropped, " You can't do that with cellphones. I'd have to hack into the cell-phone company's satelite

to- "

Goku stared at her with big watery eyes.

" -and that would be illegal. "

" ... " ▫

" I could get sued and sent to jail. "

" OH. "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" He'll come back on his own, Son-kun. No need to worry. At least he called and we know he's alive. "

" You thought Veggie was DEAD! " Goku gasped with horror.

Bulma froze, " Ah, NO, no Son-kun! I'd never think that. I mean, he might even be home for Veggietine's Day

tommorow, maybe with a nice big gift especially for you. " she tried to comfort him.

" **Veggie** is the only nice big gift I want. " Goku pouted, fiddling with his gi shirt.

" Oh..kay.. " Bulma said, slightly freaked out, " Well, how about you go get some rest and maybe Veggie will be here

the next morning to wish you a Happy Veggietine's Day. "

" YEAH! " the larger saiyajin gushed, then paused. Something in the back of his mind still didn't settle right with

the concept that Vegeta was going to be back tommorow. Infact it didn't believe it at all. Goku blocked this thought out,

however, " Come on Chi-chan! We gotta go to bed so I can wake up tommorow morning and see my VEGGIE again! " he took her by

the hand, " I have so many things to ask him! And so many many things to tell him! Oh VEGGIE **I can't wait!** "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

And so, Veggietine's Day arrived.

" ▫HUFF▫ ▫HUFF▫ ▫HUFF▫... "

" -Danger Level 10, meltdown imminent- "

" Shuddup, don't you think I know that. " Veggy groaned in pain as he stood before the sidewalk that led up to

Capsule Corp. The saiyajin android staggered up to the front step and shakily raised his arm. After much effort his fingers

finally formed a fist which he repeatedly slammed against the front door several times, " Please, someone, open, the door. "

Electrical charges surged lightly around his body as Veggy fell to his knees, panting heavily, " Please...Bulma, Vegeta, I

need help. PLEASE. " his vision started to fade into pixelated imagery before him. A light-headedness overcame the android

as he fell over onto his side, hitting the pavement just as the sun began to rise.

* * *

10:09 PM 2/18/2005

**END OF PART 4**

Chuquita: (grins) And so much more yet to go...

Vegeta: Now aren't you glad you ended this chapter where you wanted to end it, even though its now insanely long.

Chuquita: Haha, yeah. :) (to audiance) You wouldn't mind if I uploaded this chapter on a Saturday, would you? I normally

don't upload on the weekends because everybody's weekend schedule is different than their weekday schedule, but I got

knocked back almost two days due to being scheduled for work both of my long school days this week.

Vegeta: (sips his soda) Understandable, you don't make the schedules for that.

Chuquita: (nervous laugh) Nope.

Goku: WOW...93.2kb...

Chuquita: And I haven't even gotten to the reviewer-replies yet.

Brolli: Perhaps you should get to them now?

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) I was planning on doing that.

To Wolfcrysta: Glad the fic cheered you up :) Lol, he's got 8 of 'um total, not counting possible-future Veggie. Heh, I'm

sure there's lots of ways he could be punished for kidnapping Veggie.

To The "Artist": Actually I do have a scenero for an original fiction fic. I have lots of details to work out but I have

the basics of it. Heh, if I actually do get this mini-fic written I'll upload it on da and I could actually see if I can

get it in our school's student original fiction/poetry book that they print out two times a year; I've gotten stuff

published in there before. Aw, glad ya like it! I have a few things I'm going to try to prevent the quick-edit problem, one

of them has to do with word and the other has to do with pasting; I'll try both and see what happens.

To Hakura0: Oh-kay! That's what they're going to try in the next chapter. First they checked the alternate timelines, then

the possible future, then Baba, then Kaio-sama and Enma. LOL, sounds funny. I don't know what my next Piccolo oneshot's

plot will be though.

To RyukoVulpix: I have an idea on how to fix it, hopefully the ! will appear in this chapter correctly. It was fun to go

back and update what all the other timelines are doing now. Heh, it has been a long time; "Mind Over Matter" is two years

old now. Poor Veggie indeed. It would be cool if this fic gave me a new record in number of chapters. It might with how

much more of the fic I have left to type up; not to mention this chapter is the size of two normal-sized chapters.

To hieilover135: Yup, they're both very sneaky. The mini-fics? They're just little scene blurbs so they're not that hard to

write, its not like an actual fic where I have to have a plotline 'n everything :)

Brolli: (waves his fist in the air) Yeah! You tell 'um!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops)

Brolli: (smirks) My reasons for liking Vejita so much were explained in this chapter; having a mostly sad and lonely

childhood while, as a toddler, seeing someone who seemed even more depressed than myself-Kakarrotto-be able to become happy

with Vejita around caused me to believe that having Vejita around would make me happy as well.

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) At least you have a reason and understand why.

(both look over at Goku)

Goku: (happily) I like Veggie cuz he makes me smile:)

Brolli: (sweatdrops) That's not a reason.

Goku: It is to me! (grins)

Brolli: I hug Vejita because after spying on him for so long I assume its what you do to people you like.

Goku: And I hug Veggie because I like to hug Veggie! And Veggie's warm!

To tea: Heh, I promise to make the next chapter normal-sized (50 to 60kb) so I can update fast again. Glad you like the other

timelines. Poor Veggie, he really wants to train so badly. Brolli's afraid Veggie will get hurt because their huge rift in

power causes him to think Veggie isn't that strong to begin with, not to mention Veggie's a lot smaller than him and Brolli

can't sense ki. Plushie's fun (glomps Plushie). I'll try!

To JustSomeGuy: Veggie should definately be careful with out much stronger than him Brolli is. I liked being able to visit

the other timelines; some of which haven't been brought up for two years. Chapter-wise this should definately be the longest.

Here it is!

To BlackDragonFury: That he is :)

Goku: (hugging the Veggie plushie) Aww, thank u so much! You have such a cute little Veggie-plushie :)

Vegeta: (gently pokes Goku plushie) Uh-h-hello.

Goku-Plushie: (squeaks from being poked)

Vegeta: (face flushes red)

To BlackDragonFury: It would be fun to break my chapter record, however I'd have to have 7 to break it. "Veggienapped", my

first fic, is 6 chapters long.

Vegeta: (smirks) Why thank you. (tugs on his seme shirt) It's so nice to have people supporting my semehood. :)

To Cathowl: (sweatdrops) Aw, don't worry, no more nightmares for Goku, at least for the time being. Veggy should be fixed by

the next chapter. Heh, Kakarrotto's revenge plan :D Ah, he can't go ssj? Ironically, Veggie could be cloned again, but after

what Brolli's done I doubt Bulma would make one for him. He is very hard to kill. It took them two movies to do it. Lol,

not easily onvertible to insults. Mirai Goku and Mirai Veggie might come up again. I like the whole Mirai Veggie messes with

Mirai's head as to what his relationship to Mirai Goku is. Poor Bardock. (sweatdrops). Aww, Kakarrotto liked the part with

Vegeta G. Hee, every once in a while I like to break the fourth wall. Yup, that particular Goku is fixed a little bit.

Actually Veggie hurting himself in the gravity room happened in one of the pre-android eps. He turned the gravity up too

high and the entire Capsule 3 ship blew up so Bulma and Yamcha had to pull him out of the rubble. He ended up with bandages

around both arms, his chest, and his head. I dunno if he really broke anything or not but Dr. Briefs had him on a resperator

so... Ah, half-uke and half-seme. Poor Bardock, poor wall. Corner-Veggie is having fun. lol! His word. That'd be an

interesting robot. Oh, permanently. Hai, I understand. I get ideas of inventions but since I have no idea how to make them I

simply use them in my fics instead. Glad you liked it!

To Felix McKadden: Aww, thank you so much! Happy it made you laugh. :D You're welcome!

To GogetaJr: I wanted to cheer Goku up a little after losing his Veggie, which is why I used the dream sequence :) There's a

reason Turles was unable to detect Brolli's ship; it'll be explained in a future chapter. Hai, though Chi-Chi's more worried

about Goku's sanity and emotional stability, that's why she doesn't want Veggie to turn up dead or lost forever. Glad you

liked the shirt. It should be about 6 chapters. At least I think.

To Chibi Mirai Gogeta: That's true, Goku 4 is feeling a little better now. He's got a long way to go though. Veggie'll try

to escape Brolli and the dresses in the next chapter. Well, he is the densetsu, and he was as strong at age 2 as Veggie was

during the saiyajin saga. Veggie would've tried to prevent Turles from going to timeline 8, had he been there :D Thanks!

To dakarne: Aw, I don't think I'll use ssj5, but ssj4 will definately be used in the big battle. Thanks for the suggestion

though :)

To Albino Black Sheep: Brolli can handle lots of x gravity because of his densetsu powers :) Hai, he's very lonely and going

about it the wrong way. Heh, long chapter, I hope you like it.

To dglsprincess105: Hee- aw, thanks! This is definately one of my favorite fics to write. Veggie just can't escape them,

can he? Hai, Brolli is kinda tragic. Goku's only acting slightly obsessive because Veggie left without telling him he was

going or where he was going. The timelines were fun, I liked visiting them; some I haven't visited in two years. You'll find

out in this chapter :) Everyone forgave him, but he still has a long way to go before things start to feel normal again.

The subject of the germs and Veggie's lack of repel will be mentioned in the next chapter. Aw, thanks so much:D

To Little-monkey-girl: Hee, poor Veggie indeed. He has several more of those he'll be stuck in before the fic's over. Some

of the timelines; 4 through 6; are fairly old. I've never used timeline 7 before but that one exists because its an official

Toriyama-created timeline. Timeline 8 is the the most recently created timeline, though date-wise, not fic-wise. :)

To Deepcoiler: Thanks! Heh, I so can't wait to write the Evil Shenlongs parody fic; though I have to get through the Super 17

one first. LOL. I'm not sure Piccolo would want to do that, he doesn't seem like he's a big fan of fusing. He was worried

he'd lose his personality when he fused with Nail and he didn't want to fuse with Kami because he just doesn't like him.

Well the dragonballs were used recently, so... Aw, I couldn't drop him off on one of the other Veggies. Besides some of their

timelines have their own versions of Brolli.

Vegeta: Ah, so I'm able to wish sometime smited, eh? (smirks)

Goku: SUPER-BIG-VEGGIE-PLUSHIE! (glomps it) Awww...it's so soft...

To Sinah: Ah, 6 page essays...I wish you good luck. Writing essays drives me crazy. I prefer to be graded on multiple choice

tests. (grins). Hee, ya know "Mind Over Matter" was originally written because I had so many people who requested a fic

about that timeline after that particular Goku and Veggie appeared in "Happily Ever After". Apparently its a popular timeline

. I'd like to do something more with it because of the cliffhanger it ended on so I've added that fic idea to my future-fics

list. :) Poor Veggie. At least he's trying to fight back. Don't worry, they'll find out what happened to Veggie soon. Hope

you like it.

To SupersayiankingTommy: Aw, its oh-kay. Yeah, that Goku was scary. Veggie is immortal but he still gets tired. Also previous

to this chapter he didn't know the layout of the ship. He doesn't want to fight Brolli outright because Brolli's so strong

that instead of killing Veggie he would instead end up in a vegetative state which could be even worse. Buu has a brother?

Cool. :D What's Duu look like? Later!

To ShiningMoon: I wish they sold Veggie-gloves at one of the stores in the mall. There is a Toys R Us right next to the mall

a few minutes away, but I'm still not completely comfortable driving on the highways, so... Heehe, the Veggie gloves sound

fun. Timeline 4...basically its a timeline where Chi-Chi tried to get Goku to use his ki mentally rather than physically. He

was able to make things appear and disappear by thinking about them. Unfortunately Veggie came by and got into an arguement

with Chi-Chi. Goku got upset at her and accidentally wished her to disappear. He had a breakdown after losing her and Bulma

had Veggie stay with Goku until she could create something to put a stop to his new power. Goku couldn't figure out how to

bring Chi-Chi back so he started overusing his power and abusing it until he wished away nearly everyone who tried to come

up to Mount Paozu to help him, leaving Veggie trapped there. Yup! You're the 2nd person to suggest a fic dealing with what

happens next in that timeline. I put that fic-idea on my future fics list and will definately write it. Well, Veggie did

sort of solve both those problems, he snuck into the gravity room and cut his training uniform to more resemble the one he

normally would wear. Hope you like it:D

To Nekoni: Hai, it has been a while since that word's popped up. He's very scary. At least Veggie tried to fight him this

time. Glad you liked timeline 2. Considering Mirai Goku and Mirai Veggie's situation she wasn't that surprised. I dunno.

(sweatdrops). They'll become friends again eventually, they just have a long way to go before being able to trust each other

again. I hoped you like the trip to Timeline 8. I couldn't make it as powerful as the last time because "Ai" didn't have a

rating to it and was on the geocities space instead of here. The influence to Goku will be noticable in upcoming chapters.

I'd like to draw Brolli's spaceship but only have a fuzzy image of the outside of it. I could draw actual rooms and hallways

inside the ship though. That he is. Veggie will try in the next chapter. That's cuz he's the densetsu, which is why Veggie's

so afraid of him. Goku really misses Veggie, just wait til Veggietine's Day. Hee, can't reveal the ending, that'd be a

spoiler.

Vegeta: (looks down at arrow lodged in his chest) Oww. (promptly grabs blindfold and blindfolds himself)

Goku: (sweatdrops) Veggie?

Vegeta: (twitches) Curse her... (turns to face Goku) Kakarrotto!

Goku: Yes Veggie?

Vegeta: I need you to get some of that antidote to this arrow!

Goku: Oh-kay! (nods determindly) You can count on me Veggie! (suddenly pauses) ...um, Veggie?

Vegeta: Hai?

Goku: (sheepish grin) What was the antidote to the Veggietine's Day arrows again?

Vegeta: WAHHH! (falls over) (jumps back to his feet, slightly frightened) HOW CAN YOU NOT REMEMBER SUCH A THING!

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Come on Veggie, Veggietine's Day 1 happened three years ago. You can't expect him to remember-

Vegeta: (grabs her by the collar) (panicked) YOU wrote it YOU GO LOOK IT UP!

Chuquita: Ah-

Vegeta: (lets go of her) (starts to nervously pace back and forth) I can't risk seeing Kakarrotto and having the effects of

this arrow inacted! Who KNOWS how much stronger they'll be with how far along the kaka-germ road I am now!

Goku: (lifts blindfold off Veggie's face) What kaka-germ road?

Vegeta: (eyes widen at the sight of him) WAAAAAAAAHHHHH! YOU FOOL! KNOCK ME UNCONSIOUS BEFORE I DO SOMETHING NON-PLATONIC TO

YOU! QUICK!

Goku: Uh..ahh... (lightly twacks Veggie across the head, causing Veggie to hit the floor, unconsious) Did I win?

Chuquita: (pokes the unconsious Veggie) I think so.

Goku: (picks him up) Poor little Veggie. (hugs Veggie tightly)

Brolli: (confused) Umm, what was that arrow and why did it melt when it hit Vejita?

Goku: (narrows his eyes angrily at Brolli while holding Veggie protectively) That is none of your business, Big Meanie!

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Ah, (to audiance) see you sometime next week everybody. (waves)

Goku: I wonder how long Veggie's gonna be out?


	5. Veggie's Escape! Goku's Dilemma!

4:46 PM 2/20/2005  
E-mail:  
By - Chuquita  
Quote of the Week-from _ending song of "Jurrasic Bark" Futurama episode  
__If it takes forever, I will wait for you  
__For a thousand summers, I will wait for you  
__Till you're back beside me, till I'm holding you  
__Till I here you sigh, here in my arms_

_Anywhere you wander, anywhere you go  
__Every day remember, how I love you so  
__In your heart believe what in my heart I know  
__That forevermore I will wait for you_

_The clock will tick away the hours one by one  
__Then the time will come when all the waiting's done  
__The time when you return and find me here and run  
__Straight to my waiting arms_

dl

/dl

**Chuey's Corner:  
**Chuquita: I have no idea what the song's name is, but that episode did win an award. (grins)  
Brolli: What kind of award?  
Chuquita: (cheesy grin) I don't remember!  
Brolli: (sweatdrops)  
Chuquita: Though it was a really good episode; shame the show got cancelled...(perks up) ANYWAY! Welcome to Part 5!  
Goku: Hee- the rarely used Part 5!  
Chuquita: I have a feeling this fic isn't going to have ended by this chapter either.  
Vegeta: (dizzily) Wahhh-  
Chuquita: Eep! (turns to Brolli) Ah, Brolli could you leave the building for a moment?  
Brolli: Why would I do that?  
Chuquita: Because...I don't want you to get upset and kill us all?  
Brolli: And just what would I get upset about? (raises eyebrow)  
Vegeta: (eyelids flutter open) (looks over at Goku)  
Goku: (happily waves to Veggie)  
Vegeta: (smirks) (tackles Goku out of his chair and onto the floor)  
Goku: o.O ?  
Brolli: What was that noise?  
Chuquita: Oh, nothing! Evade your eyes please! (pushes him into one of the corners of the room) Just...just stay there for a moment...that's good..OH! And here's some ear-plugs! (sticks super-plugs into Brolli's ears)  
Brolli: (sweatdrops) ...  
Chuquita: (zips back over to Son and Veggie) Goku are you oh-kay?  
Goku: (being pinned to the ground by Veggie who is currently whispering things into his ear) Oh MY... (face flushes pink) Um...ah, Chu?  
Chuquita: Hai?  
Goku: W-what is the anti-dote to the Veggietine's Day arrows?  
Chuquita: Ah- (nervous laugh) funny thing, Son-kun. I checked it up in the actual fic, and apparently other than mentioning that the ingrediants for the antidote come from nature, I didn't specify exactly WHAT the ingrediants were or how to put them together.  
Goku: HUH?  
Vegeta: (purrs and nuzzles ontop of Goku) Na te lopi dahni kobote, Kakarrotto-chan.  
Goku: (face still flushed) But little Veggie I do not know how to speak in saiyago!  
Vegeta: (sniffs him slightly) (in a daze) Bapeno sesi canoke de spreuseta. Ono pa lluun. (hugs him)  
Goku: OH MY!  
Chuquita: Ah...let's go to the fic now, shall we? (to audiance) Here's Part 5!

dl

/dl

"**Gokou no Bejita!** **Autaasupeesu Kyuuenkatsudou!"**

"**Goku's Veggie! The Outer Space Rescue Party!"**

dl

/dl

**Summary:** Oh Veggie, where are you? One night Vegeta mysteriously disappears, and Goku senses something is terribly wrong. While its thought that the ouji has may have gone out into space to purchase a Veggietine's Day gift for his favorite peasant, several of the group begin to have doubts, especially when they're unable to contact Vegeta at all. There's something disturbing about the ouji vanishing, and when Turles discovers Vegeta's been kidnapped; everyone fears for the worst. Who would possibly be powerful enough to kidnap someone as strong as Vegeta? And how will they find him even when his ki itself is undetectable by Kaio-sama? To what lengths would Goku go to get his Veggie back, and is he capable of breaking the rules to do so?

dl

/dl

**Part 5 Chapter Titles: Veggie's Escape l Parental Guidance l What is happening to my brain! l Veggy Arrives l Who? l Fixed but Fuzzy l Saiyajin Pacifier l So very confused l Strawberries l A Veggie on a Mission l That feeling of vertigo l Names l Close, but.. l**

* * *

" ▫Squeeeeak▫ " the door to the Emergancy Bay room opened. A little figure stood in the open doorway and promptly 

ripped the pink nightie right off his body as he marched towards the single getaway ship with an aura of determination

hovering over him. Vegeta grabbed the door and got in on the driver's side. He examined the controls before him and was

puzzled to see it was set up like a videogame controller. A large joystick in the middle with a and b buttons to the right

and circle/triangle/square/x buttons to the left. There was an off/on switch near the floor next to the gas pedal. The ouji

kicked it lightly and the entire ship lit up like a car driving on a highway at night through thick fog. The engine purred

gently, and Vegeta hoped desperately that Brolli hadn't heard the vehicle start up; even though the densetsu's room was

conveniently far away from the Emergancy Bay.

" Well, I've got it started...now how do you get out of here? " Vegeta looked around the room. There seemed to be

no exit, no place for the ship to go, " No...there must be some way, he went through all this work putting this ship

together he's not so stupid as to create an Emergancy Bay without an exit. " the ouji murmured, then froze. He quickly

opened the door and hopped out, then peeked underneath the ship. A grin appeared on Vegeta's face.

The piece of floor directly below the ship was a set of doors.

" HAHA! ALRIGHT! " the ouji scrambled back inside the ship. He closed the door shut and lifted the ship upwards, then

slammed it down on the floor. He felt the doors jiggle beneath them. Vegeta hovered up higher and tried again. This time the

two doors almost gave way, " Third time's the charm! " the ship lifted off once again, then came barreling down at the floor

only to fall right through it and out into space, " WOOOHOO! FREEDOM! HAHAHAHA! " Vegeta laughed in victory and blasted off.

He glanced at the rear-view window to catch a glimpse of what Brolli's ship looked like only to gasp.

The ship wasn't visible at all. Not even an outline, " No wonder nobody noticed it. His ship's got some sort of

cloaking technology. " Vegeta muttered in disbelief.

_:Actually, I can think of something even more interesting than that:_ Nango said in amazement, facing in the other

direction.

" What? " Vegeta glanced past him and froze, " NO. WAY... "

Brolli had ironically chosen to park his ship within a mere two hours of Planet Earth.

" Haha...hahaha...BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Brolli what blind faith you have in me! Alright Nango! Let's go home! " he

plundged his joystick forward and slammed his foot on the gas. The emergancy ship went roaring down towards Earth, " Hahaha!

I can't believe it! I'm actually going to make it home! We'll finally get to see Kakarrotto again, Nango! "

_:And Bibishii-chan:_ Nango grinned.

The ship barreled down towards the edge of Earth's atmosphere. Vegeta could finally sense the collective ki's of the

planet. He quickly turned the ship towards the east convenient. Towards Mount Paozu. Towards Kakarrotto's house, " Here comes

your conquering soon-to-be-hero, you beautiful peasant! " Vegeta beamed, " And by beautiful I mean that in a purely

platonic manner. HERE I COME KAKARROTTO! " he desperately sensed around for Goku's ki, then nearly choked at the thick heavy

aura of depression hanging over it. The sheer power of it was enough to almost bring Vegeta to his knees, had he not been

sitting down, " Kakarrotto. " the ouji said in a clear, quiet voice. _:Kakarrotto must not have gotten my message. He must_

_think I've abandoned him or **worse**. That I don't lo-platonically care for him anymore:_ That hurt feeling from Goku's ki

hovered over him a moment more. Vegeta felt his eyes start to tear up. He suddenly shut his eyes tight and clenched his

fists, _:THAT KUSOTARE..HE DID THIS TO KAKARROTTO. HE'S PUNISHING US BOTH FOR SOMETHING THAT IS THE FAULT OF NEITHER OF US:_

the ouji seethed, flashing into ssj1. Nango grabbed the joystick and continued to press on towards Earth while Vegeta lifted

his hand to his right ear and began to gently rub it in a soothing circular motion, _:Kakarrotto..:_

The ki started to slowly quiet down. The depression now hiccuping while Vegeta continued to rub.

_:It's very early in the morning, but still dark out:_ Vegeta got from the portara bond, _:Kakarrotto won't be_

_waking up for another couple hours...and why is he in Onna's BED! No matter, I'll sort it all out when I get back:_ he

nodded thusly.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" Hey, waitaminute. Why am I still in here? If I can sense Kakarrotto's ki I can simply teleport back to Earth! "

Vegeta slaped himself on the forehead with the butt of his hand for forgetting something so basic, " Heh-heh, Kakarrotto my

favorite peasant I will keep you waiting no longer. " he reached to place his first two right-hand fingers to his forehead

only to have them stop just in inch before touching, " HUH! " Vegeta glanced up to see a strange, long silver device with a

gripper similar to that of a very sophisticated claw game claw had come out of the ceiling and was currently holding his

wrist captive, " AAAAAAH! " Vegeta panicked. Another claw burst out of the ceiling and went for this left arm. Vegeta shot

a ki blast at it, destorying the device. Instead a third claw came from behind and grabbed the left wrist, " IT'S A TRAP! "

the ouji wailed. He slammed his foot on the gas as hard as he possibly could without destorying the pedal, " NANGO DRIVE THE

JOYSTICK DOWN WE CAN STILL MAKE IT! "

Nango pressed the joystick down and the spaceship swerved towards its target below.

Vegeta pounded the pedal harder, then yelped as something tight grabbed his ankle from the right, keeping his foot

trapped mere inches before the gas. A second one came out and grabbed his remaining leg.

Nango swung himself down and started to pull at the device holding Vegeta's right leg in place, _:It's too thick! But_

_if you go ssj3 I think I think I can yank it off:_

" ▫Pant▫huff▫pant▫huff▫pant▫huff▫! "

_:Vegeta:_

" ▫Pant▫huff▫pant▫huff▫ "

_:VEGETA:_ the tail poked out from underneath where the pedals sat to see a terrified expression on the ouji's face.

Vegeta's heart was practically beating out of his chest as sweat poured down his face and his body shook with anxiety.

_:It's a trap...i..t's a TRAP! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME RIGHT HERE AND NOW INSIDE THIS SPACESHIP! Poisoned gases_

_released from the heating vents...or maybe the ship's exterior is too weak and he'll have me burn up in Earth's atmosphere!_

_I CAN'T DIE! NOT NOW:_

_:You're not GOING to die! You wished yourself immortal now snap out of it:_ Nango yelled at him.

_:I CAN'T DIE WITH KAKARROTTO STILL IN ONNA'S CLUTCHES AND TRAPPED UNDER HER RIDICULOUS RULES FOREVER! NOT WITH HIM_

_NEVER KNOWING WHAT HAPPENED TO ME! HIS SPIRIT, HIS VERY ESSENSE WILL **DIE** UNDER THOSE CONDITIONS. It'll wither away until_

_he's left alone and a recluse atop that mountain! A heartbroken mountain hermit! He'll follow Onna's rules even after her_

_death if I'm not there to save him! He'll think she cared about him more because she didn't RUN AWAY and LEAVE him: _Vegeta

was sobbing openly now at the picture of the future his mind was painting.

Nango hovered there, frozen in shock. The only time the little ouji had cried like this before was during his final

battle with Freeza and the few moments before he died the first, and what he had then believed final time, _:Vegeta, Vegeta_

_calm down man we can still do this all you have to do is go ssj3 and I'll try to break the bond on your right leg. It's not_

_too late:_

" Ahhhhh...hahhhahhh.hahhhh...Kakarrotto I tried so damn hard I really did! " the ouji bawled, " Even if I can't

die he'll destory my body! I'll be unable to travel to otherworld. Immortality was a stupid wish! At least if I really did

die I could find Kaio-sama and contact you from there! At least I could've been able to let you know I didn't run away from

you! Kakarrotto I can't die now! There's so many things I still have yet to tell you! Things I need you to know! " he glanced

over at Nango, who stared at him with pleading hope. Vegeta's breathing started to normalize and he turned to the windshield,

narrowing his eyes, " And I'm not going to let ANYONE keep you from hearing them! " he gathered his ki together and burst

into ssj3. Vegeta pushed the majority of his ki into his limbs and burst out of all four chains at once.

_:WHOOO:_ Nango cheered, _:Now THAT'S the Great and Powerful Saiyajin no Ouji **I** know:_

" Hahaha.. " Vegeta laughed in nervous victory. He scrambled to his feet and shook his fist in the air, " TAKE THAT

YOU UKE-OBSESSIVE NUTJOB! " he slammed on the gas only to have the ship slam into an invisible wall, jolting him back

against his seat, " What the? " Vegeta glanced at the rear-view mirror again and gasped to see his own ship was now

invisible from the outside as well.

" Tsk tsk, Vejita-chan. How very naughty of you. " Brolli's voice came through unrecognizable speakers inside the

vehicle. Another layer of shield formed around the ship, blocking all outside ki the way Brolli's main ship had already been

doing.

_:That's why I couldn't tell where we were...why I couldn't sense anyone on Earth even though we were mere hours_

_away:_ Vegeta's body twitched in shock.

" It looks like you didn't pass the test after all, my sweet otokohime. You're more determined to go rushing back

into KAKARROTTO'S arms than I thought. "

" I'm the platonic-SEME! It's the other way around! " Vegeta snapped, annoyed, " And what do you mean "test"! "

" Well isn't it obvious, Vejita? You said you listened to Paragus's explanation of how he and I escaped Bejito-sei's

explosion. I used my own ki to create an impenetrable ki shield so that I could travel through space without a ship. I'm

obviously still able to perform that same attack now so why would I go through all the trouble of purchasing an emergancy

vehicle to escape in? "

Vegeta froze, stupified at how he could've overlooked something so obvious.

" It was a test, Vejita. A test to see where your loyalties lie. A test to find out just how desperate you were to

leave me and how brave you were to even try. "

The ouji slumped forward where he stood, his back facing Brolli's ship while his eyes were dead-locked on Earth.

" I have to admit, you play your supposed-seme role well. You're very intellegent and couragous. You were able to

for the most part keep a level head and you even plotted out ways to continue on even after the machinery restrained your

arms and legs. "

" ... " ▫

Brolli smirked victoriously. Vegeta cringed and felt it even though there was nothing but sound, " But you are no

seme, Vejita. A seme saiyajin wouldn't have broken down into tears like that. "

The ouji paused and turned around.

" That's right, Vejita. I could see you. I can see everything. There's a videocamera on that ship; but don't bother

finding it, you'll be back home with me within the hour. "

A sudden chugging noise was heard from the engine and Vegeta felt the backwards shift in direction. It was as if

Brolli's ship was a fisherman pulling back his line with the fish hanging there, its gaping mouth attached to his bait.

" Don't feel too bad though, Vejita. You gave it your all; congradulations! However, you failed at being able to

avoid the temptations of that irritating saiyajin siren, so it looks like I'm going to have to put you through a few training

sessions. "

" ... " Vegeta turned back to stare at Mount Paozu, which was getting smaller by the second.

Brolli sat back in his seat and chuckled entertainingly, " Don't worry Vejita, it shouldn't be too hard for you to

learn. I expect to see great results. "

" ... " ▫

" Vejita-chan? "

The ouji pressed the palms of his hands together, " GARRIKU HO! " he screamed out in rage and the huge pink blast

burst forth, shattering the windshield.

_:AHH! VEGETA WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU CAN'T SURVIVE IN OUTER SPACE WE'LL BOTH SUFFOCATE:_ Nango yelped.

Vegeta put his front two fingers on his forehead as he made a running leap through the opening...and smashed into the

invisible ki-shield circling the vehicle. The ouji made a loud yelping sound on impact and slid down the side of the shield

until he was underneath the ship.

Brolli sweatdropped, " Not a very good seme at all. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Heh-heh-heh, you know I would've preferred he have simply **killed** Vegeta in a slow and agonizingly painful manner,

but this is just as good. " Paragus chuckled, entertained as he sat there watching one of the crystal balls in hfil, " Poor,

poor "Vejita". How sweet it will be to watch his sanity unravel under my son's naive, foolish dream of having his otokohime."

" Oh really? " a pair of knuckles cracked from behind him.

Paragus looked over his shoulder to see King Bejito and Queen Ruby standing there. A large vein bulging on Bejito's

forehead in anger. Paragus chuckled half-nervously and got up, " Why Bejito, hello there. Quite an entertaining show we've

got going haven't we? "

" Tag team him? " Ruby smirked.

" Yup! " Bejito grinned maliciously, then burst into ssj1 and lundged at him, " AAAAAAARRRRRR! "

" AHH! WHEN DID **YOU** LEARN HOW TO GO-OOF OWW YAAR! " a dust cloud engulfed them as sounds of battle continued to

leave the small area. Ruby leaned against a nearby rock and whistled casually to herself while Bejito beat up Paragus only a

foot away. She adjusted her gloves, then placed her dark red ouho robe on the rock to reveal her saiyajin armor, which aside

from being the same color red as Bejito's cape, and having both yellow shoulder straps to her white top armor, was

near-identical to Celipa's. She had a blue cape the color of Vegeta's usual training uniform, " AAAAAAARG! OH MY SHOULDER!

OH THE EXCRUSHIATING PAIN! HOW I HATE YOU, BEJITO OUJISAMA! "

Ruby held her left arm outward. Bejito poked his head and right arm out of the dust-cloud and happily tagged her,

then left the dusty battle-cloud while Ruby bounced off the rock, went ssj1 as well, and lept inside to attack Paragus,

" YAAAAAAAAAAH! "

" AAAH! THE PAIN! CURSE YOU ALL! " Paragus cried out while being overpowered in the 2nd round of his battle.

Bejito powered down, stretched for a moment, and flipped open a can of pepsi which one of the guards had "been so

nice to share with him", " ▫Sip▫ "

" Bejito what are you doing? "

" Hm? " the king looked over to see Bardock and Celipa standing there, " Ah, Bardock and Celipa, hello there.

Wonderful day we're having, eh? " he said cheerfully as if the situation beside him were perfectly normal, " The sun is

shining, the ground is slightly moist, and Paragus is getting his traitorous rump beaten to a pulp. "

The couple sweatdropped.

" Umm, Bejito? " Celipa spoke up.

" Paragus has decided to make my son's misfortune into a form of entertainment and so Ruby and I are inacting

sweet dark revenge upon him by way of tag-team battles. " Bejito nodded knowingly.

" Don't you need two people on both sides for a tag-team battle? " Celipa sweatdropped.

" YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEA! "

" IPE! " Paragus's scouter came flying out of the cloud at 60mph. The three saiyajin tilted themselves slightly to

the right, avoiding the oncoming projectile as if it were second-nature.

" Just how is beating up Paragus going to solve whatever problem Vegeta has? " Bardock asked skeptically.

" Well it'll make us feel better. " Bejito motioned between himself and wherever Ruby was in the dust cloud.

The queen poked her head out from the side, " Your turn. " she grinned.

" Hold this please. " Bejito handed his pepsi to Bardock.

" And how did you get this we're not allowed to have soda down here? " Bardock cocked an eyebrow.

" Tag me! " the king held his arm out. Ruby tagged him and he ran into the dust-cloud while she emerged and took the

soda back from Bardock.

" Thank you! " Ruby took a swig of the soda while powering down.

" So..Paragus has..trapped Vegeta somewhere? " Celipa guessed.

" Something like that. " the queen took another sip, " You remember his son Brolli, right? "

Bardock sweatdropped, recalling the ordeal Bejito had but him through over the toddler, " Oh..I remember Brolli

alright... "

" Well apparently Brolli survived this big battle he had with our children and how he's come back and kidnapped

Vegeta while keeping any and everyone from finding out. " she frowned, " They all think Vegeta just ran off, even Kakarrotto

and Raditsu. "

" What about the UKE-NESS! TELL THEM ABOUT THE UKE-NESS! " Bejito exclaimed, suddenly standing next to them waving

one arm outrageously in the air while he held the back of a dizzy and barely conscious Paragus's collar.

" Waaaah- " Paragus had swirly marks for eyes.

Ruby sweatdropped, " Hai, " she turned back to face Bardock and Celipa, " Brolli's trying to morph Vegeta's brain

into an uke mindset so he can take Vegeta as his otokohime; by doing so that would make Brolli the new saiyajin no ouji. "

" WHICH I CANNOT ALLOW TO HAPPEN! " Bejito announced determindly, " Vegeta was never meant to be an uke! "

" HA! " Paragus laughed. Bejito promptly elbowed the top of his head, this time knocking the saiyajin unconsious.

Paragus hit the floor and Bejito folded his arms.

" I would rather have Kakarrotto as Vegeta's saiyajin no oujo than my son as an otokohime anyday! " the king spat.

" Indeed. " Ruby nodded.

" I thought Kakarrotto didn't want to be the oujo anymore? " Bardock said flatly.

" It was a figure of speech. " Bejito replied.

" How DARE you assume I would cheat at poker! I'm perfect! Perfection does not CHEAT! "

" I SAW you cheat you kept using your "juniors" to signal my cards to you! "

" Oh look! A battle cloud. " Cell tapped Bejito on the shoulder, " Are you still using that? " he pointed to it.

Bejito glanced down at the unconsious Paragus, " No, I'm finished, you go ahead. "

Piccolo Daimou Sr. rolled his sleeves up and the two of them marched into the cloud to do battle.

Celipa sweatdropped, " This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder. "

" If only there was some way we could escape hfil and go out into space to defeat the densetsu and rescue our son! "

Bejito said in deep thought.

Ruby sighed, " Try again. "

" If only there was some way we could contact the living half of our son's family and friends and send them out into

space to defeat the densetsu and rescue our son! "

" There ya go. "

" But Bejito, we're not allowed to make contact with anyone outside of hfil. " Celipa pointed out.

" Ohh. " a collective discouraged groan hovered over the group.

" THE KAIS! " Ruby said suddenly, " They're practically walking walkie-talkies to the living world! Every once a

week one of them comes down here to meet with the heads of security. "

" Brilliant! We'll mug a Kai! " Bejito happily pounded his fist against the palm of his other hand.

" GAH! ARE YOU CRAZY WE CAN'T DO THAT! " Bardock exclaimed.

" Sure we can all you three have to do is walk up to him and make some casual conversation while I sneak up from

behind and land a blow to the back of his head rendering him unconsious. We'll tie him up and when he awakens we'll make him

allow us contact with Kakarrotto and Raditsu. "

" I MEANT that its against hfil policies to kidnap a Kai! "

" You mean Kainap? "

" ... " ▫

Bejito grinned at him.

Bardock blinked, confused. He shook it off, " Bejito if we kidnap a Kai and Enma finds out we'll all be sent to

Deeper Hfil! "

" GASP! " Celipa gasped and Bejito and Ruby went pale green.

" You mean, that place where those unfortunate enough to be placed there are tormented each with a personal device

and or situation designed just for them according to their worst possible fears and nightmares for all of eternity? " Bejito

twitched in horror.

" Yes. " Bardock sighed.

" Oh. "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" Well then! Back to the drawing board! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

_:" Ohhhh.. " Goku groaned. He opened his eyes to see he was seated at a familiar table. It was the one he and_

_Vegeta had been seated at last Veggietine's Day. The large saiyajin sat up and looked around. The resturant was very busy_

_and everyone seemed to be passing him by without even noticing he was there. Goku stared down at his lap, sadly. He sighed,_

_then noticed he was wearing his saiyajin oujo uniform and flushed across the bridge of his nose. Goku quickly looked away in_

_the other direction. There were groups or couples at every table but his. They were all dining on delicious snacks while his_

_table and the other side of his booth were empty. The larger saiyajin leaned over, resting his elbows on the table and his_

_hands hands ontop his head while his eyes squinted shut._

_A sudden warming, soothing sensation appeared over Goku's left ear, rubbing in a slow circular motion. Goku hiccuped._

_" Kakarrotto.. "_

_Goku swung hid to the side to see Vegeta sitting there smirking and in his royal saiyajin no ouji armor, cape_

_included._

_" Hey there, Kakay. "_

_Goku stared at him in disbelief, his eyes staring to water up. He quickly rubbed them and managed to open his mouth,_

" _Veggie? "_

_" Heh, who were you expecting? Onna? "_

_" OH VEGGIE! " Goku reached to hug him, then noticed Vegeta was still rubbing his ear and this time his entire face_

_flushed pink. The large saiyajin removed the little ouji's hand and put it back down on the cushion, then patted it twice and_

_glomped Vegeta tightly, " OH VEGGIE I DO NOT CARE IF ITS A DREAM I MISS YOU SO MUCH! "_

_" I miss you too, Kakarrotto. " the ouji started to rub Goku's back while being hugged, " It isn't fair for such_

_things to happen to you. "_

_" Then why did you leave? " Goku held on even tighter, " Why did you leave me Veggie! Tell me why! " he choked out._

_" I didn't leave, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta replied comfortingly._

_" Huh? " Goku blinked, confused. He pulled Vegeta away just enough so he could see the ouji's face._

_" I would never leave you Kakarrotto. Never. "_

_" What do you mean you did not leave! You aren't here! You aren't in outer space! You aren't in any of the other_

_timelines how could you say that Veggie that's so mean! "_

_Vegeta grabbed him by the hands, " Listen. " he said, looking up at Goku, " I would never EVER abandon you,_

_Kakarrotto. OR this planet. "_

_" I don't get it Veggie what does that mean! " Goku pleaded with him._

_The ouji smirked and leaned until he was nose-to-nose with the larger saiyajin, " It means, Kakarrotto- ":_

" -that its time for breakfast! "

" OhhhhhHHHhh.. " Goku moaned in his sleep.

" Goku-san? Goku-san? " Chi-Chi sweatdropped, poking him in the shoulder. She was still in her pajamas and had her

hair down, " Time for breakfast. " she leaned down and smiled weakly at him, " I made you something special. "

" MMMMMMM- " Goku leaned forward and kissed her. Chi-Chi's face went bright red as he eyes widened in shock. He

glomped her tightly and held on.

" Mmmmmm-OH! " Chi-Chi pulled away when she noticed his arms, " Oh Goku-sa, no-nono, no hugging in your sleep, you

could accidentally..huRT pe-ople that waaay. " she squeaked out as the hug grew tighter. Goku leaned forward again but this

time Chi-Chi stopped him with the palm of her hand.

" Mm? " Goku's eyes fluttered open.

Chi-Chi smiled at him from past her hand, embarassed, " Hey there, Goku-san. Erm, good morning? "

" Morning Chi-chan! " Goku chirped, letting go of her. He sat up in bed, then suddenly froze, " WAAAAAAAAAH! " Goku

let out a scream and bounded out of bed, jumping about the room in fright, " AHH AHH AHH AHH AHH! " he clasped his hands on

either of his cheeks as his whole body glew bright pink while his tail's fur stood on end as it twitched behind him.

" Umm, I just came back in to tell you breakfast is ready. " Chi-Chi broke the silence on the awkward situation.

Goku's hands fell to his sides as he stood there leaning awkwardly forward, " I uh, I didn't want you to over-exert yourself

today so I woke up early and caught a few regular-sized fish myself. I cooked them into some scrambled eggs if you want it? "

Goku took a deep breath, his back still facing Chi-Chi. The large saiyajin's eyes were bugging out of his head as he

wiped the sweat off his brow. Goku finally stood up straight again and looked over his shoulder at the confused Chi-Chi,

" Sure I'd luv some, Chi-chan! " he said happily.

Chi-Chi smiled, " Well good. " she hopped off the bed, " Now let's go eat. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" What IS he? "

" He looks just like Mommy! "

" But he's missing his tail. "

" And he feels kinda cold. "

" Where's his shirt? "

" Ohhhh... " Veggy groaned. He opened his eyes to see everything all pixelated, then closed them again and shifted

around. It felt like he was laying with his back on a couch. He booted up his sensory monitors and waited for power to be

sent up there. About 10 seconds later he reopened his eyes and everything now looked back to normal. He was on the big

couch in Capsule Corp's living room, but it felt like it was made of a different material, _:It makes sense, that Bulma_

_would buy a new couch. The previous one was pretty old:_ he glanced up and suddenly froze.

Four strange, unfamiliar faces stared back down at him. And all four had saiyajin tails flittering about behind

them. The two on the left each looked like a mix of Goku and Vegeta, with the Ouji's hair and Goku-like bangs. One of them

had on a gi with the inverse of colors Goku wore and the other's outfit he didn't recognize at all. To the right of the first

two was someone who looked near-identical to Raditsu, Vegeta's old friend and Goku's brother; but that couldn't be-Raditsu

was dead. Piccolo had killed him. The final figure was a real puzzle. He looked like Goku but was wearing saiyajin armor and

had a tan. Veggy sat up and stared at Turles, " Son Goku? "

" Vegeta-san? " Turles cocked an eyebrow.

Veggy felt another wave of dizziness overcome him. His head fell back and hit the pillow with a thump.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Veggy! "

" Who? " Raditsu looked over at Bulma, who was smiling down with nostalgia at the unconsious android who lay on her

operating table.

" It's been ages you know. You never call. " she teased Veggy, poking him in the nose. Raditsu and the other saiyajin

noticed the wrinkles around her eyes from lack of sleep due to trying to find out just what happened to and where was Vegeta.

" Pronounced the same was as "Veggie", I assume? " Turles said.

" Yup. Veggy's an android created and sent here from the planet..ah... " Bulma paused for a moment, " Zorgonia!

That's it! "

The other saiyajin sweatdropped.

" Zorgonia? Never heard of it? " Raditsu scratched his head.

" I have. They're very technologically advanced, yet physically...well it would be a piece of cake to take over that

planet; but I don't see why anyone would want to. " Turles nodded thoughtfully, " I heard they were planning to make an

entire army of androids, but plans fell through when the palace and most of their money was destroyed in some semi-epic

battle a while back. "

" That would be us. " Bulma laughed nervously as she opened Veggie's chest up to reveal the super-advanced circuitry

inside, " They kidnapped Vegeta about, erm...well it was sometime before all of you; and replaced him with this android.

However we easily figured out he'd been replaced and we all went off to save him. "

" Do you think THEY might have KIDNAPPED Vegeta-san a second time? " Turles asked.

" I doubt they would want Vegeta back after the trouble he caused. " Bulma sweatdropped, " Gogeta could you hand me

the screwdriver? "

" What do you need it for? You already have his chest open? " the dance fusion handed it to her.

Bulma smiled, " Oh, you'll see. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫Beep▫beep▫Beep▫beep▫ "

" Uhhhh... " Veggy opened his eyes to see his vision reacting normally instantaniously. He didn't feel nearly any of

the pain that he had felt before he blacked out but instead had this weird feeling of detachment.

" Hey there sleepyhead! "

" B-Bulma? " Veggy glanced over at her.

" You just hang tight over there, I'm almost finished fixing you up. " Bulma smiled and went back to her work.

" Hang tigh-AHHHHHHH! " Veggy looked downward and let out a scream, " WHERE'S MY BODY! WHERE'S THE REST OF ME! " he

freaked out.

" Over there! "

" She took you a-part! "

Veggy turned his head, which was being supported by two long metal objects sticking down from the ceiling and holding

him by either side of his neck, to the left to see Vejitto and Gogeta standing there.

" Hello! " Gogeta said cheerfully.

" Hi! " Vejitto waved Veggy's arm at him.

The android sweatdropped.

" Will you give me that! " Bulma exclaimed, snatching Veggy's arm back from the portara fusion.

" Hai, you know his body DOES look a little smaller than Vegeta-san's. " Turles said, watching Bulma operate on the

mid-section of the saiyajin android.

" Well yeah, he was created over a decade ago. Vegeta's body is much more muscular now than it was back then. "

she explained.

" You're all so very kind to me. " Veggy sarcastically remarked.

" Oop! Haha, sorry bout that! " Bulma looked over her shoulder at his head and laughed nervously while Turles poked

Veggy's right arm repeatedly, " Say Veggy? What happened to you anyway? It looks like someone tried to hack into your

system and didn't bother to clean up their mess. "

" That's pretty much it. " the ouji-droid said outloud while still thinking to himself, " They erased big blips of

what happened though. I think I was assaulted. Or hugged. "

" WAHH! " Bulma nearly fell over, " Geez Veggy there's a big difference between the two ya know! "

" I think it was both actually. Somebody hugged me and then hit my off-switch. When I woke up again they'd made a

mess of my C drive. " he frowned.

" Hm..there we go. All done! " she closed the chest back up, then grinned with excitement " Say Veggy-as long as

you're down here- "

" ... " ▫

" -I mean, as long as the rest of your body is down here, how about I put in some long-range missiles? Maybe some

shotguns in the fingers- "

" ACK! I DON'T NEED ANY OF THAT! " he sweatdropped, " I'm not a fighting robot I was designed to simply imitate

Vegeta and keep those around him content so they wouldn't bother to switch us back! "

" But I mean just incase you're ever attacked again- "

" -I do not need a long-range missile to make breakfast! " Veggy exclaimed, frustrated.

" Do androids **eat** breakfast? " Raditsu blinked, confused.

" Fine, fine. Go without then. " she walked up to him and removed his head from its holder, then placed it back onto

his neck and hooked it back in. The "skin" instantly healed itself back up over so it looked like his head hadn't been

removed at all.

Veggy sat up, then moved his arms and legs back and forth. He tested out his fingers and grinned, " Haha! I'm back

to normal! Behold! " he whipped out a box of candy.

" Marshmellow peeps! " the fusions gasped.

" And it is not even easter yet! " Gogeta said in awe, taking one and eating it.

" So? Who are all of you? I haven't been back here in so long that there's suddenly dozens of faces I don't

recognize? " Veggy said friendily.

" Hee- I am Son Vejitto Oujisama, portara fusion-baby! " Vejitto introduced himself.

" And I'm Son Gogeta Oujisama, fusion-dance fusion-baby from an alternate timeline! " Gogeta took another peep and

tossed it into his mouth.

" Fusion...? " Veggy blinked.

" We'll tell you all about it at breakfast! " Vejitto nodded.

" Hai, its a semi-long story. " Gogeta added.

" I'm Raditsu Koi, "Son Goku"'s older brother. " Raditsu shook Veggy's hand.

" But, I thought you were dead? " the android tilted his head, baffled.

" Oh, I was. But now I'm not. I was brought back with the dragon balls about two years ago. Also long story. " he

smiled sheepishly.

" And I, " Turles said mischievously, leaning his hand onto one of Veggy's shoulders, " am Turles, the EVIL type-3

saiyajin known galaxy-wide for my evil and twisted acts of naughtiness and rule-breaking. Pleased to meet you, Vegeta-bot. "

" Umm, likewise? "

" Say, "Veggy", " he smirked down at him, " You mentioned earlier, something about being designed to keep those

around Vegeta-san content? "

" Would you like a cake? " Veggy chirped, holding out a fairly large chocolate cake, " You look like you enjoy a good

pastry. "

Turles blinked, caught off-guard, " Ah, thank you. " he took the cake with one hand while scratching the back of his

head with the other, " Anyway, we have this situation. "

" Vegeta's disappeared. " Bulma injected.

" What? Oh that's horrible! " Veggy gasped, worried, " Where did he go? "

" We don't know. We can't find him, although I am going to try and contact Son-kun and Vegeta's possible-future

selves after breakfast to see if they can tell me anything. "

" I feel so bad about this. " he folded his arms, upset, " I wish there was something I could do to cheer all of you

up. "

Turles grinned wickedly, " Well I don't know about ALL of us, but I do know a little something you could do that

would cheer a few of us up... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" So, Vegeta's not much into wearing all that saiyajin armor all day anymore, huh? " Veggy said as he stood infront

of the mirror in Vegeta's room wearing the navy blue training uniform and tank-top.

" He used to wear his saiyajin armor all day too huh? " Turles cocked in eyebrow in surprise, glancing down at his

own armor.

Veggy looked himself over in the mirror, then turned around and sweatdropped to see a medium-sized hole through the

backside of Vegeta's pants, " Oh my! " he flushed with embarassment, then laughed, " It looks like he grew his tail back too,

well, no matter. " Veggy sent a message to his main drive and instantly a fuzzy brown tail shot out of his rear end, fitting

the hole perfectly, " There we go! "

" ... " Turles gawked at the sight, _:If only it were that easy for real saiyajins to grow their tails back...:_

" How do I look? " the android grinned, " Oh! No, wait, " he smirked instead, " Convincing? "

" Heh-heh, Veggy I'd say you'd make the perfect pacifier for my fellow type-3 saiyajin so he doesn't lose his mind

before we find the real thing. " Turles nodded.

" Huh? " Veggy blinked.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫Chew▫chew▫chew▫chew▫swallow▫. ▫Chew▫chew▫chew▫chew▫swallow▫. " Goku ate robotically as he sat there at the

kitchen table with a nervous sweat dripping down his face, his mind off battling so many other things that he didn't

notice Chi-Chi and Goten staring at him.

" Umm, Goku-san? " Chi-Chi said cautiously.

" **It tasted like CANDY, alright!** " he sputtered suddenly.

" The...scrambled eggs? "

" The what? " Goku looked down at his plate.

" I've never had fish candies before. " Goten moved his fork around his dish in curiousity.

" Are you sure you're alright? " Chi-Chi got up from her seat.

" Sugary, strawberry candies... " Goku muttered frighteningly to himself while looking off in the other direction,

" With lots and lots of whipped cream, and- " he froze to see Chi-Chi suddenly bent down infront of him and staring at him

intensely. She struck her palm forward onto his forehead.

" Hm...doesn't feel hot to me. " she then stood back up, " You know Goku-san, maybe you just need a little fresh

air, hm? " Chi-Chi said happily.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫Lick▫lick▫lick▫lick▫swallow▫. ▫Lick▫lick▫lick▫lick▫swallow▫. " Goku sat on the front porch of the house eating

an ice-cream cone.

Chi-Chi sweatdropped as she stared out the living room window at him, " Somehow, this is not what I had in mind. "

Chi-Chi got up from her seat and walked outside, then sat down beside Goku, " Hey there. "

" ▫Lick▫lick▫liiick▫swallow▫. " Goku ate, still sweating and now staring off into the sky as if waiting for

something, " ▫Swallow▫swallow▫. "

" If you eat it all at once you'll get a brain-freeze you know. And not the kind Bulma's machine gives either. " she

poked him lightly in the arm, then froze when she noticed something abnormal about Goku's ice-cream cone, " STRAWBERRY! But,

you like chocolate, remember? It's the Ouji who likes strawberry. "

The bridge of Goku's nose flushed over at the word "Ouji".

" Goku... " Chi-Chi put a hand on his shoulder, " You know, if something's bothering you, you can tell me. "

" I can't tell YOU Chi-chan! I cannot tell anybody! " he cried out between licks.

" ... " Chi-Chi sat back in thought, " Not even the Ouji? "

Goku nearly shot strawberry ice-cream out his nose, " Oh no NO **NO!** Not Veggie! E-specially not VEGGIE! "

" Umm...oh-kay then. I'm, I'm just gonna let you go then. We'll just drop the subject all together. "

He smiled gratefully at her.

" Say, wanna head over to Bulma's and see if she got any info from your possible-future self? "

" Oh-kay. " Goku got up.

" Good. Now let's go. " Chi-Chi went back inside to get Goten and her coat.

Goku turned back to his ice-cream, staring at it for a long moment. He gulped, then opened his mouth and swallowed

the rest whole, causing him to stumble back in shock and nearly faint from the rush of ice-cold to the entire inside of his

mouth, " It's...addictive. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Uhhhhh... " the little ouji groaned as he lay across the backseat of the Emergancy Ship, now back in the docking

bay. He slumped forward onto his stomach and sighed, " It's not fair. "

Nango patted him on the back, _:Hey, we're not done yet you know. Maybe you could dismantle whatever security_

_system Brolli's had put into the ship, and-and then we'll slip out right now:_

" He wielded the trap-door shut, Nango. " Vegeta said tiredly.

The tail peered out the now-open back window and saw the two doors now fused shut, _:Thorough, isn't he:_ Nango

sarcastically remarked.

" **Too** thorough. " Vegeta spat bitterly, then felt the area start to shake around him.

" ▫NNnnn..NNNnnNNNNn▫ "

Vegeta sat up, " What's that? "

_:It sounds like those car engines on your racing video-game:_ Nango blinked.

" Engines...AHHH! " the ouji bolted out of the ship and dashed to a small nearby window in the docking by to witness

what he'd feared was coming to be, " HE'S DRIVING THE SHIP AWAY FROM EARTH! IF WE LEAVE THE SOLAR SYSTEM NOW THERE'S NO WAY

KAKARROTTO AND BULMA WILL FIND US! "

Nango froze in terror.

Vegeta clenched his fists, " And even if they do...they don't have the technology to create a ship which can reach

as high a speed as this one can. They could try to come after us but depending on how far away Brolli plans on taking us it

would take them years or even decades to get here. And by that time, by that time I'll be- "

the tail twitched, gasping.

The ouji spun around and adjusted his gloves, " Unless we get to Brolli and stop him now! " and with that he raced

out of the docking bay and down the hall towards Brolli's ki.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Hmmhmm, you're too late, Vejita. " Brolli chuckled casually, hearing the ouji's steps pound rapidly as he dashed

towards the room.

" ▫POW▫! " the door blew open and Vegeta bursted into the main control room, " ALRIGHT YOU! TURN THIS SHIP AROUND

RIGHT NOW OR I SHALL BE FORCED TO ATTACK! " he pointed heroically at Brolli while in ssj2.

" Hahahahaha! " the densetsu laughed. He turned around his cushioned wheelie-chair, " I can't do that Vejita, it's

out of my hands, literally. "

" Auto-pilot! " Vegeta gasped.

" Mmm-hmm. " he nodded, then nearly fell out of his chair from the force made by Vegeta flying past him and up to the

control panel. The ouji quickly scanned the rows of buttons, which only appeared vaguely familiar. He went to work quickly

trying everything he could think of to over-ride the auto-pilot while Brolli simply sat back in his chair and whistled

contently to himself.

" NNNnn...na na na eh eh na! " small grunting noises came out of Vegeta as he rapidly hit the buttons.

" Vejita-chan you can't over-ride the auto-pilot. "

" If it can't be over-ridden then its not a very reliable device. "

" Oh, it can be over-ridden, just not by you. " he said casually.

" What! " the ouji turned back to face him.

" You see stopping the ship now would require a secret code typed within exactly 15 seconds followed by my

fingerprints. " he held up his hand.

" Then I shall force the code out of you and chop your hand off if need be! "

" Uh-huh. " Brolli said skeptically. He got out of his chair, " You know Vejita you really should be spending this

time saying goodbye to Earth and your "friends" down there, seeing as this is the last time you're going to be within range

of them. BUT if you want to face me instead... " he cracked his knuckles and stood up straight, " Come at me Vejita. Hit me

with as hard a punch as you got. " the densetsu grinned.

" I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO DEFEAT ME WITH KAKARROTTO'S SANITY ON THE LINE! " Vegeta barked, going ssj3.

" Tsk, relying on that old prideful facade won't save you now, Vejita. " Brolli unfolded his arms and held them at

his sides, " Give me your best shot. "

" Errr..YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! " the ouji screamed in rage as he flew at Brolli, his fist burrowing into the

densetsu's chest. Vegeta cringed, disbelieving that even in ssj3 that hitting Brolli head-on felt like punching a block of

steel. He snarled up at Brolli only to nearly face-fault at the blank, blinking expression on the larger saiyajin's face,

" Ah- " Vegeta jumped back off him. He panically looked back and forth between Brolli and the machine, then grabbed

Brolli's left wrist and slammed his hand down on a nearby touch-pad while hitting buttons at random with his tail, " Come on,

COME ON! "

" Ah, Vejita? "

" WHAT! "

" Wrong hand. " Brolli waved his right hand's fingers at the ouji.

Vegeta sweatdropped, falling back into normal form, " Oh. "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" I don't suppose you'd be so kind as to lend me your **right** hand? "

" I don't suppose I would. "

The ouji pouted.

" Well, " Brolli yanked his hand free, " I'm off to get things ready for tommorow. You can play around a little

while longer while I do that. " he said, leaving the room and heading down a nearby hall.

" ... " Vegeta flopped back into the wheelie chair, staring at the monitors before him. The entire wall was filled

with them, the largest monitor, a good 54' inch wide-screen, sat in the middle. The ouji glanced at the control panel before

him, looking for something. He paused he noticed a set of buttons labeled "CAM", each with its own number beside it. The

ouji reached for the button for Cam 1 while keeping his eyes on the monitor. He pressed it and the wide-screen tv instantly

turned on. Vegeta felt his breath catch; it was an overhead view of Goku's house on Mount Paozu, and there was a small orange

dot near the river to the right of the house. Two smaller dots were noticable still inside the house, and the car and been

pulled out of the garage. The ouji grabbed a nearby joystick and pushed it forward. The camera zoomed in directly before the

house. He zoomed out a little and moved it to the left to Goku sitting there infront of the river while hugging on tightly to

a large piece of white and pale pink cloth, driving muffled sobs into it. Vegeta backed up and closed the door to the room,

knowing Brolli's history with Goku's vocal cords. He walked back up and stood before the screen. The larger saiyajin looked

like a nervous wreck as he held onto the material, bawling into it while fat tears rolled down his cheeks. The ouji tore his

eyes away from the expression and focused on the item in Goku's hands. It took him a moment before he recognized it, " His

saiyajin no oujo uniform? But, why would he be- " Vegeta stopped himself and went back into mental contemplation while

trying to figure out what was going on. It ached to see his favorite peasant sob wildly like that. Kakarrotto crying seemed

so unnatural. Goku started to hiccup and pulled his mouth away from the uniform in his arms, his eyes now welled up with a

fresh set of tears.

" OH VEGGIE IT'S JUST NOT VEGGIETINE'S DAY WITHOUT **YOU**! "

" ... " falling. It felt like falling. A severe distortment of the room around him as vertigo swept over his being.

Vegeta's entire body went numb. His tail hit the floor with a loud thump that never reached his ears as he continued to stare

at the vision on the screen. The ouji's mouth went dry and his heart started to pound fiercely against his chest in a way

only normal of the after-effects of a long sparring session. The now-haunting sound of Goku's crying echoed through his ears

as he watched the larger saiyajin continue to sob into his uniform. Veggietine's Day. Today was **Veggietine's Day.**

_:" Yeah, ya see your name starts with V, and valentine starts with V, so I just combined them together, see?_

_Veggietine! "_

Kakarrotto.

_" It's a big chunk of land from Bejito-sei! Or at least, part of it. I figured that since Veggietine's Day is about_

_love that the thing Veggie would most love is to see his home again. But since it got blown up I thought I'd go out into_

_space using the old gravity-chamber/spaceship Dr. Briefs made and bring back some of Veggie's home here to him! "_

Oh **Kakarrotto!**

_" Thank you little Veggie, I had a WONDERFUL Veggietine's Day. "_

_" S-so did I. "_

_" I hope that, next year's Veggietine's Day is as wonderful as this year's. "_

_" I...b..bet it'll be even better. ":_

Vegeta fell to his knees, shaking. He squinted his eyes shut as he looked away and held his hands on either side of

his head in pain, " **KAKARROTTO!** "

Wet..the sides of his face were wet now, Vegeta not even recognizing that they were tears. He lifted his twitching

arms up and grasped onto the edge of the control panel, lifting himself back to his feet. Chi-Chi and Goten had left the

house now. The wore their spring coats now, another painful sign as to how long Vegeta had been gone. Nearly a month. Chi-Chi

headed to the car and opened the doors so Goten could get in. Goku stood up, his back still facing them. He held the slightly

wrinkled and moist saiyajin no oujo uniform out infront of him. He had stopped bawling but still had tear-stains on his face

and underneath his eyes it looked puffy and red. Goku held the uniform over his head and started to put it on overtop his

gi. Chi-Chi glanced back at him and freaked out, then dashed over to try and stop him. She was yelling at him, something

about "the Ouji". Vegeta's mind was too shot at this point to pick up any further dialogue, at least anything in english

anyway. Chi-Chi held out her arms, frustrated and waiting for Goku to hand the uniform over. Instead the larger saiyajin

looked away and put his left arm through the sleeve. Chi-Chi gawked, then grabbed a hold of the uniform. She shouted

something, and to Vegeta's surprise Goku shouted back. Vegeta watched blankly; in a normal situation the stunned gaping look

now on Chi-Chi's face would've sent him breaking out into laugher. Chi-Chi uneasily backed up a few steps. Goku pulled his

other arm through and started to hiccup. His tail poked through the hole in the back and he tied the sash around the

uniform's waist. He waddled off to the car with his head hanging down with a cloud of depression over his head. Chi-Chi

followed him cautiously from behind.

And for some reason the ridiculous question of why the landscape wasn't pink popped into his mind. Vegeta shook his

head. The car drove off, out of view of the screen. A buzz still running through Vegeta's head.

The door creaked open behind him, " Oh Vejita- "

" **▫POW▫!** " Vegeta's fist contacted with Brolli's face. Brolli stumbled back. He rubbed his nose; nothing broken

there. The densetsu pulled his hands away and gasped to see they were covered his blood. His nose was bleeding. Brolli looked

down at Vegeta, who's expression was now in shock. He'd actually done it. Brolli was bleeding. And he, the saiyajin no ouji,

was single-handedly responsible for it. A vague sense of accomplishment arose inside him, along with a faint feeling of

hope. Vegeta smirked, " Happy Veggietine's Day, YARO. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" So? Feeling a little better now? "

" Mmm-hmm. " Goku nodded slightly. Chi-Chi had given him a soda to calm him down for the remainder of the ride. She

normally didn't like giving him such sugary snacks but deemed it necessary if said snack would keep Goku's mind safely

positioned in the "sane" area. He'd taken off the oujo uniform and now had it sitting on his lap while he drank his soda.

_:He's not wearing the uniform anymore, that's a good sign: _Chi-Chi let out a mental sigh of relief.

" Soda's so delicious, Chi-chan! " Goku said happily, taking another gulp.

" Hai, that it is. " she smiled weakly.

" ▫Buzz▫buzz▫ ▫Buzz▫buzz▫ ▫Buzz▫buzz▫ ▫Buzz▫buzz▫ "

Goku's eyes widened as he froze in place, " Chi-chan my lap is vibrating. "

" HUH! " Chi-Chi's face went red. She snatched the soda from him, " Give me that! "

" ▫Buzz▫buzz▫ ▫Buzz▫buzz▫ Oh no wait, that's my cellphone! " he pulled a little blue device out of the pocket of his

oujo uniform, " Uh-oh, battery's low. " Goku flipped the top up.

" -You have one new voice message- " the screen read.

" ... " Goku's face went blank, " Chi-chan how do I read a voice message? "

" I don't know. " she sweatdropped, then handed him his soda back, " Here you go. "

" Thanks! " Goku said, then tilted his phone to the side, " Maybe Bulma knows how to get to 'um. I think Veggie

showed me once but it was a long time a-go and I forget. "

" You should recharge it once we get to Bulma's too, else it'll run out of power and you'll have to wait a few hours

before it'll even let you turn it on. I know that much about 'um. " Chi-Chi nodded.

" Hmm... " Goku continued to stare at the screen. His phone desktop was of him glomping Vegeta from behind while the

ouji had a mixture of surprise, panic, and glowing-bright-redness on his face. They turned the corner and picked up speed as

they headed to West City.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" No, I don't know why its not **pink** outside today, ma'am. " Dende sweatdropped as he held the phone up to his ear.

" Mr. Popo is surprised, that is the 11th call today about the color pink. " the genie put down a second phone.

" I believe it has to do with that Valentine's Day machine of Bulma's. " Piccolo explained as he sat back in his

chair, " Personally I could do without an entire day of pinkness, just transfer any calls pertaining to that color to

Capsule Corp."

" Alright. " the guardian said uneasily as he did so.

" ▫Knock▫knock▫ "

Piccolo sensed for the ki's behind the door, then smiled, " Ah, Gohan. " he got up and opened the door, " Hey. "

" Hi Piccolo-san! " Gohan grinned, coming inside followed by Videl.

" We were wondering if we could ask you something. " Videl said.

" Sure. "

Gohan smiled, " If its a boy, can we name it after you? "

" ...eh? " Piccolo blinked, then looked down to see Videl's swollen abdomen, " You're pre- "

" -shh! " Videl made a nervous shhing motion with her finger, " We're trying to be quiet about it so neither Gohan's

mom or my dad find out until we've decided on a name. "

" Yeah, you know how they are. " Gohan laughed sheepishly.

" Oh. "

" Well congradulations you guys. " Dende shook each of the couple's hands.

" Mr. Popo is very proud of Gohan and Videl and wishes them best of luck. " Mr. Popo said, walking up to them.

" So..how far along are you? "

" About 4 months or so. " Videl replied, " We just don't know the gender yet. "

" We do know however that Kaasan's got a huge, pre-made list of baby names at her house, and we'd rather just name

the baby on our own. " Gohan said, " So? If we have a boy would you mind if we named him after you? "

Piccolo smirked, " I'd be honored, my son. " he shook Gohan's hand.

Dende sweatdropped.

" But Gohan, Mr. Popo asks, what if it turns out to girl? " the genie pointed out.

" Well, in that case...we have no idea! " Videl laughed nervously.

" Anything BUT "Chi-Chi Jr" is fine with me. " Gohan added.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Mmmmm! This is great, Veggy! " Gogeta said happily as they all ate breakfast.

" Almost as good as Mommy's! " Vejitto grinned.

" I'm so glad you like it! " the android smiled, currently cleaning the floor, " Such a dusty microwave. " he

sweatdropped.

" Vegeta-san cooks most of the food around here himself so it doesn't get much use. " Turles explained.

" Ah... " Veggy said, enlightened. He noticed a lump down behind the microwave amist the dust and bent down to take

a look at it, " What in the... " he reached foward, " a remote control? " Veggy held up the dusty object.

" ▫DING-DONG▫! "

" I'll get it! " Veggy said cheerfully, walking up to the front door, " Hello? " he said, opening it to reveal two

familiar figures and a third smaller one.

" OHMYGOD! " Chi-Chi gasped.

" Huh? " Veggy looked over at her, " Oh, hi there Chi-EEP! " the android froze to see Goku suddenly nose-to-nose

with him, the large saiyajin's eyes widened into two huge sparkily black blobs, " Ah..hellOH- "

" -OH **VEGGIE!** " Goku cried out as he glomped the ouji-look-a-like passionately.

" Why does everyone keep **hugging** me. " Veggy shuddered in confusion, remembering being hugged when he was attacked.

" OH**VEGGIE**IMISSEDYOUSOMUCHANDIHAVESOMANYMANYTHINGSIWANTTOTELLYOUANDIWILLNEVERLEAVEYOURSIDEEVERAGAINMYSWEETLITTLE- "

" ▫POP▫! " Veggy's arm snapped out of its socket and tumbled across the room.

" Oh dear, Bulma didn't put me back together as well as I thought. " the android sweatdropped, then turned back to

Goku, " Um, Son Goku? "

Goku was busy staring at the arm across the room with his eyes bugged out. His bottom right eyelid twitched twice

and he fell backwards, hitting the floor unconsious.

" SON GOKU! " Veggy gasped. He grabbed his fallen arm up off the ground and started to fan Goku with it, " Son Goku

are you alright! Speak to me! "

Chi-Chi stared in disbelief at the Vegeta-like person fanning her fainted husband with his dismembered limb.

Veggy felt her staring and turned to face her. He waved his arm to her, " Hi! "

* * *

8:13 PM 2/23/2005  
**END OF PART FIVE!**

Vegeta: (glomped tightly onto Goku's back) (snickers) Interesting place to end it.

Goku: There's a Part Six then?

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) There's a Part Six.

Goku: WOW...we have not officially gotten to "Part Six" since the very first fic ever!

Brolli: How many more chapters do you think we have left to go?

Chuquita: Erm, I'm not really sure. Not too many though.

Vegeta: (to audiance) For those wondering I have managed to surpress all arrow-created desires within me into my arms which

is why I am currently holding on to Kakarrotto for dear life-something that if certain reviewers hadn't decided to throw

said arrows at my body-I wouldn't normally be doing.

Goku: (happily) Veggie's keeping my body nice 'n warm!

Vegeta: (laughs nervously) (to Chu) Please find the antidote to this.

Chuquita: Umm...I'll try?

Brolli: And now for the reviewer-replies!

Chuquita: (pouts) That's my line...

To RyukoVulpix: Hai, "Be My Veggietine" is so very old; it was written around Valentine's Day 2002. I went through the

chapters; the ingrediants to the antidote weren't mentioned at all. Toriyama never spent that much time explaining the

details of Cell's timeline, other than that Mirai defeated the androids without training in the room of time and space or

learning ssj2, but was murdered on his way to the time machine to go back and tell the others that he'd won. Happy

Veggietine's Day! Wow, that is a lot of chocolate O.O Heh, lots of the older fics would feel awkward if written today. I'm

still playing with the idea of doing a deja vu fic (a story with a previous plotline only played out in the present). That's

a long story! Heh, I doubt this fic will go anywhere beyond 10 chapters,if it even reaches that. At least I hope.(sweatdrops)

To Kat-YaOi MaNiAc: Hope you like the fic so far! Don't worry, Goku and Veggie will see each other again soon. Veggie wearing

Goku's shirt's one of my favorite parts. So glad you like it!

To JustSomeGuy: Yup! At least Veggy's fixed now. And Goku's aware there's a message on his cellphone's answering machine.

Hai, poor Veggie for having an orange phone. Cannot reveal that just yet :)

To tea: So glad you liked Timeline 8! Brolli just goes a overboard on Veggie. Goku is very very confused. He found out there

is a message, now all he has to do is find out how to access it.

To GogetaJr: So sorry for the super-length of Part 4. (sweatdrops) I got carried away. I promise I'll keep the fics down

around their average length of 50 to 60kb. (nods). He's very confused, especially after seeing Timeline 8. That sounds like

a cute doodle :D Heh, Brolli's slightly tramatized by the color orange due to it being Goku's main clothing color, though

not as tramatized as toddler Goku's crying did to him. I want to re-paint my room soon. (glances at light blue-ish walls).

Don't worry, Goku will hear the message soon. It didn't occur to Bulma that Veggie would call both her and Goku, or that he

would call Goku's cellphone instead of the homephone. Aw, so glad you liked that part. Heh, I doubt she would either.

No more super-huge chapters in this fic, I promise :D Huge chapters tire me out anyways. Happy Veggietine's Day!

To Wolfcrysta: Aw, sorry it cut half your message. Oh-kay! Heh, kaka-posters; lol. That would have to be one super-strong

chair/rope. I hope to keep the rest of the chapters normal-sized; 50 to 60kb; though. Aw, thanks :) All of your review got

in this time, I can see your signiture. :D

To PiccoloDiamao1020: Thanks:D I'm glad it turned out to be fast-paced. I try to usually avoid having too long of a

chapter because it really tires me out; and sometimes it makes you forget stuff that happened earlier on in the chapter and

you end up repeating a conversation or scene. (sweatdrops) The original story will be mainly comedy. I have the plotline

sketched out along with the characters, I have yet to come up names or details. When I do I'll post it on DA and it'll

most-likely be a oneshot. :)

To Felix McKadden: Glad it made you laugh! Thanks:D

To Nekoni: Happy you liked it:) True. I've heard of chocolate-covered ants before. Veggie's trying to fight back. Poor

Timeline 5 Veggie. Maybe one day that could happen. My spellchecker says both spellings are correct. (blinks, confused).

Yay! I figured out what the french sentence said without using the translator website!

Goku: I would say hello to Veggie, but he's on my back so I can't really reach him. (sweatdrops)

Vegeta: BWAHAHA...oh my poor arms.

To Nekoni: Spoilt?

Vegeta: (looking at dictionary dot com page) (sweatdrops) _"To do harm to the character, nature, or attitude of by_

_oversolicitude, overindulgence, or excessive praise."_ (confused) But..but I won in those two timelines?

To Nekoni: Goku found out that he had a message in this chapter. Hopefully sometime in Part 6 he'll get to hear it. Timeline

7's Goku and Veggie are in the same situation as the Goku and Veggie of Mirai's timeline; since they're both identical up

until Mirai getting killed by Cell. Glad you like Turles. Hee- that was a fun dialogue. It felt very deja-vu-ish to write out

everyone re-meeting, only without main timeline Veggie there to freak out. Timeline 8 has definately confused Goku. Heh,

naming the rule instead of the act seemed safer. If this was "Ai" I would've directly said what they were doing. Maybe he

will. Oh, that was a flashfoward at the end, showing Timeline 8's future 5 years from now. I actually confused myself at

first and had to go back to check and make sure that was just a flashforward before I wrote that part. I'd even thought up

a potential scene of them meeting teen Jitto and chibi Goggie. (sweatdrops). He'll get Veggie back soon. Veggy's been saved,

but his memory of being attacked by Brolli is still all fuzzy.

Goku: (eats some strawberries 'n cream) Mmm, yummy! Veggie want some?

Vegeta: If I were to reach over to grab some the effects of the arrow would flow back to the rest of my body including my

brain.

Goku: Oh...(tosses some over his shoulder into Veggie's mouth) There u go!

Vegeta: (starts to chew, then pauses and freezes in place) _:THE GERMS:_ (quickly spats it back out, accidentally hitting

Goku's shoulder)

Goku: (sweatdrops) ...

To Kahlan Nightwing: That's a lot of level 3's. Glad you liked it! Goku will figure out what's going on soon.

To orchideater: Happy you liked timeline 8! Nope, Goku still doesn't know what an uke or seme is. True, he's very lonely.

Styrofoam being rubbed together is intensely painful to the ears. I'd imagine the male Goku's size alone is shocking to

Veggie 6, not to mention being hugged by him. :)

To ShiningMoon: Very long chapter :D Happy that line made you laugh! His twin sister? I'm glad you decided on having her as

Goku's older sister because that way she and Raditsu got to be friends and I don't know how Kali would know about the soul

guard if she had been as old as Goku when Freeza destroyed the planet. Goku will eventually hear Veggie's message. That part

was fun. Aw, nobody wanted to buy the Veggie-gloves. Heh, they have dbz candy at Suncoast that's been there since it came in

several months ago. I think I was the only one who bought any. (holds up box of genki-dama chewy gumballs). 6.48 is good

compaired to the 9.99 you have to pay for a plastic dragonball (though they did have figurines inside). Glad you liked the

chapter!

To SupersayiankingTommy: Well, at least that part's over now. Duu sounds cool. The battle with Brolli should be coming up

soon. Goku doesn't know Veggie called Bulma, he does know that he has a message on his cellphone though.

To hieilover135: You go to submit, prose, fiction, then fanfiction. Glad you liked the chapter. Kayka is Kakay in pig latin.

She's not an actual character but a female version of Goku that Veggie made up for a play he wrote which Bura found and

submitted to a contest that won so they all ended up performing Veggie's play for an audiance. The fic's called

"Happily Ever After". It's only a little old, early 2003. Ah, I know which one you're talking about. Heh, Veggie's answering

machine made me crack up while typing it. Yup! She does. I've been easing her back into normal over the past half a year.

Glad you like it :) Poor skirt'ed Veggie :D Wow, that's good timing. Don't worry, Brolli will be oh-kay. (points to the

several fics she wrote recently that take place 5 years in the future or during gt where Brolli is included alive and well).

Those other fics kinda spoilered the fact that Brolli does survive. Paragus was the only character I've ever killed off

anyway. Chuquita was thought up while I was in my 2nd year of learning spanish (I took 4 years of it in all) and is a combo

of chiquita (girl) and chu (I was into pkmn at the time I thought the name up and my favorite had been raichu).

To Hakura0: Heh, even if they did leave him there he'd find some way to get back. That'd be a funny poll. The cellphone bit

hadn't even been in the original plot. A lot of its' changed since I thought it up. (points to her mini-daizenshuu) Only a

third of those panels ended up in the actual story. I hope your fingers get better. Infact I hope it gets warm in general.

(looks outside at falling snow).

To Nuki: Lol, Level 3 merchandise. Aw, its oh-kay. Timeline 4 Veggie should be getting better eventually. Veggy got better

in this chapter. All he needs to do now is figure out how to unscramble his memory of being attacked by Brolli. Goku found

out he had a message in this chapter and hopefully by Part 6 (wow that sounds odd to say) he should have heard the

message. :)

To Queen Phoenix: So happy you like it! As of now I don't have a Timeline 9. Heh, I never really noticed that. Maybe because

the possible-future is so much further away than Mirai's is? (confused).

To Sinah: Heh, it was such a big chapter too. Timeline 5 Veggie is very kaka-depribed, that's why he's the way he is. The

"forced" scene is a foreshadowing to something in a future chapter. Poor Veggie indeed. :( It's very bizarre for Veggie 6 to

see the male Goku. It freaked him out the first time they met as well. At least timeline 7 Veggie is with timeline 7 Goku

in otherworld. Glad you liked those parts. Goku's such a bad liar. I actually drew a picture with Jitto and the listed

timelines a while ago (when I wrote "Time-Skip"). I use that picture 'n graph as a reference. It should be on DA but I think

I might draw a new one. The family-tree one sounds fun. I might do that as well.

To Chibi Mirai Gogeta: Hai, poor Goku. At least Veggie 7 is with Goku 7 in otherworld. Glad you liked timeline 8. Heh, Veggie

will probably insist they do so. That he is. :D Goku's lying because he's so very confused. He'll find Veggie soon. At least

Veggie tried to escape.

Chuquita: (happily) And Part 5 comes to an end!

Vegeta: Promise you'll find some way to get rid of the effects of this arrow by the next chapter before the kaka-germs on

Kakarrotto's back try to enter my body through the mouth, ears, and nasal cavities?

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) I will try.

Goku: (grins) Byebye! We'll see you sometime next week with Part 6!

Chuquita: It still sounds strange to hear that.

Vegeta: As long as I'm rescued and fully re-attain my unquestionable platonic-semeness I'll be fine.


	6. Exploding Spaceships and Clues

4:36 PM 2/25/2005  
E-mail: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -_from dbz song "Love is Like a Ballad" Vegeta's Theme  
__Konna chiisana wakusei o  
__Inochi o kakete mamorinuku  
__Omae no sugata miru tabi ni  
__Baka na YATSU da to omotteta_

dl

/dl

**Chuey's Corner:  
**Vegeta: (stares at lyrics blankly) I have my own love song?  
Chuquita: (happily) You have your own love song.  
Goku: (confused) I understand "baka"...but that is a-bout it.  
Vegeta: The fact that the word "baka" is in this song scares me, as there's only one person I readily refer to as such.  
Chuquita: I'm about 3/4ths of the way through translating this using my online japanese to english dictionary, but I'm not  
a very experianced subber so the lyrics look a little rough. Here's what I got for the above quote:  
_Like this energy filled planet in  
__Life and the moon protect to the end  
__Your shape entrances times over  
__foolish guy what and lives  
_Brolli: That only vaguely made sense.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) I know. This one sentence further down came out with two different phrases.  
Vegeta: "Yatsu" can apply to either gender, right? It, it could be about Bulma, right?  
Chuquita: I have no idea.  
Vegeta: (pales) Oh.  
Chuquita: Now if this song were in spanish I could translate it easily. (nods)  
Goku: (blinks) Well if Veggie's song's not about Bulma then who else could it be?  
Vegeta: Let's not linger on that thought, shall we?  
Goku: (chirps) Oh-kay!  
Chuquita: (to audiance) Welcome to Part Six!  
Goku: Only the 2nd fic to reach this far!  
Chuquita: Hee (grins)  
Goku: (scratches the back of his head) But, if Veggie loves Bulma why would he call her a baka? I've never heard him call  
her that be-fore. The only person Veggie's called a baka is..  
Vegeta: ..look Kakarrotto! Candy! (waves a candy bar infront of his face)  
Goku: YAY! Snacks from Veggie e-specially for me! (takes candy and starts to eat)  
Vegeta: WHEW! (flops back in his seat)  
Chuquita: (to audiance) While I haven't found a cure yet for Veggie's arrow incident, we found spraying Veggie with  
industral-strength peasant-repel temporarily stops the effects.  
Vegeta: (waves bottle full of blue-liquid in the air) Heh. (pauses) Wait, what happens when when we run out?  
Goku: (smiles warmly at Veggie)  
Vegeta: ... (nervously scoots away from him)  
Chuquita: And now onto Part 6!

dl

/dl

"**Gokou no Bejita!** **Autaasupeesu Kyuuenkatsudou!"**

"**Goku's Veggie! The Outer Space Rescue Party!"**

dl

/dl

**Summary:** Oh Veggie, where are you? One night Vegeta mysteriously disappears, and Goku senses something is terribly wrong. While its thought that the ouji has may have gone out into space to purchase a Veggietine's Day gift for his favorite  
peasant, several of the group begin to have doubts, especially when they're unable to contact Vegeta at all. There's  
something disturbing about the ouji vanishing, and when Turles discovers Vegeta's been kidnapped; everyone fears for the  
worst. Who would possibly be powerful enough to kidnap someone as strong as Vegeta? And how will they find him even when his ki itself is undetectable by Kaio-sama? To what lengths would Goku go to get his Veggie back, and is he capable of breaking the rules to do so?

dl

/dl

**Part Six Chapter Titles: The Videogame Champ l Goku, meet Veggy l Let's Make a Deal l You have 168 New Messages l The Capsule 3 l Captain l He's still got some fight left in him l Beautiful l Deadly Trap l Detectiving l A clue, perhaps? l At least he's a hero in his dreams l Veggie has been KIDNAPPED! l Fortuneteller Baba l When all else fails, Kaio-sama please find my Veggie! l The Heroic Kaka-germs l Return to the scene of the Crime l Just one button away l **

* * *

" HAHA! I've got you now, Vejita-chan! " 

" That's what you think! BIG BANG ATTACK! "

" NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I'M THE DENSETSU! "

" ▫BOOOOOOOOOOM▫! "

" BWAHAHAHAHHA! I, the GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OUJI, am VICTORIOUS! " Vegeta laughed boastfully as he tossed

his controller into the air and caught it. The ouji smirked and looked over at the large saiyajin sitting beside him holding

controller number 1, " So I've defeated you in virtual battle and reclaimed my, ah, virtual semeness. This means I win and

you'll drop me off back home now, right? "

Brolli sweatdropped at the tv screen. The virtual Vegeta was doing a little victory dance over his virtual self's

ko'd body, " NO WAY! " he snapped, turning to the ouji.

" Fine. 2 out of 3 then? "

" NO! "

" 5 out of 7? "

" You're not going anywhere, Vejita! That was a simulation! " the densetsu snorted.

" Sore loser are you? " Vegeta grinned wickedly.

" No! Besides, the manufacturer of this controller was ignorant of those players with large hands. The buttons are

too small for my fingers to push without hitting two at once! "

Vegeta sighed, " Fine, if you're going to be that way about it. Is there anything else I could defeat you in to earn

my freedom? "

" I knew you were good at videogames by watching you defeat KAKARROTTO at them so many times but I never dreamed

you would be able to defeat me, Vejita. " Brolli pouted.

" Have you ever played any before kidnapping me? "

" No. "

" Well there you go then. "

" ... "

" ... "

" Say, what's that password for your control room? "

" I'm not telling you. " Brolli said bluntly.

Vegeta hunched over, frustrated. He'd been coming up with more and more creative attempts to escape since his ego was

near-fully restored after causing Brolli blood-loss and physical pain. The densetsu now had a small bandaid sittng horizontal

across the bridge of his nose, " Alright, how about this. You come back with me to Earth and I'll try to find you a

girlfriend, or perhaps a hobby. My girlfriend's and earthling, Kakarrotto's wi...tch is an earthling, there's no reason you

can't find someone there. "

" ... " Brolli stared at him, completely confused.

The ouji groaned, " 7 out of 9? "

" NO! "

" Kuso... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Ohh, why. won't. you. work! " Bulma shook the plate-like device she had been able to contact possible-future Goku

and possible-future Vegeta with before. All that came up on the screen was tv snow, " This makes no sense! The only ways it

could possibly react like this is that either A) They've turned their communications system off. B) There's interference

because I'm down in the lab instead of upstairs. C) They've upgraded the communications system. Or D) They're communications

are now operating on a different wavelength than before and they never bothered to tell me about it. " she tossed the ideas

over and over in her head.

" BULMA! "

" Veggy? " she glanced over and up at the top of the stairs. The android had an unconsious Goku over his shoulder

and held his snapped-off arm with his tail, " Son-kun! " Bulma gasped, then noticed Veggy's arm and paled.

" He hugged me too hard and it just snapped right off. " the android flushed with embarassment, Veggy cocked an

eyebrow at her, " You know, my attacker didn't harm any of my apendages. You didn't amputate it for some weird reason and

then snap it back on, did you? "

" ...maybe. "

Veggy sweatdropped.

" Is he alright? " she said, walking up to them.

" I think so, but he hugged me before I got a chance to intoduce myself so he probably thinks he snapped off the real

Vegeta's arm. " Veggy said, worried.

" That arm thing ruined the entire introduction I had planned out too. " Turles huffed, annoyed.

Veggy and Bulma looked to their right.

" How did you suddenly get here? "

" I had the entire thing in place, I even had a mini-speech! "

" I'm guessing you're the reason Veggy's dressed up like Vegeta then? "

" I figured with his physical attributes and partially Vegeta-san-like attitude that we could use him to pacify

Kakarrotto in order to more safely assure he won't lose his mind before we find the real Vegeta-san. "

Veggy layed Goku down on a nearby couch. The larger saiyajin groaned as he started to regain consiousness.

" Ohhhh.. " Goku opened his eyes and sensed the group in the room with him, " Oh Bulma I had the most terrible dream,

I hugged my Veggie too hard and his arm popped right off. "

" That would be me. " Veggy said, coming into view, half-armless.

" EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! " Goku screamed.

" NO! WAIT WAIT WAIT CALM DOWN! I'm not "Veggie"! I'm his android counterpart! See, my insides are all metal. " he

turned his tail so Goku could see a cross-section of the chopped off piece of Veggy's arm, " If I were the real Vegeta you

would've seen mountains of blood squirt out before you fainted, right? "

" ... " Goku nodded dumbly.

" You remember Veggy, Son-kun. " Bulma introduced him.

" Veggy... " he repeated the name, looking at the android currently wearing Vegeta's training uniform. Now that he

got a good look, Goku could definately tell it wasn't Vegeta. Since Veggy was an android he couldn't build any more muscle

mass than he had been built with. He looked only as muscular as a post-Freeza pre-Cell Veggie would've. The shirt especially

looked a little baggy on him, " ...hn...OH! Now I remember! You were swapped for Veggie when he was kidnapped and helped us

rescue him, right? "

" Yup! " Veggy smiled, then extended his still-attached arm, " Nice to see you again, Son Goku. " he shook Goku's

hand.

" Call me "Kakarrotto". It feels weird hearing a Veggie, even a Veggie android, call me by my a-dopted name. "

Veggy tilted his head slightly, confused, " Oh-kay, Kakarrotto. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Well how about you just grant me one day to go back to Earth and "say goodbye", you know, like how Kakarrotto was

able to come back for that one day. "

" HAH! Yeah right. And like KAKARROTTO'S one day you'll end up staying on Earth for good and eat your meals with

KAKARROTTO and have KAKARROTTO tuck you in at night while **I** sit around wondering when you're coming back. No thanks! "

Brolli said skeptically.

" ... " Vegeta stood there staring blankly for a moment, " How did you know about Kakarrotto coming back from

otherworld and I tuck MYSELF in at night, not Kakarrotto. "

" I've done lots of research. " the densetsu nodded. He tapped the side of his head, " I mean really, just because

Paragus was controlling me before doesn't mean I was stupid. You didn't expect me to randomly return one day shooting ki

blasts all over the earth while screaming "Kakarrotto" over and over again in a brain-dead tone of voice, did you? "

_:Would've made things a lot easier at least:_ Vegeta muttered to himself.

" Well, now that that's over I'm going to get back to preparing that Valentine's Day feast for us! Would you like to

come with me and watch, Vejita-chan? "

" I'm GOING to spend my VEGGIEtine's day on Earth with my favorite peasant. " the ouji stubbornly folded his arms.

" Haha, well Vejita unless that's me then I'd say there's no chance of that happening. " Brolli smirked, " Afterall

if I had left you there any longer it was only a matter of time before you completely fell for that bawling crybaby's

charms. "

" I wasn't falling for anything, Kakarrotto's my friend. My PLATONIC friend. " Vegeta explained, frustrated, " One

who's going to be in real danger if he's left alone without me there to protect him! "

" Protect him? From who? As much as I hate to admit it KAKARROTTO is very strong. Perhaps the strongest on that

entire planet. Who is there on Earth he has to fear? " Brolli said casually.

" Onna. "

" A woman? " the densetsu blinked, " Which one? That's not very specific at all. "

" You've been spying on me you must know there's only one person I call that. Chi-Chi. Kakarrotto's wife. " the

smaller saiyajin folded his arms, " It's not like she physically abuses him or anything, she just...for most of Kakarrotto's

childhood he lived on his own. He didn't have any rules and knew nothing of the otherworldly society he'd landed in as a

toddler outside of his adoptive grandfather. Couldn't even tell the difference between boys and girls until he started

meeting people. "

" That must've been amusing. " Brolli chuckled.

" Anyway Kakarrotto had his own rules for what he did and why he did it. According to Bulma he acted very naturally

and didn't have any hesitations. " the ouji said, " When Onna forced herself on him she got through one of Kakarrotto's

Rules' loopholes; he always keeps his promises no matter what they are. She said he promised he'd marry her, so despite of

not even knowing her that well he did. Since the kaka-war began Onna placed her own rules over Kakarrotto's. It must be like

putting on a sweater two sizes too small for you. He's conflicted between his own rules and his need to make those around

him, including Onna, happy. Since I'm pretty much the opposing force to Onna's rules Kakarrotto feels more like himself

around me, I suppose. I'd like to think he views me as his hero coming to save him from Onna's clutches. " Vegeta smirked,

" And you, my large kidnapper, are nothing more than another object standing between me and that goal. "

" Well, it looks like all three of us have something in common then. " Brolli said, amused, " We've all been

controlled by an outside force of malicious intent. "

Vegeta blinked, " Ah, yeah...of course I never really thought of Onna as "malicious". **Crazy**, maybe... "

" That's one of the reasons you wish to free Kakarrotto, correct? You want someone whom you have things in common

with. To know you're not alone. That you being forced to do things, or in Kakarrotto's case to not do things, of which you

have a different opinion, was no isolated incident? "

" ... "

" Vejita, I understand you more than KAKARROTTO ever could, why go back to him? " Brolli patted the little ouji on

the hands.

" If you don't know the answer to that question then you don't understand me at all. "

" You love him. "

" **NO!** HOW DARE YOU EVEN INSINUATE SUCH A NON-PLATONIC THOUGHT! " Vegeta snapped angrily at him.

" You talk to him in your sleep. I heard you last night, after you saw the control room's monitors. You had

nightmares about Kakarrotto. You kept crying out his name and trying to comfort him. Your voice sounded so worried over it. "

Brolli glumly looked down at his feet.

" You were watching me SLEEP? " the ouji paled, creeped out.

" There's no "rule" against that, is there? " Brolli grinned.

" ... "

" I suppose there's no harm in giving you a few minutes, once a week, to check up on him. At least for about a month

or so. Then I'm going to have to cut you off completely or we'll never be able to move forward. " Brolli sighed.

" A few minutes a week how generous of you. " Vegeta sarcastically remarked.

" I know. " he grinned, playing along, " Hey I think I've been pretty lenient on those earthlings and saiyajin who

have caused you mental and emotional pain, Vejita. You saw me wipe out that planet back on "New Bejito-sei". I could've

easily destoryed the earth directly after I captured you. But I didn't because I knew it would make you sad. " he explained.

Vegeta's hands made fists. The right one started to shake and he pointed his index finger at Brolli, " I'M GOING TO

GET OUT OF HERE YOU KNOW! I'LL STOP WHATEVER PLOT YOU'RE PLANNING TO UNLEASH ON ME AND GET HOME TO KAKARROTTO INTIME FOR HIS

BIRTHDAY! "

" And if you fail we could always celebrate my birthday here. Kakarrotto and I share the same birthday you know. "

Brolli said, unfazed by Vegeta's threat. He narrowed his eyes at the ouji, " That will be the ONLY thing I share with

Kakarrotto. " he put a hand on Vegeta's shoulder. The ouji shuddered under the large, heavy pressure. Brolli smiled again,

" Now let's go get something to eat, oh-kay? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" So, you're delaying Veggietine's Day? But, that is a national holiday are you even a-llowed to do that? " Goku said

in surprise as he, Bulma, and the others sat around the living room. Veggy was fiddling with his newly-reattached arm.

" When you're as rich as I am you can! " Bulma grinned, " I'm delaying it until we get Vegeta back. That's why its

not pink outside. I couldn't let you go through Veggietine's Day without the Veggie, right? "

Goku smiled.

" But, what about everyone else? " Chi-Chi asked, " Won't they all recognize the sudden lack of pink? "

Bulma brushed it off, " Oh I doubt any of them will notice a thing. "

dl

/dl

" ▫Beep▫beep▫beep▫ You have 168 new messages. ▫beep▫beep▫Beep▫ " Bulma's office's answering machine beeped a floor

above them.

dl

/dl

" Yup, I doubt anyone will even care about it at all. " Bulma said cheerfully.

Goku and Chi-Chi looked over at each other uneasily.

" What? " Bulma sweatdropped.

" KAKARROTTO! " Turles flung the door to the lab open, " YOU HAVE TO COME SEE THIS! " he cried out.

Goku stood up, " Veggie? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Why are you holding me like this? I was in the middle of making sandwiches for everyone. " Veggy sweatdropped as

Goku held him tightly from behind, hugging so that Veggy's feet couldn't touch the ground.

" Like I told ya, saiyajin pacifier. " Turles smirked at the android.

" You really think this signal is coming from the Capsule 3? " Bulma asked.

" Positive. Not to mention its location makes perfect sense. " Turles changed views on the screen from a radar-esque

to an actual view of nearby planets.

" Bejito-sei. " Goku murmured.

" Wait, I thought Bejito-sei blew up. How did it suddenly get fixed? " Veggy asked, confused.

" I made a wish using the dragon balls. " the large saiyajin holding him smiled, " Veggie was so happy... " he

trailed off into a daze, " I like making Veggie happy. "

" I'm so confused. " Veggy sweatdropped.

" The thing that puzzles me though, " Turles spoke up again, " Is that Vegeta-san's ki is nowhere to be found. I

mean, the ship is there, but wouldn't that mean that Vegeta-san was still on the planet too? Unless he's surpressing his ki

and doing an unusually good job of it I can't understand why my machine wouldn't be able to pick up his ki by now. "

" In that case we should go check it out! " Goku said determindly, " No matter what sort of super-secretive thing

Veggie is doing I do not mind being spoiliered if it allows me the knowledge of knowing my Veggie is safe and healthy and

alive! " he hopped into the seat infront of him, Veggy still on his lap. The android sweatdropped, embarassed.

" Goku-san, don't you have a plushie to do that? " Chi-Chi pointed to Veggy.

" This feels unusually uncomfortable. " Veggy spoke up.

" Oh? Sorry 'bout that. " Goku laughed nervously, picking Veggy up and setting him down beside him.

" Alright everybody! Let's go! " Turles smirked as he reached for the button to start up the engines.

" GAH! NO WAIT STOP! " Bulma waved her arms in the air in a panic, " YOU CAN'T LIFTOFF WHILE YOU'RE STILL IN MY LAB!

Capsulize the ship and liftoff outside! If you do it now you'll destroy both the lab and half of the first floor. "

" Really? " the idea of causing a minor amount of destruction made Turles tail wag. He paused, " Hn, well I am

living here for now. I guess destroying the building would be shooting myself in the foot. Fine. I'll capsulize it, and THEN

we TAKEOFF! "

" YAY! I'm gonna get my VEGGIE back! " Goku gushed, " What a wonderful Veggietine's Day present that will be! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Alright, I need a crew of 5 or 6 people at the most. " Turles said as the group stood on the front lawn of Capsule

Corp before Turles large spaceship.

" OOH OOH OOH! " Goku waved his hand excitedly in the air.

" Well that's pretty much a given. " he sweatdropped, " Come Kakarrotto. You can be second in command. "

" YAY! " Goku dashed over and stood infront of the ship.

" I'm going because I refuse to allow Goku-san any more alone time with you. " Chi-Chi said stubbornly, " I can

already tell he's a little skittish since that whole "visiting timeline 8" thing the other day. "

" Can you last around an entire 2 days under intense gravity 10 times the weight of earth's? " Turles smirked.

" ... " Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes at him, " No. " she suddenly looked around left and right, " Urg! Where's Gohan

when I need him! "

" Out enjoying his freedom, most likely. " Turles said while scribbling down a list of his new temporary crew on a

notepad in saiyago.

A vein bulged on Chi-Chi's forehead.

" Now, who's next? "

Both fusions held their hands up and grinned.

" Perfect! Come aboard, children of Kakarrotto and Vegeta-san. " Turles wrote their names under Goku's. He felt a

tap on his shoulder.

" I'll come, I know where Vegeta would probably hide out on our homeplanet if he went there to plot something. "

Raditsu said.

" Welcome then! " Turles grinned wickedly.

Raditsu sweatdropped and stood next to the other saiyajin.

" Anyone else? " he asked, " Vegeta-bot? " Turles glanced over at Veggy.

" If you think I'll be able to help you in some way.. " Veggy trailed off.

" Of course you will! " Turles opened the door to his ship, " Now everybody in. It'll take about three hours to get

there on my ship. I have enough food in here to last my previous crew about a month. For you guys, however, it'll last about

a week. Which is no problem because it'll only take us one or two days to search the area for Vegeta-san. "

Goku entered the ship, " When I find my Veggie I am going to give him the biggest longest hug I have ever given my

Veggie EVER! "

" You like holding Vegeta-san in your arms then, Kakarrotto. "

" PLATONICALLY. "

Turles chuckled, " Yes, platonically. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Heh-heh-heh, what fools they are. " Brolli snickered to himself as he mixed the cake batter in a bowl.

" Who? "

The densetsu blinked, then looked to his left to see Vegeta standing there mixing an equally large bowl full of

cake-batter. He sweatdropped at the sight, then regained his calm, " Oh, no one. "

" You mean Kakarrotto, don't you? And my sons? And Raditsu and Turles? " the ouji said suspiciously.

" Heh, can't fool you, can I, Vejita? " a small vein bulged on Brolli's forehead as he continued to smile at the

smaller saiyajin, " You've been getting a little cocky and rebellious lately, Vejita. Maybe you could use a new outfit. " he

motioned to the ouji-altered black training uniform, " Perhaps something, pink? "

Vegeta paled at the thought of any of those other outfits in the closet of his "room" that he had yet to try on,

" Ah..no thanks. " he laughed nervously, " I'm a very low-maintenance person, really. "

" Of course Vejita, whatever you say. " Brolli humored him. Vegeta snorted, recognizing that the densetsu was just

patronizing him. Brolli swiped Vegeta's bowl and spoon away from him.

" HEY! "

" Vejita if you want to do something to help me I understand, but I'd prefer you do something not as dangerous as

this. " Brolli motioned to the bowl.

" Oh yes, because mixing simple cake ingrediants together is so dangerous, I might poke my eye out with the spoon. "

Vegeta said with overdramatic sarcasm as he walked off.

" I'm so glad you understand, Vejita-chan. " Brolli said contently.

Vegeta slapped himself on the forehead, " OOOOHHH.. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. " Goku said in awe as he stared out at Bejito-sei from inside

Turles ship.

" Yeah...home's a great place. " Raditsu smiled, " And it'll be even better now that Freeza's dead. After we find

Vegeta let's stick around for a while, I haven't been home in so long; well, you know, in its natural, un-blown-up-into-a-

million-little-pieces state. "

" Are you going to visit your house too, Turles? " Goku looked over at the saiyajin piloting the ship.

" Ah..." Turles paused, " Possibly. " he shrugged.

" Say ototochan, when the dragon balls become active again, we should use them to wish the rest of the saiyajin

back. " Raditsu nodded, " I mean they all had their lives cut short when Freeza blew up the planet, and its'll feel unfair

and sorta empty to have a planet with only six living saiyajin. "

" That is true... " Goku trailed off, " I guess we'd have to ask Veggie about it though. "

" I'm sure Vegeta would be happy to have the rest of his family back, not to mention the entire rest of his species."

Raditsu pointed out.

" Huh... " Goku thought to himself.

" We're almost there! Look Toussan you can see the castle from here! " Vejitto said excitedly as he looked out of a

window closer to the front of the ship.

" It's so big. Just like Toussan's memories of it. " Gogeta said in awe.

" We'll be bridging the atmosphere in a couple minutes, I suggest everybody get back in their seats and strap

themselves in. " Turles advised, smirking. The others did so and in a moment everything around them shook suddenly, becoming

slightly heavier, " The inside of my ship has its own "gravity machine", or to be more precise, a gravitational regulator. "

" So, technically Chi-chan could've come with us afterall? " Goku asked.

" Yup. But truthfully, did we really **need** her to? " Turles said cooly.

" Not really. " Vejitto shook his head.

" Nope! " Gogeta grinned.

" Couldn't care one way or the other. " Raditsu shrugged.

Goku sweatdropped, " ... "

" You still shouldn't have lied to her like that. " Veggy sweatdropped, " I mean, according to my memory banks

Chi-Chi can get upset at times and occationally bites off more than she can chew, but..."

" ... " Gogeta cocked an eyebrow at him.

" ...then again I haven't had my profile information on most of you updated in a good many years or so. "

" ▫Click▫Click▫ ▫Bzzzzzz▫ " the ship landed safely on the ground.

" Here we are! " Turles determindly announced, " Now let's go find Vegeta-san! "

" YEAH! " Goku and the fusions pumped their fists in the air.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Veggie! VEGGIEVEGGIEVEGGIE VEH-GEE! " Goku happily chanted as he ran up to the Capsule 3 ship just 10 minutes away

from where Turles had landed his own ship. Turles jogged after him while the remaining crew members slowly walked behind

them, all still taking in the splendor of the large warm-colored planet, " Oh VEGGIE! " he slowed himself down and screeched

to a halt just before the door to the ship. The insides were lit up through the tinted windows of the Capsule 3. Goku flung

the door wide open, " Oh my Veggie I missed you so much let's spend the whole day here and you can give me a tour of the

planet and we'll eat all sorts of local snacks together and walk the beaches and nap on the hills and watch the sunset

together and.. "

" ... "

" Kakarrotto? " Turles glanced over Goku's shoulder to peer inside the ship.

" Veggiesnothere. " Goku said in a lost tone of voice.

" Move. " he pushed past Goku and wandered inside. Goku waddled in after him, " There's something wrong here. "

Turles looked around. Not only were the insides of the ship gathering dust but it looked as if no one had set foot in it

even BEFORE Vegeta had disappeared.

" Of course there is, Veggie's ki is nowhere to be found! " Goku slumped forward, " It is not fair! Doesn't Veggie

know how much he matters to me or how much I like having Veggie a-round? "

" I'm sure he does, Kakarrotto. " Turles responded, taking a look around. He paused he started to hear a strange

beeping noise. The evil type-3 saiyajin turned to a nearby window to see a strange object attached to the outside of it. His

eyes widened in shock, " KAKARROTTO MOVE! " he shouted.

" Huh? " Goku paused from rubbing his teary eyes just intime to be kicked out of the ship by Turles who dove out a

second later after him.

" EVERYONE ON THE GROUND NOW! "

Raditsu, the fusions, and Veggy all looked over at him. The Capsule 3 was beeping loudly now. The four looked between

one another for a moment, then did so, keeping their eyes shut and covered.

" What? What is it? " Goku sat up and looked over his shoulder just intime to see the Capsule 3 explode in a firey

blast. The large saiyajin's jaw hung open and Bibishii suddenly swung over and slapped ontop of his eyes right before a huge

flash of light engulfed them. It faded a good half a minute later to reveal only the base of the ship left inplace while the

remainder of it had been blown into hundreds of jagged, smokey parts.

Turles stood up and walked over to the remains of the ship, " Ohhhhh. This isn't good. Not good at all. "

" What just happened? " Raditsu sat up, confused.

" We've been set up, that's what happened. " the evil type-3 saiyajin said bitterly, " And not by Vegeta-san. "

" Nani? " Goku gasped.

Turles looked around, then picked a small rectangular object up out of the rubble, " This is a B Class light bomb.

It's a special type of explosive device only available on planets in the far edge of the West Galaxy. It reacts like your

usual timed explosive, but has an extra feature incase you happen to avoid the blast. " he explained, " It sets off a

huge wave of white light that if even looked at indirectly could permanently damage your vision or cause you to go blind

altogether. " Turles said seriously, then smirked and tossed the dead device in the air, " Looks like someone really doesn't

want us to ever see Vegeta-san again on a number of levels. "

Goku looked horrified, " You are not insinuating... "

" ...that we don't have a runaway Vegeta-san who simply left the planet to try and sort out his deep and overpowering

feelings for you, Kakarrotto? "

A flushline appeared over Goku's nose. He twiddled his thumbs with nervous embarassment, " V..Veggie does not have

any _special_ feelings for me, Turles. "

" Sure he doesn't. " Turles chuckled, then paused, " Seriously, as much as I wish it weren't true, I believe

Vegeta-san's been kidnapped. " he frowned.

" But..but that is just not possible! Veggie's so strong and brave and super-smart not to mention he has the best

singing voice I ever heard and a videogame champ who makes the yummiest snacks I've ever had! " Goku said, astonished.

" Mommy has gotten Veggienapped be-fore.. " Vejitto trailed off.

" Three times if you count last year's encounter with the Big Meanie. " Gogeta added.

" The Big...Meanie? " Turles blinked, confused.

" **Brolli**. " Goku seethed out the name, nearly bursting into ssj.

Turles stared at him bug-eyed for a moment, " Tried to blow up Earth I'm guessing? "

" He tried to steal my VEGGIE. " Goku folded his arms, upset. He turned to Turles, " Just be-cause he was bigger than

me and stronger than me and made more pro-fessional snacks than me and happened to be the REAL densetsu doesn't mean he was

allowed to have my Veggie cuz Veggie luvs me for more than that stuff. " he shook his index finger, " And **I** have never

tried to put my Veggie in a dress like the Big Meanie did! "

" Whoa, calm down for a second, Kakarrotto. " Turles sweatdropped, holding his hands out infront of the upset

saiyajin.

" Be-sides. " Goku folded his arms and smiled, " Little blue gi's are much more suited to a Veggie than dresses

which are a clothing item that scares little Veggie and makes him feel uncomfortable and vuln-er-able. "

" I have a feeling that I missed something fairly entertaining. " Turles sighed, disappointed.

" Hey, we completely obliterated him, he's dead now. That's all that matters. " Raditsu pointed out, at which Goku

completely calmed down and smiled.

" Yeah. "

" However, that doesn't change the fact that Vegeta-san's still missing. "

Goku's head hung and his tail flopped down, " OHHH. "

" Maybe there's a clue still left on the ship that could tell us exactly who his kidnapper is. " Veggy spoke up.

" Hai hai! Let's capsulize it and bring it back to Earth with us! " Gogeta said determindly.

" Can you even still capsulize it with what form its in? " Raditsu asked, baffled.

" Of course you can! " Vejitto happily dashed up to the ship, then pressed a button on the side of the base causing

a large puff of smoke. The smoke cleared to reveal every last bit of the ship now safely tucked away in the capsule,

" Ta-da! We're very lucky Mommy's kidnapper chose to put that bomb on the upper part of the ship or else we would have to

pick all those pieces up by hand! "

" Thus con-taminating the evidence! " Gogeta added.

" But this way everything is properly stored. " Vejitto handed the capsule to Goku, " Here you are, Toussan! "

Goku stared down at the capsule in his hands.

" So, what do we do now? Just go home, or..." Raditsu started out.

" ..we stay around here and look for clues. Our kidnapper my have kidnapped more than Vegeta-san. He or she took all

the trouble to come out here to Bejito-sei to lay this trap. They could've stolen something in relation to their reasons for

kidnapping Vegeta-san. " Turles nodded.

" You seem to know what you're doing pretty well now that its a kidnapping case. " Raditsu sweatdropped.

" Well sometimes it takes a real evil mastermind to figure out the reasoning for another evil mastermind's plot. "

he smirked, " However I myself would never stoop to kidnapping. Stealing priceless valuables is more my style on that

particular branch of naughtiness. "

" He sounds so proud of himself. " Veggy said, an even larger sweatdrop on the side of his head.

" Now, " Turles struck a heroic pose, " LET'S MOVE! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Ya know Kakarrotto, the next time we come home, I hope its not under such grim circumstances. " Raditsu said as

he and Goku wandered through one of the hallways in the castle, " Poor Vegeta, he just can't catch a break. "

" I hope whoever took my Veggie is not harming him. " Goku said, an entirely new reason to worry hovering over his

head.

" I knew it seemed awkward to find Vegeta's tv remote under the microwave. " Veggy said, holding the object in his

hands. The group had split up into two groups of three. Turles, Vejitto, and Gogeta were searching outside and around the

city while Goku, Raditsu, and Veggy checked the royal castle.

" What? " Goku looked over at him.

The android held up the remote, " It looked like it had been sitting there a while. I found it when I was cleaning

just before you and Chi-Chi got to Capsule Corp. "

Goku quickly grabbed the remote, " This IS Veggie's remote control! " he gasped, " And that is why the door was left

open and the tv left on in his room. Veggie must've heard a noise downstairs and came down automatically, thinking it was me

be-cause I came to check up on Veggie the night before but instead of me.."

" ..it was his kidnapper. " Veggy finished, saddened.

" Veggy was attacked that same night, somebody hacked into his system looking for the location of Capsule Corp. "

Raditsu said.

" But, how would they know Veggy had that information? And how would they know how to hack into him? " Goku asked,

confused.

" They didn't. " Veggy said, annoyed, " Whoever it was took a crash course on disassembling androids. He knew enough

to block out or erase my memories of the incident, but he was either in too much of a rush or he didn't know how to fix up

his mess. "

" So it's a "he" now? " Raditsu looked surprised.

" I've been remembering bits and pieces of it. I think after I put myself into sleep mode for the night I should be

able to recover it all. " Veggy said confidently, then smiled, " And if I do, we'll have ourselves a potential suspect! "

" Heehee, alright! " Goku grinned, then turned the corner, " Ooh, the uni-form hall. I remember this place. "

Veggy glanced around at the various royal outfits on display; the ou, ouho, ouji, oujo, " Oh! The bridal outfits for

the ouji and oujo are missing! "

" We know that. Vegeta took them the last time we were here. " Raditsu pointed out, " Well, the ouji one at least. "

" I have the oujo one! " Goku happily held up a capsule.

" ...Kakarrotto? Why do you still have that now that you know what the saiyajin no oujo does? " Raditsu cocked an

eyebrow. Goku's cheeks flushed pink and he looked away.

" I have my reasons. " he twiddled this thumbs.

" Umm, oh-kay. " Raditsu laughed nervously.

" It doesn't look like anything else is missing. " Veggy glanced around, then noticed a nearby door with the royal

seal on it, " What's that? "

" The "Otokohime" and "Otokoouho" uniforms. They used to be on display too, but then Paragus used to taunt

King Bejito that Vegeta would be wearing those one day once his son, Brolli who we mentioned before, became ouji and ou. "

Raditsu explained, " King Bejito got so upset he had the outfits shut away in a special closet. This was shortly before his

attempt at murdering Brolli and Paragus. "

" So Veggie's insecurity a-bout dresses and the color pink is genetic? " Goku sweatdropped at the idea.

" Weirdly enough, yes. "

Veggy opened the door and turned the light on to the small room. He paled, " I don't think Vegeta's kidnapper is

very insecure about those things at all. "

Goku and Raditsu poked their heads inside and gasped to see both uniforms gone.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" SOMEONE HAS STOLEN THE OTOKOHIME AND OTOKOOUHO UNIFORMS AND IS MOST-LIKELY TRYING TO UKEFY VEGETA-SAN! " Turles

exclaimed.

Goku, Raditsu, and Veggy nodded furiously in unison.

" Hmmph! This is an outrage! " Turles pounded his fist onto the palm of his hand, " While I do support Vegeta-san as

an uke someone going about it by kidnapping him is just WRONG! "

" Mmm-hmm! " Goku nodded, " Turles what's an uke? "

" I would greatly enjoy telling you about ukes and semes, Kakarrotto, but unfortunately now is not the time. I'd

much rather prefer explaining what the titles are and their differences with Vegeta-san in the same room with us. Which I

will; once we find out who's kidnapped Vegeta-san and return him to his rightful place in Kakarrotto's arms. "

" Platonically. " Goku pointed out.

Turles sweatdropped, " We really need to find a way to ween you off of those stupid rules. "

" They are not stupid. Chi-chan thought them up all by herself! " Goku pouted.

" No hugging Vegeta-san for longer than a span of 3 minutes? "

" ... "

" ... "

" Well, oh-kay, maybe a FEW of the rules are asking a little much of me, " Goku said, rubbing the side of his arm,

" But they are for my own good. At least that's what Chi-chan says. " he frowned, sad, " I would hug Veggie for an hour if

I could. " Goku mumbled.

" I'm not sure Vegeta could sit still that long. " Raditsu sweatdropped.

" You know you seem strangely at ease for someone who just found out his best friend's been kidnapped instead of

simply run away. " Veggy looked at Goku oddly.

" I AM worried about Veggie! " he gushed, " It's just that, knowing Veggie hasn't run away means that he wasn't mad

at me at all, that he didn't just leave me because I made him upset or did something to scare him. It means Veggie still does

care about me and all of family and friends. " Goku smiled, " And that is all the more reason for me to try and find out who

took him and get Veggie back! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

_:" BWAHAHAHA! Behold Kakarrotto for your conquering hero has returned! " Vegeta laughed victoriously as he stood_

_atop Brolli's now-completely-wreaked spaceship on the hillside by the Son house. He was wearing his royal saiyajin no ouji_

_armor and his bright red cape fluttered majestically in the wind._

_The Sons left the house and wandered over to gawk at the crash site._

_" WOW! Veggie-san beat the unbeatable Densetsu! " Goten gasped._

_" The OUJI defeated BROLLI all by HIMSELF! " Chi-Chi gawked, " That's IMPOSSIBLE! And yet I feel compelled to sign_

_over all my rights to Goku-san over to him out of gratitude. "_

_" HAHAHA! You're too kind, Onna. " Vegeta grinned, then felt something hit him from above, " OOF! "_

_" VEGGIE-SAMA! " Goku gushed, landing in the ouji's arms and nearly knocking him over, " Oh Veggie-sama you are my_

_HERO for defeating the Big Meanie and saving us all! I am forever in you Veggie-debt. Do with me as you please! " he hugged_

_tighter._

_The ouji chuckled proudly, " I think I will, Kakay. "_

_" Vegeta! " Bulma happily rushed up to the ship out of nowhere. She looked upward at him and waved a newspaper in the_

_air, " I just heard all about your ultimate battle with Brolli and how you easily defeated him and saved Earth and the_

_Universe from being destroyed or overthrown by him! SO the entire planet's decided to have a worldwide celebration in your_

_honor by declaring today Vegeta Day and renaming the month of march as vegeta! "_

_" How very pleasant of you to do such a thing for your heroic savior. " the ouji smirked._

_" Oh Vegeta-san! " a voice announced._

_Vegeta's smirk quirked up into a smile, " Yes Turles? "_

_The evil type-3 saiyajin was bowing before, " Forgive me for ever disbelieving in your natural leadership and_

_semeness. I shall now resign myself back to outer space where I shall cause evil and mischief upon the souls of people who_

_are not you. "_

_Goku looked over at Vegeta and smiled, " And will Veggie-sama forgive **me** for ever doubting that he would run away_

_and leave me all alone forever 'n ever? "_

_Vegeta chuckled and held the larger saiyajin closer, " Of course I forgive you, Kakay. "_

_Goku beamed, " Oh Veggie-sama! You are MY Number 1! "_

_" BWAHAHA! Why thank you, Kakay. And now, ONTO THE CELEBRATION! " Vegeta pointed his arm off into the sky. Fireworks_

_exploded and a hot-air balloon appeared out of nowhere._

_" Looking for a lift, Toussan? " Gogeta chirped as he and Vejitto stood in the passanger's section of the hot-air_

_balloon._

_" Hai. " Vegeta prepared to teleport, " Coming, my favorite peasant in all of existance. "_

_" You bet, Veggie-sama! " Goku grinned. Vegeta teleported onto the passagner's section and the hot balloon floated_

_off over the sunset.:_

" Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh " Vegeta snickered in his sleep as he lay with his arms under his head at the table while a

a small trail of drool dribbled out the side of his mouth, " Kakarrotto.. "

" Vejita! "

" Eh? " the ouji opened one eye to see Brolli standing there staring down at him, annoyed, " Aw crap, you're still

alive. "

A vein bulged on the densetsu's forehead, " I can't believe you fell asleep in the middle of making a feast for us! "

" Well its kind of hard to pay attention when you're not allowed to do anything. Now if you don't mind I'd like to

get back to my semetastic dream world where you're dead and all of planet earth is paying homage to my heroic victory over

you. " he closed his eyes and started to block Brolli out again.

" Fine, be that way, Vejita. I guess this means I'll have to eat all of this delicious food all by myself. " Brolli

said teasingly.

" You do that. " Vegeta said, his eyes still closed.

Brolli twitched, " And I won't let you have any. You'll have to go hunting for scraps! "

" I'm a good hunter. We seme saiyajin have honed natural hunting abilities. "

" ... "

" Just eat something, Vejita. " the densetsu sighed.

Vegeta opened his eyes and narrowed them at Brolli suspiciously, " How do I know you haven't secretly planted your

germs into the food so you could take control of me from the inside? "

" I don't WANT to take control of you Vejita I want you to like me! "

" How can I like someone who kidnapped me and threatened Kakarrotto's life. " the ouji sat up, " If you even had

wanted a remote chance of us even becoming acquaintances you should've simply come to Earth, apologized for the insanity you

caused the previous time we met, and NOT KIDNAPPED ME. "

" Uh-huh. " Brolli said, not believing him, " Whatever you say, Vejita. " he sighed, then perked up, " Now how about

a big slice of chocolate cake? "

Vegeta sweatdropped.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" So...the Ouji's been, KIDNAPPED? " Chi-Chi stared at Goku blankly. The group had re-landed on Earth and were now

back in the living room.

Goku nodded, " It is TERRIBLE Chi-chan! Someone could be doing horrible things to Veggie right now without me there

to save him! "

" Heh-heh-heh. " Chi-Chi chuckled.

Goku paled in shock.

" I mean, oh, I'm so sorry to hear that, Goku-san! " she quickly covered it up in mock sadness.

" I'm so worried about him, Chi-chan. " he sniffled, sitting down next to her, " I don't know what I'd do if anything

ever happened to Veggie. I luv my Veggie **so much**... "

" How strange, when Vegeta called me a while ago I was sure that he had just hung up because he decided at the last

second **not** to ask my advice on whatever he wanted help with. " Bulma contemplated.

Goku froze in place, then zipped over to Bulma and practically loomed over her with a shocked and hurt expression on

his face, " VEGGIE **CALLED** YOU AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT IT? WHEN DID HE CALL YOU! " the large saiyajin demanded.

" Ah-ahh a while ago! I don't remember! " Bulma sputtered.

Goku fell backward and caught himself by plopping onto his rear end. He slumped over forward with a little doom

cloud hanging over his head, " Oh Veggie...it's just not fair, Veggie. " his body started to shake again.

Chi-Chi looked around, growing increasingly worried about the larger saiyajin on the floor, " Uh...OH! " an idea

suddenly hit her. She lept to her feet, " BABA! "

" Huh? " Goku turned his head to face her. He had apparent stress lines around his eyes.

" Baba, Roshi's sister, the fortune teller. We could ask her to use her crystal ball to locate the Ouji for us just

like she helped us locate the banshofan! "

" And the dragonball before that. " Bulma nodded, " Wow, I forgot all about Baba... "

" ALRIGHT! " Goku lept to his feet, then grabbed Chi-Chi by the hand, " Let's go find Baba so she can go find my

Veggie! " he put his fingers on his forehead and teleported them out of sight.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

A moment later Goku and Chi-Chi reappared before Baba's house. Goku rapidly banged his fist against the door.

" ▫SMACK▫SMACK▫SMACK▫! "

" I'll get it! " a voice said from inside and the door opened to reveal Baba's ghost friend who was fond of hats,

" Hello there! "

" I NEED TO SPEAK THE BABA PLEASE! " Goku exclaimed, startling the ghost.

" Uh... "

" It's about my VEGGIE! " he said, slightly more calm.

" Goku? "

The saiyajin looked down to see Baba sitting there on her crystal ball hovering before them.

" BabawheresVeggiewhotookhimisVeggiesafeandhealthyhowlongwillittakemetogettowhereheis! "

" ... " Baba sweatdropped.

Chi-Chi sighed, " The Ouji's been kidnapped. We want to know if you can find out his location. "

" OH. Of course. " Baba hopped off her crystal ball, " Anything for you Goku. " she smiled at the anxious saiyajin.

Baba placed her hands over the ball and started to chant. The clear insides of the ball became enrobed by a cloudy gray fog,

" Hmm.. " her eyebrows knitted in frustration while Goku focused all of his attention on the ball, his eyeballs practically

begging to catch even a glimpse of the little ouji, " Come on... " Baba said. The fog finally cleared to reveal...tv snow.

" Umm, Baba, what's that mean? " Goku poked the ball, confused.

" It means that wherever Vegeta's being held there's something around his location that's jamming my signal. Like

how your dragon radar can't sense a dragonball if its been eaten. " she tried to explain.

" VEGGIE'S BEEN **EATEN?** " Goku nearly had a heart attack.

" **NO**! NO NO NO! " Baba waved her arms in the air while Chi-Chi lept behind Goku and started to rub his shoulders in

an attempt to undo some of the sudden stress, " Why are you jumping to conclusions so quickly Son Goku its not like you. And

no I seriously doubt anyone's eaten Vegeta, that was just a simile. Most likely he's in a place with a very strong barrier

around it. That's why I can't get a reading. "

" ...oh. " Goku squeaked out.

" Now take a deep breath and calm down. Even though I can't locate Vegeta, we both know of someone else who's

locating powers surpass my own. " she smirked.

Chi-Chi blinked, surprised, " And, that would be? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫Knock▫knock▫knock▫. " Goku contently knocked on the door.

Chi-Chi looked around the tiny planet, " Goku-san are you sure its legal to just teleport to otherworld like this? "

" Aw, Kaio-sama doesn't mind! " Goku chirped. Kaio-sama opened the door and peeked out, " Do you, Kaio-sama? "

" Ah! Goku! " he grinned, " Dead again already? " the kai sweatdropped.

" He will be from all this heartache if we don't find the Ouji soon. " Chi-Chi mumbled, depressed.

" What do you mean, find him? Isn't Vegeta with you? " Kaio-sama said, surprised.

Goku shook his head, " Veggie was kidnapped about a month ago and at first we thought he'd run away but it turns out

Veggie did not run away at all. "

" How could you have NOT noticed the Ouji's absence from Earth? He's got one of the highest ki's on the planet. "

Chi-Chi gawked, " That's like cutting a huge slice out of a pie and not even noticing its missing! "

" Well I am the kai of the ENTIRE north galaxy. I don't spend every waking minute watching **just** Earth you know. "

Kaio-sama said, slightly annoyed.

" PLEASE find my Veggie, Kaio-sama. " Goku pleaded, his eyes big and watery.

" Yes, PLEASE find the Ouji so Goku-san doesn't go crazy. " Chi-Chi said with a nervous, worried laugh.

" I'll give it a try, but let me say right now I can't promise anything. " Kaio-sama said, walking several feet away

from the couple, then concentrating, " Hm...hm... " his antennae twitched in the air. Several minutes passed and the kai

started to nervously sweat, _:Where IS he? I can't just tell Goku "no, I can't detect Vegeta's ki anywhere", he already looks_

_crushed enough as it is! Maybe...:_ " ...he's in a place where even I can't detect him, like the Room of Spirit and Time or

something. " he muttered outloud to himself, confused.

" **Veggie's in the Room of Spirit and Time?** " Goku gasped, then glomped the kai, " Oh THANK YOU, Kaio-sama! "

" No hey wait! " Kaio-sama exclaimed, " That was an **example**, Goku. I mean Vegeta's in a place with the same type of

barrier as the room of spirit and time. "

" ...oh. " Goku blinked, letting go.

" At the very least I can tell you he's definately alive. There would've been quite the battle down at Enma's if

Vegeta had waltzed in. "

" He's still planning to reset the Ouji, eh? " Chi-Chi smirked.

" Well Vegeta has committed a large number of atrocities. " Kaio-sama raised an eyebrow, " You see he's not a bad guy

anymore but he's no hero either. "

" Veggie's **my** hero. " Goku pouted stubbornly.

" I'm sure he is. " Chi-Chi sarcastically remarked.

" Anyway, if you give me about a day or so I could most likely come up with a list of places and devices that produce

barriers with the same powers of that of the Room of Spirit and Time. " Kaio-sama nodded.

" Really? " Goku grinned.

" Mmm-hmm. But for now I'd say it would be best for you to return to the scene of the crime. Whoever kidnapped

Vegeta must have left some sort of markings behind. "

" Alright! " he nodded in agreement, " Come Chi-chan! To Veggie's kitchen! "

Chi-Chi sweatdropped, preparing the vertigo of teleportation, " Here we go again. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫YAAAAAAAAAAWN▫ " Vegeta yawned, laying on one of the luxurious couches inside the spaceship. He found not being

allowed to train made him much more lethargic, thus causing him to take several naps per day instead of one. The ouji

sleepily opened his eyes, then let out a shriek to see he was covered in ropes of bright green goo. He quickly cut his scream

short to avoid being heard by Brolli, who surely would've enjoyed coming to the ouji's "rescue". Vegeta narrowed his eyes at

the goop, then recognized several little red dots charging at the goop as if going into battle. Even more red dots were

instead making their way up onto his face, " Kaka-germs? "

A kaka-germ hopped onto the bridge of Vegeta's nose, " Don't. Breathe. " it nervously warned him.

" Huh? " Vegeta blinked, then moved his nose around and felt a large object standing at the entrences to each of the

airways. The two objects felt much bigger than kaka-germs, " Brolli's germs? "

The kaka-germ nodded uneasily.

" EH! " Vegeta froze.

" YAHHH! " a little voice came from below and the two brolli-germs went flying off Vegeta's face and smashed into a

nearby wall. Three kaka-germs cheered and high-fived each other with their stubby arms, then squiggled off to aid their

fellow kaka-germs in battle against the brolli-germs attempting to enter Vegeta's body through the ear canal.

Vegeta lay there as the sounds of a dozen or so miniturized battles took place all over his body, " Doesn't get much

weirder than this. " he muttered in disbelief.

One by one the kaka-germs battled off the brolli-germs until the latter's army was run ragged. The large neon green

brolli-germs squiggled away shouting vengence upon the little red kaka-germs, all of whom were grinning in victory. The

kaka-germs waddled up into a ball, then enlarged into a life-sized kaka-shaped germ. The germ hopped off of Vegeta's stomach

and onto the ground where he promptly squished the remainder of the brolli-germs beneath his foot.

" HO ho ho! The day is saved! " the life-sized kaka-shaped germ laughed, then looked over his shoulder at Vegeta,

" Or should I say Veggie. "

Vegeta's jaw hung open, " I stand corrected. "

" Haha, don't worry Veggie, I bet Kakarrotto is on his way right now to save us all from the creator of those big

mean green germs! " the kaka-germ chirped.

" Ah...pants? " the ouji squeaked out, pointing to the kaka-germ's unconcealed hindquarters.

The kaka-germ, his back still facing Vegeta, looked over his shoulder, " Oh, that. " his tail flicked back and forth,

unfazed, " That's oh-kay, I can fix it! " the kaka-germ turned to face Vegeta, the backed up and pulled a running leap at the

ouji. The ouji yelped and sputtered.

" NO NO WAIT WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING! "

" ▫SPLAT▫! " the kaka-germ hit him and on impact exploded into dozens of the normal-sized, chubby blobby-bodied

kaka-germs he was used to seeing. The germs squiggled back to their hiding places of Vegeta's hair and tail while the ouji

lay there, his entire body bright red and his heart nearly beating out of his chest with intensity.

" Uh...uh..uh.. " Vegeta's bottom left eyelid twitched as he laughed nervously. Heat practically radiating off of

his body, " I wonder how much therapy this is gonna take. " he muttered in shock.

" We luv u, Veggie! " the kaka-germs all chirped warmly in unison.

One of them poked out from inside his hair, " And we will continue to protect you from the Big Meanie's germs as long

as we live. "

" Oh. " Vegeta squeaked out, feeling unusually bare infront of the little germs after seeing that Goku-sized form.

The little kaka-germ gave the nearest tuft of Vegeta's hair a warm hug, then ducked back into the dark brown hair

with his fellow germs.

" ...it's almost like you're really here. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" We're back! " Goku announced as he and Chi-Chi reappeared in the living room. Half the group were still in the

living room while the other half meanwhile had migrated to the kitchen.

" Find any leads? " Bulma asked, anxious.

" Sort of. " Goku said, folding his arms, " Kaio-sama and Baba both said that Veggie must be being held in a place

with a strong ki barrier. Kaio-sama's gonna get a list of places he thinks Veggie could be and he told us to start looking

at the scene of the Veggienapping for clues. "

" Right here in the kitchen? " Raditsu blinked.

" We should get Veggy to help. I bet he has some sort of magnifying glass or something built into him. " Chi-Chi

thought up.

" Veggy went to go nap in one of the guest rooms. " Vejitto said, pointing upstairs.

" Androids can nap? " Goku said, confused.

" Well you don't expect him to be operating at full power 24/7, Son-kun. He could burn himself out that way. " Bulma

sweatdropped.

" AND Veggy might be able to put the pieces together on who attacked him if he gets a little time to rest! " Gogeta

injected.

" BUT he did say we can call him if we need his help. " Vejitto finished.

Goku smiled tiredly, " Aw, that is nice of... "

_:" How strange, when Vegeta called me a while ago I was sure that he had just hung up because he decided at the_

_last second **not** to ask my advice on whatever he wanted help with. ":_

Goku's hand dove into his left side pants pocket and pulled out his little blue cellphone. He stared at the object

for what felt like eternity, then quickly flipped it open.

" -You have one new voice message- "

" ...Veggie. "

* * *

9:47 PM 3/1/2005  
**END OF PART SIX**

Vegeta: Ah, the plot thickens **and** quickens.

Chuquita: (happily) That it does!

Goku: (sweatdrops) You know that is a mean cliffhanger, Chu.

Chuquita: Aww, not really. I mean, everyone knows by now that its Veggie and that his message contains the defining key to

finding out who kidnapped him.

Vegeta: But still

Chuquita: AND if I continued on I'd have to go another two scenes and by then this chapter would be huge like Part 4.

(points to part 4 which is twice as big as part 6). In other news...HAPPY MARCH! (waves little flag in the air)

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) ...

Goku: (stares blankly) ...

Chuquita: It's my birthday month. I'm gonna be two whole decades old:)

Goku: (stares blankly) ...

Chuquita: 20.

Goku: OHHHhhhhh. (pauses) (grins) Hey! That'll makes you as old as the original db!

Chuquita: Mmm-hmm! (nods) My birthday's not til the 16th...you know, I don't really "feel" 20. And the people at my work and

the customers keep mistaking me for a high-schooler. (sweatdrops)

Vegeta: Hah, just wait til Kakarrotto and I hit our 100'ds. Nobody will believe us.

Goku: Hmm...

_:Goku: I would like to purchase a lottery ticket, please?_

_Clerk: Name and age please?_

_Goku: Son Goku; 123._

_Clerk: (stares at him flatly) ...HAH! (closes lottery box and leaves)_

_Goku: (pouts) Ohhh.:_

Goku: (blink) (blink) ...

Chuquita: (happily) And now on to the reviewer-replies!

To Nuki: Aw, the hampster's got a t-shirt too :D I like to use the Movie 8 version of Brolli, who's a lot smarter than his

Movie 10 counterpart. I didn't mean to forget Veggy, its just that I originally wrote him so long ago I probably never

thought of keeping him around. Heh, that would be dangerous if he went around blowing things up.

To mkh2: It's one of my favorites. Yup! It was such an emotional episode. Oh yeah, I remember that one too. That was the one

where Fry thought his brother stole his lucky clover (seven leaf?) and found out that he hadn't stolen it but given it to

Fry's nephew who he named after his brother. Sorry 'bout your carpet. My dog's done that before too, that and jumped on the

couches. We now have these mini-fence things to keep him from entering the rooms that has couches (sweatdrops). It's oh-kay.

To hieilover135: So glad you like it and the fact that there's a different number of chapters than usual. I like Yoshi. I

have a bunch of Yoshi and Mario Bros games for my gameboy :) I've never tried to draw any of the characters before though.

Thanks!

To tea: Thanks so much. Does what contain anything you don't know? (Is confused). It's so much fun to use Veggy again,

especially since its been so long. Don't worry, Veggie will get a proper Veggietine's Day when this is all over :) Goku will

find Veggie soon.

To JustSomeGuy: Glad you liked that part. They'll both show up again by the next chapter. Heh, sorry 'bout that. I've gone

through both Goku and Veggie's DU's once already so they should all be unlockable according to the walkthrough. I have

everyone's breakthrough except Tenshinhan's and Uubu's. There's gonna be a **big** battle coming up, but yes there should be a

mini-battle between Veggie and Brolli in the next chapter. Veggy's gonna be oh-kay. Heh, I started to upload it, I'm up to

page 12. :)

To RyukoVulpix: Yup, that was done on-purpose as a Dr. Slump reference. (grins) I've only read the first chapter; got it off

Toriyama's World; but I do like it so far. Glad you liked it. Heh, they may end up doing that by the next chapter. Hai,

sometimes in my fics the time in the fic and the actual time (what day it is when I'm writing it) sorta meshes together.

Technically, Veggie was kidnapped at the end of January, and its March now so he's been gone for about a month. Other times

the time is stretched out, like in the Christmas and especially the Veggietine's Day fics, which take about 4 weeks to write

but only cover one or two days. I dunno if Pan will make an appearance or not in this fic, but she'll eventually appear. Ah,

I single-space my fics. This site just double-spaces chapters for you. I'm guessing this fic should reach probably 7 or 8

chapters.

To Wolfcrysta: Glad it cheered you up. That was very mean of Brolli to do to Veggie. Poor Goku and Veggie. They'll get back

to each other soon. Yup! Veggy's working again. Lol, super re-enforced rope and chair set.

To Albino Black Sheep: Hai, me too. Welcome back! It's oh-kay. :)

To Jenna & Vash: Oh! I think I know which screensave you're talking about. I'm currently using the stars in space one as

well. :) Who's Inutaisho and is he related to Inuyasha? That was rough of Hiei. (sweatdrops). He can understand the cat?

Aw, Celipa can't cook. Hope you find your fourwheeler. Glad you liked the tag-team fight.

To GokuGirl: Welcome then:) Aw, its alright. I'm so happy you like my fics! Wow, Veggie sings his love song too? I've only

heard Veggie sing his cooking song before. Have you heard his cooking song? I'm trying the link right now and so far its

downloading well. :) I can't wait to listen to it. (downloads) Wow, that is so surreal to hear Veggie singing something like

that. It sounds so much mushier than I imagined. (giggles).

To orchideater: Ironically Goku's reaction to the message is in the second scene of the next chapter. But at least he knows

the message must be from Veggie (which it is). Poor Veggie indeed. :( Just wait'll the next chapter. Veggy's arm popping off

was for fun. This fic's got so much more drama than usual I need to have a stress-reliever scene every once in a while; like

the kaka-germ scene in this chapter. Goku's gotta be really stressed since he knows what that oujo uniform represents. Yes!

I luved that commerical with Goku and Veggie and the Budoukai 3 promo! I only have a 56k modem so all I got was the audio,

but still it was fun! I like how Veggie sputters there at the end after Goku replies to his "number 1" comment. The video I

heard was just random clips of the game, no new animation. I taped the audio, its a 5mb file though if you want a copy I

could e-mail it to you. :)

To BlackDragonFury: Hai, its very sad. But Veggie did finally get to "see" Goku again. Veggie will make Brolli bleed again in

an upcoming mini-battle.

Vegeta: (grins) Why thank you! I always enjoy your reviews and support for my semeness.

Goku: (blinks) ?

To BlackDragonFury: Heehee, I like the quote. I have one for the next chapter but I could use your quote for chapter 8. Is it

from db or dbz? Their opinions have changed a lot since the beginning. It's jarring to look at a 2 or 3 year old fic with

Goku and Veggie's personalities then versus now. Yeah, I guess about 8 chapters. There's no way I could condense everything.

To Vegeta Prince of Pineapples: He will at the start of the next chapter. Glad you like Turles 'n timeline 8!

To Vegeta Prince of Pineapples: Yup, he almost did. There's lots of things Veggie wants to tell Goku, and vise versa.

To Hakura0: Heh, that sonar would come in very handy. The ship's solid. I've always used the "Mango Madness" rules for my

Goku and Veggie immortality wish; which is they can't die but can still get hurt and if either gets a serious fatal injury,

like a huge hole through the chest, if not healed they could fall into a vegetative state. It comes from one of my favorite

fics "The Fine Print", which was sadly unfinished one chapter away from its ending cuz the author went off to college.

Hai, that could work. (nods). Something to neutralize it.

To Kat-YaOi MaNiAc: That he was. At least Veggie tried. Poor Goku's dreams are getting a little too intense for his

rule-bounded mind.

To sinah: Thanks! Well, Veggie's sitaution WILL be discovered by early next chapter. :) He's got a mini-battle against

Brolli coming up too. Thank you!

To GogetaJr: Long chapters are good...til ya gotta go back and fix everything up in word. (sweatdrops). But yeah long or

short I like 'um both. :) Ah, so that's what happened. Sorry 'bout that. Yup, Veggie nearly said "it". Good luck with the

paint!

To GogetaJr: The review box does that sometimes. (sweatdrops). It's oh-kay, maybe they'll fix it soon, I hope. :)

To SupersayiankingTommy: Ah. She did? (doesn't remember) I'll have to go check. Veggie'll do more damage to Brolli in Part 7.

It was strange how all Brolli said in Budoukai 3 was "Kakarrot". It seems they opted for Movie 10 Brolli instead of the

Movie 8 version. (Movie 8 Brolli's the smarter one; then again in Movie 10 he was incased in ice for 7 years, I could see

how that would affect his brain). Goku recovered, don't worry :) Veggie will try to get away one more time in the next

chapter.

To Kahlan Nightwing: Hee That it is! I can't wait, all that stuff I'd been constantly doodling, finally in fic form:D

To ShiningMoon: It made Veggie very sad, but gave him an even stronger incentive to want to beat Brolli and return home.

Hee glad you liked the battle-cloud. Wow, it all came from a doodle? Cool:D Heh, the Suncoast has lots of japanese snacks

too, but they're rarely bought so they've been there a while. I'm pretty sure those boxes of pocky and the strawberry soda

are about half a year old now. Dunno the shelf-life of those things, that's why I haven't tried either. Ah, the dub cd's?

I've seen 'um. (sweatdrops). The next time I go up to that Kinokinyua store I wanna look for a japanese dbz cd (I found a

cd two-pack there the first time I ever went, but it was 56 dollars and that was before I got my job). It's oh-kay:)

To Eot: Heh, its cuz I'm limiting my chapter size to what I consider "average"; 50 to 60kb. Heh, aww thanks so much! I like

character development and I'm really happy with how everyone's turning out. Glad you like him. I think he's actually my

newest main character. Thanks so much! I try to update once a week. It's oh-kay. You type at a pace you enjoy. :)

To Nekoni: Happy you liked it!

Vegeta: (twitches uneasily) (nervously waves back) Hello there.

Goku: (randomly decides to glomps Veggie tightly) :)

Vegeta: Eep!

To Nekoni: It was a sad episode. I do miss Futurama, but it did have a good ending considering. I'm glad they're still

making The Simpsons though. Both shows run here on weekday evenings/nights. It's oh-kay. I forgot I didn't write a cure

either. (sweatdrops). Poor Veggie indeed. Veggie's near-admitance just shows how he's starting to crack from the situation.

Goku and Veggie's parents reappear in the next chapter too. Heh, Veggie had to get his ideas on himself being platonic-seme

from somewhere. That it was! Goku frightened himself when he realized what he'd dreamt too; afraid Chi-Chi would find out.

Well it was Veggietine's Day so I just used the scenery from the most recent Veggietine fic. I'm enjoying writing Veggy

again.

Goku: (sniffs Veggie's shoulder) (opens mouth)

Vegeta: NO! (slaps hand over Goku's mouth in shock)

Goku?

To Nekoni: Veggie'll fight him again in the next chapter. Goku's just really really confused right now on the topic of

Veggie, that's all. Lol, it would've been confusing. I could see Gohan naming Pan that had she been a boy, what with his

admiration for his sensei 'n all. Shame Piccolo never had a kid, at least in gt. That would've been interesting if he had :)

Don't worry, no more nightmares for Goku. At least not the Veggie-arm-popping-off kind. The dream-Veggie-confusing kind,

maybe. (nods embarassingly) Hai, that's pity towards Veggie. There's a bit of that in this chapter too. Every once in a while

I start to feel bad for him and do somethin' like that to cheer him up.

Vegeta: HAHA! Go Chu's conscience!

Chuquita: ... (sweatdrops)

To Nekoni: But now that I feel better after giving Veggie that lil daydream and allowing him to beat Brolli at videogames,

I feel free to cause more of the opposite to happen to him.

Vegeta: Heh, I like the hat! How very kind of you:) (wags tail)

Goku: But Veggie, you were **warned**. (eyes go wide at the word)

Vegeta: ... (shifts uneasily) Ah, hai.

To Nekoni: Heh, Chunana. It sounds near identical to banana. I sorta miss spanish class, but not too much; had I gone a 5th

year I would've had to have read an entire book in spanish (which would've been hard). I still remember most of what I

learned though. LOL! Level 3 in french. :D

To Kurochan: Ah, I like "Boulevard of Broken Dreams". It made the top 9 countdown on one of the local stations:) Haven't

heard of "In the Shadows" though. I dunno about non-platonic things happening. Aww, so glad you liked it and faved it:D

I will definately continue! Happy you liked tht part!

Chuquita: And so Part 6 comes to an end!

Vegeta: That it does.

Chuquita: (snicker)

Goku: (giggle)

Brolli: Heh-heh-heh.

Vegeta: ..what?

Chuquita: Veggie's "Luv" song, it's so hilariously MUSHY! AND its sung by Veggie's actual japanese va! (grins) If anyone gets

a chance to listen to it I definately recommend it. It had me burst into laughter several times listening to it. I mean, I

expected it to be sung slowly, but not with all that romantic background music.

Goku: Heehee, my lil Veggie's all mushy on the inside! (pokes Veggie's stomach)

Vegeta: (freezes in place) (flushes bright red) I am NOT!

Goku: (smiles warmly) Well then why would Veggie sing something so nice 'n sweet?

Vegeta: ...

Chuquita: Hee, "baka no yatsu".

Vegeta: That sentence doesn't mean a thing! (folds arms, still flushing)

Goku: (glomps Veggie tightly) Mmm

Vegeta: Ahah...

Chuquita: (waves to audiance) See you sometime next week everybody! Bye!


	7. Training

9:51 PM 3/3/2005  
E-mail:  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -_from Cowboy Bebop, "Call me Call me"  
__I close my eyes and I keep seeing things  
__Rainbow waterfalls  
__Sunny liquid dreams  
__Confusion creeps inside me raining doubt  
__Gotta get to you  
__But I don't know how  
__Call me call me  
__Let me know everything's alright  
__Call me call me  
__Don't you think it's 'bout time  
__Please won't you call and  
__Ease my mind  
__Reasons for me to find you  
__Peace of mind  
__What can I do  
__To get me to you_

dl

/dl

**Chuey's Corner:  
**Chuquita: (grins) Welcome to the first Part 7 EVER!  
Goku: HOORAY! (tosses confetti in the air)  
Vegeta: (said confetti falls onto his head) (sweatdrops) ...  
Goku: (glomps Veggie tightly) Happy Part 7, Veggie!  
Vegeta: (flushes bright red)  
Chuquita: (motions to Q.O.T.W) As you can tell, Goku finally gets to hear Veggie's message in this chapter.  
Goku: HOORAY!  
Brolli: (snort)  
Goku: (blows a raspberry at him) Ha!  
Vegeta: (squeaks from being hugged)  
Goku: (smiles) I luv u too, Veggie!  
Brolli: (twitches, annoyed) (grumbles) I want to make Vejita squeak with joy.  
Goku: Well you can't! Cuz only people who Veggie really luvs can make him do that, right Veggie?  
Vegeta: I can't feel my limbs...  
Goku: Oop! (gently sets Veggie back down in his chair, then sprays him with industrial-strength peasant-repel)  
Vegeta: Thank you, Kakarrotto.  
Goku: Hee- (pauses, looks at the bottle) Uh-oh, empty. (tilts his head and peers inside through the clear bottle)  
Vegeta: WHAT! (nearly falls over)  
Goku: Veggie's all out, poor Veggie. (frowns)  
Vegeta: (starts to nervously twitch) (turns to Chu)  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) What?  
Vegeta: How long do think that final spray will last me?  
Chuquita: Probably the rest of the chapter.  
Vegeta: Oh...we can get more though, right?  
Chuquita: Of course! (blinks) Though I'm not exactly sure where...  
Vegeta: (twitches again)  
Goku: (wags his tail)  
Chuquita: And now for the start of PART 7!...wow that REALLY feels awkward to say.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Feels awkward to HEAR, too.

dl

/dl

"**Gokou no Bejita!** **Autaasupeesu Kyuuenkatsudou!"**

"**Goku's Veggie! The Outer Space Rescue Party!"**

dl

/dl

**Summary:** Oh Veggie, where are you? One night Vegeta mysteriously disappears, and Goku senses something is terribly wrong. While its thought that the ouji has may have gone out into space to purchase a Veggietine's Day gift for his favorite peasant, several of the group begin to have doubts, especially when they're unable to contact Vegeta at all. There's something disturbing about the ouji vanishing, and when Turles discovers Vegeta's been kidnapped; everyone fears for the worst. Who would possibly be powerful enough to kidnap someone as strong as Vegeta? And how will they find him even when his ki itself is undetectable by Kaio-sama? To what lengths would Goku go to get his Veggie back, and is he capable of breaking the rules to do so?

dl

/dl

**Part 7 Chapter Titles: Memory Recall l Goku gets the Message l Prepare l The Kidnapper is Revealed! l Hero l Homesick Veggies l The Gravity Room l How high can you go? l Break in l Veggie VS Brolli – Mini Battle l Almost! l 700x l Invention Time! l Veggies abound l 1 Veggie, 2 Veggies, 3 Veggies, 4 l Amazing what you can find on the internet l In need of battle armor l Bejito's Scheme l Just when it couldn't get any more bizarre l "This won't end well." l **

* * *

_:" I'm back here again... " Veggy murmured as he stood there just outside his house. He was back in his pajamas_

_again only the shading on everything looked slightly distorted. The android stared at the ship, walking around beneath it. He_

_flew upwards until he was at eyelevel and gasped, " That shape...it's a Zorgonian ship, only its be drastically altered._

_The sound I heard in my head came from its radar, all androids built on my homeplanet have radars built in so that the_

_ships can track us if need be. " he folded his arms in thought, then was suddenly hit with a second revelation and almost let_

_out a yelp, " THAT'S how he found Earth! It was my signal that led him here! IT'S MY FAULT VEGETA WAS KIDNAPPED! " Veggy_

_cried out in horror._

_" Hmmhmmhmm, don't blame yourself, little Vejita-droid. It's not your fault. You didn't ask to have that radar put_

_into you and you had no idea anyone else still knew of your whereabouts or even thought to look for you. "_

_That voice:The man who attacked me. The one who hacked into my system: Veggy clenched his fists, then whipped_

_around, " ALRIGHT YOU- "_

_" -yes? "_

_Veggy nearly swallowed his tongue. He had been right, it was a man who attacked him. Not just a man, but a HUGE man,_

_one easily over 6 feet tall. He had dark green hair and a green tail with a slightly lighter shade wafting behind him. He_

_wore various strange gold jewelry around his arms, neck, and chest. Beyond that was a large red sash and a pair of baggy_

_white pants. His boots were golden, each with a blue gem on them identical to the one on the necklace. " Saiyajin. "_

_" Well, you've gotten that much. " he smirked in reply._

_The android searched desperately for a name, an address, any location to link to the saiyajin before him aside from_

_the unusualness of his ship. By the wicked smirk on the saiyajin's face all Veggy could surmise was that he had most likely_

_stolen that ship. Stolen it probably because he'd found out about Veggy, about the radar signal, that he was on the same_

_planet as Vegeta; the huge saiyajin's intended target, " Well I know what you look like, your voice, and your ship. That's_

_good enough for me. " Veggy smirked, " For now anyway. "_

_The saiyajin continued to chuckle menacingly, then tilted his head to the side.:_

" -CLICK- "

" -Sleep Mode Terminated- " a neon blue logo came up along with a dark background. Veggy opened his eyes to see he

was back in the guest room. He smiled, " I think I've got our suspect. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" My cellphone. " Goku whispered in shock, staring it in his hands. He burst into a grin, " VEGGIE LEFT A MESSAGE ON

MY CELLPHONE! "

" What? " Chi-Chi whipped her head around to face him, " How do you know its from the Ouji? "

" It HAS to be from Veggie! It just HAS to! " Goku grinned excitedly as he continued to lock his eyes on the phone,

" Goggie and Ji-chan, how do I listen to my messages! " he demanded urgently.

" Hmm. " Vejitto took the phone from him, " Ooh, Toussan your battery is low. "

" Very low. And blinking! " Gogeta pointed to the screen, then whipped out a charger, " But I have the so-lution! "

he quickly plugged the phone into the charger and the charger into the wall socket.

" ▫BeeEEP▫! " the phone beeped with a "currently charging" message.

" There, now we can safely listen to Mommy's message without Toussan's cellphone randomly de-ciding to die on us! "

Vejitto said cheerfully, " Toussan come around here so you can see what to- " he looked to his left and sweatdropped to see

Goku already there and anxiously hopping up and down with excitement, " -do. "

" VeggieVeggie! "

Vejitto typed in 123 and then hit enter.

" _Welcome! You have 1 new voice message. To play your messages, press 1, to- _"

" ▫BEEP▫! " Goku snatched the phone and pressed 1. Vejitto blinked, not even have seen Goku take the phone out of

his hand. The portara fusion flexed his fingers in and out of a fist for a moment, testing them. He scratched the back of his

head in confusion.

" _New voice message: February 13th at 3:34pm_ " the machine announced. Goku felt a dry lump in his throat. He

swallowed.

" Kakarrotto, "

Oh what a glorious sound! Goku clutched the phone tighter as if holding some precious treasure.

Vegeta's voice was calm and composed with just a small hint of fear in it, " listen to me. I did not abandon you

I've been captured by that twisted densetsu we thought we defeated. "

Goku froze in place, _:Densetsu. Brolli. The Big Meanie? He's ALIVE:_ he said to himself in a stupor _:And he's_

_got my VEGGIE:_

" I'm being held here against my will but I promise I will escape and return to you as soon as I can. I want you to

contact Bulma and inform her that she needs to perform a scan on all four galaxies, I have no idea which one he's holding me

in or where my location is at all. I'm going to find out if this ship has any escape pods or not. I want you to contact me

again as soon as you get this message. I'll be placing my phone on vibrate so if it rings while I'm in the presence of the

"Big Meanie" he won't suspect anything. I just, want you to know that I would never leave you Kakarrotto and I miss you

sorely. I wish I'd set the date on my phone so I'd at least know how long I've been here or what today is. I'll see you soon

Kakarrotto, I promise. "

" _End of New Messages. To delete this message, press 7, to record a new message, press 8, to return to the main_

_option menu, press 9._ "

" ... "

Chi-Chi looked around the room. The fusions, with their saiyajin hearing, already had looks of pure shock and horror

written all over their faces, a stark contrast with Goku's numbed up body. Chi-Chi uneasily made her way towards Goku and

stood infront of him, " G-Goku-san? Was it the Ouji? What did he say, did he tell you where we can find him? " she said

cautiously.

Goku glanced down at her, then gently placed the little blue cellphone in her hands and walked towards the front

door.

She stared at the phone for a moment, then turned back to him when she saw Goku open the front door, " Hey! Goku-sa!

Where are you going! " Chi-Chi shouted, worried as she ran towards him. Goku stepped out of the house, then held his

fingers up to his forehead and teleported out of the city. Chi-Chi quickly sensed around for his ki; their home on Mount

Paozu. She breathed a small sigh of relief that Goku hadn't left the planet, then turned her attention back to the phone,

" What was on here? "

" My Mommy... " Vejitto said in a small, shocked voice, " My Mommy's in **danger**. "

Chi-Chi looked back and forth between Vejitto and the phone.

" T-Toussan can beat the Big Meanie, right Jitto? " Gogeta said, mustering as much optimism as he could at this

point.

" Chi-Chi we need to take that phone down to the lab so Bulma can analyze the message. Maybe it'll help us find out

where Brolli took Mommy. " Vejitto said, motioning the to lab door.

Chi-Chi let out a gasp, " BROLLI? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫Toss▫ ▫Toss▫ ▫Toss▫ " Goku continuously tossed pieces of clothing out of the clothes drawer in his room and onto

the floor behind him. He was down to his orange boxers; his gi carelessly draped across the side of his bed and each of his

boots chucked to a random part of the room. His cheeks were wet with fresh tears. The large saiyajin dug further through the

drawers and suddenly paused. He gently lifted the clothes out of the drawer and stood up, staring at them.

_:" I'm sure there's something else you can wear, maybe you could wear your saiyajin armor Bulma made for you_

_a while back and go as my bodyguard! We had plenty of them back at on Bejito-sei. " the ouji thought up._

_" YEAH! " Goku gushed, instantly lighting back up, " I wanna guard Veggie's body! ":_

" ... " Goku smirked.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" BULMA! BULMA I'VE GOT IT! I found the file! I know what he looks like and what his voice sounds like! He's an

enormous saiyajin with green hair who pronounces Vegeta's name as if its in french! " Veggy exclaimed as he burst into the

lab.

" ...I promise. "

" ▫Click▫click▫click▫click▫ "

Veggy walked down the steps to see Bulma, the fusions, Raditsu, Turles, and Chi-Chi standing there huddled over one

of Bulma's audio machines. The fusions had hurt, worried looks on their faces while the others, who had just heard the

message for the first time, appeared horrified.

" Oh my God...Brolli. BROLLI kidnapped Vegeta? " Bulma said, her face gone deathly pale, " Brolli's supposed to be

DEAD! I saw Son-kun and Vegeta kill him! We all saw it! "

" But we were all teleported into the ship, none of us ever saw Brolli disintergrate, he just fell back towards the

planet's surface. " Chi-Chi said, her hands in fists, " I don't know how he survived that, but if there's anyone that's

strong enough to kidnap the Ouji without leaving a trace or any signs of a struggle... " she narrowed her eyes, " That

kusoTARE! He tried to MURDER my Goku-san! " Chi-Chi growled, " I HOPE YOU BREAK HIS SKULL, OUJI! " she shouted at the

ceiling.

" That barrier of his, that must've been how he escaped the final explosion the comet created. " Raditsu said

bitterly, " He escaped the same way from Bejito-sei. "

" ... " Turles stood there slumped over forward with his bangs over his eyes. An furious aura hovered over him. The

rest of the group shifted uneasily at the anger in his ki, " ERRRR...AND I GAVE THAT YARO DIRECTIONS TO A FANCY FURNITURE

STORE! "

" What? " Raditsu blinked, confused.

" Brolli contacted me this past September asking for directions on how to get to a place that sells "furniture fit

for **royalty**." Kuso! If I'd have known he tried to murder Kakarrotto and planned on using that "luxurious" furniture for

his intended VICTIM I'd have hung up right then and there! " Turles fumed, " I'm glad I gave him a hard time on the phone

then. "

" You KNEW Brolli was alive? " Bulma gasped.

" I heard you guys killed him, I only wish you'd have told me WHAT MONTH it was. Could've pieced this together a lot

easier. Maybe could've even prevented it from happening altogether. " Turles sulked, folding his arms, " Ah well, what's done

is done not to mention thanks to Brolli calling I have his ship's ID number. " he smirked. The smirk turned into a wicked

grin and he whipped out a flamethrower, " When we get aboard that ship you can destroy anything you desire but the furniture

is MINE! " he cocked the weapon and let loose a small fireball, which, thanks to the weapon being pointed upward, hovered

there over top of it.

" So, if you know Brolli's ship's ID, that means we can find him? " Chi-Chi smiled hopefully.

" Well it certainly increases our chances quite a bit. " Turles shut the flamethrower off, then frowned, " It'd help

if I actually knew what the ship looked like though. "

" I know! " Veggy said happily as he politely raised his hand. The android turned to face a blank wall and his a

backglow came from behind his eyes and projected a frame from his memory of Brolli's spaceship.

" You got a little smudge there. " Raditsu said, pointing to the tiny dot at the bottom of the frame.

" Oh, that's my house. " Veggy smiled.

" O.O " Raditsu's eyes nearly bugged out of his head, " Your HOUSE! **THAT'S** how big his spaceship is? "

" Mmm-hmm. " Veggy nodded, the frame nodding with him, " It looks like it was originally a Zorgonian spaceship, but

its got a LOT of modifications to it. You can barely tell with the exception of the hull...and the fact that he was able to

find his way here by using the ship's radar. "

" Radar? " Bulma lifted an eyebrow.

" Think of the ship a giant dragon radar and all the androids they've created over time as the dragon balls. It's

a similar situation. " Veggy frowned sadly, " I'm so sorry you guys, I'm the only reason Brolli was even able to FIND Earth.

It's my fault Vegeta's been kidnapped. "

" Ohhh, Veggy don't worry about it its not your fault. There was no way you could've known about Brolli. " Chi-Chi

patted him on the shoulder. The android sniffled and nodded.

" So? " Raditsu spoke up, " What do we do now? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

He marched slowly and steadly down the hall towards the gravity room, his whole body aching from the emotionally

exhausting pain of it all. Veggie had been kidnapped by BROLLI. And he'd been in that big meanie's clutches for well over a

month now. All alone. And scared. Goku knew the densetsu was one of the few people who genuinely frightened Vegeta. His left

ear throbbed and he reached for the handle.

" Hey Kakarroujo! " a voice said brightly from below him. Goku looked down and to his left to see Bura standing there

happily while holding a wrapped present in her arms, " I made you a special outfit for when Toussan gets back from wherever

he went to. " Bura said, holding it out to him.

Goku took the present and slowly unwrapped it.

Bura looked him over, uneasy, " Kakarroujo why are you wearing your saiyajin armor? And why are you unwrapping your

present all neatly like how Toussan unwraps it. You usually just RIP the paper right off! " she smiled at the mental image of

Goku wildly ripping the wrapping paper apart with an excited grin on his face.

" You haven't heard it yet. " Goku said quietly, his eyes starting to water up.

" Heard what? " Bura paused, " T-Toussan's oh-kay, right? He's coming home soon? "

Goku lifted the lid off the gift to expose a pink tanktop reading "Veggie's Oujo" in big white letters, " It's

pretty, Bura. " he handed it back to her, then smiled weakly, " But Veggie needs more than an Oujo right now. " he stepped

into the gravity room and closed the door behind him. Goku's eyes locked on the gravity machine across the room, " Veggie

needs a hero. "

Bura stood there staring at the large, sound-proof door to the gravity room. She backed up, worried, " Kaasan? " the

demi-saiyajin called out while still watching Goku through the glass window in the door, " KAASAN! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Kakarrotto.. " Vegeta mouthed quietly, tucked under the many sheets of his large bed.

_:You're worried:_ Nango said, bewildered.

_:He's up to something. Brolli. I can tell by the way he's been acting lately, his demeanor's shifted:_ the ouji

clutched onto a bundle of the sheets tightly, _:It's something big. I can tell:_

_:He has been acting a little secretive lately now that I think about it...:_ Nango trailed off.

_:What if he tries to take this little "otokohime" scheme of his to the next level. What IS the next level? Making_

_me sleep in his bed with him? I'd rather sleep with Kakarrotto for the rest of my days than spend a single minute in bed with_

_that mental case:_

_:I wish you'd sleep with Kakarrotto more often. Then I'd get to sleep with my Bibishii:_ Nango sighed at the female

tail's name.

The ouji's cheeks flushed red. He found the more "spare time" he had to himself, the more kaka-related thoughts

flooded his mind. Vegeta wasn't allowed to get it out through training, or get it out through cooking; and videogames were

only good for ridding himself of frustration over losing sparring matches against Goku; so the kaka-thoughts sat in his mind

like a large mushy pile of goo that he couldn't get rid of. It was like the goo was setting up its own nerve-center in his

brain, sending warm fuzzy feelings through his body whenever the topic came up. A terrifyingly intoxicating, snuggly feeling

that petrified Vegeta beyond belief. He felt that if Kakarrotto magically walked through that door right now he would let

the peasant hug him for hours on end. The ouji shuddered, _:I feel sick:_

_:Aw, you're not sick, Vegeta. It's just a bad case of "home-sickness". Absence makes the heart grow fonder 'n_

_such:_ Nango said, trying to cheer him up.

_:Homesickness. It's definately **home-sickness**, right? It-it couldn't possibly be any other type of sickness,_

_right:_ Vegeta asked nervously.

_:The flu? .:_

_:...it's homesickness. That's all. I'm homesick:_ Vegeta said, this time to himself.

" Oh Vejita-chan? Are you awake? " Brolli called from the other side of the door.

" No I'm dead, now go away! " the ouji snapped, momentarily poking his head out from under the covers.

" Are you now? "

" EH? " Vegeta froze and glanced over to his right to see Brolli standing there next to the bed, smirking. The ouji

pulled his head back under the covers while keeping a small opening for his eyes to see out, " What do you want. " he said

bluntly.

" I'd like you to try something on for me. " Brolli smiled.

" And I'd like you to drop me off back home. " Vegeta snorted.

" ... "

" ... "

" If I try on whatever you have there will you drop me off home? "

" No. "

" ▫SNORT▫ " Veget huffed, frustrated. He pulled down the remainder of the sheets over his eyes.

" Please try it on, Vejita. I need to know if it needs any altering for the ceremony. " Brolli poked the lump under

the sheets lightly, " It'll only take a couple minutes I promise. "

" Is it **pink**? "

" ... " Brolli looked down at the garment, " Umm, parts of it. "

" No. "

" VEJITA! " the densetsu snapped, " ERRR...you've been like this ever since you landed that punch on me! You cause

me one little injury and instantly think you're the one in charge around here! "

Vegeta poked his head out, a lame expression on his face, " I **am** the one in charge, I'm your prince. "

" YOU'RE my otokohime and you should be acting like one. " Brolli narrowed his eyes at the ouji.

" Is that a challange? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow, " A test of my physical strength, perhaps? "

" It's a warning. " the densetsu folded his arms, " Unless you start to behave properly, Vejita, serious measures

will have to be taken. Measures that I'm not too fond of myself. "

" ... " the little ouji shuddered under the covers, " May I..see this garment? "

Brolli held it up.

Vegeta's face turned blue, then pale green, " Whatever that is, NO. " and with that he yanked his head back under

the sheets.

" But VEJITA! This is your consummation gown. It has to fit just right! "

" No it doesn't, because I'm not wearing it. "

" If you don't wear it, when the time comes we won't be able to complete your otokohime ceremony! "

" Good, because I don't want one. "

" ... "

" ... "

Brolli sighed, " Oh well. Looks like I'll have to just put it away. "

" Looks like you will. "

" Hmmhmmhmm, hmmhmmhmm. " Brolli hummed as he casually walked over to the closet, " ... "

" ... "

" YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! " the densetsu made a running leap at the bed and tackled Vegeta while he was still under

the sheets. The ouji let out a painful yelp as they both hit the floor, " Will. You. Hold. Still! "

" NEVER! " Vegeta shouted defiantly. Brolli yanked the item over the Ouji's head and picked him up.

" Let's see now.. "

" AHHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF IT BURNS! IT BURNS LIKE WHITE FIRE! "

" ▫Swish▫ " the clothing was instantly back off him.

" Hmm, five inches too long. Well, we can fix that! " Brolli said contently, dropping Vegeta onto the bed and leaving

the room with the outfit.

" ... " Vegeta lay there, staring blankly up at the ceiling. He pumped his fist upward into the air, " CURSE YOU! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫Tap▫tap▫tap▫ " Goku punched in the password keys on the machine, then hit "Guest".

" _Welcome to the Gravity Room, guest. Please select your gravity level._ " the machine announced.

Goku took a long whiff of the air. The little ouji's scent still hung throughout the room, but the air itself was

stale from having its door closed for such a long period of time, " Veggie. " Goku stared at the room longingly, begging to

wish that it wasn't true. That Brolli hadn't taken his Veggie away and that any minute now the small saiyajin was going to

teleport into the room and... " 600x! " Goku shouted to the computer, who paused for a moment. He burst into ssj2 and waited

for a reply.

" _Initiating 600x Earth's Gravity_. " the computer replied. The room suddenly grew enormously heavy and Goku felt a

huge weight placed upon his body. He went ssj3 and instantly the weight was released.

Goku panted slightly, " No wonder Veggie can only go up to 550. This is HARD. " he pouted, then made a determind

fist, " But I HAVE to keep going! I have to get stronger! There is no way I can beat the Big Meanie like this without Veggie

to help me. I will stop him and get you back little Veggie! I PROMISE! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" We should tell him to get out of there. He's been in that gravity room for THREE HOURS now! " Chi-Chi said, worried

as she, the fusions, and Bura stared through the little window at Goku, who was still in ssj3 but sweating and panting now as

he trained and sparred with thin air, " It's not healthy! I can see if he wants to train to fight Brolli but he should do it

outside in the fresh air! Not in that little Ouji-room with its heavy gravity. It's not even his normal training

enviornment! "

" Wow, 620x Earth's Gravity. " Vejitto read in awe, " Toussan's training at 70x more gravity than Mommy does on a

good day. "

" WHAT! " Chi-Chi gasped.

" Ohhh, poor Kaasan. Training at too high a gravity can make upset your stomach or cause you to black out. " Gogeta

gulped, " If only Toussan was here... "

" Toussan will be here. He can beat that Brolli guy all by himself! " Bura said proudly, holding the gift she had

given Goku, " Afterall, he's the saiyajin no ouji! He can beat anybody! "

" You think so? " Gogeta looked down at her uneasily.

" Of course! It was Toussan's plan that saved the Earth and destroyed Kid Buu, and it was Toussan's interference that

distracted Cell just long enough to give Gohan the edge to destroy HIM. I have no doubt in my mind that Toussan will think up

some clever plot to defeat Brolli and drive that evil spaceship back home where he and Kakarroujo can live happily ever after

once more! " Bura beamed.

Vejitto just shook his head, still watching Goku, who had now gone up to 630x, " I dunno. I just don't know. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Kuso...just look at me! I'm losing so much muscle-mass due to that psycho now allowing me to train that it isn't

funny! " Vegeta grumbled in frustration as he stared at himself in the mirror. His body was starting to look and feel the

effects of him no longer training nearly the entire day. It unnerved Vegeta, " Any more of this and I'm going to start

looking like an uke. " the ouji spat.

_:What do you suggest we do then:_ Nango asked, curious.

" I suggest we try to break into that gravity room again, but this time, " Vegeta whipped out a can of scented

aerosol spray, " we don't leave any scents behind. " he smirked.

Nango grinned.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" YAAH! YAAH! YAAH! " Vegeta sent a flurry of kicks into the air. The ssj2 ouji grinned pleasantly as he did a back

flip onto the wall and bounced off at the machine, " HAAAAAA! " he teleported out of the way just in time and reappeared

across the room. A warm purring sound emanated from him as he trained, " It feels even BETTER when you're getting back into

it! Like a delicious treat of some sort! " he had the gravity room set on 548x. Didn't want to go **too** heavy on the first

of many possible trips back inside to train. Vegeta flipped onto his stomach and leaned down onto the floor, " Alright Nango!

Push-up time! Spot me, eh? "

Nango happily saluted him and the ouji went to work.

Vegeta beamed, proud of himself. He'd successfully snuck into the gravity room without Brolli's notice. The window

on the door to the room and the wall window in the waiting area were both covered from the inside with black construction

paper so Brolli wouldn't see him if he happened to be casually walking by the room, " 890, 900, 901, 902, "

" 903. "

" ! " Vegeta froze in place. He turned to his right and gasped to see Brolli sitting there on the floor beside

him.

" Hey there, Vejita. " Brolli smirked, " I would've stopped you sooner but I so enjoy listening to you purr. "

The little ouji started to shake, then narrowed his eyes at the floor and lept to his feet, " You...I'll take you on

right now if I have to! "

" Vejita I don't want to fight you. " he frowned.

" WELL WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO! JUST SIT AROUND AND ACCEPT THIS AS MY DESTINY! "

" ... "

" ... "

Vegeta cracked his knuckles, " I refuse to do that. I will defeat you and I will get back to Earth! "

" Vejita in the time it would take you to train and become even as strong as I am right now, centuries would pass by

on Earth. You'd have no one to go home to except a mentally ill Kakarrotto. " he cracked a smile.

Vegeta growled, " How dare you speak of Kakarrotto like that! I challange you to a battle right here and now! If I

can KO you then you take me home the instant you regain consiousness! "

" And if I win I get to have my way with you and you're not allowed to object. " Brolli chuckled, " No more of this

ridiculous longing for Kakarrotto. He's not worth your time anyway. "

" THAT'S NOT FAIR! You can't just take away my free will! " Vegeta snapped.

" That's not taking your free will, Vejita. It's merely encouraging you to comply with my wishes rather than your

deep and overwhelming desires to be with Kakarrotto who isn't even worthy to breathe the same air as you. " and with that he

burst into ssj, " Now come at me! "

The ouji glowered at him, then disappeared and reappeared behind Brolli who spun around only to land a blow to thin

air just as Vegeta's foot made contact with the back of his head. Brolli grabbed the ouji's leg as it was bouncing back off

his head and chucked him over his head and onto the ground. Vegeta twisted his ankle and spun out of Brolli's grip. He

started to rapidly dodge the larger saiyajin while landing after-images at each spot. Brolli paused, then glanced around at

the circle of Vegetas now standing around him.

" Heh. " he prepared to strike the one before him, then faked and landed his punch at the ouji next to him, hitting

the correct Vegeta and knocking him over while the others disappeared.

" Was it that obvious a trick? " Vegeta got up, rubbing his nose.

" Your scent is much stronger than that of your illusions, Vejita. "

" Hn. I see. " he dusted himself off, " Well then, how about **this!** SUPER GHOST KAMIKAZE ATTACK! " the ouji shouted.

His cheeks puffed up and he spewed out 10 Veggie-ghosts.

Brolli gasped, " W-what are? "

" YAHH! " each of the ghosts struck its own defensive position.

" Aw, Vejita-chan how kawaii they are. Such a shame I'm going to have to kill them. "

The ghosts sweatdropped.

Brolli strolled up to the first Veggie-ghost, " Come here, you. " he grabbed it by the collar and instantly noticed

the ghost beginning to glow, " Nani? "

" Byebye! " Veggie-ghost number 1 waved, then blew up in Brolli's face and leaving several small burn-marks on his

upper body and face while his hair was now blown back straight in the position the ghost exploded in.

" ... "

" Hahahahaha! " the other Veggie-ghosts laughed.

Brolli blinked lamely, then shook his head rapidly to fix his hair. He turned to face the others, " Is that how it

works, eh? I touch you and you explode? "

" Pretty much. " Vegeta replied casually, _:Arg! I thought that ghost would do more damage to him than a few tiny_

_scratches! .:_ he mentally pouted.

" Well, that makes things interesting. " Brolli said, then let out a large kiai. Vegeta did his best to keep from

being blown into the wall while the Veggie-ghosts, who were much lighter, slammed into the walls around them, bursting on

impact.

" ▫BOOM▫ ▫BOOM▫ ▫BOOM▫! "

Vegeta slowly moved his arms off his face and looked around, then sweatdropped at his now nonexistant army and the

marks they'd left on the walls.

" Oh Vejita, you're so creative and entertaining. " Brolli smiled, reaching out to take Vegeta's hand.

" HEY! I'm not done YET! " the ouji shouted, then sent a ki blast at Brolli's face. While Brolli knocked it away

Vegeta lundged for the aerosol can and snapped it at the wall, sending a huge rush of blue smoke along with the scent of

artificial blueberries to fill the air.

Brolli coughed and quickly snapped his head back and forth around the room. The smell was too overpowering and the

fog too thick to see or smell the ouji's movements, " Curse you! "

" Heh-heh-heh. " Vegeta smirked, hovering just two feet behind the densetsu. He burst into ssj3 and stuck his arms

outward, _:BIG BANG ATTACK! .:_ he shouted in his head so Brolli couldn't hear and stop the attack. The blast let loose towards

the larger saiyajin. Brolli felt a rush of wind and turned around just intime to get hit. He tumbled to the ground in pain.

" Errr...uhhh... " Brolli groaned.

Vegeta rushed towards the door and yanked it open, " COMPUTER 10,000x EARTH'S GRAVITY! " he yelled at the machine,

then zipped out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

" HUH? " Brolli's eyes bugged out of his head.

" -_Initiating 10,000x Earth's Gravity_.- " the computer announced.

" YARRRG! " Brolli let out a yelp as the heavy gravity slammed him into the floor as he fumed, " OOOOH, **VEJITA!** "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Heh-heh-heh, haha, BWAHAHAHAHA! " Vegeta laughed loudly as he raced down the hall towards the control room,

practically giddy with excitement at what he'd just accomplished, " I'm winning I'm winning I'm WINNING! " he spun once on

one foot, then grinned viciously as he grabbed the handle to the control room and flung it open. He powered back down to ssj2

and locked the door, then pushed a chair up underneath the inside doorknob, " Gotta conserve my energy. I don't know how long

that'll last him. "

_:Maybe you should've used a higher number? .:_ Nango asked.

" There is no number higher than 10,000 available on the gravity machine. At least on mine anyway. " the ouji

replied, " Ah its so nice to talk outloud knowing he can't hear me. " Vegeta smiled, then hopped into the main controller's

seat, " Now let's see.. " his eyes roamed the control panel and stopped on a fairly large microphone-like device. He lightly

tapped it, " Hello? "

" -_Hello_- " the computer responded.

" Hn, I guess this thing is voice-activated as well. " the little ouji pondered, then turned to the screen,

" Display current position. " he said into the mic.

The main screen changed to show a large radar of the ship and a reading of the names of nearby planets and stars.

Vegeta read through the listings and let out a gasp, " AHH! WE'RE AT THE OUTER EDGE OF THE EAST GALAXY! " the ouji paled,

" This must be one powerful ship, it would take the Capsule 3 possibly decades to get from here to Earth. " Vegeta murmured,

then regained his cool, " Alright computer! It's time for a change of scenery! Plot an EMERGANCY COURSE for the North

Galaxy, coordinates 1802-4459-37eigh- "

" ▫POW▫! " the door exploded behind him.

" -ty nine? " the ouji squeaked out.

" RRRRRRrrrr... "

Vegeta slowly turned around and let out a yelp when he saw the figure in the doorway. Brolli was standing there in

lssj form growling at him, random small bruises covering the densetsu's chest, arms, and back. There was a large bruise in

the middle of his chest from where Vegeta had launched his big bang, " Ah... " the smaller saiyajin began to sweat, then

smiled cheesily at him, " Hi? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

Chi-Chi looked at her watch, " 5:00pm and he's STILL training in there! "

" Toussan's just really worried about Mommy, that's all. " Vejitto said from the kitchen where he and Gogeta sat.

" Maybe we should go train WITH Kaasan. I feel guilty just sitting around out here. " Gogeta pouted.

" Hey anyone seen Bulma? " Raditsu glanced about the living room.

" OOOH! THAT'S IT! I'm going to put a stop to that training-under-even-more-intense-gravity-than-the-Ouji-does right

now! " Chi-Chi got up and stormed down the hall. The three saiyajin watched her cautiously from the living room and kitchen.

Chi-Chi banged her fist against the door, " GOKU-SAN! YOU SHUT THAT THING OFF RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR I'LL COME IN THERE AND

SHUT IT OFF FOR- " she paused, staring in through the window. Goku's body was throbbing now at 700x. He'd grown tired and

fallen back into ssj2 and was now repeatedly punching the air. Sweat ran down his face and he felt a strange dehydration,

" Ahh...ah... " Chi-Chi nervously glanced around, then noticed a large red button the size of her head labeled

"Emergancy Shutdown" next to the door, " And I missed seeing that, how? " she sweatdropped, then hit the button with her

entire hand. The gravity rooms insides immediately turned red and the machine powering it shut down. The lights faded as

Goku launched one more punch, then flopped onto the ground, hitting his side, " WAHHHHHHHH! " Chi-Chi cried out, then grabbed

the door and ran inside, " GOKU-SAN! "

" Uhhh...uhh... " Goku groaned.

" Ohhh! I should've stopped you sooner what were you THINKING 700 times Earth's Gravity! " she said her voice a

mixture of anger and hurt.

" Veggie. " Goku mumbled, sitting up on his knees.

_:He can still get up after that? .:_ Chi-Chi blinked, stupified. She shook it off, " ERRR, you should KNOW better than

this, Goku-san! Aren't YOU the one who told the Ouji "there's a point where stressing your body more is just torture, not

training"! " Chi-Chi stomped her foot on the ground, " WELL THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE DOING RIGHT NOW YOU'RE TORTURING YOURSELF! "

Goku panted heavily, staring at the floor tiles. His vision blurred in and out.

" You were in here for almost 6 hours! Are you even aware of that? " she choked out.

" ▫Hip▫ ▫hip▫ " Goku hiccuped.

" Goku-sa? " Chi-Chi said more softly now.

" Chi-chan...I don't think I could beat him if I don't have my Veggie to help me. " he said, his voice lost and dry

from the intense training without even a break for water or food.

Chi-Chi sat down beside him, " Oh Goku-san that's not true. You've beaten plenty of bad guys without the Ouji's help.

Like Piccolo's father, and the Red Ribbon Army, and Pilawell that's not really something to be too proud of he was fairly

easy- but you beat those two, and, and your brother. "

" Hey. " Raditsu waved to him from the doorway.

" But I died fighting niichan. " Goku sniffled.

Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " Oh yeah. " she paused for a moment, then perked up again, " OH! I know! Nappa! You beat

Nappa without the Ouji's help. "

Goku nodded in agreement.

" Listen, I understand you want to get stronger in order to fight Brolli, but you need to do it in moderation. If you

train like the Ouji, you're going to lose like the Ouji. Train the way you're used to training and don't worry about not

being strong enough to fight him. " Chi-Chi said, concerned as she put her hands on his shoulders, then smiled, " Besides!

You'll have you're own private little army to back you up! Bulma's going to contact the rest of the Z senshi and hold a

meeting to find out who's coming with us. " she got up, " You have lots of people who will fight for you, Son Goku. You won't

have to battle alone. "

Goku smiled back at her.

" Good. It's all settled then. " Chi-Chi said happily, then left the room, " Raditsu will you watch your brother for

me for a couple hours? I have an important errand to run. "

" Umm, oh-kay. " Raditsu said, surprised.

" Thanks! You're a lifesaver! " she waved to him, then took out her keys and dashed out of the building and to her

car.

Raditsu watched her drive off, then glanced back in Goku's direction to see the younger saiyajin had now pulled out

a small Vegeta plushie was soothingly rubbing it as if the plushie has gotten hurt, " Urm, yeah... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Hahaha! What a genius I am! " Bulma cheerfully boasted to herself as she put a screw in place.

" What are you doing? " Veggy popped up from behind her.

" Oh, just inventing a little something to help us out during the battle. " Bulma smirked.

" Can I help you with anything? " he asked.

" Hm? Oh no, I'm alright. "

The android frowned, " I just wish there was something I could do to help out. I was programmed to imitate Vegeta's

powers at the time I was created, but I'm not much of a warrior myself. Even so my power can't really increase unless I was

upgraded somehow so there's no real point in me training other than honing my eye-hand coordination. " he sighed, " I'm the

one who Brolli used to find this planet, I should at least help you SOMEHOW in getting Vegeta back! "

" You will. " Bulma said while keeping her eyes glued to the item she was putting together, " It wasn't your fault so

don't worry about it. "

" I suppose. " Veggy folded his arms, " ...I think I'm going to go for a walk. "

" Good idea. That'll take your mind off things for a while! " she said, " Just don't wander off to far into the lab

or I'll have to send a search team out to find you! "

" Uh... " Veggy paled.

" That's a joke, it's fine, really. Go ahead. " Bulma sweatdropped, embarassed.

Veggy scratched his head, then walked off.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" HooooooYAH! HIYA! HUH HUH HUH! " Veggy practiced fighting stances beside Turles's ship.

Turles glanced out the window at the android and chuckled for a moment, then went back to running Brolli's ship's ID

number through the interplanetary directory. He had found record of over 4 dozen purchases, most of them on luxury items,

expensive furniture and drapery, exotic foods, and advanced technological equipmentmost of it security-related. Certain

pieces of clothing that were purchased in what was no-doubt Vegeta's size un-nerved the evil type-3 saiyajin along with the

purchase of a Double King-sized bed from "Beds 'r Us". Unfortunately Brolli's purchases had ended around October, a good

three months before he kidnapped Vegeta; and since there were no purchases made afterwards, there was no way of tracking

him down. Turles took another cookie out of the nearby jar and sat back in his captain's chair, contemplating other ways to

find the ship.

" HaaaaaaAAAAAAH! " Veggy burst into ssj1, then pulled out stopwatch he was timing himself with, " Hn.. "

" Hello there! "

" Need some help? "

The android blinked, then looked down to see two Vegeta kamikaze ghosts hovering infront of him, " Oh, hello. " he

said politely, " Who are you? "

" We're kamikaze ghosts! I'm 1 and he's 2! " the ghost on the left introduced themselves.

" We live here! " Veggie-ghost number 2 chirped.

" My name's Veggy, I'm an android and I also, recently, live here. " Veggy looked around for a moment.

" You must be new. "

" Never seen you before. "

" I am new, sort of. " Veggy said, then reached out his hand, " Pleased to meet you- "

" ! " the ghosts froze in place and slapped their hands against their sides.

" Uh... " Veggy blinked, his hand still extended outward, " Something, wrong? "

" We can't really touch you. Or at least very hard. " Veggie-ghost 1 laughed nervously.

" If we do we'll explode. " Veggie-ghost 2 added.

" OH! " Veggy gasped, pulling his hand away, " I'm sorry, I didn't know. "

" Not your fault! " Veggie-ghost 2 smiled, " Besides we're going for a record. "

" A, record? "

" Yup! 1 and I are the two oldest living kamikaze ghosts created! "

Veggie-ghost 1 nodded, " We'll be 2 in June! "

" How nice! Happy early birthday to you both then. " Veggy whipped out two small cupcakes, each with a candle ontop,

" This won't, make you explode, right? "

" Vegeta made us extra-tough, so we'll only explode if we're hit really hard. " Veggie-ghost 1 explained and they

each took a cupcake, then opened their mouths and swallowed the objects whole. Veggy watched as the semi-transparent ghosts

cupcakes thunked down into their stomachs, still whole and lighted; making them appear as small living lightbulbs.

" Mmmm-MMM! Delicious! "

" ... " Veggy sweatdropped, " Umm, are there, any more of you around here? "

" Of us? Nope. " Veggie-ghost 1 replied.

" But there is someone kinda like you! " Veggie-ghost 2 grinned.

Veggy blinked, " Like, me? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ...it's a wall. "

" Ah, but not just ANY wall. This is where V.2 is stored! " Veggie-ghost 1 said happily, " He's Vegeta's modified

clone! "

" We'd have opened his case a while ago but the buttons are too hard for us. " 2 added.

" A clone? " Veggy murmured, surprised.

" Yup! But Vegeta didn't make him, Bulma did. " 1 said, " He was made more recently than you so he's even closer

to Vegeta in strength. "

" And that means he can help us rescue Vegeta from Brolli! " Veggy grinned, " Oh THANK YOU 1 AND 2! This is great! "

" Res..cue? " 1 blinked.

Veggy pressed the button on the wall, then watched as a section slowly expanded out and turned around to reveal a

foggy liquid-filled tube with a vaguely visible figure inside, " Wow... " the android said in awe. He tapped the sides of

the glass, " Hmm, pretty thick. But nothing I can't handle! " he grinned, then tapped his fingers. A glass-cutter came out

of the tip of his pointer finger and Veggy poked it into the wall, then made a large oval around the figure and pulled his

finger back out. The glass fell onto the floor and liquid spewed out, along with the clone who came down with a heavy thunk.

" ... " Veggy and the Veggie-ghosts blinked.

2 poked V.2's unconsious, naked arm, " Oh my. "

" He's not, dead, is he? " Veggy gasped in horror.

" He's alive! Just sleeping. "

V.2 suddenly made several loud hacking noises, his body trembling from the change in atmosphere. The cloned saiyajin

sat up and coughed, " Uhh, where am I? " he rubbed the side of his head.

" Well, you're not in that tube anymore, that's for sure! " 1 chirped.

V.2 stared in shock at the kamikaze ghost. He looked up at the other ghost along with the person who looked exactly

like Vegeta save for the long knife sticking out of the pointer finger of his right hand.

" Hi there! My name's Veggy and I'm an android. This is 1 and 2, they're kamikaze ghosts created by Vegeta. How would

**you** like to help us on a rescue mission? " Veggy said cheerfully, reaching out to help V.2 up.

" Will...it get me out of this lab? "

" Yup! "

V.2 shook his hand and stood up, " You got a deal! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Hmmhmmhmm, hmmhmmhmmhmm, hmmhmmhmhmhmmhmmhmm, hmmhmmhmm hmmhmhmm, nanananana nananan na! " Turles hummed as he left

the lab, and his ship, and walked down the hallway into the kitchen, " Well, the ship's performing an automated check now so

I think I'm going to take a snack. " he announced to Goku and Raditsu as he entered the kitchen. Goku was sitting in Vegeta's

seat at the kitchen table while Raditsu leaned against the wall, " Seme, " he nodded to Goku.

" ▫Sniffle▫... "

" Lackey. " he smirked at Radistu.

" I'm **not** you're lackey. " Raditsu muttered, annoyed.

" OH! Kakarrotto did I show you? While I was performing my various searches for Brolli's ship, I came across the

most delightful thing on the internet. Check it out! "

Raditsu wandered over to them and glanced over Turles' head, " It's a newspaper from three years ago... " he

got a good look at the cover and paled, " Is, that Vegeta on Kakarrotto's lap wearing only an odd-looking pair of briefs? "

" YUP! " Turles beamed, " **And** there's a rather intreguing interview with Kakarrotto inside it as well! "

Raditsu glanced over at Goku with a please-tell-me-there's-a-logical-explaination-for-all-this look on his face.

" Veggie had a brief stint modeling underwear for some company in france. " Goku explained cheerfully.

" Heh-heh, "brief". " Turles chuckled, then let out a depressed sigh, " I can't believe I actually MISSED such an

entertaining situation! "

" Actually Veggie was a little embarassed a-bout the whole thing. " Goku nodded.

Turles smirked wickedly, " I can't wait to question Vegeta-san about this as soon as we get him back. You know if I

ever get a chance to use that time machine purely for entertainment purposes, this is the date I wanna travel to. "

" I don't think that would be such a good idea. " Raditsu sweatdropped.

" Aw, I bet you'd enjoy it. Afterall you yourself wore briefs for quite a long while. " Turles teased.

" That's only because I was forced to and Freeza had a shortage of boxers in XL sizes. " Raditsu twitched,

embarassed. He paused for a moment, " And where did you get the actual magazine anyway? "

" Oh, my magical type-3 saiyajin powers 'n such. " Turles brushed it off, still smirking, " I think I'm going to

make a sandwich, sit back, and read this nice long interview Kakarrotto gave about Vegeta-san. " he wandered off to the

fridge, magazine still in hand.

Raditsu slapped his hand onto his forehead and sat down on a side-chair, " And, you let yourself be interviewed for

a magazine like that because...?

" I was bribed with candy! And chocolate! " Goku thought outloud, remembering. He grinned, " Yeah, there was lots of

chocolate... "

Raditsu sweatdropped.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫Knock▫knock▫knock▫ "

" Hello? " Gyu-Mao opened the front door, then smiled, " Ah, Chi-Chi! "

" Hi dad. " she waved, coming inside.

" So, to what do I owe the pleasant surprise? I haven't seen you or Goku in a while, and the villagers were starting

to wonder what happened to you. " he said friendily as they sat down in the living room.

Chi-Chi sighed, " Well you see dad, I have this problem; or rather, Goku-san has this problem; and I need some of the

toughest armor you have because I'll be going with him. I might need a sword as well. " she looked around the room.

" A sword? " Gyu-Mao said, surprised. He grinned, " Well sure, anything you want Chi-Chi. I'll try to help you out as

best I can. "

" Thanks. " she smiled back.

" ... "

" ... "

" So, " he said, more seriously, " What kind of bad guy are we talking about? "

" One who the last time we met used a ssj2 Goku-san's back as a trampoline. "

Gyu-Mao turned a pale blue, " Uh... "

" His name's Brolli Denkiteki, and he's the real "legendary super saiyajin". He kidnapped the Ouji about two months

ago and we just found out now. Not having the Ouji around, however pleasant it sounds in theory, is making Goku-sa rather

mentally and emotionally unhealthy. And so, even though I dislike the Ouji I'm going to help get him back safe and sound so

we can save Goku-san's sanity. "

" That's a lot of s's. "

" ... " Chi-Chi sweatdropped.

" Just trying to lighten the mood a little, sweetie, that's all. " Gyu-Mao laughed nervously.

" So anyway, can you do it? "

" When do you need it by? "

" A week? "

Gyu-Mao smirked, " Chi-Chi, you misunderestimate your own village. We can have it done for you in 3 days. "

" Really? " she beamed, then gave his arm a hug, " Thanks dad! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" I don't know HOW drag me into these things. " Bardock sighed as he, Bejito, Ruby, and Celipa all headed up the

large staircase.

" Hey, you want to help my only child escape from the threat of impending ukedom, don't you! " Bejito said proudly.

" Still you didn't need to knock those two Oni out to do it. " Celipa sweatdropped, " I mean they did offer to tell

us the way out of hfil if we raced them. "

" I don't have time to race when my son's life is in danger! " Bejito snorted.

" And how do you expect us to slip past Enma once we get to the end of the hallway? The Oni said this passageway

leads to a drawer in his desk. " Ruby spoke up.

" Heh-heh, " Bejito smirked in a Veggie-ish way, " Simple my dear Ruby-chan. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" You know, just when I thought the bizarrity ended there... " Bardock sweatdropped, wearing a giant pencil costume.

Celipa, wearing an equally large eraser uniform, sweatdropped as well.

" It is important to blend into your surroundings whenever necessary. " Bejito said wisely, dressed up as a pair of

scissors. Ruby was a notebook.

" Sometimes I worry about you, Bejito... " the ouho raised an eyebrow as they sat there in the drawer.

" Shh! " Bejito made a shhing noise, " I think he's about to open the drawer. Everyone brace yourselves! "

" ▫Creak▫ " Enma opened his drawer and plucked Bardock out. The other three saiyajin gasped.

" BARUmmph! " Celipa stared out only to have Ruby nervously slap her hand over her mouth.

" Hm? Oh wait, that's right, I need a pen to sign this. " Enma grumbled, placing Bardock back and taking out a black

pen.

Bardock gasped and wheezed for air, then caught his breath and sent a death-glare at Bejito, who only smiled cheesily

back at him.

The four saiyajin hopped out of the drawer and quietly flew down behind Enma and his desk, then snuck over to the

open door that led to snake way. They disguarded their costumes as they headed towards the door.

Celipa glanced at the guard, then walked up to him and tilted her head, " Hey, I think he's asleep. " she motioned to

the nose-bubble and the fact that the guard had his body propped up to one side, " Heehee- " Celipa popped the bubble.

Bardock, Bejito, and Ruby froze, " Hey don't worry! Everything's fine now let's go! " she said, heading out the doorway.

" Perhaps I should KO him just in case. " Bejito pondered.

" I really don't think that's necessary. " Bardock replied.

" Fine. " the ou groaned, disappointed as he and the others left out onto snake way. He smirked and cracked his

knuckles, " So, which Kai do you think should get a visit from the Great and Powerful Saiyajin no Ou today? "

" I would say the North one because he's the Kai who's friends with Kakarrotto and Vegeta, but with the level of

action-hero you've been at today... " Ruby trailed off.

" The North Kai it is! " Bejito pumped his fist in the air, " Come my Ouho and fellow subjects! AWAY! " and with that

he blasted off into the sky.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Uhhhhhh... " Vegeta groaned, his eyes flickering open. The first thing he felt was a sore pain around his wrists

and ankles. The second thing he felt was a draft. Vegeta looked around the dark, dank, dungeony-looking room, then down at

himself. He shut his eyes tight, " Ohhh, this is not going to end well. "

" ▫SIGH▫ " Brolli sighed, depressed as he sat across the room on a bench with an object in his hands.

" GAH! YOU'RE HERE! You know if you were going to kill me I'd rather die in BATTLE than STRAPPED NAKED TO A WALL! "

" Be quiet Vejita I'm trying to think. " Brolli said sadly.

" ! " Vegeta blinked, " HOW CAN I BE QUIET LOOK AT ME! WHERE ARE WE! "

" My dungeon. "

" You have your own dungeon now. " the ouji muttered.

" Mmm-hmm. " Brolli replied, still sounding disinterested and disconnected.

" ... "

" ... "

" Why am I naked? "

The densetsu sighed, still staring at the object, " Why do you have to make me do these things, Vejita. Why couldn't

you have just given me a chance. "

" Uh... " Vegeta sweatdropped, uneasy.

" I don't want to. I really don't want to, but you keep driving me further and further into a corner and I hate to

make such a decision but you leave me with no choice. "

" Umm, you know what, how about you unlatch me from this wall, give me my pants back, and we'll talk, eh? " Vegeta

laughed nervously.

" That won't work anymore Vejita. I tried that. I've BEEN trying that. All you seem to care about is KAKARROTTO. " he

snorted, upset.

" ...you know what, screw the pants. Just unlatch me and I'll walk out of the room and you can have your quiet time

to think things over, alright? "

" If I let you go you'll just run right back to the control room again and try to fly it back to Earth. "

" ...you know me well. "

" Heh. " Brolli chuckled.

Vegeta tilted his head slightly, " So, if I'm latched here because you don't want me to run away, the reason for my

clothelessness would be... "

" Simply for intimidation purposes. You upset me and I wanted to scare you a little. I'm not going to DO anything to

you, Vejita, if that's what you're worried about. " he snickered.

The ouji let out a small sigh of relief.

" At least, not physically. " Brolli got up.

Vegeta stared to pale and suddenly wished he were anywhere but here. Home, the kitchen, his bed, even Kakarrotto's

bed would do! Brolli whipped out the object in his hands. It was a headpiece identical to his own. The ouji blinked,

" You're...crowning me? "

" No. " he whispered back, then looked up at the ouji, " I wish you would've just cooperated, Vejita. I don't want

to do this! "

" Then don't! You don't have to! No one's forcing you to do anything. " Vegeta panicked. The look of that crown made

him uneasy for some strange reason, " Listen, just put whatever that device is down and I'll talk you through this. You're

obviously very VERY lonely and if you let me go, I'll help you make some friends, or something like that. "

" Everytime someone tried to make friends with me, Toussan would lead them off somewhere and I'd wake up the next

morning to find they were dead. Drowned or strangled or something even worse. "

Vegeta stared at him.

" He wouldn't let me say anything at all when I got older because he was afraid I'd meet someone and have a child of

my own and we'd all rebel against him. " Brolli's tail swooshed sadly behind him, " But I never met anyone like that. Such a

paranoid, delusional mind Toussan had... "

" And now you are free. But I can't do any of that for you so it would be more in your best interest to simply let

me go and find someone else to spoil rotten with this lavish wealth you seem to have accumulated. Hm? " Vegeta smiled back at

him, weakly.

" But that's just what Toussan thought. " the densetsu smirked, " **I** happen to have different plans, however. Plans

that involve **you**, Vejita-chan. "

" They don't HAVE to. "

" Yes they do. I've been dreaming about having all this, and having you here with me for as long as I can remember!

And now that you're here I'm not letting you trick me into giving that up. " he held the headpiece up to the little ouji's

forehead, " Now hold still, Vejita. This may sting a little. "

" NO WAY! " Vegeta spat, then started wildly jerking his head away to avoid to the object, " EH EH EH EH EH MMPH? "

Brolli slapped his left hand over Vegeta's mouth and held his head inplace against the wall. Nervous sweat dripped

down Vegeta's face as he stared at the densetsu with terrified eyes, " Now now, my little otokohime. You just lay there and

relax and let all those terrible Kakarrotto-related thoughts just fade away. " he slipped the device on directly over the

ouji's widow's peak, " Don't give that mush-brained crybaby another thought. " Brolli removed his hand from off of Vegeta's

mouth. Vegeta felt the images infront of him distort and vibrate. Everything started to blur and the colors began to fade.

The ouji's breathing became much more rapid and his brain felt like it was about to implode. A cold sweat broke out all over

his body and he suddenly felt like he was being pulled somewhere even darker than the dungeon, " Errrr...AAARGH! " Vegeta

groaned.

" Heh, there's no use in fighting this battle either, Vejita. You can't win. " Brolli snickered.

Vegeta glowered at the huge blurry gray blob before him. He smirked, " KAKARROTTO! " the ouji cried out.

The densetu snarled and was about to snap at him just as Vegeta lost consiousness, " ... "

" ... "

" You just have to get the last word in, don't you Vejita. " Brolli said, then smirked, " Well, no matter. Even if

Kakarrotto ever manages to find you now, he'll never be able to truely find you again. " he said, then unlatched the ouji and

picked him up under his arm, " Now let's go get some clothes on you before you catch cold, hmm? "

And with that he walked out of the room.

* * *

12:33 AM 3/8/2005  
**END OF PART SEVEN**

Chuquita: And so, we continue!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) MORE cliffhangers!

Chuquita: (to Veggie) Yup! Though those who've seen the doodles on da probably have a vague idea.

Vegeta: Gettin closer and closer to that climax, are we?

Chuquita: (grins) Hee- I can't believe how many ideas I've collected for this fic! I'm especially happy with this chapter

cuz I got to do a few "different" things.

Vegeta: I noticed.

Chuquita: Like having Veggy go on that mini-adventure, and then yours and Goku's parents with their plan to inform Goku of

your location...

Goku: (happily) It feels like we're all moving a lil bit faster.

Chuquita: That we are! At least, I think we are.

Vegeta: (confused) We've got to be getting closer to the big super-battle by now.

Chuquita: Oh we'll get there, Veggie. Don't worry.

Vegeta: Well I am worried now that that thing's been put on my head. And then there's all this Level 3 stuff. You never

should've mentioned such things on the im!

Chuquita: (twiddles thumbs) I was happy that I'd thought up three alternate climaxs and I wanted to tell at least somebody

about it...

Vegeta: (sighs)

Chuquita: (happily) And now onto the reviewer-replies!

To GogetaJr: Glad you like the long story then:) Hai, I know. Some of the replies were delayed in getting to me cuz of

the site. But that's oh-kay, as long as the site's online. Veggie's dream was fun. I like how the way everyone acts in his

dreams make it so obvious that that's what they are. Aw, it's oh-kay, not your fault.

To RyukoVulpix: One of the reviewers (Tea) gave me a link to a properly-translated version of this song. That line translated

there was "But whenever I look at you, I feel like a fool", which could still indicate that it was Bulma Veggie's singing

about..until you go down a few verses to "Why do we train in this art? Why do we battle so passionately?". The entire

paragraph that starts off with those lines give off a super-creepy "I'm singing mushy songs about Kakarrotto" vibration.

I'd give you the whole paragraph now, but I'm using it as the next chapter's Q.O.T.W. There is however a link to the page I

found the translation at on the most recent page of this fic's reviews. Another line I found eerie in Veggie's mushy song

was "For the sake of love, for the sake of dreams I would even throw away my rank". Veggie throwing away his pride/oujidom

for love kinda freaks me out. Veggie did try his very best to beat Brolli, but now he's got something completely different

to battle against thanks to that head device. Happy you like Turles! Yup, he checked it this chapter! Aw, I like my cellphone

(pats her little blue cellphone) its desktop is a screenshot of a doujinshi of Goku and Veggie that I colored in on psp8:)

I can't begin to imagine what people thought of Veggie's mushy luv song (I'm using "luv" now because there's numerous

this-song-is-about-Kakarrotto overtones in it) but I'd think it must've shocked quite a few people :D

To tea: So glad you liked it! Yup, Veggie misses his training badly. Glad you liked them. Yup! Goku checked his cellphone

and now he's going to do something about it. Wow, that is a very mushy song, especially for Veggie to be singing.

To GokuGirl: The cooking song always makes me laugh :) I've read the lyrics to Gohan and Chi-Chi's kareoke duet, but I've

never heard the actual song before. It's kinda funny to imagine them standing on the kitchen table, singing. The chibi Gohan

songs are fun. Glad you like the fic! Oh?...(sweatdrops, shifts around uneasily).

Vegeta: (also shifts uneasily)

Goku: (blinks, unfazed) (wags his tail) She's got my name in her name too:)

Brolli: (sighs) You're so oblivious to your surroundings, Kakarrotto.

Goku: (glares at him) I am not!

To Cathowl: Happy you liked it! Aw, don't worry. Wow, that was a Short review special. (sweatdrops) Poor Scott..

To Wolfcrysta: Aw, you're not annoying. :) It's oh-kay if its late, I don't mind. Heh, videogames are so much fun. I've

never heard of that game before. My favorite Budoukai-ish game's got to be Super Smash Bros. I wonder if my N64 still works?

Yup! The company that my cellphone comes from is called T-Mobile, however. I forget when I got my cellphone, but it has been

recently. I had two others before it, but the first one just got old, and the 2nd one broke, so now I have this one! (holds

up little blue cellphone) They're not bad, this one guy keeps calling my phone asking for the wrong number though, and they

do it two times every day so I just shut my phone off. Heh, Goku was practically unrestrainable as a chibi if you ever see

the clips of Gohan Sr trying to take care of him before he got his head injury. He attacked Gohan, broke things, and he

wouldn't wear his diapers at all. Heh, interesting. Have you ever seen the episode where Squidward quits his job, then ends

up staying at Spongebob's but doesn't leave after being spoiled and at one point Spongebob comes out in what looks creepily

like a one-sided version of the servant-maid outfit? Level 3 is the third of three possible different versions of the same

climax in the last chapter. Level 1 has Goku and Veggie staring at each other, Level 2 was Goku and Veggie giving each other

a hug, and Level 3 was a non-platonic smooch and admittance of things. The whole message came through. :)

To Kahlan Nightwing: It didn't. The fusions plugged it in so the phone could charge. Two out of three of those things have

happened so far. :) That final question will be revealed hopefully in the next chapter.

To PiccoloDiamao1020: It's oh-kay. :) Hai, the chapters are more interesing when something big happens in them. This one

had the start of a few future plot-points.

To tea: Thank you so much for the link:D Heh, my own translation was so bad compaired to the real one. (sweatdrops) But

wow, some of those lines in Veggie's luv song are shocking, especially when you can tell its definately Goku that Veggie is

singing about.

To Vegeta Prince of Pineapples: Don't worry, he answered it in this chapter. :)

To Jenna & Vash: Cool screensaver. I've never heard of that kind before. Ah, so he's Inuyasha's father! Goodluck on your fic.

It's helpful if you have a snack while typing late at night, it keeps you from getting too sleepy. :) Lol, a carrot. That was

a fun clip.

To hieilover123: Ah, Waluigi. I think I played him once in Mario Tennis. (nods). Yup, that's how Brolli acted in the 2nd

movie. Movie 8 was the first one I saw with him in it (and the first subbed dbz movie I ever saw) so I was disappointed at

how they forgot by Movie 10 that Brolli's intelligent and has a much larger vocabulary than just saying "Kakarrotto" over and

over. Heh, that's cuz its Veggie's dream. Everything's greatly exaggerated in Veggie's dream-sequences because of his

over-active imagination. If Brolli just took Veggie back to earth there would be no super-big battle. Don't worry though cuz

Brolli will be alright. Goku will feel better soon as well. :) Thanks!

To Kat-YaOi MaNiAc: Yup! He finally finds out in this chapter. I luv March:D Heh, yesterday we had a high of 70'F (and

sunny) and today its 24'F and pouring rain, winds, and snow. (sweatdrops) At least there's only two more weeks til Spring!

This is the third time we've had snow, then it warms up, and then just as the snow is almost gone a brand-new snowstorm

comes in and covers everything again. (sighs) Oh well. :)

To Ouji-Chan: Ouji-chan:) Heh, it feels like it's been forever. Welcome back! I'm so sorry you've been depressed. Glad the

fics make you laugh. Thank you. And happy early birthday to you as well!

Vegeta: (looks down at book and blinks) I think I'll flip through half of it.

Goku: YAY! Candy bar! (happily snacks on it)

Turles: (looks at the objects) Hmm, I may have to mentally debate on this one.. (glances between a few of them)

Vegeta: (to Brolli) Pick the blindfold, its the safest thing there.

Brolli: (sweatdrops) ...

To Ouji-Chan: Happy you like the fic! Hai, it has gotten a little more dangerous around here. (glances around)

Vegeta: (smirks) That's why I have a ki barrier.

To Ouji-Chan: I wish you good luck if you do decide to continue your fics. I've never heard of that game before. Heh, I

really don't know why I forgot to think up an antidote to the arrows, it was so long ago.

Vegeta: (twitches at Chu) Hai, so long ago...

Chuquita: You feel fine right now, don't you?

Vegeta: At the moment. (blinks) You don't think I'll get lucky and it'll wear off, do you?

Chuquita: I dunno.

To Ouji-Chan: Ah, yes, this site has some strange thing against urls recently. Did you know that even if you write their own

name in one of your files, even if its not in a url, their QuickEdit will erase it on you? That's why I call this place

"the site", because it won't allow me to call it by name. I plan on keeping Brolli alive after this fic. Several fics that

take place in the future that I wrote between Brolli's first appearance and this one have him in it, so yeah, he's staying

around. Something between Turles and Raditsu? (sweatdrops) Well I did let Turles taunt him a bit in this chapter (since you

mentioned it and I remembered they haven't interacted much lately). but I dunno about relationship-wise.

To Albino Black Sheep: Yup! Hope you liked it!

To BlackDragonFury: That they are! I'm going to use that quote for either Part 8 or Part 9's Q.O.T.W. Veggie tried so hard

to escape, especially in this chapter. That song had to be kaka-germ influenced, especially that "offering" line. It didn't

have Veggie's usual platonic-semeness in it at all. At least the kaka-germs are stopping the brolli-germs, and that's

important. They're gonna need to work extra-hard in the next chapter. Glad you liked it!

To Hakura0: Veggie could try that, but then Brolli has lots of medical devices on his ship to treat Veggie with (seeing as

how he packed the ship to last them both for quite a while). And he's too obsessive to hand over Veggie to someone else for

treatment. Good idea though. :)

To ShiningMoon: Glad you liked it! Cliffhangers are fun. :) Just the first glimpses of how Goku's dealing with this info is

in this chapter. The rest of his thoughts on it should be in Part 8. Veggie's dream was fun because of how he

over-exaggerated the way the others act, not to mention Goku. :D Heh, you did better than I did with listening to the song.

I burst out laughing during Veggie's first few lines of dialogue after the shock of hearing the mushy background music. The

strawberry pocky is newer than the chocolate ones at the Suncoast here too. I might try one of them next time I go up there.

I've heard its good. Hai, I'm trying to conserve my money too. That way I can buy that dbz sagas game when it comes out. You

can actually wander around and jump in that game :D

To SupersayiankingTommy: Thanks! The kaka-germs were leftover from some that were in his room from the previous night before

Veggie got kidnapped. It's good that he finally got the phone message. Congradulations on your fic! Yup, this is a long

story. I know I have at least a couple more chapters to go.

To JustSomeGuy: I have no idea. (sweatdrops). Raditsu wants to bring them all back though. Lol. That'd be interesting, but

I've never read the book, and its been years since I saw the movie. Heh, I can definately see her as Chi-Chi though. Hooray

for the kaka-germs for stopping Brolli's:)

To orchideater: So happy you liked Veggie's semetastic dream. It was a lil treat to make up for all those dresses he got put

into earlier in the fic. Glad you liked his explaination of the rules, Turles, and Veggie and Brolli making cake as well. :)

I should be able to e-mail it to you the day I post this (hopefully sometime tommorow, the 9th).

To Sinah: Heh, sorry 'bout the cliffhangers. Veggie's a genius at videogames, even Toriyama says so! (points to comic-strip

where Veggie beats Goku at a videogame). Well Veggie gets that Brolli's not 100 percent evil so he thinks Brolli would leave

him alone for good if he could direct the densetsu's attention elsewhere. :) I can't imagine how Veggie would get Brolli

either one though. More of Goku's reaction will be in the next chapter, since I only touched on the outside of what's going

on with him now that he knows what happened. Glad you liked Turles too. :D Thanks!

To Nekoni: Glad you liked the videogame part. I wanted to let Veggie beat him in at least something. Lucky that Turles

recognized the bomb in time. :)

Vegeta: (looks down at sticker and sweatdrops) (tries to peel it off but is unable to) (twitches in frustration)

Goku: (laughs at Veggie, entertained)

Vegeta: (takes shirt off completely and tosses it onto the desk infront of him) ▫Sigh▫...

To Nekoni: The kaka-germs are fun to use! They'll have another semi-big role in the next chapter as well. Veggie will be

oh-kay and Goku will definately find him soon. Thanks!

Goku: Ooh, nog! (opens carton and takes a whiff)

Vegeta: (surprised) Huh, I didn't know they still made egg nog in march.

Goku: (sipping from it) Smells 'n tastes fresh to me, Veggie!

Vegeta: Huh...OHHHH. (grabs the side of his chair with his free hand) Did anyone else feel that sudden oncoming wave of

sickness or was that just me?

Chuquita: Probably the spray wearing off.

Vegeta: III! (thunks carton of egg nog down on the desk)

Goku: (points to it) Is Veggie drinking that?

Vegeta: (flatly) (with shock on his face) Not anymore.

Goku: YAY! (takes the carton) Thank you, Veggie.

Vegeta: (nervous) (squeaks out) You're welcome. (to Chu) Get some more peasant-repel, NOW!

Chuquita: I'll try to find some in storage. (gets up and heads off-stage)

Vegeta: (twitches) DON'T JUST WALK! RUN! KAKARROTTO IS SITTING NEXT TO ME CONSUMING A PARTLY ALCOHOLIC BEVERAGE! AND THE

REPEL IS WEARING OFF! HURRY!

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Alright I'm going. Goku?

Goku: (gulps) (to audiance) See you sometime next week with Part 8 everybody! Byebye!

Vegeta: On second thought Kakarrotto maybe you don't need two cartons after all.


	8. Veggie's Headache! The Location is

6:25 PM 3/9/2005  
E-mail:  
By - Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -_from dbz song "Love is Like a Ballad"_ ♥_ -Vegeta's Theme- (Expert Translation)  
Why do we train in this art?  
Why do we battle so passionately  
If it all means nothing in the end.  
The morning wind, the evening rain_  
_The smile you give me is always warm  
__Like a ballad  
__For the sake of love, for the sake of dreams  
__And a friendship we have grown  
__Here I am  
__Offering myself completely if we can be together _

dl

/dl

**Chuey's Corner:  
**Vegeta: ..platonically.  
Goku: (sweatdrops) ...  
Chuquita: (happily) Welcome to Part 8, everybody!  
Vegeta: (to Chu) Did you get the repel?  
Chuquita: (eating a candy bar) The what?  
Vegeta: o.O  
Chuquita: OH! (looks down at the candy bar) (nervous laugh) It appears I got sidetracked.  
Vegeta: (twitches) It appears you have.  
Chuquita: Say did you know we have a vending machine down the hall? I never really noticed it til I went by just now..  
Vegeta: IDONTCARE! Just go get the peasant-repel before it completely wears off and I lose control of my inhibitions!  
Goku: (blinks) In-hee-bih-tions?  
Chuquita: (gets up) Oh-kay oh-kay, I'm going this time. (walks off)  
Vegeta: (sighs in relief) Na seta lo pobbe.  
Brolli: (frowns) Poor Vejita's head is hurting him.  
Goku: Is that what Veggie said?  
Brolli: Pretty much.  
Vegeta: (annoyed) (to Brolli) Seenka deh bonomi ita el saneto dro, yaro.  
Brolli: It appears Vejita doesn't want me to translate everything he's saying in saiyago and he's only using his native tongue so he can put more of his concentration upon warding off the effects of the arrow.  
Goku: Ahh...I want to learn Veggiego.  
Vegeta: (rubs his head, starting to get sweaty) Ohhhhh..  
Goku: Veggie?  
Vegeta: (glances over at him, smirks, then knocks Goku out of his chair and pins him to the ground) Heh- Kakarrotto.  
Goku: (eyes widen in shock) OHHHhhhhhhh...  
Brolli: (stands up, upset) VEJITA!  
Chuquita: (happily) I'm back! (blinks) ...  
Goku: OhhhhhOHHHHhhhhhhhhh, I am in such moral conflict right now, Chu. Veggie is so nice and warm, but it is against the rules for Veggie to do such things with me.  
Chuquita: (looks down at Goku and sweatdrops) Here we go. (opens bottle of industral-strength peasant-repel all over Veggie's head)  
Vegeta: (head is no soaking wet) (blinks for a moment) Oh. (to Chu) Thank you.  
Chuquita: (grins) Don't mention it! (caps the spray-bottle)  
Vegeta: (looks down) Hey! Look I'm ontop! I'm platonic-seme! (wags his tail, entertained)  
Goku: (flushing pink) V..Veggie?  
Vegeta: Hm? Oh! (hops off of him) (smirks) May I help you up, favorite peasant of mine?  
Goku: (nods slightly) (holds arm out)  
Vegeta: (pulls him up) Hup!  
Goku: (falls forward onto Veggie)  
Vegeta: (yelps in uke-phobic shock) ACK! (pushes Goku so he's standing up straight) Uh heh-heh..heh. (to Chu) Start the chapter..please?  
Chuquita: Oh-kay! (to audiance) And now, here's Part 8!

dl

/dl

"**Gokou no Bejita!** **Autaasupeesu Kyuuenkatsudou!"**

"**Goku's Veggie! The Outer Space Rescue Party!"**

dl

/dl

**Summary:** Oh Veggie, where are you? One night Vegeta mysteriously disappears, and Goku senses something is terribly wrong. While its thought that the ouji has may have gone out into space to purchase a Veggietine's Day gift for his favorite peasant, several of the group begin to have doubts, especially when they're unable to contact Vegeta at all. There's something disturbing about the ouji vanishing, and when Turles discovers Vegeta's been kidnapped; everyone fears for the worst. Who would possibly be powerful enough to kidnap someone as strong as Vegeta? And how will they find him even when his ki itself is undetectable by Kaio-sama? To what lengths would Goku go to get his Veggie back, and is he capable of breaking the rules to do so?

dl

/dl

**Part 8 Chapter Titles: Reformatting l Storytime l V.2 meets Raditsu l To the North Kai Planet! l Fall l Lonely l The Kaka-Germs VS Brolli l Chi-Chi's Armor l Landing l Daydream l Re-reformatting l Bulma's Invention l Start Over? l To the East Galaxy! l Call for Help l Preperation l Goku's Revelation l **

* * *

_:" WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! " Vegeta screamed in agony as he fell violently down the seemingly endless black hole. A_

_throbbing that had started dull was now pounding and pulsating across his mind. Despite the pain he felt extremely_

_light-headed. His body landed with a thump on an nonexistant ground, " Where am I. Who..am I dead? Did that jewelry of_

_his electrocute me? Oh I bet Onna'd love that one. The great and powerful saiyajin no ouji, fried to death while naked by_

_renagade headpiece. " Vegeta stumbled to his feet. He took a better look at his surroundings, which weren't much different_

_than a large puddle of ink, " I reiterate. Where AM I? " he said, disturbed. Something suddenly shot through his head and_

_Vegeta grabbed either side, " AARG! Nango did you feel that! "_

_Vegeta's tail lay limp on the ground behind him. The ouji stared at it, worried, " What..? "_

_Three more shots. Each feeling the size of a hair only infinately longer. The ouji whimpered and was suddenly aware_

_that he know no longer remembered the name of the mountain Kakarrotto lived on. Panic surged through his body. Another shot._

_What floor was his own bedroom on at Capsule..Corp? And what did it look like? " HOW COULD I NOT REMEMBER MY OWN ROOM! " the_

_ouji cried out. A word popped into his mind. Reformatting. One time one of Bulma's computers had gotten infected with bad_

_files. Vegeta had come into the lab to ask her something and she'd explained what she was doing, reformatting the hard drive._

_Erasing all the bad stuff and replacing it with something new, " Is that what he's doing? " the ouji squeaked out in his_

_rarely-used "little" voice, " He's REFORMATTING MY BRAIN! " Vegeta yelped, then quickly searched his various mental_

_barriers and was horrified to find they were currently in the process of being eaten away by some foreign, neon green goo,_

" _Ah..ah...I can't reach my mind barriers while I'm unconsious! WAKE UP DAMMIT! " he punched himself in the gut only to let_

_out a painful cough instead, " WHY DO I HAVE TO BE SUCH A HEAVY SLEEPER! "_

_" ▫PING▫PING▫PING▫! "_

_Now he couldn't remember the name of the city he lived in. Vegeta broke out into a cold sweat. He quickly searched_

_out his biggest strongest barrier; the one that surrounded all kaka-related knowledge and feelings, " So I forget a couple_

_names of locations, big deal. But I refuse to let you even touch a hair of my kaka-knowledge! I REFUSE to forget Kakarrotto!"_

_" ▫PIONG▫! " a shot tried to hit the barrier only to bounce off._

_" HAHA! SUCCESS! " Vegeta cried out in hysterical victory, not paying attention to the fact that other parts of his_

_memory were in the middle of being attacked, " REFORMAT **THAT**, YARO! " he shook his fist in the air. He smiled, very happy_

_he had gone into that blue-hairred woman's room. What kind of room? Wait, was she his girlfriend? His wife? Did he have any_

_children? What was Earth again? Her name? No. Vegeta struggled and shook his head. Shivers flew down his spine, " Oh-kay,_

_calm down. I'm alright. My name is Vegeta Oujisama. I'm the great and powerful saiyajin no ouji, prince of Bejito-sei which_

_was destroyed by Freeza who kidnapped me from my parents however it was restored recently thanks to the dragon balls and_

_Kakarrotto making a wish upon them. " he said outloud to himself for reassurance, " Right. That's it. Kakarrotto. Just focus_

_on Kakarrotto. " he then started to nervously chant the larger saiyajin's name over and over again in his mind like a mantra,_

_:Kakarrotto Kakarrotto Kakarrotto Kakarrotto Kakarrotto. Gotta survive this, Gotta save Kakarrotto. Can't forget him. Can't_

_let him forget me. So many things to tell him. So many things that need to be said! Kakarrotto Kakarrotto KAKARROTTO I L..- "_

" _▫_FWOOOSH_▫_! " several hundred of the thin shots fired at the barrier at once. Vegeta collapsed to the ground

instantly as if someone had snapped his neck. He felt deathly pale and his eyes bugged out of his head as he mouthed out the

last two words of a sentence which he no longer knew his reason for speaking.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" VEGGIE! " Goku cried out as he bolted out of his nap, panting. He was still wearing his saiyajin armor as he

clutched onto the sheets of Vegeta's bed which he was currently sleeping in. Bibishii was shivering in fright.

" Kakarroujo? "

Goku peered over the front of his bed to see Bura standing infront of it holding three plushies in her arms, her

Goku and Vegeta ones; dressed in oujo and ouji uniforms respectively; along with one of Trunks's monster plushies. She'd

picked the green one on purpose.

" Are you, oh-kay? " she asked, worried.

" Veggie's in danger... " Goku squeaked out in horror, " Something bad is happening to my Veggie right now I just

know it! "

Bura gulped, then laughed nervously, " Well, no need to worry about it. I'm sure that Toussan can beat whatever the

Big Meanie throws at him. "

" You really think little Veggie can beat the Big Meanie? " Goku said, his eyes begging it to be true.

" Of course! Afterall you don't think he'd just put that "great and powerful" before his title all the time without

a good reason, do you? " the demi-saiyajin grinned.

Goku nodded in agreement.

" See? Everything's gonna be just fine. AND to help you feel better, I've made up a motivational What-if

Plushie-play! " she grinned.

" I have one too. " Turles said from the doorway, holding a Goku and Vegeta plushie as well. His Goku plushie was

dressed in saiyajin armor with an orange cape while the Vegeta plushie was wearing a little pink dress.

" Mine's better. " Bura whispered to Goku.

" I HEARD THAT. "

" ... " she sweatdropped, " Now where was I? OH! " Bura plunked the three plushies down on the bed infront of Goku.

" _Bwahaha! I've got you now, Vejita!_ " the monster plushie "said".

" _HA **HA!** That's what you think! Behold the awesome power of my Big Bang Attack, Big Meanie! YAAAAAAH!_ " Bura

swatted the monster-plushie across the room and straight into the wall using the Vegeta plushie, " _That was EASY for the_

_Great and Powerful Saiyajin no Ouji! He was foolish to challange my superior royal saiyajin powers. And now I return home!_ "

she held the Vegeta-plushie over her head and moved it around a few times, " Vrrooom, vroooom, vroooom. _▫_Plunk_▫_ " Bura

plopped the Vegeta-plushie back onto the bed.

" _Oh Veggie-sama! You're **back!**_ " the Goku plushie "gushed".

" _Why yes, I am. And I missed you very much, Kakay._ "

" _Reaaaaalllly?_ "

" _And now for a hug for my FAVORITE Oujo in the whole wide universe!_ " the Vegeta-plushie glomped the Goku one and

Bura pushed them onto the bed with the Vegeta-plushie ontop. She turned back to Goku and grinned, " The End! "

Goku smiled and applauded her, still looking a little frazzled from his sudden jolt to alertness and worry over

Veggie, " That was **nice**, Bura. Thank you. "

" You're welcome, Kakarroujo! " Bura smiled back, then glanced over at Turles suspiciously.

" My turn? " the evil type-3 saiyajin smirked.

" Have a blast. " she dryly remarked, " But remember, I got here first. The roots for Toussan to be Kakarroujo's

seme are too deep now for you to suddenly come in, dig them out, and chop them into number 2 pencils for the use of

Toussan-uke doujinshis. " Bura boasted.

" I'll see about that. "

" See it then. "

Turles walked up to Vegeta's bed while Bura wandered over to the corner to play with her plushies. Her Vegeta plushie

was giving her Goku plushie a big warm hug from behind. Turles placed his plushies on the bed, " Now then, " he smirked,

then placed the monster plushie and the Vegeta one onto the bed.

" _Bwahaha! I've got you now, Vejita!_ " the monster plushie "said".

" _Oh no! The Big Meanie's too powerful for me to defeat! If only someone kind and warm and wonderful not-to-mention_

_Number One, were to find and save me from the Big Meanie before he has his way with my body which is clearly meant for_

_another to hold._ "

Bura rolled her eyes and muttered something, then went back to her plushies.

" _KA..MEH..HA..MEH..HA!_ "

" _▫_BOOF_▫_! " Turles swatted the monster plushie into the wall.

" _Gasp! Kakarrotto!_ " the Veggie plushie gasped, " _You've SAVED me!_ "

" _Oh Veggie, of course I would save you, because as your favorite peasant of all AND your Number One, that's what I_

_do!_ "

The Vegeta plushie glomped onto the Goku plushie, "_ Oh Kakarrotto! You've saved my life! How can I ever repay you?_

_I am forever in your debt! Now let's go home where I shall profess my true thoughts and feelings concerning you and there_

_shall be long, long moments of physical contact!_ "

" _Oh-kay._ "

" _▫_FWOOOSH_▫_! " Turles moved them to another part of the bed, " And they lived non-platonically ever after! The End! "

Goku stared at him blankly, baffled and flushing pink on his cheeks, " ... "

" Well? What do you think? " Turles smirked.

Goku layed back and pulled the covers up higher, now very much confused, " I think I need another nap. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" _▫_Sip_▫_ " Raditsu took a sip of his soda and picked up his sandwich as he sat at the kitchen table.

" Hi Raditsu! "

The large saiyajin looked up to see Veggy and three other Vegeta-like characters walking by. He's eyes bugged out and

he almost spat his soda onto the table but managed to swallow instead, " VEGGY! "

" Yes?..OH! Raditsu have you met my new friends? They're going to help us save Vegeta. " he smiled.

" Of course I'm only doing it for _Kakarrotto's_ sake. " V.2 said, pausing to grin widely at the name.

" Umm... "

" This is V.2, Vegeta's modified clone. And these two are kamikaze ghosts that Vegeta created back around the time

Bulma invented the brain-freezer.

" Hello! "

" Hello! " the Veggie-ghosts chirped in unison.

" Erm, hi. " Raditsu said, shocked, " ...Veggy why is V.2 wearing your pants? " he noticed the android was in his,

well, Vegeta's boxers while the clone had on Vegeta's pants.

" He was naked in that tube Bulma trapped him in when we found him. " Veggy explained.

" It's just for decency's sake until I find where she put my clothes. " V.2 nodded, then shuddered lightly, " She

scares me, all those chemicals and probing machines and SHE LOCKED ME IN A TUBE INSIDE A WALL! Who KNOWS when I would've been

freed if this guy hadn't come along! " he motioned to Veggy.

" Why DID Bulma trap you in there? " Raditsu cocked an eyebrow, " I mean, the lab sorta creeps me out too but I never

thought of her as "evil" or anything. "

" Well you see I was created during her mid-life crisis to take Vegeta's place at non-Kakarrotto-related events,

however I, like the saiyajin who's genes I was cloned from, found it hard to resist Kakarrotto's simple peasant charm. You

see, when I was trapped in a different tube the first time, Kakarrotto would come down and keep me company. He'd tell me all

about his day and the wonderful places he'd been. Listening to it made me want to see those places and do those things with

him. He was my very first friend. So one day I broke free and escaped. It was so nice to walk around outside in the fresh

air and have actual conversations with Kakarrotto...we even had lunch together! But then I tried to kill Vegeta so they

knocked me unconsious and brought me back to the lab where Bulma re-trapped me in an even stronger, more well-built tube. "

" ... " Raditsu stared at him blankly, " Wait, so..you tried to **kill** Vegeta? "

" Hasn't everyone at one point? "

Raditsu sweatdropped, " Ah, but if you tried to kill him and he's the reason you were re-trapped, why do you want to

help save him? "

" I told you before, its for Kakarrotto. I want to make it up to him and maybe if I do a good enough job, when Bulma

finds out I'm no longer in the lab she won't trap me down there again. " V.2 explained.

" Oh. " Raditsu said.

" ... "

" ... "

" Well, I'm off to find my clothes! " V.2 said happily as he walked over to the staircase.

" I'm coming too! " Veggy called out as he followed V.2 along with the Veggie-ghosts.

Raditsu stood there, blinking, " Huh, what do you know, a mini-army of Vegetas to save the original one. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" I'm starting to wonder if this road really does lead to the Kai planets. " Celipa said, looking around. She,

Bardock, and Vegeta's parents had been jogging down Snake Way for almost 2 hours and still hadn't come across any signs of

life save for a random kinto'un cloud or two floating by.

" Of course it leads to the Kai planets. " Bejito said confidently, " Do you doubt your King? "

Celipa sweatdropped, " Well, no, but.. "

" LOOK! " Bardock said suddenly, pointing at something. The others instantly looked off in that direction.

" A head? It's the end of the road! " Celipa grinned, then glomped Bardock, " Way to go, Baru-kun! "

" Heh.. " Bardock grinned, blushing.

" See? I told you we were going the right way. " Bejito smirked.

" Do you really need to add anymore teaspoons of confidence to that ego today? " Ruby sweatdropped, then looked up

and gasped. Directly off in the distance above them was a small planet, " Is, that it? "

" That's it! " Bejito hovered off the ground, then blasted off towards the planet, the others coming up from behind.

The ou got about halfway to the planet when the gravity kicked in and he was promptly sucked downward onto the surface,

crashing into the grass below, " OOF! "

Bardock, Celipa, and Ruby sweatdropped in unison, then slowly flew towards the planet so they wouldn't be thrown

down with the same force as Bejito. The saiyajins landed just a few feet away from the ou, who was slammed face-first into

the grass.

" Ooo oo oo! " Bubbles dashed up to Bejito, then outlined his imprint in white chalk. He got halfway through when

Bejito lifted his head up and spat out a mouthful of dirt.

" HEY! I'M NOT DEAD YET! " he snapped at the monkey.

" Oo! " Bubbles froze, then ran off back to his house, " AA AAA AA! "

" Uhhhh... " Bejito groaned, flopping his head back on its side.

" Having fun yet? " Ruby smirked.

" Shuddup. " the ou got to his feet, then dusted himself off. Bejito walked up to the small house and knocked on the

door.

" Hello? " Kaio-sama said, opening the door. He looked up to see Bejito smirking evilly at him and cracking his

knuckles. The north kai paled, " Uh... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Ohhhhhh... " Vegeta groaned. It felt like his entire body was aching. He reached his hand up to grab the side of

his head only to feel a strange object wrapped around his widow's peak. The ouji looked over his shoulder to see a strange

bracelet-like piece of jewelry of the same gold color around his tail, " What..? "

" Ah, finally awake I see. "

The little ouji looked over to see Brolli sitting there next to him. Vegeta himself was under the covers laying on

the bed in his room. He noticed something cold on his head and reached up to feel an icepack sitting there.

" Nasty fall you had, Vejita-chan. Are you feeling any better. " the densetsu asked with a worried expression on his

face. He reached out and patted the ouji on the arm.

" ...fall? " Vegeta stared at him inquisitively. He had remembered falling down into some long dark hole. The pain

in his head then had been much more intense than it was now, " I..fell. "

" Mmm-hmm. But I **saved** you and you're going to be better from now on, hai my otokohime? " Brolli boasted.

" H..hai, Burori-sama? " he said, confused.

The densetsu grinned wickedly and reached over, hugging the little ouji, " That's my Vejita-chan. "

The kaka-germs hiding inside Vegeta's hair and tail fur shuddered with fear.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" _▫_SIGH_▫_ " Goku sighed as he lay there in Vegeta's bed. Despite Bura and Turles's mini-play earlier, he really didn't

feel like getting out of bed right now. Besides it was nice, warm, comfortable. And it smelled like Veggie. He did his best

to stay comfortable but his stomach turned woozily every time the thought of Veggie being trapped somewhere in outerspace

with the Big Meanie crossed his mind. He'd deduced that both Bura and Turles were each right in some aspect. Yes Veggie

probably could think up some super-amazing plan to beat Brolli, but Goku didn't think the ouji could pull it off all alone.

Not against Brolli at least. Most of the smaller saiyajin's plans required he have some form of backup; at least one person

to distract the enemy while he inacted his plan. Goku had tried to call Vegeta's cellphone back numerous times and had failed

, " Maybe Veggie was trying to e-scape and the Big Meanie destroyed Veggie's cellphone while in the process? " he guessed

outloud.

Bibishii sighed, lonely as she lay on Goku's stomach.

Goku smiled and patted his tail, " I'm sorry, I forget Veggiestail isn't here either. "

_:I hope he's oh-kay:_ she sniffled.

" I bet they're both oh-kay. " Goku said optimistically, " Afterall, Veggie and Nango survived being kidnapped and

enslaved by Freeza for two decades. Veggie's will is very strong. " he beamed proudly, " But we won't have to wait that long

to see them again. I bet Turles's ship will even find them be-fore the day is over! "

_:You think so:_ Bibishii said with hope.

" Hee- we'll be back givin' Veggiehugs in no time! "

" ... "

" ... "

_:I wish the dragon balls were active. We could wish Nango-kun and Vegeta back to Earth right now:_

" Yeah.. " Goku trailed off, " Bibishii, when I see Veggie again, the very first thing I'm gonna do is give him the

biggest longest hug EVER! I do not even care if I break the hugging-time rule limit. "

_:HAI! That would be fun! Being around Nango-kun without any stupid time limits would be wonderful:_ Bibishii wagged

and waved through the air.

Goku nodded, then glomped one of Vegeta's pillows tightly, " MMM-HMM! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Veggie? " one of the kaka-germs squeaked out. Vegeta was still lying in bed. Brolli had left the room about 10

minutes ago and the kaka-germs were just getting their courage back together.

" Hm? " Vegeta glanced upward, confused.

" Veggie you were just acting, weren't you Veggie? " a second kaka-germ poked out from the ouji's hair.

Vegeta stared at the little germs. They looked so desperately familiar.

_Kakarrotto_

Vegeta froze. He gently picked one of the kaka-germs up and held it, " Who are you? "

" ... " the kaka-germ's eyes watered up and he instantly fell down and hugged onto one of Vegeta's fingers tightly,

" P..please do not joke like that Veggie. "

" But I'm not joking. " Vegeta said innocently.

The kaka-germ hugging onto Vegeta's finger whimpered, " Oh Veggie... "

The ouji glanced over to see several dozen kaka-germs trying to pry the golden headband-like device off the ouji's

head, " What are you doing? "

" Maybe if we can get it off Veggie's head, he'll remember what the Big Meanie made him forget. " one of the

kaka-germs on Vegeta's head spoke up.

" Oh? Here let me help you! " Vegeta reached for the headband. He touched it and was instantly delt an electrical

shock, " WAAAAAAAH! " the ouji cried out in pain, instantly taking his hands off it and blowing rapidly on them, then shaking

them in the air to try and cool them down, " Oww oww oww oww. "

" Ohhhhhhhh... " the now-dizzy and slightly smokey kaka-germs that had been holding onto the headband at the time

Vegeta grabbed it were now groaning in pain.

The ouji blinked in shock, " Y..you're right. You must be right. He DID trick me! If Burori was telling the truth

than he wouldn't have put a piece of jewelry on my head that zaps me when I touch it! THAT YARO! " he growled.

" YAY! That's our Veggie! " another random kaka-germ cheered.

The little ouji hopped out of bed and suddenly noticed he was wearing a little blue nightie and a pair of briefs,

" ▫Twitch_▫_twitch_▫_... "

" Just to let you know, you're a boxers fan yourself. " a kaka-germ spoke up.

" Uh-huh. " Vegeta said, then burst into ssj2, " ALRIGHT! Come on, uh, whateveryouare- "

" -Kaka-germs. " one of them responded.

" Kaka-germs.. " the ouji said slowly as he stared up at them. The germs all hopped off him at once, then combined

to form a life-sized..and this time clothed..Goku.

" Yup! " the life-sized kaka-germ chirped.

" ! " Vegeta stared at him in shock, " H..how did you? "

" That's not important right now, Veggie. What's important is getting that thing off your head! "

" But, what if getting it off my head DOESN'T remove whatever Burori's done to it? "

" ... " the kaka-germ stood there, " I have no idea. "

Vegeta paled. He shook it off, " Well, we'll figure something out. Now let's go! " he said confidently

" YEAH! " the kaka-germ cheered.

The ouji flung the door to his room open to reveal Brolli standing there with a lame expression on his face.

" NO! "

" ... "

" ALRIGHT YOU! I KNOW YOU TRICKED ME SOMEHOW! " Vegeta snapped angrily at him, then smirked and formed a ball of ki

in his hands, " And if you don't remove whatever THIS is.. " he pointed to his headband, then deepened his voice, " Things

are going to get a little messy around here. "

" Hahaha, oh Vejita-chan. " Brolli laughed, then clasped his hand over his right wrist's piece of jewelry. A surge

of pain swept through Vegeta's head and he cried out before falling to the ground, unconsious.

" VEGGIE! " the kaka-germ cried out, reaching to pick him up.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you. "

The kaka-germ paused, then turned to Brolli with a glare.

" Kakarrotto germs huh? I was wondering why it was so hard to tear Vejita away from that lost cause of a peasant.

You've been killing off my germs haven't you? The ones that have tried to invade Vejita. "

" What did you do to him. " the kaka-germ demanded.

" Oh, I just set Vejita's memory back about 10 minutes. You have a surprisingly seme-ish effect on him. Good thing I

waited outside the door. Had I not you probably would've pulled quite a larger bit of his previous personality out. " the

densetsu cracked his knuckles.

The kaka-germ struck a defensive position, " I won't let you harm Veggie! "

" HARM him? Your creator is the one who's been HARMING Vejita! Forcing him into training harder and harder beyond

his physical limitations. Thanks to **Kakarrotto** , Vejita had been in constant paranoia and under terrible pressure to

become more powerful. "

" Veggie TRAINS to relieve his pressure and its because of people like YOU that he is so a-fraid of losing control

all the time! " the kaka-germ snapped.

Brolli burst into ssj.

The kaka-germ made fists, " You can't force him to like you you know. It doesn't work that way. You could zap

Veggie's brain all you like but it won't change the truth that Veggie's heart does not be-long to you. He doesn't luv you.

He doesn't even like you! You're just a Big Meanie just like Kakarrotto says! "

Brolli yanked out an open bottle of strange green liquid and chucked it at the kaka-germ.

The life-sized germ instantly split back into the dozens that made it up. The germs hit the floor, soaked with the

green liquid. The little red dots shivelled up on the floor into crispy brown dots.

Brolli raised his foot above the small scattered mound, then thrust it at the floor.

" _▫_CRUNCH_▫_ "

" O.O "

The densetsu paused to see Vegeta laying there on his side staring at his foot and the kaka-germs in sheer horror.

" You MONSTER! "

" Uh.. " Brolli paled, nervous. He quickly hit the button again.

" YAIYAIYAIYAI.._▫_THUMP_▫_! " Vegeta fell over again from being shocked.

Brolli let out a few nervous chuckles and wiped the cold sweat off his brow. He pressed a button on the wall,

" Computer take care of this mess. " the large saiyajin motioned to the kaka-germs on the floor. He picked Vegeta up and

carried him back to the bed while a tile opened up in the ceiling and sucked the germs right off the floor.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" _▫_Knock_▫_knock_▫_knock_▫_ Hello? " Veggy knocked on the door to Vegeta's room. Goku had since gotten out of bed and was

performing his morning warm-ups. He did one more sit-up, then stood up and answered the door.

" Veggy? "

" Hi! " the android waved, " Kakarrotto I believe you've met my new friends, Veggie-ghosts 1 and 2, "

" Kakarrotto-san! " 1 chirped.

" Long time no see! " 2 happily added.

" Gasp! The cute little Veggie-ghosts from when Bulma invented the brain-freezer and Chi-chan used it on Veggie and

Veggie temporarily forgot me but started to like me all over again and made you two to read a lil Veggie-poem to me to show

how much Veggie luvs me! " Goku gushed, then gave them both a light hug, " How nice it is to see you again! "

" Hee- " the kamikaze ghosts grinned in unison.

" They're going to help us get Vegeta back, along with V.2 here. "

" Hey there, Kakarrotto-sama. " V.2 smirked, looking him over, " And what a very complimentary outfit you have on

there. "

" HI Veggiesclone! This is my saiyajin armor. " Goku tugged at it, " I'm gonna wear it on our trip to save my

Veggie! " he gently let go of the Veggie-ghosts to avoid blowing them up, " Would you like a hug too? "

" Oh I'd be delighted. " the clone grinned evilly, then held his arms out as Goku gave him a glomp.

" Mmm... "

" Mmm... "

" O.O " Goku paused, " Veggiesclone, are you, rubbing my thigh? " he stared blankly ahead.

" Sorry 'bout that. Old habits die hard, ya know. " V.2 smiled cheesily at him.

" Ah haha.. " Goku laughed nervously, letting go of the clone, " Hai. "

" Now, if I were Vegeta where would I put clothes I don't wear but don't want anyone else to wear either... " the

clone muttered as he wandered about the room.

" Probably the top drawer cuz its higher than Veggie can reach standing up and Veggie doesn't like to feel embarassed

about standing on his tip-toes early in the morning. " Goku nodded in thought.

V.2 opened the drawer and was surprised to see the black pants and red tank-top sitting there staring at him,

" Wow...Kakarrotto, I'm impressed. "

" Hee- I've been spending lots of time in Veggie's bedroom and gravity room lately. " Goku grinned, then started to

job in place, " And that happens to be where I am going right now! " and with that he happily dashed out of the room and

down the stairs.

" Oi Goku-san-! "

Goku had just jogged past Chi-Chi holding a box. He jogged in place again, then backwards to where she was standing.

" Heh, check it out! " she lifted the top off the box, " The armor I asked dad for got here this morning! AND so did

the brand new sword. " Chi-Chi whipped out a medium-sized blade, " I would've gone for the large but it would be too awkward

to wield with my height; it's over 3/4ths my size. "

" That is great Chi-chan! "

" I was wondering if you'd let me test out the armor against you after you're done in the Ouji-dome of Oujidom over

there. " Chi-Chi motioned to the gravity room.

" Can I have lunch in-between? " Goku grinned.

" Sure! "

" Oh-kay then Chi-chan! See you in two hours! " the large saiyajin waved and entered the gravity room, closing the

door behind him.

Chi-Chi sighed in relief, " I'm so glad he's pacing himself again. Six hours at 700x just isn't healthy for him. "

she sat down on the couch and took out a blue helmet built in almost the same fashion as her childhood one, " I wonder if I

still remember how to shoot ki out of the front... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" BWAHAHAHA! Another battle won by the Great and Powerful Saiyajin no Ou! " Bejito laughed proudly as Kaio-sama sat

there tied to the outside of his front door.

" What battle? I didn't even fight you I even offered to help you out and you just tied me up for no good reason! "

the kai exclaimed, baffled.

" Did I...? " Bejito said wisely, folding his arms.

" YES you did. " a vein bulged on Kaio-sama's forehead.

" Oh. "

" ... "

" ... "

" WHEEE! " Celipa laughed as she drove Kaio-sama's car around the tiny planet again and again.

" Very refreshing. " Bardock said with his elbow and head leaning out the passanger's side window.

" OOH AA! " Bubbles sat in the backseat listening to a headset.

" What would you need with a 100lb bag of rice anyway? " Ruby said, coming out of the house holding the large bag.

" Doesn't he have any meat in there whatsoever? " Bejito asked, disappointed.

" There's some beef but I think its a little moldy, there's blue spots all over one side of it. " the ouho paled in

disgust at the thought.

" Ah well. Looks like we'll have to find a snack elsewhere. " the ou nodded.

" What do you people even NEED snacks for! You're all dead! " Kaio-sama sweatdropped, " I mean, I understood Goku

being hungry while dead, but he's Goku. "

" And speaking of "Goku", how would **you** like to help us out by allowing us to contact him using your magical kai

powers? " Bejito asked.

" I don't have much of a choice, do I? " Kaio-sama said dryly.

" We know where Brolli's taken our son. " Ruby smirked.

The kai instantly turned to her in surprise, " You..you do? "

" And I'm sure with how platonically-fond Kakarrotto is of our son that he would be very happy to find out Vegeta's

location. " Bejito smirked as well.

" He came here just a couple days ago asking for Vegeta! " Kaio-sama said, shocked, " But, I couldn't find him at

all. How could you know where he is? And that he's with Brolli of all people? "

" The same way we were able to watch the Kid Buu fight; the crystal balls down in hfil. " Ruby pointed downward.

" Huh, really. You know we kais never use those things; too messy. Especially when they overload; you should see it

they explode into a million little crystal pieces that take forever to pick up. " Kaio-sama said casually.

" So, you'll help us contact Kakarrotto? " Bejito smiled.

" I will if you untie me and if they park my car before they drive it into the tree. "

Bejito glanced over at the sole, slightly-out-of-place tree on the tiny planet just as the car lightly bumped into

it, causing an apple to fall out and ping the hood.

" Oops. " Celipa sweatdropped.

Bejito turned back to Kaio-sama, " Ya know, I don't think I could ever get used to living here. "

The kai sighed, " Good because I'd rather you not even try. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

_:" You're getting rather good under this gravity, Kakarrotto! " Vegeta grinned, " I'm very proud of you. "_

_" Haha! " Goku threw three more punches, all of which the little ouji dodged. One thing Goku had noticed while_

_training in the gravity room; the longer he was in the ouji-scented room the more he seemed to daydream while training,_

" _Thanks Veggie! "_

_" You're welcome, Kakarrotto. However, don't you think this scenery's a little dull? How about something a little_

_warmer? " the ouji snapped his fingers and instantly they were sparring at their usual sparring grounds with the weather_

_feeling something out of July rather than March, " Nice, eh? "_

_" VERY nice Veggie. " Goku said in awe, dodging a kick from the ouji. He took a deep breath of the air, " We would_

_spar here every day before you were taken away. "_

_" And we'll do it every day again just like before. It's all a matter of finding me, Kakay. " Vegeta formed a_

_garriku ho and shot it at Goku, who deflected it with a kamehameha._

_" I WILL find you Veggie, I WILL I promise! " Goku gushed desperately._

_" Well I have no doubt in my mind that you will, Kakarrotto. " they both powered back down. Off in the distance Goku_

_felt something grow heavy, " Now, how about a hug for Veggie before you go have lunch, hm? "_

_" YEAH! " the larger saiyajin glomped the little one tightly, " ...Veggie. " Goku smiled. The ouji looked up at him_

_in curiousity. Goku leaned towards him, " Oh Veggie... ":_

" -YOUR GRAVITATIONAL SESSION HAS ENDED. Please have a good day- "

Goku blinked. He was back in the gravity room again. He looked over at his position, " ...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! " the

large saiyajin cried out and fell backwards onto his rear end, his head tilted in shock while his fingers continued to flex.

Goku leaned his side against the gravity machine with a lost expression on his face, " Something's wrong with me.. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Ohhh...OHHHHHHhhhh... " Vegeta groaned. He was covered in sheets with his head on a large plush pillow, but he

still felt cold. A terrible prickle of uncomfortableness covered his skin. He opened his eyes slightly. Too bright. He

closed them again. There was something rubbing his back.

" Hey there Vejita. Don't you think its about time to wake up and face the day? " Brolli asked calmly.

The little ouji looked over his shoulder at the densetsu, clearly beaten and tired. He felt sick to his stomach for

some odd reason as well, " My head hurts. " he said in his "little" voice.

" Well you did fall pretty far. "

" Huh? "

" You tripped on the stairs and fell Vejita. I wasn't able to get to you intime. " he lied.

Vegeta nodded uneasily, " H..hai. And, you are... "

" Burori Denkiteki, the legendary super saiyajin and the saiyajin no ouji. You **do** remember, don't you Vejita? "

" It's ge. "

" Eh? "

" It's, it's Ve**GE**ta. It's not that soft of a g sound, right? "

Brolli laughed, " Hahaha, oh Vejita you must've hit your head harder than I thought. "

" I..is that bad? " the ouji looked worried.

" No, of course not. I fixed you all up of course, but I'd prefer if you didn't wander off by yourself anymore. It's

dangerous for someone as petite and slender as yourself to do so. Afterall, we are the only two people aboard this ship. "

" We are? "

" Mmm-hmm, the last of our species as well. Lucky thing I was able to find you again. " he patted Vegeta on the

shoulders.

" Umm, h..hai, lucky me. " the ouji felt a vague feeling of discomfort.

" So, Vejita, how would you like to become my otokohime? "

" Y..you're otokohime, Burori-san? "

" Burori-sama. "

" Burori-sama. " the smaller saiyajin repeated.

" It's oh-kay, you don't have to answer me right away. It's best if you just rest first. Left a pretty nasty bump. "

Vegeta reached up towards his head.

" AHH NO WAIT DON'T TOUCH.. "

" ..? " Vegeta stared at him, startled.

" ..don't touch it because it's still sore and touching would only cause intense pain, and you don't want that, do

you Vejita-chan? "

The ouji paled, " No. "

" Of course you don't. Now let's just lay back and relax and talk for now. "

" Um, oh-kay. "

" Now, Vejita, how many of us saiyajin are there again? "

" Only you and me, Burori-sama. "

" What's your favorite color, Vejita-chan? "

" Bright green? "

" Who killed Freeza and rescued you from his clutches? "

" You? "

" That's right. You're good, Vejita. Making real progress there. " Brolli smirked, " Vejita-chan, what's a

kaka-germ? "

" I don't know. " Vegeta blinked, confused.

" That's alright Vejita, it was a trick question. There is no such thing as a "Kaka-germ". he glanced over at the

ouji's hair and tail fur, " And there better not be.. " he muttered quietly to any leftover germs, then turned back to

Vegeta and smiled, " Isn't that right? "

" Ah, right. " the ouji happily nodded.

" Good. " Brolli got up and walked over to the clothes closet, " Now let's choose what nice comfortable outfit you

should wear today, hai Vejita? "

" H..hai. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" HAHA! I am SUCH a genius! " Bulma boasted as she left the lab and strolled into the kitchen only to find Goku

sitting there with his head on the table in mild shock while Chi-Chi worriedly rubbed his back with one hand as she sat on

the chair beside him, " Uh...Son-kun? "

" He had a scare in the gravity room but he won't give me any specifics about it. " Chi-Chi said.

" My head feels all dizzy, Chi-chan. " Goku said, his hands still tingling.

" Aw, I'm sorry to hear that Son-kun. " Bulma said, walking up to them.

Goku glanced at Bulma out of the corner of his eye, " Umm, Bulma? "

" Yes? "

" What are you wearing? "

The blue-hairred scientist had on what looked like over-sized red boxing gloves. She had equally large navy boots on

her feet and wore what looked a pair of blue-tinted googles in the shape of a two-sided scouter, " Heh, this is MY battle

armor! "

Goku sat up and he and Chi-Chi stared at her in shock.

" Your what! "

" Your what! "

" You don't think I'm just going to stand by on the sidelines do you? Vegeta's my boyfriend and I want to help save

him. " she smirked proudly.

" That is very brave of you Bulma, but.. " Goku trailed off.

" You don't even know any martial arts. " Chi-Chi injected.

" ... " Bulma paused, " Well, no, but I've watched Vegeta train tons of times, and I have these! " she motioned to

her new gear, " Strength-enhancing gloves that increase your punches 100x, a duel scouter designed to not only sense out ki's

but to determine exactly who they belong to, and speed-enhancing boots which will allow you to move at 100x your normal

speed! "

" Wow.. " Chi-Chi mumbled in surprise.

Goku blinked, " But...isn't that cheating. "

" WAHH! " Bulma nearly fell over, then lept back to her feet, " It's not cheating when you're using it to help

someone else! "

" Oh. " the large saiyajin said, even more confused.

" But, even if you do increase all of that you still need to know how to use it. " Chi-Chi pointed out.

" Of course I know how to use it, I invented all three of them. " Bulma sweatdropped.

" Not that, the extra power. "

" Ah, well...I've been practicing. "

" ? "

" Here, " Bulma struck a defensive pose vaguely similar to Vegeta's, " One of you come at me. "

Chi-Chi looked over at Goku, who was doodling Veggies on a piece of paper and staring at the doodled oujis longingly,

" Urm, alright. " she turned to Bulma, " Are you sure about this? You usually freak out in battle. "

" Yeah, but usually Vegeta's sanity isn't on the line. "

Chi-Chi shrugged, then rushed at her, " HAAAAAAAAA... " she threw a punch. Bulma yelped and quickly blocked it with

one of her gloves only to have a knee kick into her chin, launching her partially into the air. Chi-Chi grabbed her by the

ankle and tossed her into the living room where Bulma landed clumsily on the sofa.

" OOF! "

" Chi-chan! " Goku sweatdropped.

" Sorry, got a little carried away. " Chi-Chi sweatdropped as well.

" Wahhh... " Bulma groaned, then shook her head and sat up, " I could use a little more practice. " she looked over

the sofa, shaken, " I thought you were just going to try to punch me, not start a mini-battle! "

" Well usually "Come at me" is a pre-battle phrase... "

Bulma sighed.

Chi-Chi looked over at the Veggies Goku was doodling. She paled at the sight of one of them, " Goku-san, " she said

slowly, " Why is the Ouji in the corner naked? "

Goku glanced over at the doodle, " Oh, that Veggie's not naked, Chi-chan, he's just missing his clothes. Look! I

found them! " and with that he nervously doodled pants and a shirt overtop of the drawing.

Chi-Chi laughed nervous, " Ah haha, yeah, right. "

" _A-hem, Goku?_ " a voice said out of nowhere.

Goku looked around, " Kaio-sama? "

" _Ah, yes Goku. It seems I've found out where Brolli has taken Vegeta._ "

" AHHHH! " the large saiyajin lept to his feet and practically squealed, bursting into ssj out of the sheer

excitement of it all, " YOU KNOW WHERE MY VEGGIE IS SO I CAN FIND HIM AND RESCUE HIM AND HUG HIM A-GAIN? " Goku's eyes

sparkled. Chi-Chi twitched slightly at the gushiness.

" _Hai. I was informed by..OOF!_ "

" _Kakarrotto?_ " a voice asked outloud, sounding very similar to Vegeta's but a few levels deeper.

Goku guessed, " Veggie's Toussan? "

" _Correct. You've got a good ear._ "

" _You could let us talk too ya know._ " Bardock sweatdropped.

" TOUSSAN! " Goku grinned.

" _Anyway, Vegeta's being held on the far edge of the East Galaxy. It's near a large cluster of stars and shouldn't_

_be too hard to find if you have a ship with a navigational system._ "

" Oh we do! I mean, Turles does. "

" Yes, Turles... " Bejito muttered, " I'm not particularly fond of him. "

" I can see why. " Chi-Chi smirked.

" _I don't have the exact coordinates to the ship's location but I can give you its general area._ " the ou said,

" _Since Vegeta's mother and I are unable to leave this realm I am putting the fate of my son's semeness in your hands,_

_Kakarrotto._ "

" Oh that's a good place for it. " Turles grinned, poking his head into the room.

" Shh! " Bulma shh'd him, sweatdropping.

" _Afterall, being the saiyajin no ouji my son is a natural-born seme. I cannot just stand by and allow BROLLI to_

_shove the terrifying pinktagious horror of ukedom down Vegeta's throat._ " Bejito shook his fist in the air.

" Pinktagious? " Goku cocked an eyebrow.

" Gee you're not the Ouji's father are you. " Chi-Chi sarcastically remarked.

" _As Vegeta's "favorite" and most purely platonically-beloved peasant, I'm trusting you to rescue my son and bring_

_him home safely, Kakarrotto._ " Bejito nodded thoughtfully.

" Oh yeah, that's definately **Vegeta's** father up there. " Bulma sweatdropped.

" I will do my very best if not more to save my Veggie, Veggie's Toussan! " Goku said determindly, pounding his fist

against his chest.

The ou smirked, " _Very well Kakarrotto. I look forward to hearing a daily update from you concerning this mission. _"

" _D..DAILY?_ " Kaio-sama exclaimed, " What do you mean DAILY? "

" _You don't expect us to just go back to hfil as soon as Bejito finishes talking now, do you?_ " Bardock said,

surprised, " _Watching the action is fine for some people, but I'd rather actually take part in the battle; even if my part_

_is reduced to simply giving directions, advice, or other helpful information._ "

" Well...isn't that nice.. " Kaio-sama twitched, uneasy at the idea of having four saiyajin temporarily living at his

house.

" We're going to need more food though. " Ruby spoke up.

" Again must I remind you that you don't need food at all, you're dead! " the kai exclaimed.

" _Goodluck Kakarrotto!_ " Celipa put her hand on Kaio-sama's shoulder, " _Say hi to your brother for us when you see_

_him!_ "

Goku grinned, " I will Kaasan! "

" There. " Bejito pulled his hand away, " Now that that's settled, I say we all take a rest. " and with that he

pulled out a sleeping bag and placed it on the ground, then layed down on it, " Ah, not my castle but its better than hfil. "

Ruby sat down beside him and smiled, " You said it! "

Kaio-sama groaned, defeated, " How do I get myself into these messes? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Are you, sure this is all I'm supposed to be doing? " Vegeta asked, now using his "little" voice as his regular

everyday speaking one as he sat at the kitchen table wearing the complete otokohime uniform along with a new black training

outfit while Brolli cooked something in a pan, " I mean, shouldn't I at least help you out if we're living together? "

" Oh you don't need to do that, Vejita. You're not a very skilled cook anyways. " Brolli took something and shook it

over the pan.

" I could learn? "

" Maybe next time. "

Vegeta sighed. He flopped his top half onto the table, " Why do I feel so bored? Like there's something I should be

doing right now. "

" Ah, doing? " Brolli said, slightly worried.

" Yeah, you know, moving parts of my body around in some sort of repetitive manner under a stressful enviornment as

to exercise them and improve my level of physical strength and power. "

The densetsu laughed nervously, " You're probably just a little antsy due to your fall. "

" Maybe I would remember more if I did exercise. " the ouji said, then grinned, " Do you think that would work,

Burori-sama? "

" NO! I mean, I don't want you to accidentally harm yourself using a method that most likely won't even work. "

" ... "

" ... "

Brolli flashed the ouji a cheesy smile.

" I suppose you're right. "

He sighed in relief.

" I don't think I want to end up with another concussion. " Vegeta said glumly.

" That's my Vejita-chan. Now how about you go get the napkins for us, oh-kay? "

" Mmm-hmm. " the smaller saiyajin got up and did so.

" You know Vejita, if you're feeling better by tommorow, we could start your otokohime training. " Brolli smirked.

" Really? I'd luv to do something other than just sit around all day. " the ouji wagged his tail and grinned, " I

feel so useless just laying about while you do all this work. Will I get to cook too? "

Brolli clutched his pan's handle in a slightly protective manner, " I, guess. If you want. "

" Great! " Vegeta said happily, plopping back down in his chair, " So, what does an otokohime do? "

" Umm, well, lots of things. " Brolli nodded, " And all of them are very exciting and loads of fun. "

" You think I'll enjoy it then? "

" I know you will! I'm going to make your otokohimehood the best experiance you've **ever** had, Vejita! " the densetsu

said brightly.

" Heh, no wonder I came to live with you after you rescued me, you're very nice. " Vegeta complimented him.

Brolli smiled but felt a small pang of guilt for what he'd done to the little ouji's mind. He brushed it off, " Thank

you, Vejita. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" So, the far end of the East Galaxy, huh? " Turles said. He had the entire group standing behind him inside his

ship's control room. The evil type-3 saiyajin entered the information in. He narrowed his eyes when not even a single blip

appeared on the radar, " That's it then, he must be using some sort of super-barrier around the ship. Perhaps even a cloaking

device, but they're very expensive. "

" Maybe we could contact the Space Police and see if any Zorgonians have filed a report on a missing ship. " Chi-Chi

folded her arms in thought.

" WHAT! NO WAY! I'm a wanted evil mastermind remember! Sending in a report like that from my own ship would be

a one-way ticket to Space Jail! " Turles snapped, " Don't you know what would happen to a type-3 saiyajin peasant in Space

Jail? "

" They make new friends? " Goku raised his hand.

Turles shuddered at the thought, his face turning green, " Oh yeah, I bet we'd make **loads** of new "friends" there,

Kakarrotto. "

" Alright, no contacting the Space Police then. " Chi-Chi held her hands out, taken aback.

" Be-sides, Veggie is wanted by them too and if they came to check out the crime scene I'd have to find my wig again

and I do not exactly know where that is anymore. " Goku shook his head.

" What wig? " Turles cocked an eyebrow.

" Oh, back during "those three years" the Space Police came to Earth and tried to arrest Veggie but we tricked them

into thinking I was a girl by me using a wig and Veggie and I had a pretend wedding but then things didn't go so well and

the Space Police found out I tricked them so I had to stay at the station for a night until Veggie and Bulma came to bail me

out. "

" ... " Turles stared at him blankly.

" :) "

" You're kidding, right? "

" Forget about it, " Bulma spoke up, " I think the best thing for us to do now is to gather everyone together, figure

out who could best assist us in saving Vegeta, form a rescue party, and get out to the East Galaxy as fast as possible. "

" That is a good idea, Bulma! " Goku said happily.

" It's settled then. " Bulma pulled out a small aqua cellphone, " Now if you'll excuse me, I have a few calls to

make! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" So? " Gohan spoke up as he and Videl sat in the living room with the rest of the Z senshi, " Anyone know why we

were called here? "

" No clue. " Kuririn sweatdropped, sitting on the couch next to Juuhachigou and Marron. The chibi was currently

playing a videogame, " ...Videl why are you wearing a blanket over your stomach? "

" I'm, cold? "

" But its 68'F outside. " Chaoutzu blinked, confused.

" ...I'm really, really cold? "

" Does it smell cleaner in this room or is it just me? " Yamcha looked around, surprised.

" I can only imagine what this is all about. " Tenshinhan said.

Piccolo meditated a few feet away from them.

" Maybe it has to do with Veggietine's Day. The usual "pink" color was gone this year. " Launch thought outloud.

" Hey everybody! " Bulma announced, walking into the room, Goku coming in behind her wearing his saiyajin armor

and desperately hugging his life-sized Veggie plushie against him while softly rubbing its back.

" Is this an intervention of some sort? " Yamcha asked, motioning to Goku.

" Not really. " Bulma sweatdropped, then turned back to the group, " The reason I've called you all here today is

because Vegeta has been kidnapped by Brolli and I need volunteers to help our already semi-large group go out into space

where we'll rescue him and battle Brolli in the outer edge of the East Galaxy. "

" Vegeta's been kidnapped **again?** " Juuhachigou said, not surprised, " What is this, the third time? "

" It depends on whether or not you count our first Brolli encounter as a kidnapping. " Bulma pointed out.

" Bulma you know we'd like to help you but with how big of a gap in strength there is between us and Brolli do you

really think we'd be of any help at all? " Yamcha pointed out, concerned.

" I'm going. "

" WHAT! " Kuririn gawked, " B..but I mean, what-Yamcha-just-said! "

" I can't just stay behind and lead Vegeta to believe ONLY Son-kun cares deeply enough for him to risk his own life.

I care about Vegeta too, even though I'm not always around to tell him everyday. "

" Oh Veggie.. " Goku trailed off, hugging Plushie even tighter.

" I bet Buu could help you. " Launch said, " He's really strong plus he could turn Brolli into a piece of candy,

right? "

" We don't really completely trust Buu in alone in a ship with us. " Bulma laughed nervously.

" That's why she didn't invite him the last time we fought Brolli. " Piccolo nodded.

" Are you coming with us this time as well, Piccolo? "

" I'll..have to think on that. "

Bulma sighed, frustrated, " Doesn't anyone want to come help us? "

" :D "

" :D "

She looked down to see Trunks and Goten grinning up at her.

" I wanna come help save Toussan, Kaasan! " Trunks said excitedly.

" YEAH! It'll be FUN! " Goten gushed.

" Well... "

" And if we can't take care of him, Gotenks sure can! " Trunks smirked.

" That is true. " Bulma nodded, " Alright. "

" YES! " the two chibis said in unison.

" Anyone else? "

The majority stared at one another uneasily. Juuhachigou stared lamely out into space and Piccolo had a placid

expression on.

" Bulma, its not that we don't want to help you.. " Kuririn started out, " But I mean...it's BROLLI Bulma! He'll

wipe the FLOOR with us! "

" We'll help! " Videl raised her and Gohan's hands.

" AHH..we..we will! " Gohan gawked, " But you're.. "

" ..we could at least man the ship for them or something. I mean, look at your father, Gohan. " she whispered to him.

Gohan glanced over at Goku who was still gently caressing the life-sized plushie while wearing his saiyajin armor.

" That's not healthy! How much worse do you think he's going to get if we can't save Vegeta for him! "

" Hai, you're right. " the demi-saiyajin admitted, " I can't just stand by and allow Toussan's mind to destabilize

into some obsessive state the way Vegeta did back when Toussan died fighting Cell. We'll help you, Bulma. "

" That's great! Thanks guys! " she smiled.

Goku smiled gratefully and clutched his plushie tighter.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Oh-kay, we have Son-kun, Vejitto, Gogeta, Raditsu, Turles, Chi-Chi, Mirai, Veggy, Vegeta-ghosts 1 and 2, V.. " she

paused infront of the clone in shock.

" I won't tell if you won't. " V.2 smirked evilly.

" Ah..-how did? Umm, nevermind. " Bulma shook it off, temporarily disoriented, " Trunks, Goten, Bura, Gohan, "

" Saiyaman. "

She looked up to see Gohan and Videl were in their superhero uniforms, " ...oh. Saiyaman and Saiyawoman. " she

checked each person off on her list, " Videl why do you have half your cape draping infront of you? "

" New look? "

" ... "

" ... "

" Alright. " Bulma shrugged it off, then began briefing the group.

" Aw man, I didn't know your mom was gonna be here. This is gonna make things so much harder! " Videl whispered to

Gohan, " I mean, a mission to rescue Vegeta sounded like it would be the last thing she'd agree to go on. "

" She's probably worried about Toussan. " Gohan glanced over at Goku who was now in ssj3 and doing pushups with one

finger. Gohan facefaulted, " ...I'm worried about Toussan too. "

" ..and I want everyone to get a good night's rest because tommorow morning we'll be packing our supplies and

blasting off! "

" Hee- I'm gonna get my Veggie back! " Goku grinned, wagging his tail, " And when I do I'm gonna give him the

biggest hug I have ever given be-fore! "

" You do that, Goku-san. " Chi-Chi sweatdropped.

" Uh... "

Chi-Chi blinked, then looked over to see Gohan staring at her, disturbed, " Erm, yes Gohan? "

" Kaasan, you look so **relaxed?** " he gawked.

" Is it the ponytail as opposed to the bun? "

" Maybe, I dunno? "

" To tell the truth I have been feeling a lot better lately, health-wise. Without the Ouji around my mind's not

incredibly overbusy wondering how the Ouji's going to strike next and what my opposing move should be, it's a great lift off

my shoulders! " Chi-Chi smiled, then frowned, " However now instead of preparing myself constantly to do mental battle

against the Ouji I've been preparing myself constantly to calm your Toussan down from the intense loneliness he feels due to

the Ouji's absence. " she explained, " Also, I've noticed that since my attention isn't completely focused on the "Kaka-war"

that I've just now realized how stressful it is on my head to wear my hair tied up tightly into a bun. " she poked her

ponytail.

" Ah. "

" So how have you and Videl been doing lately? "

" Oh, good, good.. " Gohan noticed out of the corner of his eye Goku doing situps while still in ssj3 and balancing

on the tip of his tail, " o.O "

" He's been training a LOT lately. I doubt he'll ever be able to reach Brolli's strength though. " Chi-Chi sighed,

then perked up, " But hey that's why all of us are going to help Goku-san, right? "

" ... " Gohan stared at her blankly, " Man you have mellowed out without Vegeta around to drive you crazy. "

" I think I'll bring Veggie's little blue gi with us so he has something nice and warm to wear on the ride back

home! " Goku said happily, back to normal form and walking by them carrying said gi.

" You do that. " Chi-Chi sweatdropped, watching him hop into the ship, " Gohan-kun, " she sighed, her eyes on Goku as

the large saiyajin left the ship and playfully tossed Plushie into the air, then caught him and laughed, " I really hope

the Ouji's been able to hold on for this long. If we get there and find out he's missing one or two limbs, or severely

mentally tramatized beyond the point of return, I don't know what Goku-sa will do. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" _▫_Fwoooooosh_▫_ " it was late afternoon, almost early evening, and Son Goku was taking a casual fly about the planet

in his orange gi, smiling as he passed by a particular sight. The large saiyajin hovered downward and landed on the ground

surrounded by rocky cliffs. He stood there staring at a spot nearby a long tree log.

_:" So, you must be Kakarrotto. Finally decided to grace us with your presence afterall, eh? " the smaller of the_

_two figures chuckled, amused, " We waited a whole 3 hours especially for you you know. " he walked up to Goku, " Allow me to_

_introduce myself. I am Vegeta Oujisama, the crown prince of Bejito-sei and the Great and Powerful Saiyajin no Ouji! " he_

_shook Goku's hand._

_Goku continued to stare down at him in curiousity, surprised at how small the ouji was._

_" According to Raditsu you've suffered a head-injury which resulted in amnesia at a young age. Such a sad thing. " he_

_frowned, disappointed._

_" What is sad is that you just stood by and let him murder my friends! " Goku angrily pointed to Nappa._

_" Hn. " Vegeta shrugged and walked back over to the log, then sat down and grinned wickedly, " Take care of him_

_Nappa. "_

_" Whatever you say Vegeta. " the huge bald saiyajin cracked his knuckles. Goku turned to face him with an enraged_

_look in his eye. Nappa flew a him only to be kiai'd into the wall behind him inches before reaching Goku._

_Vegeta's eyes widened in shock:He blew him away with his ki alone:_

Goku smiled warmly, " This is where I first met Veggie. " he hovered upward, then flew a little ways north until he

reached another battle grounds, " And this is where... "

_: " Wow...he was able to take all that and there's not a scratch on him! He's not even winded! " Goku gawked in_

_shock and amazement as he and Vegeta stood on opposing cliffs._

_" You know Kakarrotto, it's not too late. Without Nappa and Raditsu around I could use a good bodyguard. Join me and_

_together we shall conquer the galaxies! The universe shall be ours and you could have anything you desire! Rich foods,_

_exotic, comfortable clothing. You and I would make the perfect team! "_

_" Heh, no thanks. After seeing what you did to your other teammate I do not think being your partner is a very safe_

_move at all. " Goku smirked, shaking his head, " But if you would like to turn it around, I could use my very own sparring_

_partner. And you're the strongest person I've ever met. "_

_Vegeta cracked his knuckles, " You flatter me Kakarrotto, but no. As the Great and Powerful Saiyajin no Ouji I try_

_to avoid warmth and mushiness in all of its forms, regardless of the person making the offer happening to be the last_

_remaining peasant of my entire kingdom. I can't end up going soft you see. :Not when I still have Freeza to defeat: "_

_" Oh well. " Goku sighed, then paused as his head shot to attention of the sound of Vegeta powering up._

_" HAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... " the entire earth began to tremble at Vegeta's feet. The sky_

_darkened and lightning struck down in the distance. Some of the nearby cliffs crumbled instantly under the pressure all the_

_while Goku was staring._

_" WOW...I have never felt this excited be-fore! " Goku gasped, his body tingling with excitement and the thrill of_

_fighting someone as strong as the little ouji hovering up in the air before him._

_" Well that's good for you Kakarrotto because its the last thing you'll ever feel! " Vegeta screamed, then launched_

_himself downwards at Goku, who prepared a defensive position:_

" Hmm. Veggie would've beat me to if the others did not come to help me. " he smiled recollectingly, now flying over

the area.

_: " No you don't just drop him in there you've got to slowly release him, bakas. " Vegeta snapped, then mumbled as_

_he supervised Kuririn and Gohan setting Goku down into the rejuvenation chamber inside Freeza's ship. Goku groaned in pain as_

_they set him down inside. Vegeta hopped inside after him and grabbed a device inside the machine, " I hate these older_

_chambers, no door at all. " the ouji snorted, then walked infront of Goku, " Here Kakarrotto now just hold still while I put_

_this on. "_

_" Is it going to hurt? "_

_" It will if you don't stay still. "_

_Goku sweatdropped._

_Vegeta placed the nose and mouthpiece onto Goku's face, " Question Kakarrotto. Do you have any phobias of being_

_trapped underwater or in small places for several hours at a time? "_

_" Mmph mmh. " Goku shook his head no. :Why didn't he ask me **before** he put that thing on my head?.: he blinked in_

_confusion._

_" Well I hope that was a no for your sake. " the ouji smirked evilly at him only to have its impression cut in half_

_by a large sudden yawn, " Ohhhh. " he groaned, rubbing his eyes._

_:Are you oh-kay?.:_

_" HUH! " Vegeta suddenly bolted to attention. He looked left and right in panic, then realized who the voice_

_belonged to. The ouji stared at Goku lamely, " Stay out of my head. "_

_Goku grinned through the mask, then watched as Vegeta hopped back out of the chamber, closed the top, and water began_

_to fill the small container:_

Goku did a spin through the air and flew downwards into the area he and Vegeta sparred together at every morning.

_: " ▫Click▫click▫click▫click▫ " Vegeta sleepily turned the little handle on the alarm clock and plopped down_

_infront of the chamber holding Goku. He set the clock down beside him and made himself comfortable on the floor, using the_

_chamber behind him to hold his upper body upright._

_:What are you doing?.:_

_" AHH! Uh..I thought I told you keep out of my head with your psychic kaka-shenanigans. " he grumbled._

_Goku blinked, confused. :Shinana..:_

_" Mischief, alright. It's a synonym for "mischief". "_

_:OH.:_

_Vegeta sighed and snuggled his back against the machine, then folded his arms and closed his eyes._

_:So..what are you doing?.: Goku tilted his head._

_" AAH! I'M TRYING TO TAKE A NAP ALRIGHT! I haven't slept in two weeks! " Vegeta snapped, then glanced over his_

_shoulder at Goku with a stubborn pout on his face, " You're not the only one who needs to recuperate ya know. "_

_:Two WEEKS...that is TERRIBLE!.: Goku gasped:How did you make it..:_

_" I'm a saiyajin, remember? I can go for a while without sleep but not even I can stay completely alert without rest_

_for this long. So just let me take my nap and you take yours and we'll both be better off for it. Alright? " he sighed._

_Goku smiled back at him. :Alright:_

_" ... "_

_" ... "_

_:You're protecting me, aren't you?.: Goku said warmly._

_A flush covered the ouji's face, " The saiyajin no ouji protects no one. Now let me sleep. ":_

He landed near a river. Goku sat down with his back facing it and dipped his tail into the water waiting for a fish

to come by.

_: " K..Kakarrotto.. "_

_" No Veggie-ta, do not say anything you don't have much strength left! " Goku pleaded._

_" Heh, I don't have much **time** left either Kakarrotto. " the little ouji smirked wryly, then leaned his body upwards_

_, " But I'll show you! " he laughed at Freeza, " Its a good thing for you that you can't feel Kakarrotto's ki because if you_

_could you'd be shaking in terror for Kakarrotto is the TRUE super saiyajin! HE is the **densetsu!** I am infinately thankful I_

_lived to see this day. "_

_Freeza glared at the ouji, then shot another ki blast, this one going through the little ouji's mid-section up near_

_his heart. Vegeta let out a cry and his back hit the ground._

_" VEGGIE! " Goku cried out, rushing over to him. He snarled at Freeza, " How DARE you! He couldn't even move! He_

_couldn't even defend himself! "_

_" He should die now and get it over with. " Freeza spat, " Useless monkey. "_

_" Veggie? Veggie can you hear me? I can get you out of this Veggie I can! "_

_Vegeta's breathing was rapid and blocky now, grimly surmising that the shot had pierced the top of his heart;_

_probably missed the arteries. The blood was going to drain out rapidly after a few moments. The fact that he was going to_

_die within the the next 5 or so minutes hit him and his eyes started to water up as his worst fear hovered over his mind._

_" Veggie! "_

_" Kakarrotto, you have to defeat him. He murdered my parents and your parents. Freeza enslaved us, he used us as his_

_arms and legs to conquer entire solar systems for him. He kidnapped me and took me away from my family and killed my father_

_when he arrived to try to rescue me. Freeza's fear of an uprising came true. He's afraid of our power Kakarrotto, that's why_

_he spread us apart. That's why he had us send saiyajin babies to foreign planets. He couldn't take the reality that we would_

_no longer obey him and he was afraid a densetsu would finally rise among us. And so, destroyed the our entire planet. Blew it_

_up with one finger! "_

_Goku stood there silently listening to him with a hurt expression on his face._

_Tears were streaming freely down Vegeta's face now, " He made me into what I am, Kakarrotto! Don't let him do it_

_anyone else! Avenge your race, your people, your entire species your homeplanet Kakarrotto! He has to be defeated here and_

_now by a saiyajin's hand. You're the densetsu. I believe that. I believe you can do it. " the ouji said bravely,_

_outstretching his hand towards Goku. His vision blurred both by tears and sheer exhaustion. Vegeta's eyes closed as his head_

_leaned carelessly to the side._

_" ...Veggie. " Goku felt a sick throb in his chest. He made two fists and turned towards the cliff beside them and_

_blast a Veggie-sized hole out of the ground, then walked up to the little ouji and bent down beside him, " Oh Veggie. " Goku_

_gently picked the smaller saiyajin up. He paused for a moment, surprised at how light the ouji felt. Goku gulped and walked_

_over to the hole he'd made, then placed Vegeta inside it. He sniffled and started to bury the small saiyajin, " Oh Veggie, I_

_think I understand now. " Goku said sadly, " You weren't just upset about what he'd done to you, or to the other saiyajin..it_

_hurt you so much that he'd gotten away with all that and you were unable to put a stop to it, powerless against him. I don't_

_really know that much about the saiyajins, but I want to grant your wish Veggie. I want to defeat him for you. So, please_

_share some of your pride with me. I will grant your wish Veggie. " he patted the final clump of dirt ontop of the grave,_

_then stood up and faced Freeza, " I will make him pay. ":_

" And this time Veggie, when I bring you home it won't be in a bodybag. " Goku whispered to himself as he sat there

roasting his fish over a fire. The flame shot higher as Goku watched it waft before him ontop of the small pile of logs. He

smiled wryly; even the fire reminded him of the little ouji; or at least his hair. The fish started to lightly turn black on

the edges and Goku took a bite of it. He easily finished off the large fish, then scanned around into the distance, looking

for his home. He spotted it and blew out the fire, then flew off towards Mount Paozu.

_: " Ohhh... " Vegeta groaned, stretching as he and Goku sat there on the ground. They had just finally defeated_

_Kid Buu and were watching as Kaibito, Dende, and the old Kai spoke with Hercule and Buu, " So? " he glanced over at Goku._

_Goku smiled warmly at him, " So? " he repeated what Vegeta'd just said. The ouji sweatdropped._

_" You were really going to sacrifice all of existance for me, huh? " Vegeta smirked, feeling blown away himself,_

" _If Hercule and Buu hadn't come along you wouldn't have thrown the genki-dama? "_

_" I like Veggie. I didn't want him to die. " Goku pouted, " AND I WOULD **NEVER** BE THE ONE TO KILL YOU! " he gushed_

_overdramatically, " I WOULD NEVER KILL MY VEGGIE, NEVER! "_

_" Ah... " Vegeta blinked, taken aback by the sudden gushiness, " Hai, well..there's a difference between liking_

_someone and...uh, other things. You buy a treat for someone you like. You watch tv with someone you like. You were going to_

_throw away possibly your only shot to defeat Kid Buu just so you could save me despite how badly Onna and Kaio-sama begged_

_you to launch the genki-dama in the first place. And not just them, so many others pleaded and begged for you to release the_

_attack, even myself. But you didn't listen to any of us, not a single one. " he looked over at Goku with a mixture of_

_confusion and unease, " **Why?** "_

_Goku blinked, similar feelings suddenly settling over him as well, " Silly Veggie I told you already. " he laughed._

_" No Kakarrotto, **why?** For once you listened to yourself and not Onna. How did you do it? What possible argument_

_could you have against "if you throw the genki-dama now you'll kill Veggie but at least your world is safe"! " Vegeta_

_exclaimed._

_Goku sat there quietly for a moment, then looked over and smiled at Vegeta, " Because if I killed my Veggie, I would_

_never get to tell you.. "_

_" ..hey Goku! Are you coming or not? " Dende shouted to them._

_Goku stood up._

_" Tell me what? " Vegeta, still sitting on the ground, looked over at Goku from behind, feeling uncomfortable and_

_starting to flush in the face._

_The larger saiyajin's body shifted around. Goku glanced over his shoulder and grinned, " Come on Veggie, let's go_

_home! " he said, starting to walk over towards Dende._

_Vegeta blinked dumbly for a moment, then lept to his feet, annoyed, " Tell me WHAT! ERR, I hate it when people leave_

_you hanging like that! KAKARROTTO TELL ME! " he shouted, running after him.:_

" ... " Goku stood there with his back leaning against the front door to his house. He looked bewildered with a

flushline over his nose and had his arms over his chest in the way Vegeta usually held his own, " I, I couldn't let you die

Veggie because...because I would never get, get the chance to tell you I...Veggie I.. "

" _▫_SWING_▫_ "

" ..WAHH! _▫_THUMP_▫_! " the door came out from behind him and Goku fell with a thump, his back hitting the floor

beneath him.

Chi-Chi sweatdropped, standing in the doorway, " Goku-san? "

" Oww. " Goku said, sweating profusely. The mental spasm in his mind was a lot more painful than the physical pain

of smacking his back onto the ground, " OWWWWWWwwwww.. " he clasped the sides of his head and sat up, his entire body now

flushing pink.

" Ohhh! Goku-san. I'll, I'll go get you an ice pack, just stay there and don't make any sudden movements, oh-kay? "

Chi-Chi said worriedly, rushing into the kitchen.

Goku's arms flopped down at his sides as he sat there leaning over. Everything in his mind had just gone dangerously

quiet. His eyes were bugging out in disbelief and his mouth bobbing open and closed like a fish, no words coming out, " I...

I don't feel well. "

* * *

2:49 AM 3/15/2005  
**END OF PART EIGHT!**

Chuquita: 72.1KB! (sweatdrops)

Vegeta: The size could be worse.

Chuquita: Hai.

Goku: (blinks, confused) Did I just have a re-ve-lation?

Chuquita: Yes, yes you did.

Vegeta: Certainly skipped a large chunk of the show in the flashbacks, didn't you?

Chuquita: (nervous laugh) Actually I did have flashbacks set up for different points in the Cell eps and early Buu eps, but

if I kept going at that pace this chapter would end up like Part 4. And I really don't want it to end up like Part 4.

Vegeta: Huge chapters boggle the mind, eh? (smirks)

Chuquita: Hai. I know from experiance that the longer the chapter is, the harder it is to remember certain things from it

from a later plot-point relating to something in that previous, super-long chapter, comes into play. Also, QuickEdit is

brutal to long chapters.

Vegeta: Heh, tell me about it.

Chuquita: (happily) But at least the dialogue marks work again:)

Vegeta: True.

Chuquita: (grins) Also, **tommorow's my BIRTHDAY!**

Goku: Hee-

Chuquita: It would be so amazingly cool to get this chapter uploaded on my birthday! (Son-grin)

Vegeta: Well if we're going to make it I suppose we should get started on the replies.

Chuquita: (nods) GREAT idea, Veggie! (to audiance) And now for the reviewer-replies!

To tea: So glad you liked it! I missed the Veggie ghosts. :) All that's revealed in this chapter. Goku will rescue Veggie

soon, don't worry :D

To Hakura0: I'm not sure why there's so many Veggies, actually. (sweatdrops) It just sorta happened that way. The clone was

created so I wouldn't have to deal with the real Veggie getting a "moo-stache" and cutting his hair, Veggy was created for

plotline purposes and so were the Veggie-ghosts. Hai, liking or disliking Turles kinda depends on your pov of who should be

platonic-seme. His character kinda balances Bura's out. If they had figured out which month Brolli was killed in ahead of

time though, this fic wouldn't have happened. A chart would be helpful.

To GogetaJr: Yup! Thanks! I liked that line too. Well it is PG-13. And the lack of boxers was to make Veggie's situation look

that much more dire. There's gonna be a HUGE battle coming up. :) Don't worry, Veggie'll remember. You could try an e-mail

account with another company, or you could check your spam-blocker to see if that's what's been stopping your alerts from

coming. I remember the site saying that sometimes alerts can get accidentally put into the spam folder.

To Dakarne: Interesting. Aw, thanks!

To Kahlan Nightwing: Yup! His brain's been theroughly washed. Exactly. Glad you like it!

To Vegeta Prince of Pineapples: Heh, I know, lots of cliffhangers in this. K!

To SupersayiankingTommy: Yup, there's a chapter 8, and 9 most likely. Hai, its not very nice of Brolli. I bet Bebi would

definately have gone after him for his power. You could make copies of your stories onto floppies or cd's, that way you

could write them no matter which computer you're on. (holds up her floppy). You'll find out all of that in the next couple

chapters.

To Wolfcrysta:

Veggie: Hai, but that just makes Piccolo the ouji of his people...or earth..or...whichever land he's in control of.

(confused)

To Wolfcrysta: That he is! The pencil stuff was so fun and random. V.2 was going to come back sometime since he's in all the

gt parodies meaning he had been reactivated. Heh, revenge on Brolli. Ah, kinda like me 'n my sonic games :) Though I have no

idea if my genesis still works or not. I played those a LOT when I was 8. Ah, mine's navy blue and silver. I broke my arm on

a swing when I was four. Was at a friend's house and her mom was pushing the swing and I was asking when I could use the

swing when it came back and smacked my left arm. And then when I got the cast put on it the doctor forgot to put the layer

between the sticky part and my arm so it hurt when they had to take the cast off too, (sweatdrops). Ah, I remember that

episode. My favorite episode is the one where they show a fake employee video for the Krusty Krab. I forget the title but

I laughed so hard at it :D

Goku: Yay! Cookies!

Vegeta: The old Kai? Hai..the one who wanted to have Bulma flash him. (glowers in whatever direction the old kai would be in)

Goku: I thought it was kiss?

Vegeta: That was the dub.

Goku: Ah.

To Vegeta-Holic: Yup! I like Cowboy Bebop. I even have an Ein plushie:D Veggie as naked just to show **how** dangerous of

a situation he was in.

To BlackDragonFury:

Brolli: (twitches on the floor) Owwwwww...

Vegeta: Heh-heh-heh, good one.

To BlackDragonFury: Yeah, I noticed that too. Brolli's definately flipped out. It's fun to use Veggy, even more than the

first two times. I actually like how he is now more than how he acted in "Veggienapped". I like that idea. If I'm still

undecided by the next chapter I may think about writing out each one and showing them on da. You're welcome!

To JustSomeGuy: Yup! Poor Veggie indeed. :( You'll find out in this chapter. Turles travels all over outer space which is why

he'd know where to find a store like that. I plan to keep him alive, the fact that Brolli does survive was spoilered when he

appeared in "Nibble" and "Chomp" which take place during GT. K!

To Lchan: Thank you:D Hee, glad you liked those parts! I could draw them each in their uniforms and put it on da for you to

see:) Heh, wow, Brolli as the uke? Level 6 would reduce the indecisiveness of choosing between 1 2 and 3. Hai, poor

Piccolo. Maybe I'll write a oneshot sidestory about what he's been doing during all this.

To GokuGirl: That's be cool to watch movies like that :) Goku really wants to get as powerful as he can to save Veggie.

Glad you liked the idea!

Goku: Aw, thank u:)

Vegeta: (embarassed, sweatdrops)

Brolli: (sweatdrops) ...

To RyukoVulpix: Heh, it's getting to be a very long story. Happy you liked that line and Turles with the furniture. Hai. I

don't plan on having Brolli reappearing for a little while after this, even though he is planned to survive. Veggie's a fun

antihero! Chi-Chi's gotten better over the course of the last year or so. (motions to older fics). Glad you like Turles!

Yup! Lots of previous characters show up in the 100th fic!

To Cathowl: Welcome back:D Kansho wants to take over the galaxy? Which one?

Vegeta: (grins) That's it other-timeline Kakarrotto! Support your ouji's semeness! _▫_waves flag in the air_▫_.

To Cathowl: You'll find out what Turles does to the furniture in a future chapter :D Huh, selling your enemies stuff. Heh,

Goku's in hero mode due to where Veggie is. Heh, no pink.

Vegeta: (takes the pepsi) Heh.

To Cathowl: Ah, sorry. (sweatdrops) I didn't notice I'd made up a word. It wasn't a typo. Lol, glad you liked the Bardock

pencil. Hee, typo! "I'd wear him if he -ordered- me to". Happy Kakarrotto liked the strapped Veggie. Wow, Kansho has an

astoroid? Glad you liked the chapter!

To Ouji-Chan: Heh, sorry bout the cliffhangers. I've been ending the past couple chapters on them and I have no idea why. I

haven't done cliffhangers in a while. Glad you liked the chapter. Wow, that's a huge banner. I'll think about it. (nods)

To orchideater: Glad you liked it! Yeah, I can understand how the timelines could get confusing. Turles will get his revenge

on Brolli's furniture soon enough. Shame on Brolli especially since a similar thing was done to keep his densetsu powers in

line throughout his teen/early adulthood. If he does complete the ceremony Veggie at least won't get his oujidom back, that's

why Goku's definately gotta get there in time. He can't get as strong as Brolli in such a short time, that's why everyone is

coming to help him :)

To Albino Black Sheep: Glad you liked the cliffhanger. :D

To ShiningMoon: Happy you liked the chapter! Poor Goku, at least he'll get to Veggie soon. I missed the Veggie-ghosts, its

fun to use them and Veggy again. That would be a funny doodle :D Ah, balance. (nods). I think I might try some pocky next

time I get to the mall, but lately I keep getting scheduled for work on Saturdays and Saturday is usually the day we go up to

the mall, so...hopefully I'll get up again soon :) I saw the review for Katamari Damacy on Toonami but I haven't played the

game. Lol! Fish-fest :D Aw its oh-kay, I don't mind.

To Setsumi-san: Welcome back! So glad you like it! Lol, Veggie's homesickness. Well the Veggie-ghosts are tougher than a

regular kamikaze ghost so you probably could hug one as long as you didn't hug it too hard. Bardock falling out of nowhere,

lol! Happy you liked that line :) K!

Goku: Yay! More Egg Nog is on its way!

To Nekoni, worshipper of Turles-sama: Happy you liked it! Heh, the "evil seme of doom". He'll need both. (nods).

Vegeta: (twitches at two-sided question) Kuso...

To Nekoni: Hai, but if they had kept Veggie from getting kidnapped, there would be no Fic 100...or there would be a

completely different plot or something. It has come up quite a bit lately. Lol, Veggie being love-sick!

Vegeta: (stretches and shows off his muscles) Hai, I couldn't do without um:D

To Nekoni: Vae-jae-tah? Ah well, I only had one semester of french, so.. Glad you liked Veggy's adventure. I almost forgot

about the Veggie-ghosts. Chi-Chi's gotten nicer without Veggie around to drive her nuts. Ironic that she's helping get him

back :) Yup! Lots of Veggie-related characters to help save the original one. The one she's going to get is supposed to be

a more advanced version of the one she has in the series. She tried the bazooka in "Densetsu" and it didn't work out too

well, that's why she's gonna try slicing him instead. Interesting name for them. :) Hope he liked it. Goku will definately

save Veggie. Heh, I figured Turles would enjoy that newspaper article. Between "Veggie-wear", "Flying Saucers" and

everything else there's been a LOT of articles.

Vegeta: Hai, I suppose level 3 is safer than a uh, (glances over at Goku)

Goku: (smiles and wags his tail)

Vegeta: Saiyajin..mating ceremonies and babies. (sweatdrops at raspberry).

Goku: (blows a strawberry at Veggie)

Vegeta: (is hit in the side of his face with said strawberry, pulls it off) How did you...?

Goku:)

Vegeta: (looks down at t-shirt) (flushes red)

Goku: It looks great, Veggie!

Vegeta: (takes bottle) ...will it now? (checks for ingrediants, sees nothing listed) Ah...alright. (shrugs and sprays)

Goku: (suddenly looming over Veggie and sniffing wildly)

Vegeta: O.O (looks up to see Goku's nose there) ...WAAAAAAAH! (zips over to other side of the desk)

To PiccoloDiamao: Heh, yeah I noticed. I did an "Anniversary Special" thing for Fic 75's Corner, so I'm just doing a more

indirect version of it for Fic 100. Lots of turning points still up ahead. :)

To hieilover135: Couple reasons I usually avoid super-huge fics; 1) You need lots of ideas for a long fic and I usually

don't get this many ideas for a single plotline. 2) I don't wanna get stuck and or bored while writing. I've never posted a

fic I haven't finished and doing so would completely mess up all the fics after it since my stories are all loosely

connected (which is why I make sure I have a default ending for each fic idea before I start the story). 3) I get so many

different fic ideas that I wanna make sure I write them when they're still fresh in my mind or they end up sitting on the

future-fics list forever (like that one I thought up a couple years ago with Veggie and Chi-Chi going in search for Goku

during that time in the Buu-saga where they were all dead). I bet Brolli, or at least his japanese va, has a good singing

voice. His dub va sounds too hoarse. You'll find out by the end of the fic. Brolli will leave Veggie alone for a while

though, and he'll still want to annoy Goku after all this. I think it'll go up to chapter 10, I'd be surprised if it was any

longer than that, but then I thought this fic would be finished by Chapter 8 and its not, so I dunno. Bye:D

To Jenna & Vash: Hi! Lol. Grub's cool. You know I do have a vague idea where they first meet by bumping into each other

while hunting the same animal for food. They decide to battle each other to see who gets it. Unfortunately for them the

animal gets away while they're battling. Bardock and Celipa have so much fun sparring together they decide to become

sparring partners and do it on a regular basis and eventually fall in love. That's all I got so far. There's more to it but

the rest is still kinda vague. Glad you liked Bejito's idea. They're going to have to get more food since King Kai isn't

prepared to have enough to feed 4 saiyajins.

To Kat-YaOi MaNiAc:

Goku: Awww, thank you so much:D

To Kat-YaOi MaNiAc: Hai, poor Veggie. Don't worry, things will get better for him. I will!

To mkh2: Poor Veggie indeed :( At least Goku finally heard the message. Also he hasn't used his cellphone in a while so in

addition to the stress and worry he just wasn't thinking about it. Heh, I get absentminded around exam time. I was so worried

about this one exam last semester that I actually forgot the room number even though I'd been to that class for 15 weeks

beforehand. (sweatdrops). Eating is good :)

To Sinah: Lol! Glad you liked those parts :D Heh, I'm so excited about the upcoming super-huge battle! Yup! Goku will save

the day, and Veggie!

Chuquita: (happily) And that wraps up Part 8!

Vegeta: o.O 85.2kb!

Chuquita: (grins) At least its not 100! (whips out party favors) Only 2 more hours til my birthday!

Goku: HOORAY!

Vegeta: Will there be cake?

Chuquita: Yup! Chocolate cake!

Goku: YAY! I like chocolate!

Chuquita: (to audiance) See you sometime next week with Part 9 everybody!

Vegeta: (low whistle of disbelief) Part **Nine**...

Goku: Byebye!


	9. Here I come Veggie!

8:18 PM 3/16/2005  
E-mail:  
By - Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: _-from db graphic novel #15  
__Chi Chi: That was incredible! Goku, you sure aren't the goofball I used t'know!  
__Goku: Heh he he. Rethinkin' your opinion of me, eh?_

dl

/dl

**Chuey's Corner:  
**Chuquita: Special thanks to BlackDragonFury for this chapter's Q.O.T.W!  
Goku: (still eating a slice of leftover birthday cake) Mmm-  
Vegeta: (smirks) Heh, even Onna's complimenting you, Kakarrotto.  
Goku: (grins)  
Chuquita: Welcome to Part 9 everybody!  
Brolli: (rubbing his head from before) That was the reviewer that hit me.  
Vegeta: I'd hit you too if my backup weren't so busy eating his slice of cake.  
Goku: I luv chocolate, Veggie!  
Vegeta: As do I Kakarrotto, as do I.  
Chuquita: Wow...Part 9. One more chapter and we'll actually get to double-digits!  
Vegeta: My brain's going to get rescued soon, right?  
Chuquita: Of course it will Veggie! We wouldn't let anything bad happen to your brain.  
Goku: (happily) Of course not!  
Vegeta: (points to story)  
Chuquita: ...  
Goku: ...  
Chuquita: (blinks) (perks up) We wouldn't let anything bad happen to your brain which couldn't be reversed and or fixed!  
Goku: Haihai :D  
Vegeta: Well, that's a relief. How do I reverse it?  
Chuquita: We can't tell you here, it'd be a spoiler.  
Vegeta: Oh. (sits back in his chair)  
Chuquita: Oh! Speaking of 100, look what I got for my birthday! (holds item up)  
Goku: WOW! A hundred-dollar bill! One for each story, nice.  
Chuquita: (grins) I'm gonna use it to buy a new stereo (my previous one's from 6th grade, and its cd-player is broken, ▫sweatdrops▫ ) a cordless phone (cuz right now I'm using this makeshift phone which sounds like a fire alarm whenever it rings) and other stuff!  
Vegeta: ...your stereo is seriously that old?  
Chuquita: (nervous laugh) I always use my portable stuff more often than the stereo which is why it lasted this long. I've gone through 4 headsets since I got the stereo, but my current one is just a radio and can't play cd's.  
Goku: (sips icee) Mmmm-  
Chuquita: Hopefully we should get to at least the beginning of the super-big-battle by this chapter! (grins excitedly)  
Vegeta: Looking forward to the battle, are you?  
Chuquita: Hee- I **luved** the super-big battle I wrote for "Densetsu", and this one's gonna be just as big! AND there's more fighters!  
Vegeta: I eventually get to participate in this super-big-battle, right?  
Chuquita: Again, I can't tell you for that would be a spoiler.  
Vegeta: (sighs) Ohhhh..  
Goku: Have some yummy chocolate cake, Veggie! (holds cake up)  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Alright.  
Chuquita: And now on with Part 9!

dl

/dl

"**Gokou no Bejita!** **Autaasupeesu Kyuuenkatsudou!"**

"**Goku's Veggie! The Outer Space Rescue Party!"**

dl

/dl

**Summary:** Oh Veggie, where are you? One night Vegeta mysteriously disappears, and Goku senses something is terribly wrong. While its thought that the ouji has may have gone out into space to purchase a Veggietine's Day gift for his favorite peasant, several of the group begin to have doubts, especially when they're unable to contact Vegeta at all. There's something disturbing about the ouji vanishing, and when Turles discovers Vegeta's been kidnapped; everyone fears for the worst. Who would possibly be powerful enough to kidnap someone as strong as Vegeta? And how will they find him even when his ki itself is undetectable by Kaio-sama? To what lengths would Goku go to get his Veggie back, and is he capable of breaking the rules to do so?

dl

/dl

**Part 9 Chapter Titles: Goku's Headache l Piccolo-san Helps! l Temporary Ruler l She only Appears when she's REALLY Undecided l Vocal Sparring l Restless Nights at the North Kai Planet l Sword Fight l Bribe Him l An Outfit so Startling it isn't even Described! l Happy Birthday, Kakarrotto l I can hear you l Goku's Unadulterated Joy! Veggie's ALIVE! l Orange l On Watch l Minor-Victory Dance l Congradulations! You're Going to be a Grandma! l Semi-invasion of the Type-3 Saiyajins l WE MADE IT! l To the Climax! l**

* * *

" Ohhhhhh... " Goku groaned as he lay on his bed, Chi-Chi worriedly hovering over him while Goten peeked up over the

front edge of the bed at him.

" Goku-san I'm **so** sorry! " Chi-Chi exclaimed, " I wasn't really paying attention to the fact that your ki was

**right up against the door** I just felt it around that general area so I thought I'd open the door for you and...is your

head feeling any better? "

" Physically, yes. E-motionally, no. "

" Emotionally? Come on falling onto your back doesn't tramatize anybody..well, maybe the Ouji what with his intense

uke-phobia..but not you! " she scoffed, then looked over at his face and noticed something was off in his eyes. It gave off

a heavy feeling of unease and caused Chi-Chi to shudder, " ...Goku-san? "

" I don't feel well. "

" Did, something happen to you on your way home? " she asked him cautiously.

Goku nodded.

" Was it Turles? "

Goku shook his head no.

" Bura? "

Another no.

" Then, what.. "

" ..I was thinking, Chi-chan. " Goku interupted her, staring at the ceiling, " I went to the places I first fought

Veggie and then to our sparring grounds and then to go fish and I kept thinkin' bout all the stuff I've been through with

Veggie and how very important Veggie is to me and then this little voice in the back of my head shouted out from be-hind the

rules and it hit me and...Chi-chan I'm scared. " he whispered.

Nervous panicked sweat was now dripping in massive numbers down Chi-Chi's face, " What "hit" you, Goku-sa? "

Goku reached upward with his arms as if reaching to catch something, " I'm gonna bring him back, Chi-chan. I'm gonna

save my Veggie and bring him back in one piece and I will never let him out of my sight ever again. "

" DON'T CHANGE THE TOPIC THIS COULD BE SOMETHING SERIOUS AND LIFE-ALTERING AND WHATEVER IT IS IT AFFECTS ME TOO! "

she stood up and made two fists.

Goku tilted his head to face her, the strange sparkle gone from his eyes, " Huh? "

Chi-Chi's arms fell to her sides and she let her fists go. The fact that that odd sparkle was no longer there made

Goku look like himself again, not someone who had just realized something that was painfully obvious to everyone but himself.

" ... "

" ... "

" Nevermind. " Chi-Chi smiled weakly, " You just get your sleep. We're leaving for outer space tommorow and I doubt

you'll get the same type of comfort sleeping in Turles's spaceship for the next several days. Come on Goten. " she kindly

ushered the chibi out of the room.

" Is Toussan gonna be oh-kay, Kaasan? " Goten asked, worried.

Chi-Chi glanced in the doorway at Goku, who was back to staring at the ceiling with his arms still reaching up into

the air, " I..I'm sure he'll be fine, Goten. " she said, closing the door, " Goodnight, Goku-san. "

" Guh'night. " Goku replied. Chi-Chi closed the door and another flushline appeared over the bridge of Goku's nose,

" OHHHHHHHH! " he yanked his hands down and pulled the covers over his head, " I AM SO CONFLICTED AND CONFUSED AND

CONSENTING AND E-MOTIONALLY CONSTIPATED! OH VEGGIE **WHY!** "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Wow...I actually forgot how amazing it looks when you see it all at once. " Bulma said in awe as she and the

crew members that had arrived so far this morning stared up at the ship.

" I'm so glad you decided to come with us, Piccolo-san! " Gohan grinned.

" Well I do want to insure the safety of my son, daughter-in-law, and.. "

Videl and Gohan made nervous shh-ing motions.

" ..yes, well, you two. Afterall I believe my unique powers could come into good use while helping you help Goku. "

he smirked, his cape fluttering majestically in the wind.

" Do you have to flatter yourself like that? " Nail twitched.

" Shuddup Nail. " Piccolo and Kami said in unison. Piccolo glanced over at Bulma, " And I **am** going to be

compensated for however many days of my rule over Earth I miss while gone, right? "

" Of course, of course. I pulled all the strings last night. " Bulma sweatdropped, waving her hand at him.

" So, who'd you get to fill in for you while you were gone? " Videl asked.

dl

/dl

" Mr. Popo enjoys Mr. Popo's new hat very much! " the genie grinned as he sat in the ruler's chair wearing a hat

simliar to his old one only with the a sticker reading "Temporary Ruler Until King Piccolo's Return" written on the front.

Dende seethed stubbornly in the corner, upset, " I bet Piccolo picked you just so he could taunt me and I couldn't

be the Ruler. "

" Most likely, Mr. Popo agrees. Piccolo does enjoy the occational taunt at Dende's expense. Also, Mr. Popo has the

hundreds of years of senority of which Dende does not have. "

Dende sighed, " Yeah. "

Mr. Popo hopped out of his chair and flung open the windows on the next wall, " And now for the parade! "

dl

/dl

" Oh, I found somebody. " Piccolo said cooly.

" That's good. " she smiled in reply, " Oof! " Videl clutched her stomach. Piccolo and Gohan looked over at her,

" It kicked. " Videl whispered.

" Ah. " Piccolo nodded.

" You sure you'll be oh-kay..? " Gohan asked.

" I'll be fine, really. " Videl adjusted her saiyawoman helmet.

Raditsu looked over his shoulder and sweatdropped, " We seem to be gaining quite a crowd back there. "

" Oh, I made an announcement of us going on an Outer Space mission over the PA system this morning and invited all

the other Capsule Corp residents to come watch us lift off! " Bulma said cheerfully, " O..of course I didn't tell them WHY

we were going into outer space, private matter you know. "

" H..hai. " Raditsu sweatdropped.

Bura happily dashed past them and into the ship carrying a package, " I'm gonna bring Toussan's royal armor and

snazzy red cape for him to wear if he's too shellshocked to wear a gi. I also brought a spare pair of pants, boxers, his

gloves, boots, and Toussan's "SEME" shirt! " she held up the shirt with the four letters in big black font on them.

Goku, Chi-Chi, and Goten teleported onto the grass just as the others were entering the ship. Goku appeared normal,

no strange sparkles or anything.

Chi-Chi smiled, " See, all you needed was to simply sleep it off. "

" I feel BETTER, Chi-chan! " Goku chirped.

" Hey Son-kun, ready to save Vegeta! " Bulma said happily, walking up to them.

The large saiyajin was back in his saiyajin armor, " Mmm-hmm! " he nodded, then clasped his hands together, " I hope

Veggie will be alright. "

" I hope so too. I still have absolutely no idea which way all of this will climax. "

Goku looked down and sweatdropped to see a worried Chuquita standing there.

" Hi! " she grinned, perking up.

" How did you get here? " Bulma sweatdropped as well.

" Oh, I live there. First floor hallway on the right first door on the left. " she motioned back at Capsule Corp.

Goku tilted his head, " And we just now found this out? "

" ... " Bulma blinked, then sighed, " Why not? Practically everybody else lives in my house by now! "

Turles poked his head out of the top of the ship, " Oh, look who it is how very convinent! " he whipped out a huge

"LEVEL 3" sign and held it over his head. Next to the words was a doodle of Goku hugging Vegeta from behind. Bura peeked out

and glared at Turles, then held up a near-identical Level 3 sign with the exception that hers had Vegeta hugging Goku from

behind.

A heavy wave of confusion overcame Goku, " Level 3? ...what does that mean? A stage in a videogame perhaps? "

Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes at the girl and cracked her knuckles, " NEITHER. " she said bluntly, " Goku and the Ouji

are perfectly fine the way they are. PLATONIC. "

Chuquita sweatdropped and laughed nervously, " Ah, I uh, I'm gonna head back to my room now where I'm safe from the

overly-intense peer pressure currently directed at me 'n my indecisive indecisiveness. " she backed up and grabbed the front

door to Capsule Corp, " Goodluck, Son Goku! "

" Thank you! " Goku said cheerfully, waving.

" Come on Goku-san, let's get into the ship so I can test this new sword out on that pair of Rule-Breaking signs. "

she whipped out her weapon.

" Whatever you say Chi-chan! " Goku saluted her and followed her off into the spaceship.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" WOW...I **like** traveling through outer space, Jitto. " Gogeta wagged his tail as he stared out one of the windows

in the ship. The group were nearing the end of the North Galaxy and were a third of the way to the East Galaxy. They were now

one day into their journey.

" Yeah, once we rescue Mommy, we should go on trips like this all the time! " Vejitto nodded in agreement.

Turles took a deep breath of contentment as he sat at the Captain's seat, " Ah, outer space, how I've missed it. "

" Travelled a lot, did you? " Raditsu cocked an eyebrow.

The evil type-3 saiyajin grinned, " Heh, that's a rather powerful underestimation. But really, in general type-3

saiyajin luv to roam the land and any place they can reach, by foot or otherwise. "

Bulma glanced back at Goku, " That explains a few things. "

" So, how did you get this ship? It's so nice. " Veggy asked.

" Would you believe I purchased it? " Turles smirked.

" ... "

Turles sweatdropped, " Would you believe my former lackeys coerced someone into purchasing it for me? "

" THAT I'd believe. " Raditsu nodded.

" You know lackey, the lackey offer's still up if you'd like to.. "

" ..I'm not your lackey and I have no desire to be one. "

" Impressive. " Turles chuckled, amused, " That one sounded almost as if you'd prepared it ahead of time. I like that

in a lackey. "

" ... " Raditsu sat there uneasily for a moment, then turned to Goku, " Please switch seats with me. "

" Yes, good job lackey, switch seats with my fellow type-3 saiyajin. I'd like to have a nice peasant-to-peasant chat

with him about Vegeta-san. " Turles rubbed his hands together maliciously.

" Over my dead body you will. " Chi-Chi snorted from on the other side of Goku.

" Aww, let's not resort to murder now. " he grinned wickedly, " I'd simply enjoy giving Kakarrotto a few pointers.. "

" ..NO! " she snapped, " He had an incident last night and he's just starting to feel better again and I don't need

you to mess it all up even if I do agree with you that Goku-san is an excellent seme. "

" To Vegeta-sa.. "

" ..to ME! "

" You don't treat him much like a seme. "

" Umm, Chi-chan? " Goku spoke up.

" Quiet Goku-san I'm having a mental duel. Good preparation for when I see the Ouji again. If I appear rusty to him

he'll go in for the kill. " she narrowed her eyes.

Goku sat back in his chair, " I am SO CONFUSED! "

" Here Kaasan, have a bag of fish-flavored potato chips! " Gogeta smiled, handing him said bag.

" Thank you Goggie. " Goku grinned.

" You are welcome! "

" I have a hatch inside one of the chairs in this group that when this red button is pushed opens up and sucks the

person on that particular seat out of the ship and into deep space. " Turles smirked, " Feelin lucky? "

" Maybe I am. " Chi-Chi smirked back.

" Erm, could we maybe change the conversation to something that doesn't involve an arguement, maybe? " Bulma laughed

nervously.

" Aww I'm just messin with her, Bulma. I wouldn't send a fellow fan of "type-3 saiyajin as semes" out into space like

that. " Turles grinned, " Besides, she's right. She does need the practice for when we run into Vegeta-san again. "

" Well...that's, good. I suppose. " Bulma let out a minor sigh of relief.

" You worry too much, Bulma. Relax. We can defeat Brolli and if we can't do it physically there's always the option

of sticking HIS head out into deep space where it will explode or launching him along with his spaceship into a black hole

once we've rescued Vegeta-san. "

" This ship could really toss Brolli's ship into a black hole? " Raditsu said, surprised.

" No. This ship has the ability to actually CREATE a black hole. I would merely have it create one directly next to

the ship. Brolli can't teleport or breathe in space.. "

" ..unless he tries that super-barrier of his.. " Chi-Chi spoke up.

" ..he won't if he's unconsious.. " Turles replied, then turned back to Raditsu, " ..so he'll have no means of

escape. "

" Tossing the Big Meanie into a black hole sounds FUN! " Goku grinned, snacking on his fish-flavored chips.

Bulma sweatdropped.

" Hai, it does indeed. However I would only use that as an emergancy plan. Generating a black hole takes a gigantic

amount of the ship's power. We may not have enough fuel to get back to Earth if I were to use it. " Turles said grimly.

" Ohh. " Goku looked down, slightly disappointed.

" Maybe we should just concentrate on training for now. " Chi-Chi said thoughfully.

" I could banter back and forth with you a few more times if you're up to it. " Turles glanced over his shoulder at

her.

" No, I mean actual physical training. " she reached for the case on her back containing her sword.

" Ah, good idea actually. I think I'll put the ship on autopilot and do some training of my own. " Turles stretched

his arms, then hit a few buttons and got out of his chair.

" We should practice our Gotenks moves, Trunks! " Goten chirped.

" Yeah! " Trunks smirked in a Veggie-ish way, " Hey Gohan? "

" Umm, yeah? " the older demi-saiyajin sweatdropped.

" Would you mind being our sparring partner? "

" Pleeeeeease? " Goten's eyes widened up at him.

" Uh, I guess so. Just as long as its not anything too dangerous. We can't have you accidentally destroying any part

of the ship. " Gohan said, recalling Gotenks's personality when compared to the two demi-saiyajin he was made up of.

" Haha! GREAT! " Goten beamed, then grabbed Gohan's wrist, " Come on niichan let's go! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ...ah, thanks for the update Kakarrotto. Goodbye. " Bejito finished, then took his hand off Kaio-sama's shoulder

and turned to the others, " Well, they're off into outer space already and nearing the East Galaxy. They should reach

Brolli's spaceship in about 3 days. "

" Wonderful! " Ruby nodded thoughtfully.

" ▫YAWWWWN▫ " Kaio-sama rubbed his eyes.

" You oh-kay? " Celipa asked him.

" Of COURSE I'm not oh-kay! Don't any of you ever sleep! " the kai exclaimed. He pointed to the ou and ouho, " YOU

TWO wouldn't stop lip-locking last night...like a cheesy romance novel ugh...don't you know how thin the walls are in

there? "

" Well you'd think with you being the "Lord of Worlds" you'd be able to afford thicker walls... " Bejito trailed off,

looking away.

" Or earplugs. " Ruby spoke up.

" And YOU TWO.. " Kaio-sama turned to Bardock and Celipa. Bardock sweatdropped and Celipa waved, " Must've been

sparring all night and into the early morning hours! The entire planet nearly split into pieces from it! AND LOOK AT MY

TREE! "

The four saiyajin glanced over to see Kaio-sama's tree was missing its two large branches.

Celipa whipped them out from behind her and handed them to Kaio-sama, " Here you go! "

Kaio-sama sweatdropped.

" Well...you see it started out as a simple sparring match but somehow it escalated into a sword fight..though I'm

not exactly sure how that happened. " Bardock folded his arms, befuddled.

" I think that was after we started using the apples as projectiles, but before we got onto the roof. " Celipa

scratched her head, " Geez you spar long enough and you start forgetting parts of the actual battle. "

Kaio-sama twitched, about to snap but calmed himself down, " Listen. You four can either find another planet to

temporarily live on and another Kai to temporarily harass, OR you could just go to sleep at night like the rest of us. "

" But...we don't sleep. We're dead. " Celipa cocked an eyebrow.

" Yes, but **I'M** alive! And I do! " Kaio-sama pointed to just above his head. There was no halo present there or

above Bubbles' head as well.

" OH. " Bardock said.

" You know I really didn't notice that when we got here I just sort of assumed...you know, since this is

otherworld... " Bejito told Bardock.

" If its any consolation, we did have fun. " Celipa pointed out.

" ... " Kaio-sama slapped himself on the forehead, " Ohhhh. "

" Back on Bejito-sei, the royal bedroom had soundproof doors... " Ruby trailed off in reminiscence.

" Yeah... " Bejito grinned, " If it wasn't for Freeza, Vegeta'd probably be one of 7 or 8 kids by now. "

Bardock sweatdropped, " Would we really need that many Vegetas running around? "

Celipa wandered off towards Kaio-sama's house again, then noticed a piece of folded up paper on the windowsill,

" Hey, what's this? "

" That's the menu for the Otherworld Food Service. Its how food gets delivered to the Kai Planets. " Kaio-sama

explained.

" REALLY? " Celipa said, surprised.

" Realllly. " Bejito rubbed his hands together deviously.

" Really. " the kai said flatly.

" On a completely unrelated note, Kaio-**sama**, you wouldn't happen to have a phone on this planet anywhere, would

you? " Bejito said with a false polite smile.

" ...I'll order you all some food as long you all keep quiet during the night. " the kai lamented.

" Great! " Bardock said, " Thanks Kaio-sama. "

" Hai! Thanks so much! " Celipa smiled.

" Can I take the order? " Bejito raised his hand with an evil grin on his face.

" No. "

" ...kuso. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" YAHH YAH YAH YAH! " Chi-Chi swung her sword while wearing her armor. Goku dodged and blocked each blow as they

bounced about the empty room.

Mirai passed the doorway and sweatdropped, " That looks familiar. "

" Hey Mirai! " Goku chirped.

" ▫SWOOOSH▫ "

" ▫TCH▫ " Goku stopped the sword between his fingers.

" Wow...Goku-san you're good. " Chi-Chi said in awe.

" Heh- I bet you could easily hit the Big Meanie with that if I distract him. " Goku said.

" Yeah, besides after seeing that bazooka I doubt he'll be expecting a sword. " Chi-Chi snickered, putting her

sword away, " I can't get serious while fighting you anyway, Goku-sa. " she sighed.

" Hey Chi-Chi can I test that out for a minute? " Mirai asked, coming inside.

" Sure! " she took her sword back out of its case, " You use them all the time, I trust you with it. "

" I'm so happy so many people came with us to save Veggie. Veggie's defeat-the-bad-guy plans always require backup

and the more the better! " Goku nodded.

" ▫Swing▫SWING▫swing▫... " Mirai swung the sword back and forth, " Huh, this is nice. It's a lot lighter than it

looks considering its size. How was it forged? "

" Can't tell ya, village secret. " Chi-Chi smiled.

" Aw.. " Mirai frowned. He swung it one more time, then handed it back to Chi-Chi, " It's a good sword though. You

could definately cause some serious damage with it. "

Chi-Chi put her sword away in its case, " I could test it out against yours, did you bring it? "

" Hai. Its in storage, or what we're using for storage. Be right back. " the demi-saiyajin from the alternate

timeline left the room.

Chi-Chi walked over to one of the few chairs in the room and sat down, " I'm gonna rest of a little while, oh-kay

Goku-san? "

" Sure! " Goku chirped.

" I'm so glad you're feeling better. " she said, then closed her eyes and leaned against the wall.

" Me too. " the large saiyajin's tail wagged.

" ... "

" ... "

" ▫Sniff▫sniff▫ _:Chocolate?.:_ " Goku blinked. He glanced over to see a trail of brownies leading out of the room

and around the corner, " Gasp! A trail of pastries just for me? " he wandered out of the room, following the brownies in

hopes they lead to some gigantic pile of tasty snacks only to turn the corner to nearly bump right into..

" ..hey there, Kakarrotto. " Turles smirked, tossing an unopened packet of brownies repeatedly into the air, " How

ya doing? "

" May I have those brownies, Turles? " Goku asked, pointing to the unopened packet, " Chi-chan does not a-llow me to

eat off the floor...unless I'm outside and its some kind of animal that I'd just hunted, but you can't hunt pastries in the

outdoors, so...can I have it? "

" Perhaps. Perhaps. If you'd let me speak with you in private for a moment. "

" In private? " Goku looked around to see the hallway was empty.

" Yes, here, come into the regeneration tank room. " the evil type-3 saiyajin opened the door and ushered Goku

inside, then followed him soon after, closing the door behind them.

Goku looked around, a little uneasy due to the various health-related instruments that were probably littered inside

the drawers of the cabinets in the room.

" Your ki seemed to fluxuating quite awkwardly the other evening. Anything crossing your mind lately? Anything you'd

like to talk to me about? I'd be glad to lend you my input and I won't tell a soul about whatever's bothering you, be it

personal matter, or maybe a non-platonic one? "

" ... " Goku laughed nervously, " I..I think I'd like to go now. " he backed up towards the door.

" Don't you want the brownies? "

" I am not really sure anymore. " Goku grabbed the doorknob.

" Tsk tsk, denial and suppression? Kakarrotto I'd expect that sort of thing out of Vegeta-san, not you. " Turles

shook his head in mock-disappointment.

" Well then...then that is just too bad for you. I am not allowed to break the rules and ESPECIALLY not Rule Number

One.. "

" ..Rule Number 1 is on its last legs and you know it. " Turles smirked, still tossing the brownies in the air.

" It is NOT! " Goku stomped a foot on the ground, a flushline covering his nose.

" Says the saiyajin wearing his Vegeta-san-esque armor who's been living in Vegeta-san's room for the past couple

months, training in Vegeta-san's gravity room, sleeping in Vegeta-san's **bed?** "

" That does not mean anything! " Goku's entire face was flushed pink by now.

" You're much more accepting of it than Vegeta-san would be. Your only problem, Kakarrotto, is you have those rules

of hers holding you back. "

" I'm leaving now. " Goku nervously reached for the doorknob again and missed, startling himself.

" You can escape me but you can't escape yourself, Kakarrotto. "

" You are starting to sound like that voice that says all the naughty thoughts in my head that I have to block out

because I'm not allowed to think them. " Goku said quietly, looking down at his hands.

" That's your own voice, Kakarrotto. All type-3 saiyajin sound practically identical. " Turles blinked.

" But the way it has been talking about **Veggie** lately sounds like something out of a PG-13 movie! And I'm not even

allowed to SEE PG-13 movies without Chi-chan! " Goku exclaimed, " It talks about things like hot fudge and whipped cream and

o-ccationally even sprinkles! "

" Well you just think on that, hai Kakarrotto? I'm sure once we find Vegeta-san he'll be able to set everything

right for you. "

" You..you mean Veggie knows why the naughty thoughts have been popping up more often and can stop them so Chi-chan

does not get mad at me for breaking the most important rule of all which I have not broken.. "

" ..yet. "

" ... " Goku sweatdropped, " Hai. "

" Yup. Vegeta-san's got all the answers you're looking for Kakarrotto. He IS the answer. "

" Really? "

" Mmm-hmm. "

" That sounds nice. And makes me that much more excited to see Veggie again since Veggie can answer my questions! "

" See? Everything'll turn out good in the end, Vegeta-san's end if you're lucky. Here's your brownies! " he handed

them to Goku.

" Thank you! " Goku wagged his tail, " And thank you for the confusing yet informative conversation, Turles! "

" Sure. No problem. " he smirked back.

Goku grinned, then left the room, " That was nice of him to still give me the brownies after all that. And now that I

know that Veggie can help me get rid of the naughty thoughts I feel GREAT! " he gushed.

" As long as you're feeling great, Kakarroujo, how about a nice t-shirt to wear upon finding Toussan! "

Goku blinked and looked down to see Bura grinning. She was holding up a white t-shirt Goku's size with the word

"UKE" written in big black letters in a slightly fancier font than Vegeta's "SEME" t-shirt.

" I find any boost to Toussan's most-likely-frustrated-ego will not only make him feel better but help him feel

well enough to concoct one of his brilliant how-to-defeat-the-bad-guy schemes! " Bura nodded thoughtfully.

" I still do not know what an uke is, Bura. " Goku sweatdropped.

" Aw that's oh-kay. If you wear it, I'll have Toussan promise to tell you what it means! "

" REALLY? " Goku gasped, " That is one of the things I have often asked Veggie but he has always a-voided the

answer! "

" Well if you wear it so Toussan can see it looks on you, he'll give you the answer. " she grinned.

" Wow, there are a lot of Veggie-giving-me-answers promises going a-round today. " Goku said cheerfully, putting the

t-shirt on over his armor and opening the package of brownies.

" GOKU-SAN! "

Goku glanced over his shoulder and beamed, " HI Chi-chan! Are you here to give me presents in return that Veggie

answer even **more** of my lifelong questions that I have asked Veggie and he has usually responded by laughing nervously and

walking out of the room? "

" ... " Chi-Chi slapped herself on the forehead, " Ugh... " she glanced over at Bura, " You gave him the shirt, I'm

assuming? " she said, noticing Bura's "Toussan for Permanent Seme" t-shirt.

" ...maybe. "

" Did you give him the brownies too? "

Bura cocked an eyebrow, " No, I didn't give Kakarroujo any snacks. "

" Hn.. " Chi-Chi looked to her left and let out a shriek to see Turles suddenly standing there, " AHH! " she jumped

back, " Don't, do that! " Chi-Chi sputtered.

" I gave Kakarrotto the "snacks" actually. "

" Look Chi-chan! They're the ones with the chocolate chips baked right inside! " Goku waved the packet in the air.

" Lovely. " she said flatly, " Now give me the pastry and t-shirt, Goku-san. " Chi-Chi sighed.

" But Chi-chan... " Goku pouted.

" You don't know if he tampered with those brownies. They're not safe to eat. " she pointed to Turles.

" I wouldn't exactly say "tampered" with... " Turles trailed off.

Chi-Chi paled, then snatched the remaining brownie out of Goku's hands, " Give me that! "

" Ohh.. " Goku frowned.

" I'll make you a whole batch of brownies, don't get upset. "

" A whole batch! " Goku gasped with joy.

" Yup. Infact I'll make you two batches if you hand over that shirt. "

He frowned, " But Chi-chan Bura said if I wear this shirt when I go to see Veggie it'll make Veggie feel better. "

" I'm sure the Ouji will be happy to see you no matter WHAT shirt you're wearing. Now just give it to me. "

" Hai Chi-chan. " Goku took the t-shirt off and handed it over.

" Here. I believe this is yours, " Chi-Chi tossed the t-shirt back over to Bura, " And this is yours. " she tossed

the brownie to Turles.

" Remember Kakarrotto, if you ever have any questions, you know anything at all concerning Vegeta-san and those

perfectly-natural saiyajin urges and desires, feel free to ask. " Turles said.

" Goku-sa does **not** have any "natural saiyajin urges" about the Ouji. Do you Goku-san. " Chi-Chi turned to Goku and

smiled.

" ...I do not know. " Goku said with a blank, confused look on his face.

Turles and Bura grinned.

Chi-Chi stood there, nervous sweat dripping down her face, " Ah hahaha, oh Goku-san you're such a kidder. " she

grabbed him by the arm, " COME ON. "

" Yes Chi-chan. " Goku squeaked out as she dragged him back down the hall.

" This is fun. " Turles snickered, " Not to mention levels more entertaining than simply searching out ki-enhancing

snackfoods and ways to grow them. "

" Haha, yeah! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Aw Vejita you look **wonderful**. It fits you perfectly. " Brolli said, stepping away from the smaller saiyajin to

get a better look.

" You really think so? " Vegeta smiled, claspings his hands together, " I..I mean I felt a little uneasy at first

about wearing something this color and I wasn't sure why...but I'm glad you like it Burori-sama, it makes me feel better. "

" You're welcome Vejita. Do you need me to help you take it off? Wouldn't want it to get dirty before the ceremony. "

the densetsu offered.

" No, I think I got it. "

" Are you **sure?** "

" ... " the ouji blinked, " I, I really do think I.. "

" ..here let me help you Vejita-chan. Can't have you accidentally hurting yourself. " Brolli lifted the ceremonial

outfit off the smaller saiyajin, " I'll go put it away for you. "

" Oh-kay! " Vegeta smiled. He suddenly paused, " Hey, Burori-sama? "

" Yes? " Brolli looked over his shoulder.

" When is my otokohime ceremony anyways? " Vegeta tilted his head.

Brolli paused for a minute, stumped, " You know I was so frustrated earlier that I really didn't think I'd get this

far... " he mumbled to himself, " Umm, I don't ever remember there being any set date. " he folded his arms in thought, then

got and idea, " HAH! My birthday! "

" Huh? "

" My birthday's coming up soon, we could have it on my birthday so not only will we celebrate the anniversary of my

existance, but we'll celebrate the beginning of your official Otokohimehood and my official Oujidom! "

" Sounds great! " Vegeta gushed, then paused, feeling something fuzzy in the back of his mind. His eyebrows knitted

in confusion.

" Vejita? "

" Burori-sama, do, I have a birthday coming up...? " Vegeta looked up at him, baffled.

Brolli froze, _:That's right. I have the same birthday as KAKARROTTO:_ he mentally seethed the name out in anger,

" Don't be silly Vejita, your birthday's in October. " Brolli said, telling the truth this time and actually feeling better

about doing so.

Vegeta tracked though his mind for a moment, " Oh yeah! I'm October 31st! Haha...then why do I remember some other

birthday... "

" You probably just got some dates confused..it's rather common for victims who've sustained head injuries. " the

densetsu explained.

" Ohhhh. " Vegeta said, understandings.

" Here, let me help you get the rest of your clothes back on so you can help me make a special cake for the

occation. " Brolli picked Vegeta's shirt up off the ground.

" You're going to actually allow **me** to help you bake something? " the ouji said in awe, then glomped him from the

side, " Oh THANK YOU Burori-sama! I've wanted to try to make delicious foods for so long now! "

" You're welcome, Vejita. " Brolli smirked back, rubbing the ouji on the back, _:Heh, how wonderful, Kakarrotto will_

_permanently lose all possible chances at making Vejita his; on his BIRTHDAY! BWAHAHA! Happy Birthday, Kakarrotto!.:_

" Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh... "

" Burori-sama why are you chuckling evilly like that? "

" Eh? Oh, I wasn't chuckling evilly, Vejita-chan. I was merely clearing my throat. ▫AHEM▫, ▫COUGH▫COUGH▫AHEM▫. "

Brolli coughed, then grinned.

Vegeta blinked, " ? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫Mix▫mix▫mix▫mix▫ "

" Are you alright over there with the icing, Vejita? " Brolli called from the other side of the room. They were in

the kitchen; Brolli was making a cake and had left Vegeta to make and dye the icing.

" H..hai Burori-sama. " the smaller saiyajin called over to him, then paused.

_35._

" Burori-sama, how old are you going to be? "

Brolli paused, a small cloud of confusion hover over him, " Ya know, I'm not really sure. I stopped counting

_:around the time Toussan had that hideous device invented:_ a while ago...I think I've gotta be in my late 20's, early 30's,

either way the exact number doesn't matter in the long run, what with our lifespan lasting at least 500 years. "

" Oh. " he said sadly.

" Anything wrong with that? " Brolli tilted his head curiously.

" No I just, I thought I remembered something. "

" What? " the densetsu shifted around uneasily.

" 35. The number just popped into my head and I thought, I thought maybe that was how old you were turning. " Vegeta

said innocently.

Brolli paled, _:GEEZ, **35**? I'm surprised. That must be how old Kakarrotto's going to be as well.:_ " I'm sure its

nothing, Vejita. Best not to concentrate too hard on what you're doing. You wouldn't want to give yourself a headache. "

Vegeta continued to mix the icing. He picked up the yellow dye and poured it in, then continued to mix. His right

ear started to itch and he reached to scratch it.

_:Oh Veggie I'm so confused!.:_

" ! " Vegeta froze as his mixing spoon fell into the bowl.

" ▫Plop▫ "

" Vejita? " Brolli said.

The ouji wasn't listening. He pulled his hand away and stared at it, _:What was that? Some kind of walkie-talkie in_

_my head?.:_ he glanced back to make sure Brolli wasn't paying attention to him, then gently raised his hand to his right ear

again.

_:If only you were here with me right now to explain all this to me! Oh Veggie I miss you so much, you always know_

_what to say Veggie how I hope you're alright!.:_ the voice sobbed. Somehow Vegeta knew this person was sitting on a bed in an

unfamiliar room all alone and feeling like their brain was being ripped in two.

Vegeta bit his lip, then mustered up his courage and spoke, " Hello? "

the person shot to their feet in a mixture of shock and pure unadulterated joy. For some reason a flushmark

appeared over the bridge of the ouji's nose and something deep in the back of his mind sputtered nervously about it being

"purely platonic".

" Vejita... "

The ouji looked over to see Brolli standing there. He grabbed Vegeta's right hand and pulled it off his ear.

" Burori-sama! There's someone in my head and they're really sad and lonely. " Vegeta exclaimed.

" ... " Brolli was looking off in the direction of the control room with a stern look on his face.

" Umm...Burori-sama, could you let go of my hand, I'd like to talk to her...or him...it was a higher-pitched voice

like a type-3 saiyajin's so I couldn't really tell.. "

" ..Vejita you are not allowed to put your hand there until I take care of this. " Brolli said, letting go.

" But, but Burori-sama! "

" Vejita I have to go to the control room, but I can't bring you with me this time. Will you be oh-kay in here by

yourself? " the densetsu asked, concerned for the smaller saiyajin.

" I..suppose so. " Vegeta looked around, " I haven't been by myself before, at least not that I can remember... " he

trailed off uneasily.

" I'll only be gone for a moment, Vejita. I promise. " Brolli bent down to the ouji's height and smiled, " No more

than 5 minutes, oh-kay? " he held up all five finger of his hand.

Vegeta nodded bravely.

" Good. " Brolli got back up and quickly headed for the door. He opened and shut it behind him, then practically

flew down the hallway towards the control room. He screeched to halt before the door and nearly slipped as he grabbed the

handle and flung it open. Brolli dashed to the controls, " Computer, I need a readout of every heatsource within a thousand

mile radius! " he ordered.

A "Searching" display came up on screen and a moment later an overhead projection appeared showing a much brighter

hot of heat than that of his own ship heading straight for them.

" ...Kakarrotto. " the densetsu narrowed his eyes, " And you've brought some friends I see. I don't know how you

found us Kakarrotto but you're going to wish you hadn't. I spared you and your friends lives for Vejita's sake. I spared your

entire planet. And yet that's not enough to keep you away from my Vejita. " he stood up straight, " I will not spare you

again. Kakarrotto if you manage to step one foot inside this ship it shall seal your fate. I will kill you even before you

set those unworthy eyes upon my otokohime. " he hit the close key on his control panel, " You have a family who loves you and

countless friends across Earth and dozens of other planets throughout the galaxies; and you're STILL not happy? Ah well,

whether or not **you're** content is of no importance to me OR Vejita. However, I'll be happy to fulfill your deathwish with

a slaughter not even Vejita has seen the likes of before. Have a fun last two days of your life, Kakarrotto. " he cracked

his knuckles and turned off the monitor, " Make 'um count. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Veggie... " Goku stood there in the middle of his room, his mouth agape, " I heard Veggie. I HEARD VEGGIE! " he

gushed with excitement, then ran to the door and nearly pulled it off its hinges, " BULMA! BULMA YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT I

JUST HEARD TH.. "

" ▫Bonk▫KABOOOM▫! " something hit Goku and exploded in his face.

" –wahhhh.. " Goku fell over, twitching.

" Oops! Sorry Toussan! I thought you were Gohan. "

The large saiyajin shook the soot off him and sat up to see Gotenks and three of his ghosts hovering beside him,

" Oh, Gotenks. " Goku blinked, not having seen the dance fusion since Christmas, " Hi! " he waved.

" Hi! " Gotenks grinned, " Gohan and I are doing a sort of hide-and-seek training exercise, have you seen him. "

" If I told you were he was wouldn't that be cheating? " Goku sweatdropped.

" Well actually it all depends on your point of view.. " Gotenks trailed off mock-innocently.

" ... "

" ... "

" BULMA! " Goku jumped to his feet and raced down the hall towards her ki, " BULMA BULMA I HEARD VEGGIE! " he burst

into her room, " OHBULMAITWASTHEGREATESTTHINGIVEFELTINMONTHSTHATWASNOTAIDEDBYFEELINGSOFCONFUSIONANDAWKWARDNESS! "

" Uh... " Bulma sat there infront of her laptop, staring up at him with a blank look on her face, " Son-kun? "

" I HEARD VEGGIE! " Goku plopped directly infront of her, " I was just sitting there on my bed thinking about all the

stuff that Turles said and Bura semi-countersaid and Chi-chan completely counter-said to both Turles and Bura and I had my

hand leaning on my left ear which is portara-bonded to Veggie's right ear and all of a sudden I heard Veggie talk to me

through the bond and he said "Hello"! " Goku's arms waved excitedly up and down in the air as he bounced around in his seat

like he'd had 5 or 6 super-caffeinated beverages before he'd entered the room.

" Wait, you just talked to Vegeta? " her eyes lit up.

" Well, I would not say ac-tually had a conversation with...but I did hear Veggie say hello and Veggie definately

heard me before he said it. " Goku nodded determindly.

" Oh Son-kun that's GREAT! " Bulma hugged him, " If we're close enough for your portara bond to work even with

Brolli's shield in place we must be getting closer! "

" AND IT MEANS VEGGIE'S **ALIVE!** " Goku hugged back, then let go and bounced out of the room, " CHI-CHAN, GOGGIE,

JI-CHAN EVERYBODY GUESS WHAT VEGGIE'S A-LIVE! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫Knock▫knock▫. " Brolli knocked on the door to kitchen, " Hey Vejita-chan, I'm ba..AAAACK! " he let out a scream of

horror.

" OhhhhHHHHHHHHhhhhhhh.. " Vegeta moaned, laying on his back in only his briefs on the kitchen floor covered in

bright orange icing. Infact the entire room was now splattered with said colored icing. There were multiple industrial-size

empty bottles of red and yellow food dye strewn about the room.

" Uhhhhhhh... " Brolli's bottom-left eyelid twitched.

Vegeta scooped a large dollop of orange icing off the floor with his finger and ate and swallowed it whole, letting a

huge purr rip that was twice the size of the one Brolli'd heard in the gravity room a month ago. He tilted his head further

upsidedown to see Brolli standing there staring out at his icing-covered kitchen, " Oh Burori-sama! I've just discovered I

ADORE the color orange! It's the most sensual color I've ever seen! " he gushed, clasping his icing-splattered hands together

and letting out a dreamy sigh, " I even want to dye my ceremonial gown orange as well! May I pleeeease? " the ouji's eyes

sparkled wide with excitement.

Brolli motionlessly lifted his left arm and pressed the top with his right hand.

" WAIYAIYAIYAIYAI! " Vegeta's body sputtered as his crown shocked him. The ouji fell over, unconsious, " ▫THUMP▫! "

Brolli pulled out a pair of tinted green sunglasses and put them on to detract from the massive amount of orange in

the room, " No more red food dye for you. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Veh-gee's a-liiive! Veh-gee's a-liiive! " Goku happily chanted as he bounced around the spaceship, " Veggie's

alive and he said he-llo to me and that means I get to see Veggie soon and he's gonna help me defeat the big meeeeanie! " he

said in a sing-song voice while doing a random little dance.

" Could you do something other than jumping around and singing for two seconds? " Piccolo sweatdropped.

Goku paused, realizing he had just been making a circle around the meditating namekian for the past 2 minutes,

" Oh. You're right Piccolo! I should do something constructive! " he pounded his fist determindly onto his palm.

" Good. " Piccolo nodded and reclosed his eyes.

" I'm gonna go draw a picture for **Veggie!** "

Piccolo sweatdropped, " ... "

" See you later Piccolo! " Goku waved, then dashed off.

The tall namekian shook his head and sighed, then went back to his meditation.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Gohan. "

" AHH! " the demi-saiyajin jumped, then sweatdropped and laughed embarassingly when he noticed who it was, " Oh hi

Videl. "

" Hey. Listen I have to go to the bathroom, can you cover for me until I get out. "

" Cover you from what? " he blinked.

" I don't want to be standing there washing my hands and have your mom suddenly come into the room and notice the

obvious, erm, growth in my mid-area. " she motioned to her pregnant belly, " The cape covers it from infront but you can

still tell from the side. "

" Sure Videl! I'll keep watch! " Gohan gave her a thumbs up.

" Thanks Gohan. " she smiled gratefully and gave him a kiss, then hurriedly dashed into the nearby bathroom only to

poke her head out a second later, " Gohan? "

" Yes? "

" Why are you hiding in that corridor? "

" Training exercise. "

" ...? "

" With Gotenks. "

" OH.. " she paled, " He's not the most merciful of training opponents. "

" Hahaha...tell me about it. " Gohan laughed nervously.

" Well, goodluck! "

" Thanks! "

Videl closed the door behind her. Gohan once again glanced left and right, checking for any nearby fused ki's.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

_:" ZZzzz...ZZzz...ZZzz... " Vegeta snored softly as he lay there under the dozen or so of expensive sheets._

_" Hey there. "_

_" Huh? " the ouji opened his eyes and let out a gasp to see a complete stranger laying under the covers to his left,_

" _AHHH! WHO ARE YOU! And how did you get in here? Burori-sama doesn't allow anyone onto his ship! " he panicked, then paused,_

" _Wait a minute...why am I worried about **you?** I don't even know who you are. "_

_" Oh Veggie... " the figure snuggled up and hugged him tightly, " I knew you'd protect me. I missed you so much. "_

_" Veggie... " Vegeta trailed off, " Protect? " he stared at the figure as if trying to grasp what it meant._

_" Mmm-hmm. " the figure nodded gently, " Afterall you are the great and powerful saiyajin no ouji who protects all_

_of his peasants and e-specially his favorite one from any and all oncoming danger. "_

_" I do...? " the ouji paused, then made a gasp of revelation, " I...I DO! I do, I protect you. I **am** the saiyajin no_

_ouji, and you're...you're.. " he lifted the figure's chin up to see him better in the light. The figure smiled warmly at_

_him, " You're... ":_

" Vejita? "

" HUH? " Vegeta's eyes flew open. A slight sense of sadness overcame him, " It was only a dream. "

" Vejita, if you don't mind me asking, exactly **why** are you holding your pillow that way? " Brolli, standing next to

the bed, asked.

" Umm.. " the smaller saiyajin turned to see his face was a mere centimeter away from what had been the "figure". His

face flushed for some unknown reason, " I...uh... "

" Vejita? "

" I had a dream. "

Brolli sat down on the side of the bed, " What kind of dream? " he said, bracing himself.

" There was this strange person, I, I think they might've been a saiyajin like us, and they were telling me that **I**

am the real saiyajin no ouji and that its my job to protect them from anyone who may wish to do them harm. "

" Did you, see what this "person" looked like. "

" Hai. " the ouji smiled, " I don't even know where to begin, it was the most beautiful saiyajin I've ever seen. And

such a **wonderful voice**, like some sweet heavenly melody not of this world... " he sighed in awe.

" ... " Brolli slapped himself on the forehead, " Oh Vejita, you know I how I hate to do this to you why do you keep

forcing it upon yourself. " he said sadly.

" Huh? " the ouji tilted his head in confusion, " Force what, Burori-sama? "

Brolli depressedly held up the device and promptly zapped the ouji. Vegeta fell back onto his bed and Brolli stood

up, " Oh Vejita. " he sighed, " Why do you continuously insist upon making **Kakarrotto** a part of your life. Why can't you

just let him be? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" YAH YAH YAH! " Chi-Chi and Mirai's swords traded blows.

" Heh, you know, even with as long as I've used this I've never had a battle against someone else who used a sword as

well? " Mirai said, the two of them struggling to knock either one's sword away.

" You should spar against some of my villagers then, you don't know what you're missing. " Chi-Chi nodded, then felt

felt something in her side not up, " Ohhhhhhh...you know what? Could, could we pause this for a second I think I need to use

the bathroom. "

" Uh..sure. " Mirai blinked, taking her sword as Chi-Chi rushed out of the room.

" Hmm...hmmm... " Gohan, in the corridor nearby, continued to keep a lookout for Gotenks or one of his ghosts.

" ▫WHOOSH▫! " Chi-Chi dashed past him.

" AHH! " the demi-saiyajin yelped.

" ▫Fwwwwooosh▫ " the water in the sink continued to run as Videl washed her hands in a slightly awkward manner due to

the large cape infront of her.

_:VIDEL!.:_

" ACK..▫sploosh▫! " she jumped, then sweatdropped to see her hands had hit the top of the faucet and splattered

water all over her cape, " Oh man. " Videl lifted it up and walked over to the drying machine on the side of the wall, " A

dryer? This'll take forever! Why can't he have a paper-towel rack instead? "

_:Videl?.:_

_:Yes Gohan?.:_

_:Quick! You gotta hide! My m..:_

" ▫POW▫! " Gohan was suddenly thrown back several feet into the hallway. A small figure landed before him, " HAHAHA!

Looks like I finally found you, huh Gohan! " Gotenks grinned, then pointed off at him, " SUPER KAMIKAZE GHOSTS! ATTACK! "

Four ghosts flew out from behind the dance fusion and lundged for Gohan who lept to his feet and assumed a defensive

position. He dodged the four ghosts with ease and spiraled through the air before landing directly infront of the chibi,

" Heh, you're gonna have to do better than that! " Gohan smirked, then froze, " OH NO! "

" Huh? " Gotenks blinked.

" ▫Creak▫ " the door the women's bathroom opened.

" Hey Gohan could you check the men's bathroom and see if there's any paper towels in there. My cape won't dry with

just the hot air and if I just leave it like this it sticks to my middle and you can tell that I'm.. " Videl turned to see

Chi-Chi standing there in wide-eyed shock, staring at her stomach.

" ... "

" ... "

" ..ah..bout to wish you congradulations, Chi-Chi. You're a grandma! "

Chi-Chi fell back and fainted, " ▫THUMP▫ "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫Chug▫chug▫chug▫chug▫chug▫ " a large, flying moving van with clouds for wheels hovered towards the north kai

planet.

" Hmm..I wonder if that's the food we ordered. " Bejito said curiously, looking through a pair of binoculars.

Kaio-sama grinned, " Yup, that's it. "

The van landed softly on the little planet and the driver and passanger's side doors opened to reveal three figures

coming out.

" GASP! " Celipa gasped in surprise, " SAIYAJIN? "

" Type-3 saiyajin peasants? " Bejito gawked.

Sure enough the driver and passangers were type-3 saiyajin peasants all dressed in their furry native village

outfits. The two passangers had on what looked like gi tops with wristbands and boots while the driver had on a briefs-like

fur, wristbands, and boots. The three saiyajin walked up to greet them.

" Oi! Kaio-sama na te lo pida. " the driver chirped, shaking his hand.

" Good to see you again. " Kaio-sama smiled, then let go.

" Uh...Kaio-sama? " Bardock inquired.

" Since Freeza feared the mushy psychic powers of the type-3 saiyajin and didn't allow any of them into his army,

most of them ended up living normal lives instead of being sent to dozens of planets in order to decimate the population.

Because of that, the majority of type-3 saiyajin ended up going, well, up here. " he smiled, " Since there were so many,

Enma-sama even designated them their own plot of land to set up their villages. Anyway they're very helpful and some of them

offered to do odd jobs around otherworld, like these three who deliver food to the kai planets. " he explained.

" Oh. " Bardock said, enlightened, then paused, " Wait, does that mean my Toussan's up here somewhere? "

" Probably. " Kaio-sama nodded.

" Hmmhmmhmm, hmmhmmhmm.. " one of the passangers hummed contently as he carried a large box of food out of the back

of the truck and dropped it on the ground infront of the house, then headed back while another carried an equally large box

towards it.

" We're not going to catch any germs from this, are we? " Bejito asked uneasily, poking one of the boxes.

" No of course not. That's the one agreement these three had to make with Enma-sama. They're not allowed to spread

their germs onto the food. " the kai nodded.

" Ah... " Bejito said, deep in thought. The driver glomped him and Bejito let out a scream, " AAAUGH! " he promptly

pushed the other saiyajin off, " DON'T DO THAT! " he sputtered in fright.

" Heeeee-! " the type-3 saiyajin grinned, " Ko dee pare, Ou-sama! "

" Yes, you'd better apologize. " Bejito said as proudly as he could despite the sudden shock to his nerves. The ou

dusted himself off.

" Heh, he likes you, Bejito. " Bardock smirked while Ruby stiffled her laughter.

" Shuddup. " the ou grumbled, annoyed, " Geez if one of them was going to do that why couldn't it have been one of

the ones who was actually semi-decently clothed! Why'd it have to be the one in the underwear! "

" You asked for it when you got all nervous about germs being in the food. " Ruby said casually, snickering.

" Bobo ze la ell kanpi dojo! " the driver shouted to the others two movers and picked up three boxes at once.

" Wow, he's definately the strongest of the group. " Celipa sweatdropped in surprise as the driver carried the three

boxes towards the door while the passangers each carried only one.

" I bet they're originally from a village nearby my Toussan's. " Bardock said, " The male type-3 saiyajin's outfits

look that way to let the female saiyajins know what kind of prospective mates the males would be. For instance that one who's

carrying several boxes at once and glomped Bejito earlier.. "

" ..must you mention that. " Bejito was still dusting himself off in semi-paranoia.

" ..is a seme. While the other two would be a little of each. If they were wearing pants in addition to the shirts

they'd be ukes. " Bardock finished, " But only a few type-3 saiyajin villages do that and it varies from one to another,

so.. "

" Oh GOD! You mean the SEME one hugged me! " Bejito freaked out. He turned to Kaio-sama, " I'll be using your

bathroom now. Excuse me. " and with that he ducked into the house, closing the door shut behind him and shutting every window

in the house.

Kaio-sama sweatdropped.

" Oop! " one of the passangers dropped the final of the 12 boxes, " ▫Whew▫. Kaio-sama! Nani yo! "

" Wow, that's it. " Ruby blinked, looking over the boxes. She grinned and rubbed her hands together, " We're

certainly going to have a feast tonight! "

" This is for you! " the other passanger happily handed the bill to Kaio-sama.

" Ah, thanks. " he sweatdropped.

" No te lase zobi pique tana, Ouho-sama. Kala sebo moma que ta! " the driver shook her hand.

" Aww, you're welcome. " Ruby smiled, then turned to Kaio-sama, " He says that they're very grateful for such a large

order and how happy each of their families will be when they find out. "

" Wait, each of you has a mate back at your, urm, new village? " Celipa blinked, confused.

" Hai! " one of the passangers chirped.

" I also have three children. " the other passanger nodded contently.

" Muu ta ne gifolo ante do. " the driver said, " Po pitana Ou-sama's "Oh no seme type-3 saiyajin how scary EEEK!" ma

neeta kaki tu nah. " he snickered wickedly.

" You were messing with him, were you. " Ruby laughed, " That's pretty funny. "

" Mmm-hmm! " the driver grinned, " Se, Turles-kun bape no senquesta da ne. "

Ruby blinked in surprise, " You're his FATHER! Really? "

" Haihai! " he nodded. The three of them headed back to the truck, " Goodbye Kaio-sama! "

" Urm, bye.. " the kai said, still in semi-shock from the price on his bill. The truck lifted off into the air and

blasted off into the sky.

" Huh. You learn something new everyday. " Ruby said, smiling.

" Ooh! Just look at all this FOOD! " Celipa opened the top to one of the boxes, " This is GREAT! "

" We should get dinner started then, don't you think. " Bardock said, eagerly eyeing up the mounds of delicious food.

" Yup! But we'll need a table. Kaio-sama do you know where we could find a table? " she asked the kai.

" Ah...yeah...kitchen closet, door on your right...can't miss it.. " Kaio-sama said, staring at his bill.

" Thanks! Come on Bardock! Let's go get ourselves a table! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Heh-heh-heh.. " Turles grinned victoriously as he stared at the screen. He hopped out of the captain's seat and

ran down the hall, " Kakarrotto! Kakarrotto we made it! We're here! "

" Hm? " Goku looked up from the drawing he was making for Vegeta, which consisted of the little ouji wearing the

blue gi and being glomped by Goku wearing an orange gi with the words "I Missed You" above them.

" We're here! We're directly below Brolli's ship. I've used the heat sensors and was able to create a 3-D model and

then.. "

" ... "

" ... "

" I can get us onto the ship in less than two hours. "

" YAY! " Goku gushed, pumping his fists into the air.

" Get everyone together Kakarrotto, we're going to see Vegeta-san again before the day is over! " Turles smirked.

" **VEGGIE!** "

" That's right. "

" **MY VEGGIE!** "

" Yup. "

" HAHAHA! Oh THANK YOU Turles! " he gave him a quick glomp, " This is the best day EVER! "

" Ah hahaha.. " Turles brushed himself off, " Hai. Would you like to help me dock the ship? I've found a way to

attach our roof to Brolli's unusually small docking bay door. "

" Yeah! The faster we get onto the big meanie's ship, the faster I can save Veggie! " Goku bounced around with

excitement, " And the faster I can save Veggie, the faster I can take him back home and.. "

" ..break a few rules together? " Turles smirked.

" ...uhh... " the other type-3 saiyajin's face flushed pink.

" I'm sure that "little blue gi" probably slips off with much more ease than those training uniform pants Vegeta-san

usually wears. "

" Uhhhhh... "

Turles patted him on the shoulder, " Meet you at the control room in 5 minutes, Kakarrotto. " he walked off.

" ...uhhhhhhhhhhhhh... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫Creak▫ " the door to the control room opened.

" Ah, Kakarrotto, finally. " Turles said, amused as he sat at the captain's chair. Raditsu was several chairs away

from the evil type-3 saiyajin.

" Where were you? It's been 15 minutes! And he's really hard to avoid! " Raditsu exclaimed, pointing at Turles, who

simply waved back. Raditsu sweatdropped.

Goku sat down in the seat next to Turles, " I had naughty thoughts a-bout Veggie, but since Chi-chan's unconsious I

gave myself a time out. "

" A time out. " Raditsu cocked an eyebrow.

" You know Kakarrotto, there's nothing wrong with reflecting on your long-buried-due-to-"The Rules" surfacing

thoughts of semeness. Embrace your semedom! Afterall, you're a type-3 saiyajin. Infact, three's your lucky number. "

" It..is? " Goku blinked, still a little disoriented.

" Of course! Lots of wonderful things come in 3's. Three meals a day, by two get one free, level three.. "

" ..huh? "

" Oh nothing. Nothing at all. " Turles snickered evilly, then hit a switch and pulled a nearby lever. The ship made

a small jerking motion. A second later a red light came on, blinking repeatedly.

" ▫BEEP▫BEEP▫BEEP▫BEEP▫ "

" ACK! What's that! Something's wrong! " Raditsu gasped.

" Nothing's wrong. That just means we've docked successfully. " Turles said.

" ...but, that light's red. "

" Yes? "

" Usually doesn't a red light mean "stop" and or "danger"? "

" Well, you see, lackey, "

" I'm not your lackey. "

" If this were a non-evil ship, I suppose the color for "we've safely docked ourselves under Brolli's ship" would be

green, **but**, since both I and my ship are evil.. "

" ..it's going to blink the color that usually signals something dangerous and life-threatening. " Raditsu said

flatly.

" Exactly! " Turles piped up.

Raditsu paused for a moment in shock, " Oh my God...I actually just comprehended his twisted logic with no help at

all! "

" Congradulations! " Turles applauded him.

Raditsu promptly stood up, pale, " I'll be leaving now. "

" Bye niichan! " Goku chirped, " Meet you at the docking bay! "

" Uh-huh... " Raditsu murmured, waddling out of the room with his tail's fur on end and shuddering behind him.

" Well, that was fun. " Turles clasped his hands together, " What do you say we gather everyone up and go save

Vegeta-san RIGHT NOW! "

" EEEE..! " Goku's eyes widened until they were big and sparkily. He lept to his feet and pumped his fist in the air,

" Little Veggie I won't let you wait a second more! Kakarrotto's comin to save ya! " he burst into ssj2.

" That's right! " Turles pumped his arm into the air as well, " You know you should use your saiyajin name more

often, I bet Vegeta-san'd really like that. "

" You think so? "

" Mmm-hmm! Maybe Vegeta-san'll even teach you some saiyago? "

" I want to learn Veggiego... " Goku trailed off in awe, then made a rush out the door, " HERE I COME, VEGGIE! "

" ... "

" ... "

Turles got up out of his chair.

Goku poked his head back in the doorway with a sheepish grin on his face, " Ah.. "

" That way. " Turles pointed down the left side of the hall.

" Thanks! " Goku saluted him and dashed back in the other direction.

The evil type-3 saiyajin picked a capsule containing a videocamera off a nearby table and strolled out the door,

" Heh-heh-heh, oh man do I luv climaxs. "

* * *

12:17 AM 3/21/2005

**END OF PART NINE!**

Chuquita: (grinning) Hee- the big battle's coming up in the next chapter! (is all excited)

Goku: A-long with the climax!

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Don't remind me, I'm still undecided.

Vegeta: Hai, you only pop up in your own stories when you're **really** having trouble choosing between two or more options.

Goku: Like in "Budoukai"!

Vegeta: (grumbles) I should've won that tournament.

Chuquita: But Budoukais are generally Goku's thing, and he wanted it more than you did.

Vegeta: ...does that mean I get to choose the climax this time?

Chuquita: (falls over) NO! I'll figure it out on my own, Veggie. (sweatdrops)

Vegeta: (does false sad pouty expression) Come on, don't you feel at least a little bad for Veggie after my recent

brain-washing?

Goku?

Chuquita: (to Goku) When I place him in an uke situation, if he's there too long and freaking out I sometimes start to feel

bad for him and give him a chance to redeem whatever semeness he lost in the previous scene.

Goku: Ah...

Chuquita: It's probably cuz the majority of my fics pre-"Densetsu" and pre-Turles had Veggie as an unquestionable seme...

Vegeta: (sighs) I miss being unquestioned.

Chuquita: And now that it's being questioned maybe I start to feel bad because it feels like I'd be taking something away

from him...I dunno.

Vegeta: It's hard to psychoanalyze yourself.

Chuquita: (smiles wryly) Tell me about it. (perks up) And now onto the reviewer-replies!

To PiccoloDiamao: After this fic Brolli's going to do something else for a while. You'll find out what at the end of the

fic :)

To tea: Glad you like it! Aw, Veggie's mind isn't ruined. What happened can be undone. Thanks!

To Hakura0: I think it is going to turn out to be 10 parts in all. I dunno if Goku could learn that techinque since when Buu

uses it it requires his head-tenticle. Yeah, it some kind of green, semi-scary, godzilla-like plushie they used. Well, since

Goku uses "Veggie" I wanted to have Brolli have a special nickname for Veggie as well, so I just used the other

pronounciations.

To Gokurper: Don't worry, Veggie will remember by the next chapter, and Goku will do battle wtih the Big Meanie. 200 fics!

Lol, that's a long way off. I don't think I could get to it in 3 years though, unless I wrote shorter fics. It took me a

little over 4 years to get up to Fic 100. Glad you like it!

To SupersayiankingTommy: Veggie's mind will be unerased soon (during the big battle). Glad you like the platonicness. Ah,

formatting floppies isn't too hard, but you need to make sure you don't have anything on them beforehand. The ones I use are

pre-formatted so I don't have to worry about doing anything to them :) Hai, that happens with word sometimes, with word its

safer to keep it on one computer like you said. K!

To PerfectCell17: Thank you! Welcome back! Glad you liked the chapter!

To Albino Black Sheep: Happy you liked it! Thank you!

To Queen Phoenix: Aw its oh-kay :) Glad you like it so far. Heh, sorry Chapter 8 was long.

To Zack, the Sayajin: Ssj4 Goku is fun :) He'll be using that form at some point in the battle.

To Wolfcrysta: Veggie's memory will be saved in the next chapter, don't worry. He will. Heh, just wait til they make dinner

on that little planet :D Ah, chocolate is so delicious! Sonic's kinda like Mario, only instead of throwing balls of fire you

just run really fast. OWW, that sounds painful. Oh yeah, and he kept getting swatted by the narrator, and the P.O.O.P anagram

; "People order our Patties" :D I luved that ending. "The secret ingrediant is.." and they cut it short XD I have the

Spongebob and Patrick beanies. They're currently in the back window of my car behind the headrest.

Brolli: GAH! (knocks Chicken off and into a nearby wall)

Goku: Oooh, exotic fishes!

To Wolfcrysta: I've never touched a live lobster, but I've scanned several at work. Hee, and one more chapter to go!

To Callimogua: Thanks! It's oh-kay, I understand. Heh, I did lots of planning for this fic, more so than normal. "Goku-sa"

is how Chi-Chi pronounces "Goku-san" in the show, which means Mr. Goku. :D

To PerfectCell17: Glad you liked it and Brolli so far!

To GokuGirl: Hai, poor Veggie, having his brain washed. :( Goku's always drawn Veggies...it's just that normally they're

clothed. Glad you liked it! Thanks!

To Lchan: I've drawn and plan on posting it the day I post this chapter. Aw, it's oh-kay. You can also submit photos and

written work to DA as well. Gotcha. Well, Chi-Chi found out. The others find out in Part 10. Lol, how to make Level 6. I

purposely left room open for a possible Piccolo oneshot made during that time period.

To RyukoVulpix: Heh, Bejito's fun to use. That's the downside of using that device. Hn, that could be. She does flip back

and forth between "cheerful Goku-esque personality" and "Chi-Chi-ish personality". Well, the flashbacks were set up to setup

Goku's revelation so I had to have it sorta dramatic. Yeah, it makes him seem slightly less evil that he feels bad about it.

True. Glad you liked it!

To GogetaJr: Veggie couldn't ever completely forget Goku. His kaka-memories are just floating deep in his subconsious. The

poor kaka-germs indeed. :( Lol, Goku rebel. Glad you enjoyed the flashbacks. Ah, glad you figured out what went wrong w/the

e-mail.

To ShiningMoon: Happy you liked it! I never thought about whether or not Brolli exists in Kali's fic. Heh, they got their

snacks. Aw its oh-kay. And don't worry, Veggie won't be shocked much more in Part 10. Glad you liked the plays. Yay!

Kali-outfit:D I really need to get back up to the mall (Would you believe I'm scheduled to go to work for ANOTHER Saturday

in a row! ;.; ) Katamari Damacy sounds fun! I should see if they have it at the Blockbuster nearby. Hai, it does seem

that way Bye!

To Cathowl: Glad you like long fics! This is by far my longest. Heh, Kansho wants to learn how to reformat peoples's brains.

Glad Kakarrotto's happy about the many Veggies. Hai, germs can be dangerous. Brolli won't win the big battle. Really? (looks

at timeline) Huh, that's cool, she actually is going to be born around the same time as in the series. Lol, "Carrot-chan".

Ah, so it'd be difficult for Kansho to take over either one. The asteroid sounds cool! Glad you liked it! K!

To Vegeta Prince of Pineapples: Glad you liked the plushie play. They caught up to the ship in this chapter and board it in

the next. Veggie won't end up as Brolli's uke. The flashbacks were a little of both. :)

To mkh2: Hee-! Oh Goku brought Veggie's "little blue gi" with him. He's bringing it inside the ship for Veggie as well. Nope,

poor kaka-germs :( You'll find out in Part 10! Heh, even with the brainwashing Veggie's own personality is hard to keep down.

To dakarne: He'll be dealt with in Part 10:D

To Little-monkey-girl: Aw its oh-kay. Heh, normally my fics aren't this long anyways. Glad you caught up. :D I will!

To hieilover135: Yup! You'll find out what happens to Brolli at the end of Part 10. Ah, sorry 'bout that. I should've asked

what her haircolor is. I just assumed green cuz it was the same hairstyle. (sweatdrops) Sorry!

To Afrodite: Happy you like it so far! Yeah, he is a little over-determined about that. Veggy's going to reappear in the next

chapter (part 10). :)

To Afrodite: Yup, they either care about Veggie or they are about Goku and want to help him by locating Veggie. Chi-Chi's

much more stable than she used to be. As much as Veggie annoys/frustrates her, he's the only one outside her family who isn't

frightened of her and makes conversation with.

To Jenna & Vash: Cool! Congradulations on your chapter 'n goodluck w/the proof-reading (even when I proof-read my own stuff I

manage to miss one or two spelling or grammar errors). Yay! Veggie-boots! Heh, they just had a whole new bunch of Inuyasha

episodes on Adult Swim. I really like the digital paint they're using now. Lol! Grub tied Hiei up. Haha, Toma. Aw, I like

your idea of how they met too. :)

To Afrodite: Glad you liked Veggie's answering machine and Timeline 8. Yup, gotta have the humor, can't have it all dramatic

for Goku 'n Veggie or else they'll both get depressed.

To Kat-YaOi MaNiAc: Veggie doesn't remember for now. That will be fixed in Part 10. Glad you liked the revelation. Thanks! It

was good. :)

To letgo: I'm happy you like my fics! Hai, "G 'n V" isn't as old as some of the other fics (I think its not even a year old

now) but it feels different with Goku still not knowing what an Oujo was, and Turles and Brolli's absences. Thanks!

Vegeta: (opens the Pepsi) Thanks very much:D

Goku: Mmm! Fish!

To JustSomeGuy: Yup, he did. That is definately the question, which might be answered in the next chapter. Glad you liked the

comic! I wish they'd have used the Chibi Goku DU in Budoukai 3 (there was supposed to be one; I have all the audio files and

it sounds so much fun). Yup, Part 10 is the Big Battle. :D

To Kahlan Nightwing: '.';; Thank you?

Vegeta: (laughs nervously) Ah haha..ha.

To Queen Phoenix: Glad you liked the pic! WOW! That's a big strawberry:) Thank you!

Vegeta: (looks up at super-huge strawberry) Whoa...do you have any idea how many milkshakes we could make with that.

Chuquita: (grins 'n rubs her hands together) Lots and lots of milkshakes!

To Nekoni:

Chuquita: Good :)

Goku: Great!

Vegeta: In the middle of making a very large milkshake so...good as well. :D

To Nekoni: Don't worry, Goku will save Veggie soon.

Goku: Ooh! Doujinshi! (happily sits back and starts to read)

Vegeta: (pales) Pains?

Chuquita: And that ends Part 9!

Vegeta: (uneasy) She said pains. Why did she say pains?

Goku: (flips page) GASP! (looks up) Boy I am glad this is a PG-13 fic.

Chuquita: (to audiance) (grins) See you sometime next week with our very first double-digit chapter! Part 10!

Vegeta: (looks over at the book Goku'd been given) AHH! What the heck is that!


	10. The Battle and The Climax

**WARNING: This chapter is very, VERY long. It's 156kb in in notepad form. That's the size of three normal-sized chapters combined. Because of its super-long-length, I suggest either reading this chapter in chunks, or making sure you have some snacks with you because of how long it will take to finish. (sweatdrops) I apologize for how long the chapter is. Hope you enjoy it though! –Chuquita :)**

dl

/dl

4:19 PM 3/22/2005  
E-mail:  
By - Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -_from "Veggienapped!" Part 6 (Written December of 2000)  
__" Ahhhhhhh. " Vegeta immerged from the bathroom in his boxers, then stretched, a content look on his face as he __rubbed his hair, which was now back into it's orignal form. Vegeta smiled, then glanced around the room. His eyes widened, _" _THEY'RE GONE! " he gawked, " KAKOROT! WHERE ARE YOU! " Vegeta ran about the room, " Oh no. " he gasped, _:What if they left WITHOUT ME:_ Vegeta ran to the window & grabbed the bars on it to see Goku & the others walking toward their __spaceship._

_" KAKOROT! " Vegeta screamed, " WHERE ARE YOU GOING! " _

_" Oh, Hi Vegeta! " Goku waved, " You done yet? "_

_" YES I'M DONE! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO LEAVE ME ALONE WITH THESE "CREATURES"..are you? " Vegeta said, his voice __wavering a little._

_" Course not! " Goku smiled, then transported himself into Vegeta's room, " Now just hold on. " he said, sticking __his hand out as Vegeta narrowed his eyes._

_" Kakorot, there is NO WAY I am holding your hand! " Vegeta sneered and turned the other direction, Goku stared at __him, confused._

dl

/dl

**Chuey's Corner:  
**Vegeta: (sweatdrops) I've come a long way from simply not wanting to even touch you.  
Goku: (glomps Veggie tightly) Yes you have:)  
Vegeta: (flushes red)  
Brolli: (grumbles, annoyed)  
Chuquita: (grins) Welcome to Part **10**, everybody!  
Goku: (hugs Veggie closer) HOORAY!  
Vegeta: Eep!  
Chuquita: I've looked forward to writing this chapter for a while for it contains the GREAT BIG SUPER-BATTLE!  
Goku: And the climax and level 1, 2, or 3.  
Vegeta: (twitches) Please don't mention that number to me. (turns pale blue)  
Goku: Umm, oh-kay. (sweatdrops)  
Vegeta: (to Chu) So, have you decided yet?  
Chuquita: (takes deep breath) Ah...no.  
Vegeta: ...  
Goku: ...  
Brolli: (whispers to Chu) Level 1.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) '.';;  
Vegeta: I'm open to either 1 or 2.  
Goku: ...  
Vegeta: Kakarrotto?  
Goku: Umm... (cheesy grin) Which is which again?  
Vegeta: WAHH! (falls over) (nervous laugh) You had me worried there for a second, Kakarrotto.  
Goku: Aww, I'm sorry I worried you Veggie. (smiles)  
Vegeta: (to Chu) Kakarrotto agrees with me that either "Level" 1 or 2 would work comfortably for our purely-platonic relationship.  
Chuquita: I'm well aware of that, Veggie.  
Vegeta: A..afterall, Level 3 is dangerous and untested unsafe waters. We could go without that despite the number of reviewers who want to see, ah, certain things.  
Chuquita: Umm..  
Vegeta: I mean, you can find drawings and stories by **other** people containing the stuff of Level 3 elsewhere, right?  
Chuquita: True...  
Vegeta: (pleading smile) So you'll use Level 2?  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) I DUNNO!  
Vegeta: (stubborn pout) Ohhhh, you never should've mentioned this "levels" stuff to other people in the first place! Then we could've just gone with Level 2 and I'd be safe and not have to speak words of non-platonicosity to Kakarrotto!  
Chuquita: I'm sorry Veggie. I didn't know it'd escalate into, ah, this?  
Vegeta: (stares at her lamely) Ya know you should've told someone who didn't have such a good memory instead of someone who does.  
Chuquita: (nervous laugh) Hey, don't worry about it. Afterall that scene won't be til the end of the chapter so I still got about 4 or 5 days to decide; maybe even 6. It all depends on how big this chapter turns out to be and how much time I'll have to write by the weekend since I work Friday and Saturday, 'n Sunday's Easter so I'll probably end up going to Grandma's...  
Vegeta: ...can I write the climax?  
Chuquita: GAH! NO! Besides you don't know how to..  
Goku: ..yes Veggie does! (happily) Veggie wrote a play a long while a-go, remember Veggie?  
Vegeta: (smirks) Indeed I did, my favorite peasant of all.  
Goku: (beams) Hee-  
Chuquita: If I let you write it it would consist of you suddenly regaining your memory, turning out to be the real densetsu, frying Brolli with a single ki-blast and then save everyone all at once.  
Vegeta: (happily) And then there would be a parade!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) ...  
Goku: I do enjoy balloons, Veggie. :)  
Chuquita: Ah, let's just start the chapter oh-kay?  
Vegeta: (rapidly waved "Level 1 OR 2" flag in the air) GO LEVELS THAT AREN'T 3!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) ...  
Goku: (also sweatdrops) ...

dl

/dl

"**Gokou no Bejita!** **Autaasupeesu Kyuuenkatsudou!"**

"**Goku's Veggie! The Outer Space Rescue Party!"**

dl

/dl

**Summary:** Oh Veggie, where are you? One night Vegeta mysteriously disappears, and Goku senses something is terribly wrong. While its thought that the ouji has may have gone out into space to purchase a Veggietine's Day gift for his favorite peasant, several of the group begin to have doubts, especially when they're unable to contact Vegeta at all. There's something disturbing about the ouji vanishing, and when Turles discovers Vegeta's been kidnapped; everyone fears for the worst. Who would possibly be powerful enough to kidnap someone as strong as Vegeta? And how will they find him even when his ki itself is undetectable by Kaio-sama? To what lengths would Goku go to get his Veggie back, and is he capable of breaking the rules to do so?

dl

/dl

**Part 10 Chapter Titles: Goku's going to be a Grandpa? l Veggieclothes l Groups l Searching for Veggie l Memory Lapse l Veggie is Found! l What's wrong with his brain? l The Crown l Cake l Brolli VS Veggy, V.2, and Veggieghosts 1 and 2 l Brolli VS Gohan, Videl, Piccolo, and Gotenks l Blue l Brolli VS Gohan, Videl, Piccolo, and Gotenks: Part Two l Battling Gravity l Cannonball! l Bejito's Note l Bejito Oujisama – Food Inspector l Help Gohan! l Showdown l Helpful Fusions l Beware the Ceremonial Uniform l Goku VS Brolli: Part 1 l The Control Room l Run Veggie Run! l Discomfort l Goku and Chi-Chi VS Brolli: Part 2 l He's baaaack. Return of the Veggie! l Awkward situation l Goku and Veggie VS Brolli: Part 3 l Beware the Pinkness l Fusion Power! l Tell me l To the Ship! l Stuggling Escape l Back to Normal; sorta. l Epilogue l**

* * *

" GASP! You mean I am going to be a Grandpa! " Goku gasped as Gohan, Videl, and a widely-grinning yet still slightly 

frazzled Chi-Chi stood before him.

" Mmm-hmm! Isn't it WONDERFUL, Goku-san! " Chi-Chi hugged him tightly, " Our very first grandchild! " she mused, then

glanced back at Gohan and Videl with narrowed eyes, " The first of **many**, I'm assuming. "

" Ah... " the couple sweatdropped.

Chi-Chi went back to daydreaming again, " Oh this is so exciting! It makes me want to have another child of my own! "

she said, then paused, " Am I still able to have children? "

" I dunno. " Goku blinked.

" Well, in any case I'll concentrate on that later. " Chi-Chi nodded thoughtfully, " SO! " she turned to Videl, " Do

you know the gender yet? "

" No, I still have to wait another month or so to find out. " Videl laughed nervously.

" If its a boy we're going to name him after Piccolo-san. " Gohan smiled.

" Aww, we could nickname him Pi-kun! You know, Piccolo is "Jr" to his father already. " Chi-Chi said, " And if its a

girl you could name her after me! "

_:That poor child:_ a smirking voice that sounded identical to Vegeta's said in Goku's head.

" Heeheeheehee, Veggie. "

Chi-Chi eyeballed him for a moment, " You oh-kay over there? "

" Hm? " Goku blinked.

" Hey Kakarroujo! " Bura tugged on Goku's pantleg, " We should get some clothes together for Toussan! You know, since

he's probably been wearing the same boxers for almost two months now. That doesn't sound pleasant. "

" It sounds kinda smelly too. " Goku sweatdropped, imagining Vegeta squirming uncomfortably in a mud-splattered pair

of boxers. He grinned, " Oh-kay Bura! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Alright, so we've got Toussan's boots, the little blue gi, Toussan's "SEME" t-shirt to go overtop of the gi, the

wristbands from the gi, and of course, " Bura whipped out a brilliant red object, " Toussan's royal saiyajin no ouji cape! "

" HOORAY! " Goku cheered, then wagged his tail, " Veggie's cape is so cool. "

" A nice semetastic outfit if I've ever seen one! " the demi-saiyajin smiled victoriously.

" I wish I had a cape like Veggie's...only mine would be orange like my gi. " Goku said, rubbing Vegeta's cape

between his fingers and promptly freaking out the Veggie-germs living on it with a small invasion of kaka-germs.

" You know, the saiyajin no oujo wears a cape as well. " Bura said hintingly, " I bet if you asked Toussan to make

you his oujo he'd give you that pretty orange cape to wear with your uniform. "

" Bura I can't be Veggiesoujo! It re-quires acts of non-platonicness a..and I cannot break rule number 2. " Goku

gasped, flustered and starting to blush.

" -Attention fellow semes and crewmates alike! This is your Captain speaking!- " Turles's voice came over the

intercom.

" Yeah, Captain of Ukefying Toussan. " Bura grumbled.

" -Everyone is to report to the docking bay in 5 minutes. That is all.- " the intercom went silent.

" Hee- " Goku picked up the bundle of clothes, then tied them up with a nearby rope, " Time to save my Veggie and

give him his clothes! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Are you sure gathering us all in one room like this is a good idea? " Piccolo cocked an eyebrow as the group stood

in the docking bay.

" Heh, if we were battling any other enemy, I'd say no. " Turles smirked, " However, Brolli never learned how to

sense ki. That's why I believe he put up this particular type of barrier around his ship, so no one could have the advantage

of sensing him. Unfortunately.. " the evil type-3 saiyajin picked up a nearby box, " This barrier goes for inside the ship

too. According to a few of his security files that I happened to break in to, even if we were to make it inside the ship the

waves being emitted from inside the ship..which are identical to those on the outside..would block our ki-sensing abilities

altogether. "

" You mean we're going to have to find the Ouji the old-fashioned way! " Chi-Chi gawked.

Turles popped open the box, " The SEMI-old-fashioned way, my fellow Kakarrotto-as-seme fan. SCOUTERS! " he grinned.

" OHHH! " Goku took an scouter with an orange glass-plate out of the box.

" It'd make a lot more sense and be much more efficient than having Kakarrotto walk around tugging on his ear and us

following the sound of Vegeta-san yelping from in mild pain. "

Goku put the orange scouter on, " How Veggie-esque! " he said with delight.

" Bulma's modified scouter should be alright. " Turles pointed out, " She'll just need to adjust the frequency to

the rest of us. That way we can all communicate, even those of us who don't have telepathy. "

" Is there one for Toussan? " Bura looked into the now-empty box.

" Of course there is. " Turles smirked and held up a light pink scouter with a bright pink glass, " Vegeta-san gets

the "Uke" edition! " he teased.

Bura sent a death-glare at him, then whipped around to face Goku, " Kakarroujo trade scouters with Toussan! "

" Oh-kay! " Goku chirped.

" Sorry! " Turles held the scouter above his head, " You can't do that. All sales are final. "

" Hn... " a vein bulged on the demi-saiyajin's forehead, " Then give ME the pink one and I'll trade Toussan for my

light blue one. "

" Nope. "

" ... "

" Fine, give it here. " Bura sighed. Turles handed the scouter over. She whispered to Goku, " I'll trade my scouter

with Toussan's once we find him. Something uke-ish and pink is the last thing Toussan needs right now. "

Goku cheerfully nodded, _:I wish someone would tell me what an uke is...:_ he mentally sweatdropped.

" Alright, now that that's, umm, decided.. " Bulma sweatdropped, " How are we going to go about this? "

" Brolli would notice a group of 17 people wandering around his ship. It might be better if we split up. " Piccolo

suggested.

" Hn, well since Goten and Trunks are planning to fuse that would make 16, so 4 groups of 4. " Bulma nodded

thoughtfully.

" I'll go with my son, Videl, and future-grandchild. " Piccolo said cooly.

" Can we come with you too Gohan? " Goten grinned.

" Sure. " Gohan smiled.

" Oh-kay, " Bulma pulled out a small notepad, " Gohan, Videl, Piccolo, and Gotenks are Group 1. Anyone else have a

group formed yet? "

Veggy, V.2, Veggie-ghosts 1 and 2 all raised their hands.

Bulma sweatdropped, _:An entire group of Vegetas...:_ " H..hai. Veggy, V.2, One, and Two will be Group 2. "

" I'll be going with Goku-san. "

" I'll be going with Kakarrotto. "

" I'll be going with Kakarroujo. "

Bulma sweatdropped to see Chi-Chi and Turles each holding up one of a disoriented Goku's arms while Bura held onto

the side of his armor, " Umm, I really don't know if that's safe or not for Son-kun's emotional state right now. "

" I am SO confused... " Goku murmured, still looking bewildered.

" M..maybe you three should move to other groups. " Bulma laughed nervously.

" You can't kick me out of Goku-san's group. I'm his wife! " Chi-Chi snorted, " Besides I have a thing or two to say

to the Ouji. "

" Alright Chi-Chi. " Bulma sighed.

" I could go with my lackey's group if Chi-Chi gets to stay here and reinforce Kakarrotto's semeness. " Turles

smirked over at the group Vejitto, Gogeta, and Raditsu appeared to already be forming.

Raditsu's eyes went wide, " GAH? NO WAY! " he yelped at the large grin on Turles face, then rapidly looked around

for a forth group-member, " AHA! " he grabbed Mirai by the black tank-top, " Sorry no room left! Mirai's coming with us! "

Raditsu grinned back nervously.

" I am? " Mirai sweatdropped.

" Welcome a-board! " Vejitto shook Mirai's hand.

" Group 3; Vejitto, Gogeta, Raditsu, and Mirai. " Bulma scribbled down, then looked up to see there were 5 people

remaining, not four, " Uh... "

" You forgot to count yourself, Kaasan. " Bura laughed nervously.

" Hm? OH! Ah..sorry 'bout that. " Bulma said, " I'm a little on-edge because of how close we are to getting Vegeta

back. "

" Does this mean we all get to stay in Kakarroujo's group? " the demi-saiyajin smiled.

" Hai. " Bulma sighed, then nodded determindly, " But I'm coming with you four. We can't have Goku all nervous and

jittery about his platonic feelings for Vegeta if we're spotted and attacked by Brolli. "

" Purely-platonic. "

" Hm? " she looked up at Goku.

" V..Veggie likes to say they're purely-platonic. " a flushline appeared over Goku's nose as he looked away, " It,

it is just to make sure. "

" Ah... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫Screw▫screw▫screw▫ ▫PLOP▫ " the lid between the two ships came off and Goku poked his head up into the room.

" Do you see anything? " Chi-Chi whispered.

Goku looked around to see a fairly large yet empty room with a single emergancy vehicle in the corner. He sniffed the

air, " No, but I smell VEGGIE! " he beamed at the scent. It wasn't that fresh but it was fresher than the majority of

Vegeta-scented items he'd sniffed in the past couple months. Goku promptly hopped out and dashed over to the source of the

smell; the ship. He got to the door and gasped. There were ten long deep marks going across the side of the vehicle from

the driver's-side door to the end of the ship.

" Signs of a struggle! " Veggy gasped. He placed his hands in the grooves to see his fingers and thumb matched the

size of the marks.

" They're Veggie's... " Goku said in awe, " Veggie tried to use this ship to e-scape but the Big Meanie caught him. "

he deduced.

" Well with a ship this massive I can see why. " Turles said, wandering around, " Fruitless effort to out-fly **this**

ship really. " he thumped his foot against the floor, " It's made of a light yet compact material perfect for both speed and

security. However its very expensive. " he smirked.

Goku opened the driver's side door only to be blasted with the smaller saiyajin's scent, " Mmmm..Veggie. " he

sighed.

" Goku-san? "

" EEP! " Goku froze. He spun around to face Chi-Chi, " I was not thinking anything naughty Chi-chan I promise I

wasn't! " the large saiyajin rapidly waved his arms in the air while flushed in the cheeks.

Chi-Chi watched him with concern, " Are you sure you're oh-kay? "

" Yes. No. I dunno. " he started to sweat.

" Umm, you know what? I don't think we're going to find any clues staying here in the docking bay, we should head

into the main part of the ship and start our search. " Bulma said, turning our scouter on. Those remaining who hadn't done

so yet did so now.

Gogeta walked up to Goku and gave him a quick glomp, " Be careful, Kaasan. "

" Aw, I will Goggie. " Goku smiled.

" We have confidence in you, Toussan! " Vejitto said happily.

" Aww, thank you Ji-chan. I will do my best! "

" And remember, " Bulma said as she walked up to the door leading into the main part of the ship, " If you find any

clues; if you find VEGETA, you're to contact the rest of us immediately. We'll make this room our checkpoint so don't bother

coming after the rest of us after you've found Vegeta, we'll all meet up back here in this room. Got it? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Ahhhh! " Vegeta stretched contently infront of the mirror in his room. He had on his briefs and a pair of slippers.

The little ouji tossed the towel he'd used to dry of his hair off his shoulders. He smiled at his three bangs in the mirror,

having let them down recently he decidedly liked them. They reminded him of someone, though he didn't know who, " Today's

the day, Nango! " he said happily, still using his "little" voice, " Burori-sama's birthday! I'll finally be the official

saiyajin no otokohime! I'm so excited! " the small saiyajin gushed.

_:And I can be with my Kyohaku-chan-:_ Nango sighed dreamily.

The ouji picked his black training uniform on and slipped his slippers off, then started to put the uniform on,

" Tonight I'll get to wear my ceremonial uniform. I can't wait! It's so soft and elaborate...though I'm still a little

put-off by that one color... "

_:Pink:_ Nango suggested.

" Hai, that one. " Vegeta pointed to him and started to put his gloves and boots on, then the armor and cape, " For

some reason it actually...frightens me. " he had to pause a moment to pick out the right word.

_:And the rest of it doesn't bother you:_ the tail said incrediously.

" Nope! Not a bit! I like the rest of it, it's very nice. " the ouji flushed, " Why does THAT bother you? " he asked,

curious.

_:I'm...not sure:_ Nango mentally narrowed his eyes as if trying to remember something. A brief image flashed through

his mind of something light brown and furry, _:Bee...Bibi...:_

" Nango? " the ouji tapped him on the tip.

_:HUH:_ the tail jolted to attention_:What happened:_

" Haha..you kinda spaced out there for a moment. " Vegeta laughed.

_:Oh, right:_

Vegeta inspected himself in the mirror again. The ouji smiled, then felt a sudden tingle in his right ear. He

clutched it and saw a flash of orange. Motionlessly he turned his head towards the bedroom door, " ... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫Sniff▫sniff▫sniff▫sniff▫sniff▫sniff▫ "

" Are, you sure this is safe? " Bura asked uneasily.

" Perfectly so. Goku-san does it all the time while out hunting. " Chi-Chi said proudly, " He's got a very talented

nose. "

Goku was bent down on the floor sniffing out Vegeta's trail. He lifted his head up to see a fork in the hallway,

" That way! " he pointed down the left corridor.

" You know, you're a type-3 saiyajin too, you must have a super-powerful sense of smell like Son-kun's... " Bulma

started out.

" Oh, I'm doing my part. " Turles smirked.

" What **part?** " Bulma looked over at him, then sweatdropped to see he was wearing a large t-shirt over his armor

that read in big bold dark red print "LEVEL 3", " ...yah. You're doing your part alright. " she laughed nervously.

Goku waddled down the hallway with Bibishii eagerly swaying in the air behind him until he came to a large, fancily

decorated door. He stood up and stared at it with sparkling eyes, " He's in here! VEGGIE'S IN HERE! " the large saiyajin

gushed. He grabbed the Brolli-hand-sized-handle and pulled the door open. Vegeta was standing about 10 feet away staring

straight at him.

" ... "

" ... "

" Veggie. " Goku choked out, his eyes tearing up, " **VEGGIE!** " he cried out and ran up to the ouji, glomping him

tightly, " OH VEGGIE I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! I THOUGHT I'D NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN! " the large saiyajin sobbed, " I never wanna

be away from my Veggie ever again. "

Vegeta blinked in bewilderment as his head sat perched on Goku's shoulder. He looked past him to the others standing

in the doorway.

" Something's wrong. " Chi-Chi whispered.

" Oh my Veggie Veggie Veggie who is my **favorite** I'm so happy! " Goku sniffled, rubbing the ouji's back, " I thought

about you every second you were gone and I had so many confusing thoughts but that's all over now cuz you're back and I found

you and now we can go home and have a very special be-lated Veggietine's Day and we'll spar at our sparring grounds like we

used to and eat yummy snacks together like we used to and I'll be really **really** good Veggie I promise! "

" ... " Vegeta's face started to flush red as a vaguely familiar rush of something swept over him. Unbeknownst to the

ouji hundreds of squealing kaka-germs squiggled onto his body to the places the previous germs had been, " You feel nice. You

feel really nice. "

" Aww, THANK YOU little Veggie. " Goku smiled, still hugging him.

Bulma rubbed her ears, " Why is Vegeta using his "little" voice? He only uses that when he wants you to feel guilty

for him. "

Chi-Chi checked her stopwatch, which read 2 minutes and 16 seconds so far, _:Come on Goku-san wrap it up:_

" You're the one from my dreams, aren't you? " the ouji sighed contently.

" Uhh...dreams, Veggie? " Goku cocked an eyebrow.

" Most of the time I couldn't see you, but I'd recognize your voice anywhere! " he stared up at Goku with wide eyes.

" Er, Veggie oh-kay? " Goku looked disturbed.

" You're the one who's going to save me from a huge terrifying monster! My knight in shining armor! My HERO! " Vegeta

gushed overdramatically with little sparkles floating around him.

" ... " Bura's jaw hit the floor as she stared at the scene bug-eyed while beside her Turles jogged energetically in

the air while cheerfully humming a saiyajin mating song.

" o.O " Goku blinked, his face bright pink. He shook it off and quickly placed a hand on the side of Vegeta's face

while sticking a thermometer into the ouji's mouth, " Veggie doesn't FEEL overly warm...? "

" I think all he needs is a good slap across the face. " Chi-Chi cracked her knuckles, " All this frilly pink decor

must've gotten to him. "

" I find this room disturbing and I'm **ME**. " Bura muttered, uncomfortable.

" Besides you're past the hugging limit, it's 3 minutes 10 seconds and counting. " she held up the stopwatch.

" Three is such a magical number. " Turles grinned.

Bulma cautiously apporached them, " Vegeta? "

The ouji turned to face her, " I knew it. "

" Huh? "

Goku continued to hold the little ouji while he shifted to face Bulma.

" I knew it wasn't a soft "ge"...I mean, it is a soft "ge", but I knew it wasn't pronounced "Vejita". " Vegeta stared

desperately at her as if trying to remember something.

" Vegeta, are you alright? You don't...sound like yourself. " she said, worried. Goku had his face buried in the

smaller saiyajin's hair.

_:...he doesn't remember. Veggie doesn't remember...:_

" How am I supposed to sound? "

" Well, for one thing, your voice is supposed to be about half a dozen octaves deeper. " Bulma said, on the verge of

freaking out.

" But, this is how I always talk. " the little ouji said innocently.

Turles looked around the room, " Man, look at this place. It's like Ukeness EXTREME in here. " he walked up to the

closet and opened it. The evil type-3 saiyajin stared at it for a moment, then burst into entertained laughter, " BWAHAHAHA!

Hey check out this wardrobe Brolli gave Vegeta-san! It's all delicate little uke dresses! "

" I'd rather not. " Bura muttered, then got up her courage and walked up to Vegeta, " Hey Toussan, look what

Kakarroujo and I brought you? It's your SEME t-shirt. " she said in a sing-song voice, holding it up, " Which you wear in

order to inform CERTAIN PEOPLE that you are a 100 percent Seme when it comes to both platonic and non-platonic

relationships? " she held it up, " See how nice and HANDSOME and NOT-PRETTY it would look on you. " Bura gave a nervous

cheesy grin.

" ▫Hip▫...▫hip▫hip▫... " Goku sniffled, holding on even tighter, _:Veggie doesn't remember me. I came all this_

_way...and Veggie doesn't remember me:_ " Maybe I should start from the beginning. " he said quietly.

" You're going to tell me a story? " Vegeta said eagerly.

" Mmm-hmm. " Goku nodded.

" ... "

" ... "

" Will you carry me to the bed? " the ouji said sweetly, clasping his hands together.

" WAHHH! " Goku fell over.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Pulse and heartrate a normal. So's his tempeture. " Bulma took the stethoscope off Vegeta's now-naked chest. She

had her thumb on his wrist. Vegeta was back down to his briefs again. His bangs neatly covered 99 percent of his headband.

" And here's Veggie 'n me at Christmas, and here we are on Halloween, here's one from Veggie's birthday party, this

one we took on New Years, and these two we took while sparring one day, " Goku cheerfully rattled off as he let Vegeta look

through the photo album on his cellphone. The little ouji was snuggled against Goku's arm.

" Hmmmm.. :) "

" And here's one of Veggie in his saiyajin no ouji armor. Veggie looks very brave in it. " Goku smiled.

" You do realize the Ouji's in ALL of your cellphone photos and I'm only in ONE, right? " Chi-Chi asked, slightly

annoyed.

" Oh? Sorry Chi-chan here let me re-medy that! " Goku held the phone at her and snapped a picture.

" ▫CLICK▫ "

" GAH? I DIDN'T MEAN RIGHT NOW! "

" Sorry. " he sweatdropped.

" We look very happy together. " Vegeta said warmly, then paused, " But, how can I be the saiyajin no ouji? That's

going to be Burori-sama's title. "

" HAH! "Sama"... " Turles scoffed.

" Veggie does not remember that he's the saiyajin no ouji either? Or that the Big Meanie kidnapped him? " Goku

tilted his head sadly.

" He...kidnapped me? " Vegeta blinked, surprised, " B..but Burori-sama has always been so nice to me, doing lots of

things to help me. He makes me food and bought all these nice clothes for me and cares about me so very much! " the ouji

exclaimed overdramatically, then looked away, depressed, " Are you saying I've been lied to all this time? "

" Yes. " Bulma said flatly.

The little ouji's eyes watered up in shock and he turned away, sobbing quietly.

" Oh Veggie! " Goku said with concern, holding the smaller saiyajin on his lap.

" Errr... " a vein bulged on Chi-Chi's forehead, " GEEZ OUJI WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU? " she gawked, " You don't CRY!

At least unless you're on the verge of death..but still, it's, not YOU! " she sputtered, disturbed at the sight.

" It's not? " Vegeta looked over at her with innocent teary eyes, severely creeping Chi-Chi out.

" A, of course not! " she hopped off the side of the bed, " You're the "Great and Powerful Saiyajin no Ouji"! You

have more "pride" than you know what to do with not to mention your ego! "

" Are you sure you don't know what happened to you, Vegeta? " Bulma asked desperately.

" Could be the brain-freezer... " Turles trailed off.

" No, I have no record of anyone using it the night Vegeta was kidnapped. Besides Brolli's footprints would've

appeared in the lab back when we searched the house. " she sighed.

" I did fall down. "

Bulma's head jolted to attention and she turned to face Vegeta, who was now stationed comfortably on Goku's lap.

_:Naughty thoughts naughty thoughts naughty thoughts...:_ Goku was sweating like crazy and pleading said thoughts

would disappear.

" You FELL? " she stared at him incrediously.

" Hai. Two weeks ago I fell and hit my head. A, at least that's what Burori-sama said. I remember falling but I

don't recall any impact. " the ouji said honestly.

Vegeta's tail twitched around against Goku's stomach. Goku was now gripping intensely onto the matress and his

breathing was starting to increase.

_:Nango-kun:_

The tail stopped his movements and looked over to see a light brown female tail tilting her tip at him.

_:Do, you remember anything:_ Bibishii asked hopefully.

Nango continued to stare at her_:I...know you. Your name...your name is Bibishii:_

_:AHHH:_ she squealed and glomped him, _:Oh NANGO-KUN you DO remember:_

_:And..we have a friendship of some kind:_

_:WAHHH-:_ Bibishii fell over, _:NO! We're married! I'm your wife:_

Nango gasped, _:GASP:_

" Hmm.. " Bulma pressed her fingers against part of Vegeta's skull, " I don't see any damage to this part of the

skull...maybe I should get an x-ray just to be sure. "

" And just WHERE are we going to find an x-ray machine around here? " Chi-Chi said skeptically.

" Simple! " Bulma whipped out a capsule and tossed it to the ground to reveal said device, " Ta-da! An x-ray

machine! "

The others sweatdropped.

" Alright Vegeta, put on this hospital gown and climb onto the machine belly-up. " Bulma held out a dark teal smock.

The saiyajin hopped off Goku's lap and held the smock up, then turned to Goku, " Could you help me put this on, ah.."

" Kakarrotto. "

" Kakarrotto. " Vegeta repeated slowly. Goku smiled, " WOW, you're named after the legendary saiyajin paradise? I can

see why! " he grinned.

" ... " Goku flushed again, " Haha..ha...it also sounds like carrots...you know, carrots? " he laughed nervously.

" Mmm-hmm. They're the orange vegetables I'm not allowed to eat. Infact Burori-sama doesn't allow ANYTHING orange on

his ship. " the ouji thought outloud, then smirked, " Between you and me, Kakarrotto, I **adore** the color. I find it very...

_attractive_. " a long purr rippled out of him.

" ...**CHI-CHAN!** " Goku wailed in panic up at the ceiling.

" I miss the non-mushy Ouji that I could both freakout and shut up at the same time simply by pushing you at him. "

Chi-Chi said sourly.

" Hey, there's probably a good explaination for all this. Afterall if Brolli's been lying to Vegeta about everything

else than this head-injury thing could be a lie as well. " Bulma said, then tied Vegeta up while Chi-Chi attempted to calm

Goku down. The large saiyajin was now hiccuping like mad, " By the way for future reference until I find a way to fix your

memories; **I'M** your girlfriend and Son-kun's your...ah, "favorite peasant". "

" My _favorite_...? "

" ..PLATONICALLY! He's your favorite, platonically. " Bulma quickly exclaimed, " Now, " she calmed down, " Get on

the board and we'll see what the problem is. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Well, that explains it. " Bura sweatdropped at the large metal object wrapped around Vegeta's head in the x-ray.

Bulma lifted up Vegeta's bangs to expose the large golden shiny pink-jeweled headband.

" C..careful! I'm not allowed to touch that. Burori-sama's orders. " Vegeta yelped.

" It's one of those headbands the Big Meanie's father used on him to keep him from attacking me. " Goku recognized

it, " Only Veggie's looks different, and its a lot bigger. "

" I'm betting anything that the way to free Vegeta's memories is to remove this headband. It's probably surpressing

them the way Brolli's surpressed his ki. " Bulma said, proud of herself.

" Well let's get it off him already! " Chi-Chi exclaimed, reaching to grab it.

Vegeta paled, " I wouldn't touch that if I were.. "

" ..YAIYAIYAIYAIYAI! ▫THUMP▫ " Chi-Chi was zapped and promptly fell over twitching, " ...oww. "

" Heh-heh-heh. " the ouji snickered.

" VEGGIESVOICE! " Goku gushed.

" Huh? " Vegeta blinked.

" That was Veggie's voice! Veggie's real voice! "

" How do you know this "uke" voice isn't the real one and he's been using the deep one to coverup more of his natrual

ukeness? " Turles cocked an eyebrow, suspiciously.

" Don't confuse Veggie right now! " Goku pouted, then turned back to the ouji, " Veggie you just snickered in your

normal Veggie-voice! " he beamed.

" Maybe if we zap something with his headband long enough it'll run out of juice. " Chi-Chi raised her shaking arm

in the air.

" Oh-kay Veggie, try this with me. " Goku instructed, " I want you to say "ah" in the same pitch as I raise my hand.

I'll say it with you. When we get to Veggie's correct octave I'll tell you to stop. "

" Umm, alright. " Vegeta sweatdropped.

Goku held his arm up above him, " Ahhhhhhhhhh... " he said in a higher voice than normal.

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh... " Vegeta said even higher.

Goku slowly lowered his hand, " Ahhhhhh... "

" Ahhhhhhh... "

" Ahhhhhhh... "

" Ahhhhhhh... "

" Ahhhhhhh... "

" Ahhhhhhh..RIGHT THERE STOP IT! " Goku said suddenly, his voice momentarily sounding identical to his dub one due to

how low he had his pitch at.

" Ah...ah... " Vegeta paused.

" Oh-kay, now I want you to try to say something at that pitch. "

" What do you want me to say? " the ouji said in his normal tone of voice, then gasped, " GAH? That's what I sound

like! "

" EEEE! " Goku squealed in his normal done and glomped him, " Now THAT'S my VEGGIE! "

" I didn't know my voice could go this deep. " Vegeta said in awe, " Wow... "

" Hee- " the larger saiyajin grinned, then held up the little blue gi, boxers, and other assorted pieces of clothing

he and Bura had brought, " Here Veggie put this on! Blue's your favorite color ya know! "

The ouji smirked and took the gi from him. He pulled the top on, " I had a feeling it wasn't pink. "

" Haha, oh no. Veggie is terrified of the color pink. " Goku laughed, " Can I help Veggie with his pants? "

" NOYOUCANT! " Chi-Chi grabbed each of Goku's arms by the wrists and held them up. Goku blinked blankly.

" Umm...I think we should just let Vegeta get dressed while I contact the others. It's best if we get off this ship

now and then find a way to get that headband off Vegeta so he can help us with one of his ingenius plots so that we can beat

Brolli. " Bulma said, pressing several buttons on her scouter and waiting for the person she was calling to pickup.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫Zzt▫Zzt▫ ▫Zzt▫Zzt▫! " Mirai's scouter vibrated. He hit a button on the side, " Hello? "

" Mirai? "

" Kaasan! " the demi-saiyajin lit up. Raditsu was peeking inside a nearby door while the fusions had somehow defied

gravity. Vejitto was walking on the ceiling and Gogeta the wall to Mirai's left.

" Mirai we found your father.. "

" ..you found him! That's great! " Mirai injected.

Vejitto clicked his scouter, " We were having terr-i-ble luck, Bulma. "

" The bright side is we did find the kitchen! " Gogeta clicked his as well.

" Yup! Goggie and I had a feast on this **huge** strawberry cake! " Vejitto licked his chops in fond remembrance.

Gogeta contently patted his semi-full belly.

" You really shouldn't have eaten it. If Brolli found out you two ate a cake that he meant for Vegeta... " Raditsu

trailed off, grimacing at the idea of Brolli promptly beheading both fusions.

" Aww, that won't happen, Uncle Ditsu! " Vejitto laughed.

" Lucky thing we sprayed it for germs a-head of time. " Gogeta held up one of the repel bottles.

" Listen, " Bulma pushed her way back into the conversation, " I'm going to have Vegeta delivered back directly to

the ship. While I'm doing that I want you to contact the other groups. Tell them to forget the checkpoint and just come back

directly to Turles' ship. We're going to detach from Brolli's. "

" But..but we haven't even beaten him yet. " Raditsu said, confused.

" We have a more important problem on our hands right now and this one could cost us the battle if we were to go into

it right now. "

Vejitto gasped, " T..Toussan's not HURT, is he? "

" What? No, Son-kun's fine. Just contact the others and meet us in no less than 5 minutes. "

" Gotcha Kaasan. " Mirai nodded confidently, then took his fingers off the button. He turned to the others, " Well,

you heard her. Raditsu, you contact Veggy's group, I'll contact Gohan's. Vejitto and Gogeta I want you two to find the

quickest exit back to the docking bay, got it? "

" Oh-kay! "

" Oh-kay! " the fusions said in unison. They both hopped back onto the floor and dashed down the hall, Raditsu and

Mirai following them while calling the other groups.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Mmm-hmm mmm-hmm...really? " Veggy said as he held his hand up to his scouter as if holding a phone while he,

V.2, and the two Veggie-ghosts headed down the hall, " Alright, sure I'll tell them, I.. " the android froze. a cannon

popped out each of his arms as he swung around and fired two missles at the object behind him, " YAAAH! "

V.2 and the ghosts turned around as the smoke started to clear.

" What was THAT for! " V.2 gawked.

" ..ah...ahh...ah... " Veggy stared nervously ahead.

A large figure stepped out of the smoke, " Why hello there my little Vejita-by-products. " Brolli smirked, cracking

his knuckles.

" WHOA! HE'S HUGE! " V.2's eyes bugged out. He turned to Veggy, " Is this the guy we're supposed to be fighting! "

Veggy nodded with a gulp.

" Such a shame, you know if you hadn't dragged all your friends out here Vejita-bot I wouldn't have to kill them. "

Brolli said with a sigh.

" What's a SHAME is that YOU kidnapped Vegeta against his will! " Veggy pointed angrily at him.

" Vejita's much happier here with me than he was back on EARTH where he didn't fit in; with KAKARROTTO who's all

wrong for him. "

" HOW DARE YOU INSULT KAKARROTTO! " V.2 snarled, bursting into ssj. He flew at Brolli, who simply stood there,

" HAAAAAAAAAAAA..OOF! " with speed beyond what Veggy and the Veggie-ghosts could see Brolli snatched V.2's dark-gray scouter

as he was flying past him and elbowed the clone with his free arm, knocking him to the ground. V.2 groaned and sat up,

" ERRR, YOU KUSOTARE! " he snapped, then noticed his vision appeared normal, " Huh? " V.2 reached for his scouter, " AHHHH! "

" Now let's see here.. " Brolli said casually as he looked about for the highest ki reading, " Ah, trying to steal

Vejita off the ship, are you Kakarrotto? " he chuckled, amused. Brolli shouted at the ceiling, " COMPUTER SEAL OFF THE

DOCKING BAY IMMEDIATELY! "

" -Docking Bay Sealed- " the computer announced.

" Good, " the densetsu said, then turned back to face the four Vegetas, " I'll come back and deal with you later,

destroying those in the likeness of Vejita make my stomach turn in vile self-disgust. " he turned to leave.

" YAAAH! " the Veggie-ghosts lundged at him and knocked him over, holding onto Brolli's ankles with as much force as

they were capable of without blowing themselves up. Veggy burst into ssj and V.2 into ssj2. The two of them walked up to

Brolli and each formed a ball of ki in their hands. The duo glared furiously at Brolli, who only laughed at their expressions

" You're all so naive, just like Vejita. " he grinned, " COMPUTER! 800x Earth's Gravity! "

" HAH! You can't do that! This isn't the gravity..WAHH! " V.2 was about to scoff when he and Veggy suddenly hit the

floor in pain. Brolli easily hopped to his feet.

" B...but how! " Veggy gawked.

" I have gravitational sensors in all the rooms of my ship. I merely decided to use the same program as that of the

gravity room as a...precaution. " he strolled out of the room, " See you later, Vejitas. "

" OOOH! YOU CAN'T JUST WALK AWAY WITHOUT EVEN BATTLING US FIRST YOU, YOU..AAUGH! " V.2 sputtered in anger. He turned

to Veggy, " Give me a boost! NOW! "

Veggy blinked, " A...boost? But I can barely get up myself! " he sweatdropped.

" Well we need to do something! "

" Ohhh, it's too heavy... " Veggie-ghost 1 whimpered.

" If we move we're very likely to explode. " Veggie-ghost 2 gulped.

" Hmm.. " Veggy looked around. He struggling positioned himself onto his hands and brought out the cannons.

" What are you doing? " Veggie-ghost 1 asked.

" I'm going to try and blast myself out back out of this hallway. " the android said determindly, looking over his

shoulder, then smiled cheesily at the others, " You should duck. "

" Uhhh.. " V.2 paled.

" ▫POW▫! " the missles shot out of Veggy's cannons as he flew back and upwards. The two ghosts screamed as the

missles headed towards them, then promptly leaned to either side, just dodging them.

" Wahh- "

" Wahh- " they flopped onto their sides, dazed.

Veggy flew a good 20 feet or so before the gravity around him lifted and he hit the ceiling, then bounced off it onto

the floor. The android tumbled a few more feet before landing, " Oof! Ohhhhh. " he groaned, stumbling to his feet only to

perk up when he realized what he could once again do, " I can stand! I made it! "

" What about us! " Veggie-ghost 2 called out from across the room.

Veggy gave him a thumbs-up, " Don't worry, I have a plan. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫Tap▫tap▫tap▫tap▫ " Brolli walked casually down the hall towards Goku's location on the scouter. He hummed random

music notes to himself as he went. The densetsu rubbed his non-covered eye, " I don't know HOW anyone can wear these things

it's very visually-confusing. "

" HALT EVIL VILLIAN! "

" Huh? " Brolli blinked, then looked down to see two oddly-dressed figures leap before him.

" TO UPHOLD JUSTICE! " Gohan struck a pose

" AND TO STOP ALL EVIL IN ITS TRACKS! " Videl struck a different one.

" YOUR MALICIOUS ACTIONS WILL NOT GO WITHOUT REPERATION! " Gohan did a leap into the air while Videl moved around.

The duo grabbed each other's hands as if they were about to do the tango.

" BEHOLD THE POWER OF THE GREAT SAIYAMAN! "

" AND THE GREAT SAIYAWOMAN! "

Brolli stared at them blankly.

" ... "

" ... "

" What the hell was that? "

" WAHHHHH! " Gohan and Videl nearly fell over.

" Well, ah, all things aside we won't allow you to stop Toussan's mission. " Gohan exclaimed boldly, then burst into

mystic form.

" Really? " Brolli smirked and went ssj1, " Well if you're so eager to help steal my Vejita...HAAAAAAAAA! " he flew

at Gohan with his hands together into a fist and threw it at Gohan, who lept up into the air while Brolli's fists slammed

down into the floor and making a large dent. He swung his body to the side and kicked Gohan up through the ceiling. The

densetsu got to his feet and prepared to fly up after him only to be hit by a tremendous ki-blast that not only knocked him

backwards but destroyed about half of the ceiling as well.

" Heh. " Gohan hovered there, his hands still in kamehameha position.

" Can't stop you that easily, can I? " Brolli cracked his knuckles.

" HAA! " Videl sent a kick to the back of Brolli's head. Just as he turned something swiped the scouter off his face.

" NANI? " he reached for his ear.

" Looking for this? "

Brolli glared over to his left to see Gotenks standing there boastfully while tossing the scouter in the air.

" This is V.2's scouter isn't it? " the fusion said, smirking defiantly at the densetsu.

" You don't have to worry about him or the other Vejita by-products. I'm saving their demise for later. You see, the

ghosts I can simply step on and their explode, and the Vejita-bot can be taken apart, but the clone I'm going to have to

actually kill and that's going to be a rather unpleasant experiance for me. "

" FOR **YOU?** " Videl scoffed.

" You're not going to be killing anyone today. " Piccolo walked up to Brolli, " SUPER SIZE! " the already-tall

namekian grew to 10 times his previous size, making sure he enlarged himself just enough to fit and move around in the

hallway.

" SUPER-GHOST KAMIKAZE ATTACK! " Gotenks shouted, then spat out 10 ghosts.

Brolli smiled wryly at the giant Piccolo, 10 ghosts, Gotenks, Gohan, and Videl, " Well, this should be interesting. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" You know I really do like the color blue. " Vegeta said happily as he tugged at the gi. He'd only gotten as far as

said gi before the group had run out of the room and back towards the docking bay. The little ouji was currenly being

carried on Goku's back while putting the other pieces of his outfit on.

" Veggie's always liked blue! " Goku said happily as he continued to run, the others coming up from behind him.

" This t-shirt gives off a pleasant feeling as well. " the ouji held the "Seme" t-shirt above his head, " Am I a

seme? "

" Yes. " Bura chirped.

" No. " Turles countered.

" I dunno, Veggie never told me what a seme is. " Goku shrugged, then watched as the little ouji put it on, " Veggie

sure is lighter than before though. "

" How can you tell that, you haven't picked him up in two months. " Chi-Chi sweatdropped.

" Oh I can tell. Veggie is at least 10 to 15 pounds lighter. " Goku said, disappointed, " Is it cuz Veggie had to

train without a gravity room for two months so he could not keep up his usual weight? "

" Training? " Vegeta blinked, " You mean my otokohime training? "

" No! Regular training. You know, when Veggie goes into his gravity room and turns it up to 550x and bounces around

punching and kicking thin air? And sometimes Veggie does push-ups and sit-ups in sets of 1000. " Goku explained, smiling at

the thought.

" OH! That kind of training! " the ouji said, enlightened, " Oh I don't do that kind of training. "

Goku screeched to a halt in shock, " **WHAT!** "

" Burori-sama says its too dangerous for me to train, but he sometimes uses the gravity room down the hall. " he

replied.

" ... "

" Kakarrotto? "

" THAT IS **TERRIBLE!** " Goku gushed with sorrow, lifting the ouji off his shoulders and glomping him, " OH VEGGIE!

Not letting you TRAIN! That is the e-quivalent to not letting Bulma invent things! Or not letting Turles perform twisted

mischievous deeds! Or not letting ME train! "

" It, is? " Vegeta blinked up at him.

Goku held the smaller saiyajin outward, " Veggie being so super-strong and durable is one of his many Veggie-charms."

" That sounded like a paper-towel commerical. " Chi-Chi sweatdropped.

" One of the many wonderful things about Veggie is that I can fight him and go all out. With everybody else other

than me 'n Veggie's fusion babies, I gotta hold back and be careful. Veggie's the closest to me in strength in all of

**existance!** "

" All of existance...? " the ouji's eyes widened in awe. Goku placed the ouji's red cape on and tied it tightly.

" And that's all the more reason why Vegeta-san would make a much more suitable "friend" for you to bunk with,

Kakarrotto. " Turles nodded thoughtfully. Chi-Chi twitched behind him, " Like you said, with your ki's so close together

neither of you would have to hold back. "

Vegeta flushed bright red and looked away smiling.

" Uh... " Goku sweatdropped uneasily, flushing as well.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! " Brolli sent punch after punch at Gohan, who continued to block.

_:AAUGH! This isn't getting me anywhere! He's too strong! I can barely block his punches there's no way I'll be able_

_to land a hit unless..:_ Gohan paused when something white suddenly appeared around Brolli's wrist.

" Hi there! " Gotenks ghost 7 happily announced. 3 more glomped the densetsu, one at his other wrist and ankles.

They squeezed tightly and exploded. Brolli let out a scream and Gohan took that oppertunity. He sent a punch across Brolli's

face and kneed him in the chest, which, though harming him, didn't move Brolli the several feet Gohan had hoped for. Brolli

spun and shot a ki-blast at Gohan's side, burning off half of his left Saiyaman sleeve.

" Errr... " Gohan grabbed his slightly charred arm.

" YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! " Videl cried out from above and jumped downward at Brolli, knocking the back of his head

forward and into the floor. She bounced off just as Piccolo's foot came down ontop of the densetsu.

" ▫SLAM▫! "

" ... "

" ... "

" ... "

Gohan, Videl, Gotenks, and Piccolo stood there waiting, all in defense positions. Piccolo pressed his foot down

farther only to hear a grunt from beneath.

" AAAaaaaaaaaaaa**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** " Brolli stood up, holding Piccolo's enlarged foot over his head. Piccolo

flipped and kicked his other foot beneath the first one, knocking Brolli through the nearby wall. Piccolo landed back on the

ground.

" Haha! Way to go Piccolo! " Gotenks grinned, then smirked, " Not its my turn! BUU BUU VOLLEYBALL ATTACK! " he formed

the yellow-ish material and shot it in Brolli's direction.

" KIIIA! " Brolli's ki shield went up and the attack flew back at Gotenks, locking him into one of the ball-like

structures, " Nice try, fused demi-spawn of Vejita and Kakarrotto. " he stood up, then rushed the ball only to have it split

into two the moment he would've made contact, " HUH!..SLAM! " he slammed face-first into the wall directly behind the balls.

" Ahh Urrgh ah ah ah GASP! " Goten's head popped out of the ball on the right, gasping for air.

" Wow...good yet bad timing at the same time. " Videl murmured in shock.

" HAAA! " Trunks ki-blasted himself out of his own ball, then took a long deep breath of air, " ▫WHEW▫! " he paused,

then looked around, " Hey, what happened? " he suddenly noticed only his own voice was present. He looked down at himself,

" WAHHH! It's been 30 minutes already? IT CAN'T BE! "

Brolli rubbed his nose, then turned to annoyedly face the two demi-saiyajin, glaring particularly at Goten.

" Ah... " Goten paled, then whipped out his baseball cap from his previous encounter with Brolli and plopped it on

his head to detract from his very obvious type-3 saiyajin physical attributes, " Ha ha ha.. " he laughed nervously.

Gohan lept infront of Goten, then took his sunglasses off, " I won't let you hurt my brother. "

" Niichan! " Goten chirped.

" Don't worry, " Brolli chuckled wickedly, " I won't hurt him, until after I'm done with YOU! " he reached to punch

Gohan who prepared to block only to have Broll fake away and instead use his other arm to grab Gohan's leg and snap it

against the wall.

" WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! " Gohan shouted as an intense pain suddenly welled up in his left leg. Brolli slammed the

demi-saiyajin down onto his back, " Ohhhhh...OHHHHHHHh... " he grunted and sat up to see his leg twisted in several incorrect

places. A warm liquid was rolling down the insides of his pantleg, _:Blood...I'm bleeding...he broke my leg and its_

_bleeding: _the thought came out fuzzy amonst the pain.

" GOHAN! " Videl cried out, rushing over to him.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Oh-kay, again, 1, 2, 3, pull! "

" ▫Screeeeeeeech▫ "

" 1, 2, 3, pull! "

" ▫Screeeeeeeech▫ "

Veggy had pulled out a rope with a large weight that he had in his chest cavity and was slowly pulling V.2; who was

holding onto the weight; and the Veggie-ghosts; who were each holding on gently to V.2's ankles; across the floor. The

ghosts still looked unusually nervous, even for their current situation.

" A..are we almost there yet? " Veggie-ghost 2 asked.

" Almost. About 5 more feet to go. " the android replied, " 1, 2, 3, PULL! "

" ▫SCREEEEECH▫ "

The gravity around them suddenly lurched backward and V.2 stumbled to his feet. The Veggie-ghosts sighed in relief

and slid off his ankles and onto the floor. They hovered up into the air.

" THANK you Veggy! " 1 lightly clasped his hands together.

" We really thought we were goners for sure! " 2 added, still with some remaining cold sweat dripping down his face.

" Maybe you two should head back to the ship then. " V.2 suggested, " If Brolli can control the gravity in each room

of this entire ship than who's to say that when we catch up to him he won't shout out 900x earth's gravity or even 1000x? "

" 1000x... " 2 trailed off, frightened.

" We would never make it at 1000x. " 1 shook his head with worry.

" Let's all head back to the docking bay then. I don't think it would be very safe to let them go back on their own.

I can sense Brolli battling Gohan's group not far from here. " Veggy hit the button on his scouter, " Kakarrotto's group is

almost to the docking bay and Vejitto and Gogeta's are a floor above us. "

V.2 sighed, " Hai, the fusions are stronger than any of us, if Gohan's group needs any backup they'll do. But that

still doesn't mean I'm not coming back out once we get to the ship. I'm going to make Brolli PAY for insulting Kakarrotto

and causing him psychological stress and emotional pain! "

" Long words. " 2 sweatdropped.

" Indeed. " 1, also sweatdropping, added.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Anyone else find it strange that its so unusually QUIET up here? " Raditsu said, partly creeped out as he, the

fusions, and the demi-saiyajin walked down the large empty hall.

" Quiet's no fun. " Gogeta pouted.

" Some traveling music? " Vejitto whipped out a several-instruments-in-one playable object.

Raditsu sweatdropped at the bulky instrument, " Ah, no thanks. "

The portara fusion shrugged and tossed it over his shoulder.

" I'm sure we're bound to find something if we just keep going far enough. " Mirai nodded confidently, then took

another step forward only to fall through the whole Brolli and Gohan had created earlier, " WAAAAAH! "

Raditsu gawked at the large hole, " That's...something alright. "

" WHEE! " Vejitto hopped down the hole after him.

" CANNONBALL! " Gogeta happily followed after the portara fusion.

The large saiyajin simply shrugged, then jumped down after them.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫Knock▫knock▫Knock▫ Hey Bejito! " Nappa called out, knocking on the front door to the building which had become

the temporary royal castle, " Are you there? Cally and I found a fish and we wanted to know if you'd like any! "

Cally, the ouho's sister, held the fish up over her head, " We think its an evil fish, but that's oh-kay! "

" ... "

" ... "

" That's weird. " Nappa cocked an eyebrow. He opened the door and the two fo them stepped inside, " Bejito? Ruby? "

" Bardock? Celipa? "

Nappa scratched his head while Cally dropped the huge fish onto the floor.

" ▫WHEW▫. " she wiped the sweat off her brow, then glanced over at Nappa, " OH! " she pointed past him.

" What? " Nappa blinked.

" A note! " Cally grabbed the taped piece of paper off the door, " "Went to the North Kai planet to save Vegeta's

life and semedom, be back soon". " she read outloud, then gasped, " THE NORTH KAI PLANET! That's on the other side of

Otherworld! "

" You mean Bejito found a way to get out of hfil! " Nappa exclaimed, " And didn't TELL us? "

" Ohhhhh... " Cally sulked, then perked up, " Oh well, I wish them luck! "

" And that just means for fish for us. " Nappa tapped the fish on the side with his boot, " Come on, let's go see if

we can get Bejito's oven to work. "

" K! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Mmmm! Now this is FOOD! " Celipa grinned as she, Bardock, Bejito, and Ruby sat at the large table they had

stationed on Kaio-sama's lawn.

" Hmm...hmmm... "

Ruby looked over at Bejito to see him inspecting the food on his plate with a microscope, " ...Bejito what are you

doing? " she said flatly.

" Looking for type-3 saiyajin germs. They could be on any one of these food items just waiting to warp our minds to

their mushy ways. " he narrowed his eyes in suspicion, " AH-HAH! "

The others looked over at him.

Bejito adjusted the microscope, " Oh wait, that's half a cherry. " he mumbled.

" If they freak you out so much I'm surprised I don't bother you. " Bardock lifted an eyebrow.

" You're not directly **from** one of the villages and thus are free from learning their mush-filled ways. Besides,

your germs aren't evil. "

" Didn't I already tell you that those three weren't allowed to pass their germs onto any of the food they deliver? "

Kaio-sama sighed tiredly.

" Ah, but that's where you're making a grave mistake in judgement. " the ou tapped his pointer finger against the

side of his head, " Of those three the seme type-3 saiyajin, according to Ruby, is Turles's father. As you all know, Turles

is evil and not only doesn't follow the rules but is trying to get Kakarrotto to break them as well. By deciding to mess with

my head, Turles' father has displayed that he too holds some type of evil properties within him. Who's not to say that by

seeing us here and by most-likely knowing of Kakarrotto and Vegeta's predicament through the use of his mysterious type-3

saiyajin peasant powers that he wouldn't decide to break your own rule on germ-spreading and leave a germ or two on a few

food items which I prefer to snack on so that they could invade my system rendering me helpless in my attempt to aid Vegeta

in the protection of his natural, royal semehood! "

" ... " the others stared blankly at him.

" Wow, Vegeta's not YOUR son, is he. " Kaio-sama sarcastically remarked, sweatdropping.

" Hey Bejito, are you going to drink that? " Bardock pointed to a can of cherry soda.

" No go ahead. I've already had three sodas; any more caffeine and I won't be able to properly concentrate on this."

Bejito replied.

" You should at least finish up soon or else all your food's going to get cold or we'll all eat it first. " Ruby

pointed out.

Bardock snapped open the soda, only to be surprised when he didn't hear it fizz, " That's weird, usually it doesn't

go flat unless the can's been opened already. "

" ? " Bejito shot to attention. Bardock, not paying attention to him, lifted the can to take a sip, " BARDOCK!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! " Bejito shouted as if in slow motion as he tackled the other saiyajin to the ground. The soda-can

flew out of Bardock's hands and hit the ground, spilling all over the grass.

" HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR! " Bardock snapped, sitting up. Bejito pointed past Bardock's shoulder. He turned to see

the soda had spilled into dozens of droplits which were now squiggling off in random directions. It took him a second to

realize what had happened, " ...HE WAS **RIGHT?** "

" You were RIGHT! " Ruby gawked.

Bejito grinned, " I luv that phrase. " he whipped out a magnifying glass and picked up one of the reddish-orange

drops of "soda", " BEHOLD! A **germ!** "

" Bwahahahaha! " the germ laughed evilly, then paused, " I mean, heeheehee? "

" Does this mean we get to fire him now? " the ou wagged his tail.

" I'd think considering the consequences you'd rather leave him off with a warning. " Kaio-sama chuckled.

" A WARNING? But Bardock almost DRANK that germ-filled soda can! " Celipa gawked.

" If you report Turles's father where do you think they're going to send him? " the kai said simply.

" ... " Bejito paled, " Oh God...**he'd be living down in hfil with US!** "

The others turned a simultaneous green.

" No thank you. "

" I'd rather NOT deal with that sort of thing EVERY DAY.. "

" I agree with both of you. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" You know its times like these when I really wish I still had my healing powers. " Kami sighed as Piccolo stood

there. He was just now starting to feel the pressure of being in super-size from too long and shrunk down to only twice his

size instead of 10x. He stood before Gohan and Videl while narrowing his eyes at Brolli, " I won't let you come any closer.

My son has done nothing to you! " Piccolo glowered.

" Ah, if only he truely was your offspring and not a demi-Kakarrotto I would most likely spare him. However, " Brolli

cracked his knuckles, " No one of Kakarrotto's bloodline is leaving this ship alive, and the rest of you should consider

yourselves extremely lucky if you happen to escape the aftermath. " he smirked, then took another step forward only to be

hit with a large object, causing him to wobble backwards, " WAHHHH- "

" ▫THUMP▫! " a second object came down, this time knocking Brolli to the ground. The object hopped off. Brolli

grumbled, then gasped and quickly dodged the third object. The forth smacked him in the back however and fell to the side.

" Urrrg.. " Brolli stood up, rubbing his head.

" GASP! Jitto look! It's the Big Meanie! " Gogeta exclaimed.

" YOU'LL PAY FOR KIDNAPPING MY MOMMY! " Vejitto snapped and burst into ssj2, soon followed by Gogeta. Mirai was still

half-consious and Raditsu was slowly standing up and dusting himself off.

_:The two Kakarrotto/Vejita offspring! I don't have time to deal with THEM right now! I have to get to Vejita:_

" Errr...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIH! " Brolli formed a large ki shield, then ran out of the hall, " I'm sick and tired of battling

people who aren't Kakarrotto! I can easily kill them off once I get rid of **him!** "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" YAAAAAAAH! " Goku yanked his hand off the handle to the door that lead to docking bay. He wildly swung it in the

air, " Oww... "

" Burori-sama must've turned on the security system. " Vegeta thought outloud.

" There's a **security system!** Why would he need that he's the "Legendary Super Saiyajin"! " Chi-Chi gawked.

The ouji shrugged, " Burori-sama just likes to make sure we're safe, that's all. "

" Veggie? "

Vegeta looked over Goku's shoulder at him.

" Veggie I'm gonna try to blast a hole through the door, oh-kay? " Goku said determindly. He paused, " If..if Veggie

wants, he can help. It can be just like when me 'n Veggie blasted Buu together and beat the Big Meanie the first time

together! "

" But I'm not allowed to shoot ki blasts in the halls. Burori-sama says they could bounce off the wall and hurt me. "

the ouji gulped.

" Veggie that's not true. " Goku frowned, " You shouldn't let the Big Meanie boss you around like that. Veggie should

use his own sense of what is good and what is bad to follow his own rules, not somebody else's! "

The smaller saiyajin smiled knowingly at him.

Goku froze. He let out a small gasp and covered his mouth as Vegeta hopped off his back and onto the ground. The

larger saiyajin shuddered. He was afraid to even look in Chi-Chi's direction now.

" Hey! Let's just move on, shall we? " Chi-Chi said in a falsely cheerful way as she patted Goku on the shoulder.

Goku glanced over at her for a second, nervous.

" I'm, not going to do anything to you, let's just forget those last couple sentences of yours and get back to the

ship, alright? " Chi-Chi laughed uneasily.

He nodded, then turned back to the door, " A..alright. " Goku said, then burst into ssj2. He assumed his kamehameha

attack position, " Ready Veggie? "

The ouji went ssj2 and placed his hands in garriku ho position.

" Now Veggie get infront of me. " Goku instructed. Vegeta did so, then felt a blast of something as Goku pressed his

right cheek against the ouji's left, then placed his arms on either side of Vegeta's as to form a four-way ki-blast.

" KA...MEH...HA...MEH... "

" GARRIKU... "

" HAAAAAAAAAAA! "

" HOOOOOOOOOOO! " a huge blast of blue and pink ki exploded from their hands and launched itself at the door. The

smoke cleared to reveal they had successfully blown out nearly the entire object.

" THEY DID IT! " Bulma cheered.

" HOORAY! GO TOUSSAN AND KAKARROUJO! " Bura pumped her fist in the air.

" Yes, congradulations. "

The group froze except for Turles who narrowed his eyes and Goku who was now letting out a low growl.

Brolli dusted his arms off as he walked up to the group, " Finally. It seems I kept running into every group BUT

yours, Kakarrotto. "

Goku burst into ssj3 and continued to growl.

The densetsu glowered at Goku, " Vejita-chan, go to your room. "

" What? " Vegeta stared at him, disturbed.

" Go to your room, Vejita. " Brolli continued to focus on Goku.

" Burori-sama why are you in ssj form? What are you going to do? " the ouji demanded, worried.

" I'm just going to escort our guests out, that's all. " Brolli smirked.

" Why do I have to leave? "

" Because I don't want to expose you to anymore violence. You were hurting enough before as it was. " the densetsu

frowned, saddened, " Please leave, Vejita? "

" No. "

Brolli's eyes widened in shock, " What did you say? "

" I said...no. " the ouji stammered out, " How can I listen to you after you lied to me! "

" L..lied to you? Vejita-chan I would never..! "

" You told me we were the only two saiyajin left. But look at THEM! " the ouji pointed at Goku and Turles, upset,

" Not only are they saiyajin but according to them there's three more all in different parts of the ship who were helping

them search for me as well. "

" Vejita-chan, the reason I never mentioned them before is because they're traitors to the throne. They shouldn't

even be included in our illustrious kingdom. " Brolli lied on seemlessly, then glared and pointed to Goku, " Especially

THAT ONE! "

" Kakarrotto? " Vegeta gasped, then looked over at him sadly.

" You've even called him a traitor yourself, Vejita. " this time Brolli was telling the truth.

" That is no fair! Veggie only called me that during my very first battle against him and back then Veggie did not

know the extent of my amnesia! " Goku exclaimed.

" YOU have amnesia! " Brolli cocked an eyebrow.

" OH **WOW!** "

Goku blinked and looked down to see the little ouji staring up at him with big sparkily eyes, " Veggie? "

" This means we have even MORE in common! " Vegeta wagged his tail, " And I don't think of you as a traitor,

Kakarrotto. There's something good about you, something really good! I can feel it! "

" PLATONICALLY! " Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Brolli all cried out at once.

Goku and Vegeta sweatdropped.

" Kakarrotto I want to come with you. We can recover our memories **together!** " Vegeta exclaimed with excitement.

" Hn.. " the hand Brolli wore the controller on twitched, _:I can't zap Vejita here. That'll REALLY make me look like_

_the bad guy:_ " V..Vejita I told you all you need to know, there's no reason to leave with this menace-to-the-eardrums. "

he said calmly.

" It's two different things to be told that something happened to you and to actually recall having lived it,

Burori-sama. " the ouji pouted, then gave Goku a hug, " Besides, I LIKE Kakarrotto. "

_:Veggieshuggingme...:_ a large smile crossed Goku's face, " EEEEE! " he glomped the little ouji back.

" Mmmmmmm... " Vegeta sighed.

Bulma zipped behind him and started to nervously spray Vegeta with peasant-repel.

" ▫FWOOOOOOM▫ " a heavy shadow overcast the two saiyajin. Goku froze.

Vegeta looked up past Goku, " Don't worry Kakarrotto, Burori-sama's never hurt me before, what reason would he have

to harm us now? "

Brolli's shoulders slumped forward, _:Aw dammit...:_ " Vejita-chan how about you go get changed into your ceremonial

outfit, hm? "

" But..it's not evening yet, is it? "

" Well, no, but wouldn't you like to show off how nice you look in it? Your friends can wait here and you can come

back and show them as soon as you get it on. " the densetsu offered, then muttered, " Oh and I guess Kakarrotto will like it

to. " he shrugged casually.

" **I** want to impress Kakarrotto! " the ouji grinned, letting go of Goku.

" YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO WANT TO IMPRESS ME! " Brolli nearly fell over.

Vegeta started to jog in place, " I'll be right back Kakarrotto-sama! " he grinned, then dashed off.

" ACK! NO TOUSSAN WAIT! YOU FINALLY GOT YOUR RIGHTFUL SEME CLOTHING BACK ON! " Bura cried out, running down the

hall after him.

Brolli smiled at the ouji as he watched Vegeta disappear around the corner, " Vejita's so sweet and uke-ish on the

inside without all those painful memories of Freeza and Kakarrotto. " he turned back to the ssj2, " And I'm going to make

sure he stays that way. Now... "

" WHAT DID YOU DO TO VEGGIE'S BRAIN! " Goku demanded.

" AND WHERE ARE OUR FRIENDS AND FAMILIES! " Chi-Chi added in an equally angered tone.

" Your friends and families are fine; all very much alive. Of course they're all trapped in various parts of the

ship, but take heart in the fact that I'll be taking out the four of you first for your crimes against my otokohime! "

" EXCUSE ME! CRIMES! You're the kidnapper! If anyone around here has committed a crime its you! " Bulma made

fists with her oversized gloves.

" You Bulma Briefs are accused of neglect. You leave Vejita alone for days, weeks at a time on your "meetings" and

"scientific conventions". " Brolli pointed at her, " Because of you he feels lonely, un-necessary. "

" I have to work! Vegeta understands that I have a career and he doesn't. He'd rather train in the gravity room,

cook, play videogames, and spar with Son-kun all day! " she defended herself.

" And YOU, Turles...ah, whatever your last name is, you're accused of attempting to push Vejita into a romantic

relationship with THAT! " Brolli motioned disgustedly to Goku, who sweatdropped, " Because of you, Vejita has become more

paranoid in constantly checking every little thing he does to make sure he's not falling into your Kakarrotto-baited trap! "

" Vegeta-san's not paranoid he's merely in denial. " Turles avoided eye-contact and cooly whistled to himself.

" Bura Briefs is accused of the same thing, only she is burdened with the additional crime of keeping Vejita's mind

locked into a state of constant semeness! "

" He IS a seme! How else do you explain him being able to impregnate me TWICE! " Bulma huffed.

" And YOU, Son Chi-Chi Gyu-Mao, " Brolli snarled at her, " Are accused of MURDERING my Vejita-chan. "

_:How did he find out about THAT:_ Chi-Chi sweatdropped, recalling the accidental incident.

" However, because you had also succeeded in murdering KAKARROTTO, I shall make your death a swift one; however

because of Vejita's involvement the agony you will experiance within that one short moment will feel as a lifetime of pain. "

" Uh-huh. " she skeptically replied.

" And lastly, **YOU**, KAKARROTTO, " Brolli spat the name, " For causing Vejita nearly irreparable damage to his

mental, emotional, and physical psyches, for STEALING the ONE PART of Vejita that I could never hold without the aid of

un-natural means; for STEALING VEJITA'S HEART, you shall be the first one to die. " he let out a roar of anger and burst into

densetsu form, " **DIE, KAKARROTTO!** " Brolli flew at him.

Goku glanced at the others, _:I can't fight him with my friends having the possibility of be-coming collateral:_ his

mind was shifting over to battle mode. Goku blasted off down the hall, followed soon after by Brolli.

Chi-Chi's eyes widened in horror, " GOKU-SAN! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Wow...that's, that's uh... " Bura stood there beside Vegeta as they both stared up at the outfit draped onto the

mannequin, " Toussan for the sake of your semehood please do NOT put that outfit on. " she pleaded with him.

" Why not? " Vegeta blinked.

" BECAUSE! LOOK AT IT! That's easily got to be THE most uke-ish uniform I've EVER seen ANYWHERE before in my LIFE! It

makes Kakarroujo's oujo uniform look semeish! " she exclaimed " You can't go through with this! You won't be able to look

Kakarroujo in the face again if you let him see you in that! It's so thin and frilly and lacy and poofy and fluffy and

PINK! All adjectives which are NOT associated with the Great and Powerful Saiyajin no **OUJI!** "

Vegeta stared at her, startled af if he had almost remembered something.

" Just, just wear what you already have on, Toussan. Kakarroujo picked out the gi; he luvs to see you wearing gi's;

though I'm not sure why aside from the fact that he wears them himself; but still! Isn't that better than some permanently

uke-branding dress! "

Vegeta stared at her blankly for a moment, then shrugged, " If you say so. "

" ▫WHEW▫! " Bura let out a huge sigh of relief, " Thank goodness... "

" Now, let's go find Kakarrotto, hai? " Vegeta said happily, heading out of the room.

" GREAT **seme** idea, Toussan! We'll find Kakarroujo, free your mind from the Big Meanie's mind control, and then you

can save your oujo in some sort of super-heroic rescue! " the demi-saiyajin cheerfully gushed.

Vegeta sweatdropped, " Hai... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" This is where it ends, Kakarrotto. "

Brolli and Goku stood facing each other, a good 15 feet apart.

" I'll give you points for the effort you made to find my ship, I'm still not sure how you and your friends managed

to figure that out... " the densetsu continued, " But you're all stubborn fools for even trying. "

" You are the fool, for trying to force Veggie to like you. You can't force people to like you at all, it doesn't

work that way. " the ssj2 replied, " You have to be nice. "

" I WAS nice to Vejita and that didn't work! The reason I couldn't get through to him was because of YOU! You're all

Vejita ever thought about before I altered his memories. KAKARROTTO this, KAKARROTTO that. His cellphone was ORANGE for

crying out loud! And he had a picture of you and himself on the desktop! "

" ... "

" I watched you both together for a long time now. Would you like to know how? How I survived you and Vejita's final

attack? How I got my hands on this ship? How I found Vejita and was able to kidnap him without your disgustingly mushy

peasant-heart ever skipping a beat? "

" I just want to know how to get Veggie's brain back to normal, thanks. "

" Well too bad! I'm going to tell you anyway since it's a rather amusing tale. You see when you two were blasting me

I used the final ki I had left to manufacture a ki shield, the type I'd used to escape Bejito-sei's destruction; however,

since this time I was unconsious after forming the shield I was randomly blown off into space. I landed on a tourist planet

in the West Galaxy. From the report I was given by the nurse upon awakening, I had crashed into one of the roller-coasters,

sprained my right arm, bruised the rest of my limbs and given myself a concussion. Luckily for me, none of MY memory was

damaged by the blow. I stayed in the hospital for a few weeks until I was healthy again and promptly left early one morning.

I'd decided I would steal the biggest and fastest spaceship available, but then I happened to overhear a conversation between

these two men who appeared to be the security guards of one of the ships. They were talking about Vejita and how much havoc

he had wreaked over their planet back when their rulers had kidnapped him for a time. What I found especially interesting was

how they said their ship could track one of their remaining androids straight to Earth. I..."politely" introduced myself and

demanded to "borrow" their ship. When they declined I simply disposed of them and took the ship outright. I spent the next

several months purchasing parts for and modifying the ship for when I would finally come after Vejita. I have to admit I was,

at first, a little uneasy about using the ship's teleportation device but I'm very happy it worked. So amusing that Vejita

was kidnapped twice by the exact same method of entering his home. "

" Veggie... " Goku trailed off.

" HAHAHA! YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN HIM **BARRELING** DOWN THOSE STAIRS TO GET TO THE KITCHEN! " Brolli grinned maniacally,

" He heard the microwave and THOUGHT IT WAS YOU! "

" ▫POW▫! " Goku's fist made contact with Brolli's jaw. Brolli was thrown aback and quickly pulled his knee up,

hitting Goku in the stomach. He grabbed Goku with his right arm and threw the saiyajin through a door into a nearby room.

" OOF! " Goku let out a small yelp as he hit the ground. He got up and looked around to see the room he was in looked

like some type of infirmary.

" Now let's see, what is it Kakarrotto's afraid of? " Brolli's voice teased. Goku narrowed his eyes, unable to see

where Brolli was. He tried pressing some buttons on his scouter to detect only to have something swat it right off his head

and land a bellowing crunch to the little orange device, " Medicine bottles? No. Dental floss? No again. "

" ▫SWWWOOOSH▫! " something shot up out of the floor and yanked Goku down onto it.

" ARRRG! " Goku struggled to sit up.

" Oh I know, it's NEEDLES! " Brolli suddenly appeared infront of Goku holding what was easily the biggest needle the

saiyajin had ever seen.

" Ahh...a...ah... " Goku's eyes shot wide open.

" I wonder what sort of liquid is INSIDE this needle. " Brolli tapped the side of it. He held the needle as if it

were a bazooka. A strange glowy purple liquid spewed about inside the container, " And furthermore, I wonder what it would do

if injected into a certain type-3 saiyajin peasant whom I have A GREAT AMOUNT OF CONTEMPT FOR! " he lundged the needle at

Goku's chest.

" GASP! BURORI-SAMA? "

Brolli stopped the needle a second above Goku's body and turned with shocked pupilless eyes to see Vegeta standing

in the doorway along with Bura, shocked.

" Ah...I uh...ah... " Brolli started to sweat. He quickly threw the needle off into the background, " I was giving

Kakarrotto a checkup. "

" You were trying to HARM him! "

" YEAH! " Bura made fists, then whispered up to Vegeta, " Now's your chance Toussan. Go forth and free Kakarroujo

from those straps! Show him what a HERO you are! "

" Uhh.. " Vegeta blinked nervous.

" Hn. " a vein bulged on Bura's forehead. She promptly pushed him inside.

" WAHHH-! ▫THUMP▫! " Vegeta fell over. He stumbled to his feet, " HEY! What was that for? "

" GRRRRRRRRR... " Brolli growled at Bura, looming over her. The demi-saiyajin folded her arms and smirked in a

Veggie-ish way.

" You don't scare me. "

Vegeta walked over to Goku, " Don't worry Kakarrotto! I'll save you! " he nodded, then held burst into ssj2 and held

his hands outward. Goku tilted his head in curiousity, " CLAP OFF! ▫clap▫clap▫ "

" ▫SWISH▫SWISH▫SWISH▫ " the bands were sucked off of Goku and back into the floor. Goku fell over in mild pain.

" Oof! "

" ... " Bura sweatdropped, _:I was expecting something more along the lines of a Big Bang or a Final Flash...:_

" The straps are controlled by clapping? " Goku blinked, confused.

" Many things in this ship are controlled by either passwords or pass-sounds. " Vegeta explained.

" TOUSSAN! " Bura called out to him, " PICK KAKARROUJO UP INTO YOUR ARMS AND HEROICLY DASH OUT THE ROOM! "

Vegeta looked over at Goku, then grabbed the larger saiyajin and hoisted him into his arms, " LIKE THIS! " he called

back while Goku sat there wagging his tail.

" YEAH! AND MAKE SURE YOUR ROYAL SAIYAJIN NO OUJI CAPE FLUTTERS SEMETASTICALLY IN THE WIND! "

Vegeta turned to Goku, " I can't reach my cape while I'm holding you, do you think you could pull the corner out of

that spot? "

Goku yanked it free, causing Vegeta's cape to waft through the air.

" Thanks. "

Goku smiled, " Thank **you**, Veggie. "

Bura whipped out a tape-player and hit play, causing heroic music to blast out as Vegeta ran past her and Brolli.

" ▫BA▫BA▫NA▫, ▫BA▫BA▫NA▫NA▫NA▫! "

" Banana! " Goku chirped as they disappeared around the corner.

" ... " Brolli sweatdropped, " What just happened here? "

" GO TOUSSAN GO TOUSSAN! GO GO GO! " Bura cheered, ignoring Brolli and excitedly racing after him while waving a pair

of dark royal blue pom-poms in the air.

" ...hey, waitaminute! " Brolli said suddenly, " CURSE YOU FOR DIVERTING MY ATTENTION, SPAWN OF VEJITA! " he powered

up and flew after them, " DIE KAKARROTTOOOOOOOOO! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Ohhh, Gohan. " Videl had ripped half of Gohan's pantleg off to expose his wound and Piccolo had created a temporary

cast for it. She looked around the group, " Who has the senzu beans? "

" That would be Bulma. " Piccolo replied.

" Well then we have to get out of here and find her! " she nodded with worried determination while Gohan groaned.

" We should've split the beans between all of us. " Mirai frowned.

" It's not like the original plan was to split up. Kaasan probably just forgot. " Trunks sighed sadly.

" Hm.. " Raditsu reached around in the pockets of his gi pants, then grinned and pulled something out, " I have half

a bean! Will that work? "

" That's great! " Videl took it from him, " Thanks Raditsu. "

" You're welcome. "

" Here Gohan, eat this. " she gave him the half a senzu.

" Hmmm.. "

" Hmmm indeed. "

Raditsu looked over to see the fusions inspecting the shield. Vejitto burst into ssj2, reached out, and grabbed part

of the shield, ignoring the electrical shocks to his hands. Gogeta did the same with the other end of the shield.

" ERRRRRR...READY? "

" AND...PULL! "

" ▫RIP!▫ " the two fusions ripped a large hole right through the shield.

" ... " Mirai's jaw hung open, " You gotta be kidding me? "

" We are not kidding! PLEASE HURRY! " Vejitto shouted. Piccolo lifted Gohan up and left along with Videl. The rest of

the two groups soon followed. Vejitto and Gogeta hopped out through the hole and let go, causing it to close back up.

Gogeta let out small rapid breaths onto his gloveless hands, then shook them in the air in mild pain, " Oww. "

" Wow...I didn't know ki shields could be ripped open like that! " Trunks gawked.

" They can't! " Vejitto chirped. The demi-saiyajin sweatdropped.

" All the more impressive! " Gogeta happily added.

" And now to find the Big Meanie and aid Toussan and Mommy in defeating him! " Vejitto grinned. Gogeta nodded in

agreement and with that they blasted off.

" I think I should go help them, you know, as backup. " Raditsu suggested.

" You go ahead. I'm staying with Gohan's group and making sure he gets back to the docking bay safely. " Mirai took

out his sword.

" Alright. " Raditsu said, then went ssj, " Be careful guys. "

" We'll try. " Gohan sweatdropped.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" WOW... " Veggy said in awe as he, V.2, and the Veggie-ghosts stood in the control room, " I don't think I've ever

seen this many videoscreens before. "

" Well then, " V.2 cracked his knuckles, walking up to the control panel and sitting down in the chair, " let's find

out what's on. " he smirked in a Veggie-ish way, then hit a button labeled "Power". Instantly the entire wall of screens lit

up to expose a picture of the goings on in every room of the ship, even the control room itself.

Veggie-ghost 1 waved at the camera while Veggie-ghost 2 waved at the picture of Veggie-ghost 1 on the tv-screen.

V.2 sweatdropped, " Well that camera's redundent. "

" HEY! " Veggy said suddenly. V.2 looked over at him.

" What? "

" If this is really the control room, that means its where the navigational system is. We could figure out how to

operate it and fly THIS ship back home! Or at least close enough to home so that if we have to escape it'll be a lot easier

on us. " the android grinned.

" ... " V.2 paused, then nodded, " Good idea. "

" :) "

" ... "

" ... "

" Now, which button starts up the navigational system? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" WAHHHHHHHHHH, I DON'T THINK I CAN OUTRUN BURORI-SAMA, KAKARROTTO! " Vegeta wailed as he flew down the hallway

carrying Goku who was now carrying Bura who he'd picked up once Brolli started to gain speed on them, " HE CAN RUN FASTER

THAN THIS! HE'S TOYING WITH US! "

" LOOK! A DOOR! Let's duck inside there! " Bura pointed off into the distance straight ahead.

" Oh! Bura I'm not allowed in there yet that room's for my otokohime consumation this evening! " Vegeta gasped.

" DOES IT MATTER? HE COULD KILL US! "

" I, ah, hai. " the ouji said, then quickly dashed inside the room and quickly yet quietly shut the door behind them.

He set Goku and Bura down and let out a mild sigh of relief, " I can't believe this. Burori-sama attacking people... "

" It's not as uncommon as you think, Vegeta-san. "

" HUH? " Vegeta turned around to see Turles sitting there on the edge of the humongous bed with a flamethrower under

his arm. Bulma was sitting on a nearby chair running calculations on her weaponry while Chi-Chi practiced her sword manuvers.

" Chi-chan, Bulma, Turles! You're all oh-kay! " Goku gushed excitedly.

" I was going to torch the room once I found out what its supposed to be used for, but then I realized what a perfect

hiding spot it would be until we could find some way to meet up with you guys again. " Turles explained.

" Wow...I've never seen it with the lights on before. " Vegeta murmured aloud, " It's beautiful. "

" Yeah it is, isn't it? " Turles put the flamethrower away, " I was thinking if we do find a way to defeat the

Big Meanie but still keep the ship semi intact that on the way back you and Kakarrotto could perhaps consumate a few things

of your own? " he smirked wickedly.

Goku flushed pink, " Turles I cannot do that its a-gainst Rule number 2! "

" "Rule number 2"? " Vegeta repeated, confused.

" That, and we really need to find a way to get that headband off. " Turles nodded glumly, " As amusingly uke-ish as

Vegeta-san's been acting, it'd be better if he had all his memories back as well. "

" I miss Veggie's memories too. " Goku frowned, saddened, " E-specially the ones with me. "

" I could try to lift the headband off again? " Vegeta suggested.

" No, its better we just try to figure out how it works first. Any sudden screams and you-know-who will know exactly

where we are. " Turles pointed out, " Bulma's currently talking to the others. She's got Gohan's group on the line right

now. "

Goku picked Vegeta up and hugged the little ouji, then carried him over to the bed and flopped down, " ▫WHEW▫! "

" Hm. " Vegeta looked down at himself, then up at the headband, " If only I had something that was resistant to

electrical shocks. "

" He's WHAT! " Bulma gawked in shock.

" Sprained his leg in several places, possibly broken it. " Piccolo replied grimly as he carried Gohan down the

hall, " Where are you? "

" We're on the first floor in a room with an enormous door around it. "

" Who's hurt? " Chi-Chi asked, worried.

" Ah.. " Bulma sweatdropped nervously.

" It's GOHAN isn't it? " she started to twitch in anger, " That Ouji-thief hurt GOHAN! "

" ▫Knock▫knock▫ Bulma? "

" That's Piccolo. " she got up and went to open the door to reveal Piccolo standing there holding a semi-consious

Gohan. Gohan's left leg was twisted in several places. Videl stood beside them along with Goten, Trunks, and Mirai.

" Ohhhhh... " Gohan moaned in pain.

" ... " Chi-Chi stood there with her jaw hanging open. An aura of pure rage built up around her and Goku

instinctively pulled the covers up over his head in fear, " ERRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrr...HOW DARE HE HARM MY GOHAN-CHAN! NOW IT'S

PERSONAL! " she whipped out her sword and ran out of the room with fury.

" AHH! CHICHANNO! " Goku yelped, racing after her and followed by Vegeta.

" ALRIGHT YOU MONSTER WHERE ARE YOU! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR HURTING MY SON! YOU MESS WITH MY CHILDREN YOU MESS

WITH ME YOU OUJI-OBSESSIVE NUTCASE! " Chi-Chi screamed down the hall.

" CHI-CHAN NO YOU CANNOT FIGHT HIM A-LONE! " Goku cried out, catching up to her.

" Even WITH Kakarrotto I doubt you even have a chance. " a shadow loomed from beside them, " But if Mrs. "Son" wants

to commit suicide right here and now I'm not stopping her. " Brolli, still in densetsu form, stepped out from one of the

hallways. He cracked his knuckles, " You'll all be dead before the day is over anyway; though I might let those two

Vejita/Kakarrotto spawn survive an extra day, just to ease the pain on Vejita's heart. "

" I can't believe you're really going to kill them. " Vegeta whispered in shock, " I've never seen you hurt anyone,

anything ever before and now you're going to kill all these people because they wanted to take me off your ship. "

" Wh..where ARE Ji-chan and Goggie? " Goku asked, worried of the answer.

" Oh I happened upon them and your brother while searching for you, Vejita, and the young female spawn of Vejita. I

knocked them out and brought them down to the dungeon. They're safe for now. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" I feel naked and uncomfortable, Jitto. " Gogeta blinked as he sat there strapped to the wall.

" I'm hungry. " Vejitto shifted around, also in the same state as his fellow fusion.

" This is easily one of the top-10 most disturbing days of my life. " Raditsu said flatly, only strapped to a board

while facing the ceiling and several feet away from the fusions.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" You however, I plan to kill this very moment. " Brolli smirked.

" With Veggie right here to see you do it? " Goku narrowed his eyes.

" Vejita can forget. Infact he's been doing it quite often lately. "

Chi-Chi braced herself and slowly crept into position out of Brolli's current field of vision.

" You DID make Veggie forget on purpose! " Goku accused him.

" Burori-sama... " Vegeta trailed off in shock.

" I'm sorry Vejita-chan. " Brolli smiled, " But you were in so much pain. Even with Kakarrotto's mere addition to the

room I can feel it beginning to rise within you again. I'll take care of that though, once I've done away with Kakarrotto

and his miniture army of family and friends. "

" ... " Vegeta stood there, speechless, " ...no. "

Brolli glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes.

" I won't let you...I WON'T STAND BY AND LET YOU KILL KAKARROTTO! "

Goku turned to Vegeta as well.

The ouji burst into ssj2, " Burori-sama..you were so kind to me yet if you can just turn around and kill those who

also care about me because YOU don't want to SHARE...YOU'RE A MONSTER! "

" ▫POW▫ "

" AARGH! " Brolli whipped his head around to see Chi-Chi's sword halfway into his chest. Blood trickled down Brolli's

mid-section. She grinned maniacally up at him.

" The Ouji's right, you should learn to share. "

Brolli held his hand up at her, " Hypocrite. "

" **CHI-CHAAAAN!** "

" ▫PIIIIING▫ " Brolli shot a ki-blast through her chest. Goku and Vegeta watched in horror as Chi-Chi's grip on her

sword vanished completely. She flew backwards a good 10 feet before landing on her back.

" CHI-CHAN! " Goku wailed, rushing over to her. Unlike Brolli's wound Chi-Chi's was gushing. The densetsu pulled her

sword out of his chest with minimal effort.

" Ohhhhhhhhhhh...Goku-sa. " Chi-Chi groaned, struggling to sit up.

" No Chi-chan don't move! " he held onto her tightly, feeling a sickening sense of deja vu.

Chi-Chi coughed, then paled when she saw she'd just spat up blood. There were now speckles of it covering the top of

her blouse, " Damn him... " she hissed in Brolli's direction.

" Don't be so hard on yourself. Even if you had been a super saiyajin there's still no way you could've beaten me

with your man-made weaponry. " Brolli smirked and casually snapped the sword in two. Chi-Chi's eyes widened at the sight.

" Heh, maybe so, but Goku-san can beat you. " she smirked.

Vegeta blinked. There was something so familiar about this situation, some nagging tug of an out of body experiance

he hadn't remembered experiancing the first time around.

" How very dillusional of you. Kakarrotto barely managed to K.O. me the last time, and back then he had the aid of

quite a few of you. " Brolli recalled, then lifted his hand back up into the air, " And now Son Chi-Chi Gyu-Mao, for putting

Vejita through countless amounts of emotional stress and pain, your 3 year long "KAKA-WAR" shall end today along with your

life. "

Chi-Chi froze as the ki came flying at her, _:I've lost too much blood! I CAN'T MOVE:_

" NO! " Goku swung infront of her. The ki blast went through his side and grazed Chi-Chi's left shoulder.

" Goku-SAN! " Chi-Chi cried out.

" I remember where I saw this before. " Goku said, his voice unwavering, " When Freeza killed Veggie. He shot a blast

through Veggie's body and Veggie taunted him on how I would win and he shot Veggie again. I've been thinking a LOT about

Veggie the past two months. I've played this scene a-mong others over and over in my head trying to figure out how I could've

stopped Veggie from getting hurt, or from dying. This is how I could've stopped his first death. If I'd have swung myself

around at exactly the right moment I could've partially stopped the shot. "

Vegeta and Chi-Chi stared at him.

" Well, not bad. Infact I think I like this even better. " Brolli snickered, " Both of you injured and bleeding.

However I'd still prefer to get rid the "Oo-na" was it? First. "

" HEY! You can't use the Ouji's personalized nicknames he uses on others! " Chi-Chi snapped, " And its' pronounced

"Ohna"!..WHOA! " she suddenly felt something lift her up, " Ouji! "

" I'm taking you back to the others before you die of blood loss. " Vegeta explained.

" Man you really don't remember a thing do you. " Chi-Chi folded her arms.

" However it did sound like you were kinda mean to me...maybe I should just drop you now and let you rest in peace."

he grinned.

" ...oh yeah, you're in there alright, Ouji. Still kinda buried but you're in there. " she tapped him on the head.

" Kakarrotto will you be oh-kay until I return with a bean? " Vegeta asked, worried.

" Of course I will Veggie. I promise. " Goku smiled warmly back at him. The ouji's cheeks flushed.

" Don't think on that too much he smiles at you funny like that all the time. " Chi-Chi sighed tiredly. Vegeta

powered up and blasted off back down the hall.

" ... "

" ... "

" Well we're finally alone. "

" I can't believe you tried to kill Chi-chan. " Goku glowered.

" I almost can't either, what with how I applaud her on her imprisonment of your true feelings and success on

slowing down your relationship with Vejita just enough so absolutely nothing sexual ever evolved out of it. " Brolli mused.

" You are talking about the rules, aren't you? "

" Indeed I am. You see when you watch Vejita you have to watch all those around him as well; get a better feeling for

his surroundings and such. " the densetsu explained, then gave a slightly twisted grin, " I want to make your last stand fun,

Kakarrotto. I want to fight the real you. "

Goku cocked an eyebrow, confused and disturbed.

" Oh, not your amnesiac 2 year year old chibi self, not that. What I'm talking about is I want to battle the uncut,

unedited Kakarrotto. I want to see you fight without all those "Rules" weighing you down. " Brolli chuckled darkly, " I have

a feeling you're quite the animal without them. "

Goku was silent for a moment, then stubbornly shouted, " YOU CANNOT JUST EXPECT ME TO DROP ALL 200 RULES LIKE THEY

ARE NOTHING! "

" I'm just offering. Allowing you to free yourself from those paper chains your mate has wrapped around your every

thought and whim. Perhaps freeing your mind within its last living moments before your existance becomes that of a vaporized

essense sitting in one of my garbage cans until I take out the trash next week will keep you from returning to haunt Vejita

and I after I dispose of the rest of this little rescue party. "

" ... " Goku stared at him suspiciously.

" Afterall I think I actually understand you on this particular level. That headband Toussan forced onto me

surpressed the independent and adventurous assets of my personality.. "

" ..not to mention the bloody and violent ones. "

" ..aren't you cheerful today, Kakarrotto. " Brolli chuckled, amused, " Anyway what that headband did to my mind is

exactly the same thing as what Chi-Chi's rules do to your own. I want to see you without "The Rules" Kakarrotto. I want to

truthfully see what I'm up against as futile a chance you have of winning. I want to see just how much stronger my passion

for Vejita is than your own so I can brag to him over your rotting corpse how you didn't love him nearly as much as I do. "

Goku's body twitched at the word.

" Release it Kakarrotto. Trust me, it feels GOOD. "

Goku made two fists at him.

" Scissors cuts paper. "

CRACK!

His body went numb. The fists released and went limp at his sides. Goku could've sworn he heard glass breaking

somewhere. His ki started to rise as if there were some huge hidden unused pocket of it somewhere. The large saiyajin's

entire body started to shake and Goku let out a cry, grabbing at his neck as if choking. His heart was practically beating

out of his chest as a cold sweat developed over his face, " AH.A...AHHHHHHHHHH! "

" ▫SMACK▫! " Brolli landed a punch across Goku's face, knocking him into the wall, " OH! DID I FORGET TO MENTION ITS

WISE TO BRACE YOURSELF FOR THE ONCOMING EMOTIONAL SHOCK? " he grinned wickedly, " Silly me. " Brolli slammed a kick into

Goku's already bloody side. Goku wailed and stumbled back, disoriented, " That's the thing about being trapped like that for

too long. It's like being so deep underwater so long you start to form gills and EXPLODE once you hit the surface! " he

lundged at Goku again only to have Goku shakily throw his arms out at him.

" KIAH! "

The blast of wind knocked Brolli back just far enough for Goku to regain his surroundings. Goku was still breathing

rapidly now.

Brolli bounced to his feet, " It's all so much to take in, especially when you're in the middle of fighting for your

life. What a fool. You're supposed to slowly release such things, not do it all in one big rule-dumping bindge. Psyches out

your psychological psyche, eh? "

Goku looked over at him with his eyes still bugging out.

" You look like you learned a little something you weren't allowed to know. Good for you. " Brolli formed a large

ball of glowing neon green ki, " NOW TAKE IT TO YOUR GRAVE! "

" You're the only one who's leaving this world today, kusotare. "

Brolli froze. He shook it off and turned around, " Now Vejita what did I tell yo.. " Brolli was shushed again by the

sight before him. The large pink crystal in the middle of Vegeta's headband was shattered, _:That cracking sound! It was...:_

Vegeta walked past him and up to Goku. Vegeta took his headband off and tossed it over his shoulder to the ground.

_:He saw me threatening Kakarrotto's feelings for him...and he broke free...:_ Brolli thought in shock.

" Veggie? " Goku looked down at him, sniffling.

The ouji smirked up at Goku, " Hey there Kaka-muffin, miss me? "

" OH VEGGIE! " Goku sobbed, hugging him, " OH VEGGIE OF COURSE I MISSED YOU! I MISSED YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING ELSE

IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD! "

_:I've lost him...my sweet little Vejita-chan...his otokohime ceremony was supposed to be only 2 hours from now..._

_and I've lost him. On my BIRTHDAY I lost him! On KAKARROTTO'S birthday...:_

Vegeta hugged Goku back. His pride eternally grateful that his back was facing both Goku and Brolli for tears were

currently streaming freely down his cheeks, " It feels so good. " he mumbled into Goku's shoulder.

Goku pulled out of the hug, " Veggiesaysomething? " he tilted head.

Vegeta quickly rubbed his eyes dry, " Ah, I said, it feels so good..to be back! " he ad-libbed.

Goku smiled brightly at him.

" So I uh, I guess you got my message, huh? "

Goku nodded.

" :) "

" :) "

A vein bulged on Brolli's forehead, " See this is exactly what I mean! WHAT IS GOING ON WITH YOU TWO! YOU'RE FINALLY

BACK "TOGETHER" AND YOU FLOAT OFF INTO YOUR MAGICAL MUSHY LAND OF WARM EXOTIC SPARRING SETTINGS, ENDLESS CANS OF PEPSI,

A LARGE VARIETY OF FISH-FLAVORED SNACKS AND SUDDENLY FORGET I'M HERE THREATENING THE LIVES OF EVERYONE ON THIS SHIP WITH

VEJITA'S EXCEPTION! " he screamed angrily, waving his arms in the air.

" Huh? " Goku and Vegeta looked over at him, starting to snap out of it.

Brolli folded his arms and started tapping his pointer finger repeated against the upper part of his opposing arm,

" WELL? "

Vegeta adjusted his "Seme" shirt and boldly stepped forward, " Don't worry Kakay, **I**, the **Great and Powerful**

**Saiyajin no Ouji**..MAN does that feel great to say!..will take care of this pest. "

Goku gasped in awe, " But Veggie! "

" ▫POW▫! " Brolli slapped a hand over Vegeta's mouth and slammed his back into the wall.

" AHHHH! " Goku cried out.

" Bet you didn't see that coming? " Brolli grinned wickedly at Goku, who snarled back and went ssj3, " Poor little

Vejita, it'd be such a shame if I CRUSHED HIS HEAD! "

Vegeta's eyes bugged out of their sockets.

" You would not DARE. " Goku stomped one foot forward, " No Veggie-luving person could harm a Veggie! "

" Wanna test me. "

" HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! " Goku flew at him. Brolli yanked Vegeta off the wall and swatted Goku away with him. Goku let

out a yelp and hit the ground.

" I don't care WHO is on Vejita's mind anymore! He's going to be my otokohime before the day is over and I'll be

damned if I let YOU stop me, Kakarrotto! " the densetsu roared painfully.

" You are getting desperate. " Goku narrowed his eyes.

" And YOU aren't getting any "Veggies" today. HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAKARROTTO! " Brolli reformed the green ki blast and

chucked it at him.

" KAKARROTTO! " Vegeta broke his mouth free only to be stunned to see Goku knock the ball away, " ...Kakarrotto? "

" Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... " the ssj3 let out a low growl at Brolli.

The ouji smirked, " Well, looks like you've got him mad. Kakarrotto's very dangerous when he's mad. "

Brolli snorted.

" AND SO AM I! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! " the ouji burst into ssj3 struck his arms up at Brolli, " FINAL FLASH! "

" AAAARG! " Brolli cried out as the bright light engulfed him. He grabbed at his eyes, dropping Vegeta. The ouji

zipped back over beside Goku. Vegeta felt ssj3 taking a toll on his body usually early. He grumbled and dropped back to ssj2.

" Ready Kakarrotto? " the ouji said.

" I am always ready for Veggie. " Goku smiled, then paused, " Why did Veggie drop out of ssj3? "

" My body's a little rusty from lack of training. " Vegeta frustratingly admitted.

" Oh Veggie I am so sorry. " the larger saiyajin said sadly, then turned back to face Brolli. He growled, " We'll

make the Big Meanie pay for that too. "

Brolli glared back at Goku, then rushed at him, " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR! "

Goku braced for the impact, then let out a gasp as Brolli diverted at the last second, grabbing Vegeta and racing

off down the hall, " VEGGIE! "

" AARGH! LET GO OF ME! " Vegeta tried to yank his wrist free. Brolli ignored the little ouji completely and continued

to run. Nango tried to smack Brolli's back only to be grabbed and twisted by Kyohaku, the larger tail stopping the

struggling Nango completely.

" Errr.. " Goku fumed, " NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! " he flew at Brolli, who ducked into a nearby room and shut

the door. Goku skidded to a halt just past said door and promptly grabbed the doorknob. He shook it wildly, " YOU OPEN UP

RIGHT NOW AND GIVE ME MY VEGGIE OR ELSE! "

" Nnngh! " Vegeta tugged harshly at his wrist but to no avail, " This isn't going to work anymore! My head is free

again and Kakarrotto's got an entire miniture army here to help me defeat you! YOU'RE LOSING! " the ouji snapped at him.

" Hush Vejita. " Brolli reached up and semi-roughly flicked the front of the ouji's head, knocking him unconsious,

" It's not over yet. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫Knock▫knock▫knock▫ "

" Someone's here! " Gogeta cheered.

" We're saved! " Vejitto happily added.

" ▫Creeeeak▫ Hello? Vejitto? Gogeta? Raditsu? " Bulma stepped inside, followed by Turles, " Turles ask Veggy if this

is the right, urm, dungeon again. "

Turles pressed the button on his scouter, " Hey Veggy, can you hear me? Uh-huh...Veggy says this is the right room;

OH! There's the camera. " the evil type-3 saiyajin pointed to the camera up in the corner of the ceiling.

" BULMA! TURLES! OVER HERE! " Vejitto called out.

Bulma turned in their direction and turned on her flashlight, " ACK! " her face went red and she turned it off,

clutching her nose, " YOU ALL COULD'VE WARNED US THAT YOU WERE NAKED! "

" Naked? " Turles tilted his head in curiousity, then noticed something in the corner of the room, " Oooh! Handcuffs!

I'm keeping this. Infact I think I'll give it to Kakarrotto as a gift. I'm sure he could make some good use out of it with

Vegeta-san; you know, make it harder for Vegeta-san to be stolen from his rightful seme. "

" You do that. " Bulma sweatdropped while wiping her nose.

" What'd **you** get an eyeful of? "

" Not important. " Bulma walked up to the fusions and turned the flashlight on, this time making sure it was pointed

far enough upward to only unmask their upper bodies, " So. "

" So! " Gogeta chirped.

" Brolli knocked us all unconsious, stripped us and strapped us to the wall. " Vejitto explained.

" WHILE we were unconsious. " Gogeta added, " ...Bulma could you look a-round and see if my clothes are in here

somewhere? That was my special one-of-a-kind fusion uniform. "

" Mine too. " Vejitto realized.

" Well I could help you out if I could find the lightswitch in.. "

" ..▫flick▫ "

" Here. "

Turles stood there by the lightswitch.

" How did you find it? "

" I have my ways. " Turles smirked.

" Whatever you do, don't let him near me. " Raditsu said to Bulma, sweating nervously.

" My lackey fears me? " Turles cocked an eyebrow, amused, " You know, we type-3 saiyajin don't have that much of use

for clothing back in our villages; it's not like I'm going to be scarred or anything by the three of you. "

" GAH! RADITSU! What are you strapped to! "

" I don't know, I don't care, please get it off me. " he smiled cheesily at her.

" Sure! This'll be great practice for my weapons. " Bulma reached back, then punched his shackles, breaking them,

" HaHA! Oh wow did you see that? " she went over to the fusions and unshackled them as well.

Raditsu sat up, " Ah, yeah, I saw it. " he looked around, embarassed, " Aw man where's my gi? "

" Here we go! Raditsu and Vejitto's gi's and Gogeta's fusion dance outfit! " Turles held out the clothes.

" YAY! " the fusions cheered and took their clothes, then started to get dressed. Raditsu took his own as well, but

not without some suspicious reluctance.

" Anything happen since we've been out? " Vejitto asked, pulling his orange t-shirt on.

" Well I'm sure you both know about Gohan. His group met up with us and I gave him a senzu bean. He's feeling better

now but I don't think he'll be able to walk for a few weeks. " Bulma said sadly, " Brolli put a lockdown on the docking bay

so we've got everyone staying in one of the larger bedrooms on the ship. " she continued to explain, " Veggy's group found

the Control Room, they're trying to use it to navigate the ship back towards Earth. Veggy contacted us shortly after Chi-Chi

fled to go after Brolli for attacking Gohan. Goku and Vegeta went after her. That's when Turles and I came down here to

search for you three. "

" A-pparently the Big Meanie thinks of Goggie and I as a threat. He set up a shield as soon as he bumped into us the

first time and knocked us out and left his here when he bumped into us the second time. " Vejitto nodded.

Turles smirked, " I wouldn't be surprised, you two are like a psychological knife-through-the-heart to Brolli.

Offspring conceived by a combination of the object of his affection and his most-hated enemy/rival. He probably didn't try

to kill you both right off because of your Vegeta-san hair or something. "

Gogeta pressed his hand down ontop of Vejitto's head, causing his kaka-spikes to pop out, " Heeeee- "

" Don't do that. " Vejitto sweatdropped, fixing his hair again.

" It's also a very good thing Brolli hasn't seen that yet, or forgotten about it. " Turles added.

" Let's get out of here already. This sorta stuff gives me the creeps. " Raditsu shifted uneasily as he looked around

the room.

" Not a big dungeon fan, are you? " Turles chuckled.

" No, not really. " the larger saiyajin shuddered, heading for the door, " Neither is Vegeta. Freeza used to bring

people to rooms like that to punish them.

" Ah. Gotcha. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh... " Vegeta groaned. He felt a draft and squirmed at it. The little ouji opened his eyes to see

where he was, laying on his back on Brolli's bed. Vegeta gulped, then quickly sat up only to see he was now wearing the

official otokohime ceremonial uniform, a uniform of such a high, terrifying level of ukeness it's impossible to describe,

" WAAAAAAAAAAAAH! THE PINKNESS! " he yelped in horror. Vegeta's eyes darted around the room. They stopped on Brolli who was

sitting on the edge of the bed sulking and back down into regular ssj form, " ERRR, ALRIGHT YOU! " Vegeta lept to his feet,

" I'm sick of having my royal semeness not to mention my pride placed under critical condition because of you! Now give me

back my REAL clothes RIGHT NOW! "

" ... "

" Hn. " a vein bulged on the ouji's forehead. He marched up to Brolli and peered over his shoulder to see the

densetsu was holding Vegeta's clothes on his lap, " How convenient. "

" Oh Vejita-chan. " Brolli mumbled while continuing to stare at the clothes on his lap, " Forgive me Vejita-chan. "

" Forgive you? For WHAT! There's such a ridiculously long list now I don't even know WHERE to begin! " the ouji

fumed.

" Forgive me for being such a hypocrite. I worked so hard to escape my Toussan's mind control device only to end up

placing one on you because I was unable to break the bonds between Kakarrotto and yourself. "

" Platonic bonds. " Vegeta corrected him.

Brolli sweatdropped, " Sure Vejita. " he went back to sighing.

" So...you're not planning to take me against my will afterall? " Vegeta asked, suspicious.

" Not against your will, Vejita. I would NEVER do anything like that to you. I just, wanted to see you in your

Ceremonial gown one more time. I wanted to fantasize just a little bit longer. " Brolli mused, smiling tiredly at him.

" ▫POW▫POW▫POW▫ " the sound of Goku attacking the door from the other side became louder.

" We would've been great, Vejita-chan. A legend in our own right. "

" Legends are overrated. "

" Heh. " he smirked wryly, " That's what I like about the real you Vejita, you tell it like it is. "

Vegeta watched him as Brolli stood up.

" ▫POW▫POW▫ "

" Here you are, Vejita. " Brolli handed him his clothes. Vegeta protectively put them under his arm, " May I help you

up? "

Vegeta narrowed his eyes.

" One final request before Kakarrotto breaks in and this room is a memory. Please Vejita? " Brolli smiled, holding

his hand out.

The ouji let out an overexaggerated groan, " Fine. " he held his hand halfway out and Brolli gently pulled him to his

feet, then let go and turned to face the door. The densetsu promptly burst into his densetsu form, causing Vegeta to jump

back, partly stunned.

" ▫BOOOOOOOOOOOM▫! " the door to the room exploded open to reveal Goku standing there in ssj4 with the top half of

his armor ripped away.

" GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrr... " Goku growled viciously, " IF YOU HAVE LAID EVEN A SINGLE

NAUGHTY FINGER AGAINST VEGGIE I SWEAR I WILL MAKE YOU PAY! "

" He hasn't, but let's make him pay anyway. " Vegeta walked up to Goku. The larger saiyajin paused and stared down at

the strange outfit the little ouji was now wearing, " AH.. " Vegeta suddenly noticed the stare, then whipped out his Seme

shirt and put it overtop of the gown, " Haha..ha...you see the shirt, right Kakarrotto. " he laughed nervously.

" I can see Veggie's shirt. " Goku replied, blinking.

" Good. Good. "

" Such an interesting fashion-statement, Vegeta-san. "

The ouji froze and looked over to see Turles standing there, grinning, " Turles. " Vegeta grumbled.

" VEGETA! " a voice exclaimed from behind him. Bulma burst forth and glomped the little ouji tightly, " Oh Vegeta is

it REALLY you? "

" Yes actually. " Vegeta grinned, then paused, " What are those things on your hands? "

" Strength-enhancing power gloves. I made up the name on my way down the hall. " Bulma smiled.

" Hmm! May I use them? "

Bulma frowned, " But, I was going to use them to help you fight Brolli. "

Vegeta pointed to Brolli who was standing there in densetsu form looming over Goku and snarling at him.

Bulma's eyes bugged out of her head, " ...here you go. " she squeaked out, handing the large boxing-glove-like

gloves to him.

The little ouji put the gloves on and let loose a few punches, surprised at how much faster and easier it was.

" They're supposed to temporarily enhance the strength in your punches 100x over. " Bulma nodded confidently.

" You know, that's cheating. "

" IT'S NOT CHEATING! "

" Well anyway they should be of some use, I haven't trained in what feels like forever. I can tell my whole body's

a little off. "

" Mommy the battle started already. " Vejitto popped up.

" HM! " Vegeta blinked, then looked over his shoulder to see Goku and Brolli furiously battling each other, " GAH! "

the ouji nearly fell over, " SEE! THAT'S WHAT I MEAN! My senses are so dulled I didn't even notice that! " he freaked out,

motioning to Brolli and Goku.

" There there Toussan. " Gogeta patted him on the shoulder.

The little ouji sulked for a moment, then perked up and powered up, " ALRIGHT THEN! It's time to take my royal

revenge! " Vegeta burst into ssj2.

Gogeta tilted his head.

" I'm too out of practice to use ssj3 properly, isn't that sad? " Vegeta frowned over his shoulder at the dance

fusion.

" Poor Toussan. "

" Now where was I..OH! Yes, MY REVENGE! " the ouji burst off into the air.

Brolli dodged another of Goku's punches only to be hit with the next one, " I knew it. "

" Knew what! " Goku snapped, dodging Brolli's knee and grabbing him by the ankle, then tossing him over his shoulder

only to have Brolli send a ki blast at Goku's back, knocking him into the wall. Goku bounced back off and slammed into

Brolli's chest, setting off two ki blasts, one of them ontop of the wound Chi-Chi inflicted. Brolli flinched and swung his

arm at Goku only to have the smaller saiyajin teleport behind him and land a roundhouse kick to the back of Brolli's head.

" I knew it all along. Since the last time I saw you and Vejita, since the time before that when we were all still

chibis on Bejito-sei. " Brolli turned to punch Goku only to have Goku successfully block with equal force.

" Grrrrrrrrrr... " a gutteral noise came deep within Goku's throat.

Brolli smirked.

" ▫POW▫! " something heavy slammed across his face.

" BWAHAHA! FEEL THE POWER OF THE GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OUJI! " Vegeta swung around and kicked Brolli in the

front of the face, then did a backflip onto the densetsu's shoulders.

" **VEGGIE!** " Goku gushed with admiration.

" Why yes my glorious peasant I am here to save the day and your life from my wicked captor. " the ouji puffed out

his chest with pride.

" Vejita PLEASE I don't want to fight you! " Brolli looked up at him beggingly.

" Well maybe **I** want to fight **you**. Have you ever thought of that? That's another thing, you never let me train!

Kakarrotto ALWAYS involves me in his training and only interupts my own when he's on an emergancy. " Vegeta folded his arms.

" GASP! " Goku gasped with excitement, " Veggie lets do a fusion! "

" WAHH! " Vegeta nearly fell off Brolli's shoulders while the other two saiyajin continued to grapple, " KAKARROTTO

I JUST GOT MY MEMORIES/PERSONALITY BACK WHY WOULD I WANT TO DO A FUSION WITH YOU NOW! "

" Because Veggie luvs me? " the larger saiyajin said innocently with big sparkily eyes.

Vegeta sweatdropped and flushed red, " T..th..that's not a reason. "

" Because if me 'n Veggie fuse I think our combined fusion power could beat the Big Meanie? "

" ...oh-kay, that one was a reason..but STILL! "

" Because if we fuse it'll make the Big Meanie really really mad and confused? "

Vegeta blinked, " I like that one. "

" Hee"

" Alright, " the ouji bopped a fist down ontop of Brolli's head, then hopped off his shoulders and onto the ground,

" let's go for it! "

" YAY! I get to "be one" with Veggie! " Goku powered down and back into ssj2 so he could align his ki with the

smaller saiyajin's.

" ... " Vegeta paled, his eyes bugging out of his head, " On second thought.. "

Goku's eyes went big and watery again and his bottom lip started to wobble.

" ..nevermind the second thought. Let's go. " Vegeta gulped, assuming the position.

" WHEE! " Goku bounced several feet away from him.

" Oh this is going to be fun. " Turles whipped out some popcorn and a movie-house chair.

" Don't mind if we do! " Vejitto took a handful of popcorn out of the container. Turles looked to see the fusions now

each in an identical movie chair on either side of him.

The evil type-3 saiyajin shrugged, unfazed and took out a few more pieces of popcorn.

" Ready Veggie? " Goku grinned.

Vegeta nodded bravely, " H..hai. "

" Fyuuuuuuuuuuu.. " they both said in unison as they performed the moves, " ..jon! HAAAAAAAAA! " a bright light

engulfed the room around them, then dissipated a moment later to reveal Gogeta standing there, " PREPARE TO FACE YOU DOOM! "

he pointed at Brolli.

" o.O " Brolli stood there gawking at him in disturbed shock. His jaw fell open and hit the ground.

" ...WELL? " Gogeta urged him to say something, his tail flicking about behind him in its own mild ecstasy.

" WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO TO YOURSELVES! " Brolli practically shrieked in horror.

" Wahhh-! " Gogeta facefaulted.

" He's never seen the fusion dance I take it. " Turles chuckled, amused.

" That he hasn't! " Vejitto chirped. Gogeta, the one in the chair, took another handful of popcorn.

" Oh MY.. " Brolli grabbed Gogeta and picked him up in shock, " What did you DO! " he flipped the saiyajin around as

if trying to find some way to pull him apart back into Goku and Vegeta.

" Looking for me, eh? " only Vegeta's voice spoke this time. It snickered.

" VEJITA! " the densetsu snapped half in panic half in anger as he turned the fusion to face him, " YOU GET OUT OF

THERE RIGHT NOW! "

" HA! You cannot have Veggie right now or ever so I do not think you have any right to order Veggie a-round. " Goku's

voice said. Brolli snarled at him.

" TELL ME HOW TO GET KAKARROTTO OUT OF YOUR BODY, VEJITA! "

" You can't just pull me out. You gotta wait 30 minutes. " Vegeta held up three of Gogeta's fingers.

" HaHA, THREE. " Turles laughed.

" SHUDDUP YOU! " Vegeta snapped at him. Gogeta pulled his knees up and kicked Brolli in the chest, knocking him back

with a surprisingly powerful amount of force. The dance fusion flipped and landed on the floor.

Brolli got to his feet, pale, " It's like some sort of sick nightmare. "

" Yeah well I've been living my own sick nightmare for the past 2 months because of you! " Vegeta pointed at him

accusingly.

" YEAH! " Goku agreed and Gogeta nodded in agreement.

" OOOOOOH. " the densetsu growled, " Thirty minutes, huh? I can avoid killing you in the next 30 minutes but deal you

enough pain so that when you seperate I can kill Kakarrotto off before he gets a chance to take a single breath. " Brolli

smirked.

Gogeta smiled in amusement, " I dunno, do you really think your conscience will allow you to seriously injure me

knowing "Vejita"'s inside here as well? " he motioned to himself, " You could hit me all you like but when we seperate

Kakarrotto won't be the only one with his share of physical injuries. "

Brolli twitched.

" Heh-heh! " the dance fusion grinned, " And you were the one trying to mess with MY head about mental dilemmas like

this! "

" It's interesting to see another you around, Goggie. " Vejitto commented.

The Gogeta seated a seat away from him nodded, " Like an out-of-body ex-periance, Jitto! " he chirped.

Brolli closed his eyes and thought for a moment, then opened them and walked up to the new Gogeta and placed his

hands on the fusion's shoulders, " Forgive me, Vejita-chan. "

" Uh... " Gogeta blinked.

" ▫POW▫! " Brolli punched the fusion in the stomach, sending him flying. Gogeta caught himself and skidded to a halt,

then ran at Brolli who dodged a punch only to have Gogeta swing around and kick him through the wall. Brolli hit the floor,

stunned, " So that's Kakarrotto and Vejita's powers combined. " he partially sat up and narrowed his eyes, " Well then.. "

Gogeta stared at the large hole he'd created, a serious look on his face.

" ▫FWOOOSH▫ " dozens of green ki balls arose out of the darkness and suddenly flew at him. The fusion successfully

dodged all 48, " Heh-heh..GAH? " he froze to Brolli stand up with a huge ball of ki in his hands, " YAAAAAAAAAAH! " he

threw it at Gogeta, who caught the ball of ki and started to try and push it back the other way, struggling.

" TOUSSAN! MOMMY! " Vejitto stood up, worried, " Do you want us to help? "

Gogeta burst into ssj3 and thrust the ki ball at Brolli, who was hit but remained unflinching, " No thanks Ji-chan,

but if there ends up being a round 2...I think I might need it. "

" Fools, YOU THINK THIS IS A GAME! " he rushed at Gogeta only to have something trip him and send him flying through

the opposite wall and into the next room.

" Haha. " Bulma laughed nervously, standing there with her superboots out.

" AND STOP MAKING ME BREAK THE WALLS OF MY SPACESHIP! " Brolli snapped, leaping out this time only have a ki blast

launch at him.

" BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA! " Gogeta shouted.

" HAAAAAAAAAAA! " Brolli formed his own, green ki blast and sent it back at the Big Bang Kamehameha. The two blasts

collided in a struggle, both sides pushing forward. A mixture of green and blue ki lit up the room.

" ... "

" ... "

" You know Vejita, I think Kakarrotto has something to tell you. " Brolli smirked.

Gogeta flinched.

" Now is not the time for mind games. " the fusion replied.

" Does he have a mental block around his thoughts, Vejita? He's afraid to tell you, go ahead, check! "

Gogeta narrowed his eyes at Brolli suspiciously while Vegeta poked around inside his shared mind only to let out a

gasp at the sheer size of the mental block around Goku's side of their brain, " KAKARROTTO! " he gasped.

" Veggie? " Goku squeaked out nervously.

" Ah... " the fusion turned back to face Brolli, " Kakarrotto's allowed his privacy ya know. If he wants to put up a

block then let him do so. "

" Yes but he's never been compelled to do so in the past. I wonder why...? " Brolli teased.

" It's because YOU were taunting him about Onna's Rules! " Vegeta snapped, " Kakarrotto's sensitive about those rules

so lay off him! "

" I think I know why he hugs you so much. It's the closest physical contact he can make with you without breaking the

"Rules". " Brolli grinned wickedly.

Gogeta's face flushed, " STOP THAT! " Goku's voice cried out.

" LEAVE KAKARROTTO ALONE! " Vegeta roared, pushing the Big Bang Kamehameha even further and surprising Brolli at his

suddenly burst of energy. Brolli struggled to hold his ground on his own attack.

" I DID leave him alone! I left his family and friends alone! I left his planet alone! BUT HE HAD TO COME AND RUIN

ALL THAT BY TRYING TO "RESCUE" YOU! " the densetsu snarled.

" I'm GLAD Kakarrotto came to rescue me! It proves that he cares about me. " the ouji smiled.

" Aw Veggie.. " Goku said, touched.

" Errrrrrr.. " Brolli growled, " HAAAAAAAAA! " he let another blast of energy into his attack, pushing it back

again.

Gogeta felt the two blasts start to become volatile. He froze, " QUICK EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE WAY! "

" ! " the others stared at him in shock.

" NO TOUSSAN WE WANNA HELP! " the original Gogeta shouted, worried.

" Come on Goggie, I have plan. " Vejitto stood up.

" Huh? " he blinked.

" Ohhhhhhh... " Gogeta struggled with the ki blasts while trying to build up his own ki, " HAAAAAAAAAAAA! " he burst

into ssj4 and instantly his Big Bang Kamehameha overpowered Brolli's blast, sending the densetsu and the ki flying down the

hall, " ▫WHEW▫ " Gogeta landed back on the ground and wiped the sweat from his brow.

" Unnngh...AAARG! " Brolli slowly lifted the huge ball of ki that was propelling him, then kicked it upwards into

the air. He hit the ground with incredible force, causing a large dent in the floor, " Ohh. " Brolli rubbed the side of his

head, then felt a gust of wind from above and froze. He looked up to see the hole created went all the way through the roof,

" AHHHHH! MY SPACESHIP! "

" ▫SMACK▫! " something kicked the side of Brolli's head while the other punched him in the chest. The two figures

flipped and landed before him.

" Heee- we'll make you pay for what you did to Mommy! " Vejitto, now in ssj2, happily announced.

" Mmm-hmm. We won't just stand around and let you hurt people! " Gogeta added.

" Yes, you two.. " Brolli mumbled to himself, then raised his arm, " THE ONE IN THE GI DIES FIRST! "

" DON'T YOU HURT JITTO! " Gogeta snapped, forming a sparkily ki ball and tossing it at Brolli, hitting him in the

arm.

Brolli growled at him, then turned back only to see Vejitto no longer there.

" Yeah, infact, we're not letting you hurt anyone else. " Vejitto was now standing on Brolli's shoulders. He grabbed

the densetsu in a headlock. Brolli tried to jerk him off only to have something grab his hands from behind.

" HUH? "

" Hahaha. " Gogeta laughed, tying Brolli's wrists together with a ki ring and holding them there.

" ERRR...VEJITA'S CHILDREN OR NOT YOU'LL BOTH DIE, KAKARROTTO-SPAWN! "

" I don't think that's going to happen. "

Brolli looked down to see the ssj4 Gogeta standing before him, smirking. The fusion assumed his position, " This

time you won't be able to bounce anything back. " he started to form the ki in his hands.

" UH? NNNA URRG AAAAH! " Brolli struggled against the fusions, trying to break free. Vejitto and Gogeta burst into

ssj3 and held tighter.

" **BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA!** " the ssj4 let loose the blast at Brolli's chest. Vejitto and Gogeta instantly let go and

lept out of the way as the blast flew straight through Brolli and sent him back several more feet before landing on his

back, his chest smoking from the ki.

Vejitto stared at Brolli for a moment, " Is he...dead? "

" I, think so. " ssj4 Gogeta said curiously, then let out a yelp as something ripped him in half, causing a

disoriented Goku and Vegeta to appear with a pop.

" Huh? " Goku blinked.

" AAH! What was that! That couldn't have been 30 minutes! " Vegeta gawked.

" I think that was only around 10. " Vejitto thought outloud.

" Why was that? "

" Maybe... " Goku trailed off, " Ssj4 speeds up the fusion process? "

" You think? " the ouji said, then grinned, " Well at least I'm back in my own body! "

Goku glomped the smaller saiyajin, " Mmm- oh Veggie... "

Vegeta flushed red.

" Ah...a...TOUSSAN KAASAN! " Gogeta shouted, staring upwards, " THE CEILING! "

" What a-bout the ceiling, Goggie? " Goku looked over and gasped to see the huge gaping hole in the roof that was

currently sucking out parts of the inside of the ship, " AAAAH! VEGGIETHECEILING! " he plopped Vegeta on the ground.

" Wahhh? " Vegeta stumbled about, then shook the redness off his face and looked up, " ...we gotta get out of

here. " he said bluntly.

" Come on Goggie, let's get everyone together and we'll all meet at the docking bay. " Vejitto instructed, running

off.

Gogeta paused and turned to Goku and Vegeta, " Toussan 'n Kaasan gonna be oh-kay? "

" Yeah Gogeta we'll umm, we'll meet up with you in a bit. " Vegeta said, slightly lost.

The fusion shrugged, then uneasily turned to run off after Vejitto.

" ... "

" ... "

" Kakarrotto? " the ouji spoke up.

" Veggie? "

An awkward silence hung in the air.

" Umm, I uh.. " Vegeta scratched the back of his head, " I want to say, what I mean is... "

Goku smiled hopefully at him, causing the ouji to flush red over his nose.

" T..thank you Kakarrotto for coming out all this way and risking your life to rescue me, and Nango, and my Oujidom

all from certain uke-filled doom. " Vegeta twiddled his thumbs.

" ▫GLOMP▫ " Goku glomped him tightly, " OH VEGGIE I THOUGHT I WOULD NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN! " he wailed, " I WANNA STAY

WITH YOU ALWAYS, VEGGIE! "

" ! " this time all of Vegeta's face went red.

The larger saiyajin let go and this time grabbed the ouji's hands. The flush had faded from most of Vegeta's face,

his cheeks an exception. Goku bent down to Vegeta's eye-level, " Veggie, I... "

" ... " the little ouji was breathing heavily now, nervous sweat dripping down his face and arms.

" I...I... "

The room was spinning now, a feeling of dizzying vertigo overcame Vegeta, " Yes? "

" I ♥ you Veggie! "

" ... "

" ... "

" ...▫blink▫blink▫... " Vegeta blinked, then started to laugh with nervous relief, " Haha...ha..haha... " he wiped

the sweat from his brow, " Heart symbols..the blurry gray blob between "luv" and "love"...oh Kakarrotto you're a GENIUS! "

the ouji beamed proudly and hugged the larger saiyajin, " I ♥ you too, Kakay! " he said warmly, " You wonderful,

perfect peasant! " Vegeta sighed contently, then let go and smiled up at Goku.

" :) "

" Kakarrotto? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow.

Goku leaned down and forward, " ▫SWAK▫! "

" O.O " Vegeta froze, " Mm...m..m... "

" Mmmmmmm... "

Vegeta's body twitched in a flurry of tiny spasms. He reached forward and grabbed onto Goku's back and pushed back,

" Mmm...! " the ouji suddenly froze, then pulled free and clutched his mouth, _:DON'T. SWALLOW.:_

" Huh? " Goku blinked, still in a daze.

Vegeta leaned over and spat out a huge mouthful of germs, " BLAAAH! " he then gasped for air as the baby kaka-germs

splattered all over the floor, " ▫PANT▫ ▫PANT▫ ▫PANT▫ " Vegeta turned to Goku, shuddering, " KAKARROTTO SPIT! "

" ... " Goku stood there with his cheeks puffed up.

" OHHHhh.. " Vegeta quickly dashed around and grabbed Goku from behind as if performing a heimlich manuver, " SPIT! "

he grabbed tightly, causing Goku to spit out an equally large puddle of germs. Vegeta let go of him and fell leaning against

the side of the wall, " I wonder if I got them all. " he whimpered, then grabbed his tongue and tried to look down at it for

any remaining red dots, " Oh I HOPE I got them all! " the little ouji started to shake again.

Goku nervously looked around the room, uneasy and unsure of what to do.

" Wh..what WAS that! " Vegeta turned to him, a frightened look in his eyes.

Goku backed up, equally as frightened. He raised his fists and held them over his mouth.

Vegeta spat again, this time out of paranoia, " Kakarrotto? " he said, worried.

Goku backed up again, this time into the wall.

" D-d..don't worry, it's oh-kay. I'm not mad at you really I'm not. "

" I broke the rules. "

" NO! You didn't Kakarrotto you didn't break anything! That was..ah..just some random spur-of-the-moment sort of

thing just now. We'll just chalk that, ah, whateveritwas up to a brief moment of insanity. It'll never, ever happen again.

It didn't mean anything. "

" ... "

" Did it? "

The larger saiyajin stared at him intensely, " Veggie knows the answer. "

" N..NO! NO I DON'T! " Vegeta grabbed the sides of his head, " I couldn't possibly...w..with YOU, **I**... "

" I think a-bout Veggie all the time. " Goku looked down at his feet, " I think a-bout how nice Veggie is and how

much fun we have together and how much better I feel when Veggie's around. "

Vegeta was silent for a moment, " Kakarrotto...those, heart-symbols. Was yours sort of just a regular plain red heart

like the candies with the messages on them, or was it one of those non-platonic flowery-scented frilly pink hearts with the

lacy outlining and heavy sexual undertones? " he gulped.

" I... " Goku trailed off, then looked away, " What was Veggie's? " he said while avoiding eye-contact.

" UH! " Vegeta froze in place.

Goku bent down and took a deep breath, then whispered to him, " I will tell you everything if you tell me

everything. "

Vegeta's eyes darted nervously around the room, " **E..everything?** "

Goku scooted closer.

" Everything. " Vegeta repeated, his voice echoing in the room and sounding small and alone.

" It'll be between just Veggie 'n me. I promise. " Goku smiled.

" What if I say no? "

The larger saiyajin frowned, " Well then...Veggie 'n me'll just leave this room right now and we don't have to talk

a-bout us breaking any rules at all. " he said quietly, " We could just forget about it. "

" ... "

" ... "

Vegeta stared up at him, " Kakarrotto, I'm tired of forgetting. "

Goku smiled.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" WAAAAAAAAAH! WHERE **ARE** THEY! " Chi-Chi exclaimed; the entire group was back in the ship. She and Gohan were

each on hospital beds in Turles' ship. Everyone had been accounted for except Goku and Vegeta.

" Toussan and Kaasan said they were coming right be-hind us. " Gogeta gulped, worried.

Chi-Chi grabbed a spare scouter and put it on, then struggled to her feet, " ALRIGHT! "

" K-ka..KAASAN? Where are you going! " Gohan gawked as Chi-Chi grabbed a nearby pole and used it to like a cane,

" I'm GOING to march back into that ship and DRAG them out if I have to! " she complained, walking towards the door

to the ship.

" Ack! Chi-Chi no! Let one of us go you're not well! " Mirai protested only to have Chi-Chi whip around and smack him

in the side with her pole, " OOF! " Mirai tumbled backwards.

" I'm just fine, thanks. " she snorted.

" You lost 2 pints of blood, how is that fine! " Bulma sweatdropped.

" Hmmph! " Chi-Chi reached for the doorknob and flung the door open, " ALRIGHT GOKU-SAN! HERE I CO..- "

" :) " Goku stood there in the doorway with Vegeta piggybacked ontop of him.

" Hi Chi-chan! Sorry we're late. Are you oh-kay? "

" Uh...fine. " she said, confused as Goku walked inside and shut the door behind him, " HEY! WAITAMINUTE WHY IS THE

OUJI ON YOUR BACK? "

" Nice to see you again too Onna. " Vegeta glanced over at her, " You're welcome for saving your life back there. "

Chi-Chi folded her arms and looked away, " Yeah thanks a lot. " she mumbled, embarassed, " I'm in your DEBT now,

aren't I? "

" You know I wasn't thinking about that but now that you bring it up... " Vegeta trailed off, then grinned.

She stared at him in astonishment, realizing what she'd just done, " !...AARG! " Chi-Chi stomped her foot on the

ground, then let out a moan and stumbled forward.

" You should lay down. " Vegeta nodded.

" Uh-huh. " she rolled her eyes and walked back over to the hospital bed, then did so.

" By the way everyone before I got change into my rightful clothing I'd like to remind you all that today is

Kakarrotto's Birthday and there shall be cake for you all once we return to Earth. " Vegeta announced, then hopped off Goku's

shoulders. The larger saiyajin handed Vegeta the rest of his clothes and the little ouji headed into a nearby room to get

changed.

" ... " the others stared at Goku in shock.

" Today is REALLY... " Bulma whipped out her pda and checked her calender, " WAHHH? It IS Son's birthday! "

" I had the BEST birthday EVER, Bulma! " Goku chirped happily.

" Y..you're kidding! With everything that happened? THIS is "the best birthday ever"? " Chi-Chi exclaimed.

" Mmm-hmm! " Goku nodded contently.

Vegeta proudly kicked the door open and re-entered the room wearing his gloves, boots, and the little blue gi.

" ... " Chi-Chi's jaw hung open.

" WOW! Go Kakarrotto! " Turles grinned, impressed.

Goku sweatdropped.

" What? There's nothing wrong with me wearing loose-fitted clothing for a change? " Vegeta smirked, " Besides after

all those uke-costumes I've been wearing for the past two months this kaka-gi is a breath of fresh air! "

" Best birthday EVER! " Goku clasped his hands together with joy.

" Don't forget your cape! " Bura held out Vegeta's ouji cape, " Your SEME cape. "

" Why thank you, Bura. " he put it on, " There. "

" You know, if we're all going to get out of here in one piece I'd suggest everybody get in their seats and strap

their seatbelts on. " Turles advised, hitting several buttons on the control panel.

Everyone who wasn't already seated started to do so. Vegeta sat down near the back and motioned Goku over by patting

the seat cushion. Goku smiled warmly and plopped down beside the ouji.

" :) "

" :) "

" o.O " Chi-Chi stared at the, bug-eyed, " Are...you two sure you're alright? "

" I have never felt better Chi-chan, because I have my Veggie and my Veggie has me! " Goku grinned, leaning against

Vegeta's side.

" That's my peasant. " Vegeta contently patted Goku on the back.

" O.O " Chi-Chi paled, then turned back around in her seat, " No. I'm not going to question it. I'm feeling queasy as

it is, its just best to let them go and rest. The Ouji will remember about the kaka-germs in a few seconds and start freaking

out and everything will be as it was before all of this happened. " she tried to reassure herself, " ...I **hope!** "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

The lights flicked on and off throughout the ship. A lone figure stumbled dizzily through the hallways clutching his

chest while the entire spaceship began to quake and rock beneath his feet. He kicked open the door to the docking bay and

turned his attention to the sole get-a-way ship with a cloud of heavy sadness hanging over him, " ... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Well, we're out of range of any flying debris from Brolli's ship. " Turles smirked as they continued on their way

home, " It'll take us a couple days to get back to Earth, but I don't mind, I'm just glad Vegeta-san's back where he

belongs. "

" On Earth? " Bulma guessed.

" Nope! With Kakarrotto! " Turles grinned.

" **Platonically**. " Chi-Chi added.

Bura poked her head out around the corner to see Goku and Vegeta had both fallen asleep in their seats and were

now leaning against each other for support, " Awwwwwwwww! "

" ▫BOOM▫! " a small shake covered the ship.

" What was that! " Veggy looked around, nervous.

" That, was the sound of Brolli's ship exploding. Or imploding, I forget which it is when you smash a hole through

the ship. " Turles scratched his head.

Bulma looked back at Goku and Vegeta, who were still both fast asleep. She smiled, " Didn't skip a beat. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

And so, things returned to normal.

" OUJIIIIIIII! "

Semi-normal.

" Yes? " Vegeta's mouth quirked up into a smirk as he cut another piece of his waffle and ate it.

" It's been a week. I'm pretty sure its safe for you to go back to sleeping in your OWN bed by now! " Chi-Chi folded

her arms. Vegeta was sitting next to Goku in bed; both of them in their gi's and eating breakfast. Vegeta had made pancakes

and waffles for himself and Goku was eating a fish he'd caught and cooked.

" But Chi-chan! Veggie is still e-motionally damaged. " Goku gasped, worried.

" Yeah Onna, I'm in pain! " Vegeta exclaimed overdramatically, leaning his head against Goku's arm.

" You'll be a lot more than emotionally damaged when I get through with you. " she twitched, rolling up her sleeves.

" Now now, is that any way to talk to the person who saved your life? " Vegeta smirked.

" You're just going to hold that over my head for the rest of my life, aren't you? " Chi-Chi said dryly.

" Veggie's right Chi-chan, he saved your life. " Goku nodded, then paused, " Though Veggie didn't remember who you

were at the time... "

Vegeta sweatdropped, " Gah?...well, the point is, Onna owes me. " he whipped out a small bottle and sprayed his

fork, then grabbed another chunk of waffle off the plate, " Waffles for Kakay? " the ouji smiled.

" I would be de-lighted, Veggie! " Goku said happily. Vegeta stuck the fork into Goku's mouth, then pulled it out,

sprayed it, and rubbed it dry.

" o.O " Chi-Chi's jaw hung open, " Ah...I...AH... "

" Heh, introducing Peasant Repel 2: Edible formula! " Vegeta grinned holding out the little bottle, " With this I

don't have to worry about accidentally eating something Kakarrotto has infected! All I have to do is spray it the way I do

with the original formula! "

" What happened to cause you to ask Bulma for an EDIBLE formula? You're not planning on sharing ALL your food with

Goku-san from now on, are you? "

" Hm? No, no. I had a small, non-affecting-me-in-any-way tramatic kakaxperiance and decided I should find a way to

protect my insides from the kaka-germs as well. " Vegeta said casually.

" Heeheehahaha. "

Vegeta turned to Goku incrediously, " DON'T LAUGH ABOUT IT LIKE IT WAS A FUN AND PLEASURABLE EXPERIANCE! "

" ...▫giggle▫. "

Vegeta laughed nervously, " Ah haha...ha.. " he turned to Chi-Chi, " Nothing happened. "

" Uh-huh? " she cocked an eyebrow, then turned to leave the room, " This is the last day I'm letting you sleepover

like this; special germ-repel or not. " Chi-Chi snorted, then grabbed her side slightly. She'd had a senzu bean for the

wound Brolli inflicted but still ended up with a semi-large bruise. Chi-Chi shook her head and left the room.

" So? How's the happy couple? Enjoying your honeymoon? "

Vegeta looked over to see someone grinning at him through the window, " WAH! " he yelped and nearly fell out of the

bed.

" Morning Turles! " Goku chirped.

The evil type-3 saiyajin was standing there with his elbows leaning down upon the open windowsill, " Goodmorning,

fellow seme. "

" We're NOT a couple, Turles. " Vegeta gritted his teeth, annoyed and embarassed.

" Hmm, sleeping in the same bed, eating breakfast together in said bed, sharing your breakfasts and eating-utencils

with one another...? " Turles grinned wickedly, trailing off.

" It means nothing! " Vegeta snapped at him.

" So what else do you do in Kakarrotto's bed together, Vegeta-san? " Turles chuckled.

" Nothing! Infact, I'm getting out of this bed right now. " Vegeta hopped out.

" Veggie.. " Goku said sadly, flopping his head down onto his pillow.

Vegeta paused and turned around, holding his hand out, " Come, Kakarrotto. " he smiled.

" YAY! " Goku gushed and practically glomped the ouji's hands. Vegeta's face flushed red as he quickly pulled it

away.

" Haha...ha. "

" Where are going Veggie? " Goku asked.

" Someplace nice and quiet where I can't disturb you? " Turles snickered.

" Hai, someplace nice, quiet, and PLATONIC. " Vegeta walked over to a nearby suitcase and took his usual training

outfit out.

" Oh...you're using the gi as..pajamas. " the evil type-3 saiyajin said, slightly disheartened.

" After what happened to me I feel that if anyone else decides to kidnap me in the middle of the night I should at

least have SOMETHING on to protect me aside from boxer shorts. " he swapped the gi top for this tank-top, " Kakarrotto and I

are going to go spar. " he swapped the wristbands for the gloves, however keeping the gi pants and sash on, causing Turles

to smirk wickedly to himself.

_:Vegeta-san's still wearing the gi pants. I wonder **why**...:_

Vegeta turned to Goku, " Hai Kakarrotto? "

" Mmm-hmm! " Goku nodded happily, " I missed sparring-time with Veggie SO! "

" Well then what are we waiting for! " Vegeta pumped his fist in the air and hopped out of the open window, followed

by Goku.

" But...what about...? " Turles blinked, confused.

" Kakarrotto and I have come to an understanding. One of which neither you nor anyone else need knowledge of. " the

ouji said, then powered up and hovered in the air, " Come, Kakarrotto! " he blasted off into the sky.

" HAHA! RIGHT BEHIND YOU, VEGGIE! " Goku excitedly called out, flying off after him.

" ... " Turles stood there, watching them fly off. He chuckled a bit, then burst into laughter, " BWAHAHA! "BEHIND"

you! HAHAAAA...ahh. I luv this planet. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

**Epilogue**

" ▫BEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOO▫ " the sound of something hurtling downwards out of the sky screamed from above.

Various passersby looked up as the object flew past them and crash-landed into the nearby beach, steam coming up off the

metalic outer shell.

A little girl poked the large object with a stick only to have her mother shriek and quickly pull her away. Those

on the beach and street beyond stared in confused awe as the door to the ship flipped open and a heavily-bleeding figure

stumbled out, clutching his chest. He grabbed onto the door for support and smiled weakly at the massing crowds, " I need a

vacation. " he leaned to the side and passed out.

* * *

11:31 PM 4/4/2005  
**THE END!**

Chuquita: WOOHOO!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) You do realize this chapter is big enough to be two 70kb chapters on its own?

Chuquita: Yes. (to audiance) I apologize for the super-amazing-longness of this chapter, but I really didn't want to make a

Part 11 (though some may think I should have with this chapter-size).

Goku: (happily) Well I have my Veggie back safe and sound and that is all I need to know!

Vegeta: Interesting way to handle the climax.

Chuquita: (nervous laugh) Hai. I tried so super-hard to figure out something that could please everybody on some level. I

hope I succeeded. I mean, there was some level 3-ness in there, but it wasn't overly mushy and/or non-platonic. I dunno.

Vegeta: Thank word for its heart-symbols.

Chuquita: Heh- (grins weakly).

Vegeta: (grins) Also whatever Kakarrotto and I discussed was kept a mystery.

Chuquita: Mmm-hmm :)

Vegeta: (pales) However I ended up sleeping in the same bed as Kakarrotto for a week.

Goku: Mmm-hmm :)

Vegeta: (flushes red)

Brolli: Also, I'm alive! (grins)

Chuquita: Yah, but you got a lot of recovering to do, so you're gonna be taking a detour for a little while.

Brolli: I suppose I would need a break after 10 chapters..that's more than 3 months with your average chapter turnout rate.

Chuquita: (nods) Hai. (to audiance) The next fic is the belated "Veggietine's Day 4!". I'm also planning another possible

Piccolo oneshot that covers his entire temporary reign of Earth. The reason I didn't mention much of what Piccolo was doing

while ruler of earth in this fic was because all that is going to be compiled into the oneshot.

Vegeta: Ah.

Chuquita: There's also a Super 17 parody coming up sometime. And a oneshot or two-chaptered fic with the Bejito-sei gang,

chibi Veggie, toddler Goku, and teenage Raditsu included, at the beach. Oh! I'm also going to do a continuation of what

happened to the Goku and Veggie of timeline 4. There will eventually be an Evil Shenlong saga parody as well. (thinks)

Vegeta: (to Chu) It's oh-kay if your thoughts are slightly jumbled. You've been working on the same fic for 10 weeks now,

no wonder.

Chuquita: Aw, thanks Veggie. (to audiance) I promise I'll have all the upcoming-fics in order soon. Aside from those I

mentioned I also have to go back and check my "Upcoming Fics List" in my folder for the others.

Vegeta: I'm just happy Brolli's leaving the Corner after this chapter ends.

Goku: (grins) Yeah!

Brolli: (sweatdrops) ...

Chuquita: And now for the reviewer-replies!

To Hakura0: Hai, he is. (sweatdrops). I'm not completely sure, but I think I ended up combining them all somehow. Infact if

you look closely each level is in this chapter in some form. I think the order in the chapter in which the levels appeared

is sort of out of order (Level 2 for instance, happens first) but that's oh-kay.

To x The Chichi Slaughter House x: Hi and welcome:D Glad you like the fic so far!

To mkh2: Yup! This is my 3rd appearance. That first one you mentioned was from "Are You My Mommy?" :) Originally they didn't

have names. You see I had 3 different climaxes and I told someone about it and while talking I randomly decided to call them

"levels" (like levels in a videogame) and...this happened. (nervous laugh). Heh, Veggie's mushiness is mostly due to his

temporary lack of memories. Aw, thanks for the favorite! You mean disk cleanup? I use that a lot recently. :)

To Vegeta Prince of Pineapples: Don't worry, Veggie's oh-kay. Yup, Goku figured it out. More on that topic in "Veggietine's

Day 4!" (nods) :) Happy you like it!

To Albino Black Sheep: Hope you liked the battle. Veggie did have quite a few uke moments in this chapter.

To Angel Hunter: Hai, Goku and Veggie taking turns is an option as well.

To GogetaJr: Yup! Brolli's been defeated! Turles has definately changed something. Further stuff on that will be revealed in

the next fic. Well..Brolli almost died. (sweatdrops) But don't worry, I don't intend on bringing him back for a while. Aw,

thanks so much! Yeah, I have 3 pages this time to reply to. (sweatdrops) This is the early part of page 2. Glad you liked

that part! Videl should be due in either May or June. Well, it's sorta level 3. :)

To orchideater: Lol, this fic is really long. (wonders how many words something has to be to reach "novel" length?). Hee,

glad you liked that part. I enjoyed writing Veggie with the orange icing. At least he doesn't have to be shocked anymore :)

It turns out in the end they couldn't, since the battle ended up destroying the ship. Level 3 is one of three possible

climaxs for the fic. Level 1 is Goku and Veggie staring at each other during the climax, Level 2 is them hugging, and Level 3

is a kiss and Goku and Veggie admitting things.

To Wolfcrysta: I'm glad Goku's better too :) Lol, actually its more like she really doesn't want me to write Goku and Veggie

into a yaoi-ish situation. While Turles and Bura are opposing forces on Goku 'n Veggie's relationship, Chi-Chi's the

opposing force to both Turles and Bura. Well I'm eventually going to need Brolli for a future fic or two (he's already

appeared in a few fics that take place further in the future) so I can't exactly kill him off completely. Yup, Gotenks is

dangerous :D Heh, Gohan and Videl are going to try to avoid Chi-Chi now that she knows. Veggie remembered completely in this

chapter, and helped beat Brolli. Poor Kaio-sama, lol! Wow, 6 times in a row is good. :) I'm currently playing "Buu's Fury"

and I'm halfway through, almost to Janemba! The finger. Ooh, lots of shiny things :D Ah, I have a large messy pile of doodles

ontop of my printer upstairs. (sweatdrops). I really should organize them. O.O 1/4th of the bath? That IS huge! I haven't

seen a spider that big but I've seen bees that big and during the summer we get these daddy-long-legs-spiders, they're the

ones with small bodies but HUGE legs. They stand a couple inches off the ground.

Brolli: (eyes bug out at Clucky) o.O

Goku: YAY! FISH! (munches on it)

To Zack, the Sayajin: Ah, math. '.';; Heh, I've actually gotten a lot better at math recently thanks to my job. Fic 169 an

R rated fic? Wow...I have no idea what I would place in a fic to make it rated R aside from either a lemon or a really bloody

battle. Umm, I'll think about it. That is a long way away. (nods)

To Kitty Kyinsky: Hai, I missed the real Veggie so much! I'm glad to have him back! He's safe now that Brolli can't try to

ukefy him anymore.

To SSJGogetto: Yes he does. However "Chomp!" takes place at least a decade from the present time in the fic. "Chomp!",

"Nibble", and "To the Beach!" were all pretty much indicators that Brolli survived this battle.

To dakarne: Interesting, but Brolli wasn't actually killed so he couldn't be arrested by the Otherworld Police. You know I

should eventually have Grampa Gohan do something. (thinks)

To BlackDragonFury: Hee, you're welcome:D

Veggie: (happily nods) True, true.

To BlackDragonFury: That he is!

Goku: (chirps) Thank u for the hug!

To BlackDragonFury: Hope you like the battle! Actually I read Sand Land in the various issues of Shounen Jump. He reminded me

of Gotenks as well as Chibi Veggie :D And his father looked near-identical to Dabura, I think he had bigger horns though. Bye

To GokuGirl: It's sorta there. Glad you liked it!

To Kahlan Nightwing: YAY indeed, for this means I get to move on to the next fic! "Veggietine's Day 4!" :D Hai, there is a

lot of pressure about it and it was coming from all sides; Goku/Veggie, Veggie/Goku, and keep Goku and Veggie's relationship

platonic; so I tried to come to some kind of compromise, a little bit for everybody, and I'm happy with it. For instance

level 1 and 2 are there, but in different spots. Level 3 is sort of in the climax, but there wasn't any official declarations

of non-platonic luv and the kiss wasn't nearly as "romantic" as it was originally envisioned. Hai, it's important that

Veggie and Goku are happy, and they are. I hope you like how both the battle and reunion turned out.

To letgo: Hi! Aw, that's oh-kay. I'm still in disbelief about making it this far too. Heh, I have no idea what a Fic 200

would look like. Well, Veggie probably would've been a lot more paranoid, that's for sure. Before Turles he definately was

less afraid of getting closer to Goku because he all he had to worry about was non-platonicness and not his semehood being

challanged. I'm happy Turles stayed for that reason also. True, had Turles not appeared, and even with Goku finding out what

the saiyajin no oujo was, he definately would've been cemented into ukedom by now. Freaking Veggie out is a lot of fun :D

To ShiningMoon: So glad you liked it! Lol! Raditsu sweatdrops. Glad you liked him. Yup, and now they're back together! That

part was fun, with how unsuspecting Chi-Chi was that Videl is pregnant. Hai, that works. I like using the King and his

group. They'll find out what happened in the next fic. Surprisingly I'm off this Saturday, but I have to work tommorow

(Wednesday) and Friday. I actually did get up to the mall recently. They were out of regular pocky so I got the strawberry

kind. I think I'm going to try it tommorow. You see when I bought it I was still sick with that cold/flu/whatever I had so

I wanted to wait til I felt better so I could actually taste it. I've never seen banana pocky. Next time I get to Blockbuster

then. I did get a gift card at Christmas for 5 dollars there. Aw, thanks! I chose a odd sort of combo climax. :) That way

hopefully everybody will be happy at some level.

To JustSomeGuy: Yup! Veggie's birthday is the 30th of October which is also Mischief Night :D Hai, it does feel weird, but

don't worry, Veggie's back to normal now. Glad you like Turles! Hope you enjoy the them!

To Little-monkey-girl: Yup! The big battle was in this chapter! Yeah, Brolli's a confusing character. Glad you like the fic!

To PiccoloDiamao: Yup! The battle was long and I'm happy with it. :D It's not that often that I get to do a super-big battle,

so this was fun. Piccolo's in this chapter as well! And he has another oneshot coming up. :)

To SupersayiankingTommy: Thanks! Brolli was beaten very badly. He won't appear in the fics again for a while. Heh, Duu

absorbing them would solve both problems. I'll think about it, I do have Piccolo oneshot lined up sometime in the near

future. It's about his two month long temporary reign as ruler of Earth. :) Yup! He was beaten up and Veggie returned! Bye!

To Afrodite: Glad you liked it! Yeah, I especially had fun using Bejito because he's so much like his son. Piccolo Sr. might

make a future cameo, I dunno if he'll be in the upcoming oneshot or not.

To Afrodite: Aw, thank you! Heh, currently it's my longest fic. :)

To Afrodite: Hai. It's confusing, sometimes you don't know whether to feel sorry for him or be angry at him. Glad you liked

their apperances. What happens to the ghosts and V.2 will be found out in the next fic. Veggy however is going back to his

home. Bejito's so much fun!

To Afrodite: So glad you liked the chapter!

To Afrodite: Thanks! Happy you liked Turles! Heh, both Veggie and Bejito have that uke-phobia.

To RyukoVulpix: I was very undecided about the climax, but I'm happy with how it turned out. Veggie got his memories back

and Chi-Chi was excited about becoming a grandma :)

To Beronika: Aw, so sorry 'bout your computer! Heh, you have the same birthday as my sister. Mine's March 16th. (Is also a

pisces who has had past computer problems). I'm very careful with my computer now because of the problems it's had in the

past. Heh, I know this story was so many chapters! O.O Well, I should be getting back to the usual 3 to 4 chapters per fic

again once I start the next one. The comics are in their own universe, though some of my fics are translated versions of the

comics. Well, I can't give the specifics on fic-Brolli, but I can tell you he's going to stay alive but won't be around for

a while. You see in the comics I just had Brolli end up on Earth the way he ended up there in Movie 10, that's why Veggie

wasn't kidnapped and there was no super-big battle.

Brolli: Hn...(deep in thought)...if such a horrible thing were to be mandatory I would prefer Vejita be the seme, it's

better than letting KAKARROTTO dominate him with his disgusting mushiness and painful voice.

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) I'm, uh, flattered?

To Beronika: Aw, thanks! I did have a good birthday:)

To Nekoni: Hi!

Goku: HI!

Vegeta: (swetadrops) Hello.

To Nekoni: Heh, there were more mentions of Level 3 in this chapter as well. Yup! Glad you liked the brownie trail. Veggie's

definately better now that he's got his memory back and has been saved. The portara bond between Goku 'n Veggie is fun! Haha,

Veggie'd be pretty embarassed once he remembers it though. Glad you liked the sparring. Heh, the seme and uke type-3 saiyajin

appear in the comic I'm currently drawing as well. I'm glad they're on the ship too :D

Vegeta: (sweatdrops as he holds up a pair of said pants) Uh...

Goku: (pokes the pants Vegeta's holding) So small.

Vegeta: (pales, flushes red)

Goku: (holds up leash and collar) Does this mean I'm getting a dog?

Vegeta: WAH! (nearly falls over) No, Kakarrotto.

To Nekoni: Well, here it is :D

To Setsumi-san: So happy your computer is fixed! Glad you liked the corner. Lol! Poor Veggie, that would've been an

embarassing death. Well, you're free to interpret which one the heart-symbols meant. :) Hai, he is. Goku's so confused. So

glad you like the fic!

To Setsumi-san: Hee-, it's my 3rd cameo and also the longest of the three. :) Lol, interesting cheer. Veggie and the orange

was fun :D

Goku: Yay! More presents! (flicks Brolli voodoo doll in the arm)

Brolli: OWW! (glares at Goku and snatches doll away only to cry out in pain from squeezing himself too hard)

Goku: Heehee!

Vegeta: (looks down at ring) (shifts uneasily) Ah, lovely.

Piccolo: I have a knight now? (grins)

Chi-Chi: MMMPHMPH?

To Spot & Jenna: Hi! Ooh, arguements. Hiei is grumpy today. (sweatdrops). Heh, yeah Hiei did confuse me a couple times. It's

oh-kay. I'm sure they won't stay mad for too long. Sure I'll draw a request-doodle for you! I work Friday so maybe Saturday

I can have it finished and uploaded onto da.

To SacredGoggles: They have stayed as buddies. I really did try to fix it so everybody got a lil bit of what they wanted, so

while there was a smooch, they both freaked out afterword and I used a heart-symbol instead of specifying "luv" or "love".

Also whatever Goku and Veggie talked at the end of that scene was left in the dark, and Veggie's still talking about

platonicness, so...yup. Goku's not as confused as he was now. Glad you liked Turles logic!

To Chibi Tellers: Well, if it makes you feel any better, Brolli is alive. :) And he'll be back soon.

Brolli: (grins) I enjoyed that review!

Goku: (grumbles)  
Vegeta: (laughs nervously)

To Chibi Tellers: Aw, I don't think Brolli'll be alone **forever**. Heh, a V.3. Interesting idea.

Brolli: (reads description of clone) ...I think I could live with that.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) ...

Chuquita: And that's the end of Part 10 and Fic 100!

Vegeta: ▫WHEW▫!

Goku: Such a long trip...

Chuquita: (to audiance) Well I hope everybody enjoyed the Super-huge Super-long Fic 100:D And I hope what I came up with

was alright. Lots of pressure in figuring out what I was going to do.

Vegeta: (pats her on the shoulder) I'm sure its alright.

Chuquita: I hope so. (to audiance) See you sometime next week with "Veggietine's Day 4!"

Goku: Byebye!

Brolli: (lightly pokes Ouji Chan who's sitting on his lap) ?

Ouji Chan:D

Chuquita: (nervous laugh) I almost forgot about that!

Vegeta: So...Brolli's leaving now? (looks hopeful)

Chuquita: Yup!

Brolli: (gets up) The Vejita-like person has invited me for dinner! (smiles)

Vegeta: Umm, have fun?

Goku: (to Brolli) You can take your chair with you! Since you will not be coming back to the Corner soon!

Brolli: (sweatdrops) Kakarrotto. (grabs chair) Infact I think I will. (follows Ouji Chan through the exit)

Chuquita: (to Goku 'n Veggie) He asked in an e-mail about it.

Vegeta: Ah.

Goku: I am happy the Big Meanie is gone! (sits back in his chair) :)

Chuquita: (grins) See you next week:D


End file.
